Parallel Lives
by Aunty Lala
Summary: What would a broken Jack do to get Ianto back? And what happens when he is presented with just such a possibility... Set post CoE and MD (full disclosure I haven't seen MD so any liberties taken are mine). Moves from Cannon and into AU. Warning: does deal with the cannon death of Ianto in CoE and Mpreg.
1. Prologue

'Where's eye candy?'

Jack groaned as he looked up at the empty bottle, he was hearing things, he had to be hearing things. Please dear gods in all of the heavens he'd ever seen, let him be hearing things. He looked up but the gods were ignoring him today as his pleas fell on deaf ears. 'John Hart, as I live and breathe, fuck off.'

'That's hardly the way to greet an old friend.'

Jack slurred his words. 'We aren't fri, friends, fuck off.'

John pulled a chair up and tried to find a bottle that wasn't empty, tossing them over his shoulder as each one failed to reveal any alcohol. 'So much for Mr I don't drink any more, you could have saved some for me.' He waved at a nervous looking waiter. 'You, sexy, bring me something very alcoholic, now.' He looked at Jack, the man was a mess. 'And when's the last time you had a bath or even waved a can of deodorant in your general direction?' Gone was the perfect hair and the clean shirt crisply ironed. His hair was long and greasy, combined with a scraggly beard making him look like an escapee from the hippy commune on Stellus Nine. Although those boys had known how to party. John sighed, this was shaping up worse than he thought. 'Seriously, where's the latest wife, where's eye candy?'

Jack shook his head. 'He's not fucking here is he, so fuck off.'

'Honeymoon over already is it.'

'No honeymoon, we didn't get married and we didn't split up so you can fuck right off John fucking Hart.'

'You never used to cuss like that.' John frowned. 'So not married, didn't split up, that just leaves kidnapping which I'm guessing is a no. Or he's.' John stopped. 'Oh. Look I'm sorry Jack, I really am.'

'Yeah.' Jack belched and dragged a stained sleeve across his mouth. 'Everyone's always so sorry. Why, did you kill him? No. So -.'

'Yeah, I know, fuck off, right.'

Jack nodded. 'Yes. And leave me alone, you forgot the leaving me alone.'

John shook his head, the man was actually crying. Leaving him conflicted and reminded of why Jack had stopped drinking in the first place. What ever was going to happen next, it wasn't going to end well.

Jack wiped his eyes and looked at John, as if only just noticing his presence. 'Hello John, what are you doing here? What scam are you running this, this time? Whose life are you trying to ruin?'

'I never ruined your life, I left your little planet like you asked me to.'

'Yeah, you did. And I'm asking you to leave me alone.'

'What happened Jack?'

He shook his head. 'I'm not sure. One minute we were in love, actual love, genuine lets talk about buying a house and getting jobs that wont kill us love.'

'Real love.'

Jack nodded. 'Ah ha but the world needed saving, again, is what happened, didn't it.' He waved his arm. 'Why couldn't it stay saved. He used to ask me why we did it, you know. Why did we keep saving the world if it kept needing to be saved.'

'Go on Jack, why did you keep saving everything?'

'Like you care.'

'I'm sensing some hostility.' He looked around for the waiter with his drink, he was too sober for this conversation.

'Fine.' He spat. 'I told him it was our job. It's our job Ianto, it's what we do. But who saves us? No one saved him, I couldn't save him. Why not John.' He giggled before bursting into tears again. Not attractive, gently welling pools of cuteness but gut wrenching, ugly, twist your face up like a dogs arse, tears.

The waiter arrived with a bottle for John. He handed over some local currency, declining the glass as he drained the bottle. 'You got a room Jack? Or do they just let you sleep under the table when you pass out.' Jack handed him a room key. He checked the address and nodded. 'That's just across the street, just as well really. Come on lover, lets get you to bed.'

'Always with the sex with you.' Jack slurred. 'It used to be like that with Ianto. Lots of sex.'

'You are way to drunk for any of that and you definitely wouldn't thank either of us in the morning.' He manipulated Jack out the door and into the rooming house across the street. He wasn't sure what had happened but this wasn't the Jack he'd known. It must have been serious with him and eye candy. And if he was going to start being honest with himself, he was jealous. He'd heard rumours of an ex time agent tearing though the universe ripping holes in everything because he'd lost his lover. He'd rather hoped it hadn't been Jack. Even if just a fraction of the stories were true Jack had been doing some damage in his travels.

He managed to get him through the door and found a creepy shrine to Ianto Jones. Photos covered the walls, and was that a ticket stub for an opera framed with girly love hearts? He looked a little closer at some of the pictures, Jack momentarily forgotten as he slid to the floor. Some of the pictures made even him blush. Eye candy would not have thanked him for seeing these. They looked like stills taken from CCTV footage. Jack had a slight obsession.

He looked down at Jack and found him trying to wriggle out of his clothes on the floor and he shook his head. Hauling him to his feet he watched the man strip to his boxers and a grey tee shirt before throwing himself onto the bed. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about watching Jack hold the pillow, wearing the most ghastly green boxers he'd ever seen, whimpering. John sat next to Jack and reached out, his hesitant hand patting the man's shoulder.

Jack looked at John but didn't really see him. 'I killed him. My pride destroyed the one good thing in my life. I forgot you see, that I would life forever and he wouldn't.' He closed his eyes against the memories but they still poured in like he was reliving it. He'd lost count of how many times he'd held Ianto in his arms as his beautiful Welshman had lain, dying as he said he loved him. How many opportunities had he missed to hear those beautiful little words. How many lives had he wasted. How many worlds would he destroy to get Ianto back. 'There were these things, several slimy heads, evil fuckers really but I killed them. I killed my grandson and they killed my Ianto but I killed every last one of them.'

Now he was really lost. 'Grandson, Jack?'

'Not Jack, Steven. My daughter hates me, but it was the only way. What else could I have done? It was one child or millions.' He pulled the pillow in tighter. 'Millions saved but I lost everything.' He remembered waking in a make shift morgue and not knowing if Ianto had lived or died. He'd saved Ianto once before, it had been enough but not this time. Not knowing until he'd seen the body of the man he loved. He knew he was broken. And if he could have gone back he would have told Ianto every day how much he loved him. 'I wasted so many opportunities.'

He knew, he couldn't go back, it wasn't possible without destroying the very fabric of time itself. He couldn't cross his own time line and there was no magic button that could undo what was done. Ianto Jones was dead and he was going to stay that way. It didn't matter where he looked and he'd roamed further than he thought he ever could. But he hadn't found a way to save Ianto and he wasn't able to bring him back. He had however, found the home planet of the 456. What was left of it was still orbiting it's sun, as several chunks of space debris.

A smile that faded at the memory of saying good bye, in that pub, but being able to touch Ianto had been enough to drive him mad. He had never expected a corporeal Ianto and when he'd been given the choice of saving a world that always needed to be saved, and Ianto. This time he'd chosen Ianto, even if it would have destroyed everything. But now he was drunk and he wasn't sure any more. Maybe Ianto would have been free to be with him and the world would have been okay. Even drunk and aching for Ianto, he knew his sweet lover wouldn't have been happy for the world to be destroyed, just to save him.

It didn't make it any easier to walk away from a lifetime of the possibilities they could have had, knowing the right decision had been made. He mourned Ianto and he mourned the life they could have shared. All the wonders he could have shown the man and the dreams they'd shared in whispered darkness. But it was the lost chances to to say "I love you" that were gone, all the posibilities stolen. He'd been so afraid of loving his Welshman that he'd nearly destroyed their relationship over and over. Until, in his arrogance, Ianto died. Final dead, not the sort of dead you came back from.

All this, culminating in one drunken state of utter despair, and it was being witnessed by John. His rock bottom. He hoped this was rock bottom, he didn't think he could go any deeper into his sorrow and grief. He didn't want to feel. And he couldn't truly die. Forever was both a reality and a curse and what was the point if he didn't have the one soul he craved. He'd lost the light and was cast into darkness and John was there to see it happen. Lovely. Even death was an impermanent state that didn't give him the sweet release from pain. He craved an oblivion that was denied him. So he had wondered, wounded and alone. He looked at John. 'Did you want something, Vera?'

He chuckled. 'I'd forgotten about that, I'm really sorry. How is the green eyed beauty?'

'How the fuck would I know.'

'This really isn't like you.'

'Have you ever loved anyone John.' His voice pale in the half lit darkness of his room. 'I mean really actually truly loved someone? With your actual heart, body, mind and soul.'

'Only you Jack.'

He shook his head as he looked up at John. 'I'm not sure you loved me John, not really.'

'I did, you can't tell me how I felt about you, how I still feel about you.'

'I love him John. When, if, I get him back, I want to spend every day of his life telling him I love him.'

'How are you going to do that, you can't cross time lines.' John narrowed his gaze. 'Please tell me you didn't try.'

'And press the magical non-existent reset button? Even Harry Potter couldn't bring back the dead.'

'Harry Potter?'

'Doesn't' matter. But no, of course not. I wanted to, but I can't.' Jack sighed and gave up as consciousness slipped past him and darkness welcomed him home.

John made a decision as he kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed with Jack. If ever a man looked like he needed a friend, it was this one. And even if Jack didn't love him back, he still cared. In his own way he'd always cared and he was truly sorry for his part in the death of Jack's friends. If he could have fixed it all he would have, but some things just weren't able to be fixed, no matter how many lifetimes Jack had.

Jack felt the weight of an arm over his body as he crawled into a hungover state of wakefulness. His first thought, it wasn't Ianto. The smell was wrong, and the man wasn't even the right height. He groaned as he tried to remember bringing someone back to his rooms and couldn't. He listened to breathing that also didn't sound like Ianto. He bolted out of bed and dropped to the floor under the crushing weight of the pounding in his head. He'd had deaths that were less painful than this. And what was John doing in his bed? How drunk had he gotten? He looked down and saw he was still wearing his boxers.

John yawned as he rolled out of bed, his nose wrinkling. 'God you stink.'

Jack lay on the floor clutching his head, whimpering softly.

He shook his head. 'Oh relax, your honour is intact, even I have some standards and frankly, I'm offended. We were always so good together, we could be again you know.' He hauled Jack off the floor and into the attached bathroom where he dumped him in the shower. Water on he decided the man's clothes could use a wash too. He just wished it was gong to be as easy to fix the rest of Jack as he adjusted the water temperature. 'Oi, you get busy washing yourself or I'm stripping off and coming in there, with you.' He decided it was a measure of how bad Jack felt that the man didn't move. Or he'd passed out again. Shrugging John stripped down and stepped under the water with Jack.

Jack let John undress him, lather him up with soap and he just stood there with his eyes closed to stop the room spinning. He let John help him, it felt good to be helped, or that could have been John helping himself. The man was being extremely diligent in the washing of his cock and balls, although he did draw the line at the finger probing his arse.

John grinned as Jack slapped his hand away, it had been worth a shot.

'No offence but my heart and my arse, belong to my Welshman.'

He refrained from pointing out the very obvious fact that said Welshman was deceased so he just shrugged. 'It wouldn't be me if I didn't try.'

'Do you want me to fuck you? To shove you against the wall and fill you with every inch of that?' Pointing to his cock still in John's hand.

John surprised himself by shaking his head. He wasn't sure where this new found streak of moral fibre came from and it tingled. 'Not like this.' He looked down at the garish green boxers, now on the floor of the shower. The colour was giving him a hangover and he hadn't really been drinking. 'Um, Jack. Please tell me you have other underwear.'

Jack looked at the puddle of chartreuse silk and burst into tears. 'Ianto always hated them. He said the colour was awful.'

Privately John had to agree. 'He was always very elegantly dressed your Ianto. I know I appreciated the suits.' He wanted the Jack back who'd ordered him off Earth and out of his life. He didn't know what to make of the sobbing, hungover and broken version of the man he'd once been partners with. He reached out in a rare gesture of compassion, pulling the sobbing man into his arms and they stood there until the water ran cold.


	2. Chapter One

Gwen looked across the field of stone reminders to the dead and found Jack standing over Ianto's grave, fresh flowers at his feet. He looked up at her, un-shed tears in expressive blue eyes.

She moved to stand beside him. 'It's been ten years Jack.'

'Oh, I hadn't noticed.'

She winced, he'd been drinking. 'You have to live Jack.'

'The irony of that! Gwen.' His voice like ice. 'Is you know I can't die, I have no choice but to live.'

'Yes, but you don't want to.'

'Really! And what have I got that is just so wonderful and amazing to live for?'

She sounded puzzled. 'But you've got me Jack, you've always had me.'

Jack turned on Gwen. 'When will you get it? I. Don't. Want. You.' He started to walk away and stopped. 'I lost count, after "miracle day", of how many times I looked up, expecting him to walk in with a tray of coffee. I died that day in Thames House.' He hissed. 'Part of me stayed dead. And the rest of me wanted to die during the miracle.'

'I.'

'No Gwen. This isn't about you. Every morning I reach for him as I wake up and he, isn't, there. Every death I have died since then, he is what I think about, the one person I look for but can never see.' Jack sighed, his heart breaking all over again. 'I promised him. He lay dying in my arms and I promised him I would love him for a thousand years Gwen. A thousand long and lonely years without the man I love. My heart broke into three hundred and sixty five thousand, two hundred and fifty pieces, one for every day of those thousand years that he is never, coming, back.'

'I didn't know.'

'You didn't want to know. Go home to your husband Gwen, be his wife for a change.'

Jack walked away before he could say anything else, tears in his eyes as he tried to capture every memory of Ianto before they blew away like dust. He'd even very seriously considered retconning himself, but he knew that wouldn't work. It hadn't last time he'd tried. He could lose a day or two but that was all.

The grave stone sat as it watched the world go by. The inscription a simple one, a name, a date. Ianto Jones. Forever Loved.

He'd lost lovers before, it was his curse, being a fixed point in space and time. He lived, they did not. And he had tried so hard not to fall in love with Ianto Jones, but somewhere in the midst of all the chaos he had managed to find a soul mate. Loosing him no matter how long they'd had together was always going to be capable of destroying him. And it had. There was nothing left, he had broken apart and blown away. He had taken himself off world to try and forget and when that didn't work, he had tried to find Ianto. Seeing his gentle Welsh lover out the corner of his eyes so many times he wanted to pour himself into a dark hole and pull the earth back over his head. But he'd been buried alive, it was fair to say he hadn't enjoyed the experience.

Even being set in concrete wasn't as painful as the knowledge he would never see Ianto. Each disappointment made him die all over. He no longer knew how many pieces his heart and very soul had splintered into and he no longer cared. His life was filled with so many regrets for all the days he loved Ianto before he'd been able to admit it to himself. Perhaps if he had admitted it sooner, he might have held Ianto that little bit tighter. And Ianto might not have died because of the 456. Ianto once told him that wondering what if, lay down the path to madness.

He didn't really know where he was going until he found himself at the site of Torchwood Three. The rift had been reasonably stable of late, allowing him to live a relatively uneventful life. He stood at the centre, at the site of the rift filled with such longing for Ianto, to see his smile, the beautiful sound of his Welsh vowels. The suits. He collapsed under the weight of his sorrow, he no longer knew if the screaming was only inside his head. He thought he must have passed out, one moment it was fine, the next it was raining, which in of itself wasn't unusual. This is Cardiff after all. But it had been daylight, and now it was dark. He looked up at the sky to make sure the Darleks hadn't moved the planet again, the rift alarm on his wrist strap showing some rift activity, so whatever had happened was rift related.

* * *

He looked around and something was off, it just wasn't quite the same. The Plass and the Millennium Centre looked as though there had never been an explosion ten years ago. The place that had once been Torchwood Three was missing. Then he saw her, tall, slender, long dark hair straight down her back, somehow he knew she had big blue eyes and a Welsh accent.

'Hello Jack.'

'Who are you and where am I?'

'Ah, that's a little complicated, come with me and I'll try and explain.'

Jack held his ground and raised his eyebrows. 'Where am I? It looks like Cardiff, you sound like it's still Cardiff, but it isn't my Cardiff is it. Where am I.'

'Well you're not going mad if that's what you were worried about. This is still Cardiff, it's just a slightly different Cardiff. Look, can we get out of the rain?'

Jack looked at her, his head clearing in the rain as he realised she was dry. With a soft breeze that moved the layers of her dress, a breeze that didn't exist. She walked towards a door in a wall and Jack followed her, apparently standing in the rain wasn't going to answer his questions.

She stood in front of what he now realised was a door to a flat. 'You have the key in your pocket. This is your flat Jack.'

The young woman who looked possibly in her early twenties moved into a sitting room and sat down. 'I am Undine, and you, Captain Jack Harkness are the only one who can see me. Well,' she paused. 'You and cats and the occasional person sensitive or psychic enough.'

Jack looked at her like she was completely mad. 'What are you? A ghost?'

'No.' She smiled. 'I, am a possibility.'

'A possibility. Great, now I know I've gone mad.'

She laughed softly. 'You've travelled the universe and seen much madder things than me.'

'So, that doesn't mean I haven't gone mad, the last few years, well, I did spend a few of them drunk and stoned on god knows what...' He trailed off.

'I know, that's part of why I am here, I'm your guide for want of a better word, and this,' she swept her hand around indicating the room they were sitting in. 'This is just another possibility.'

'I have to stop drinking.'

Undine shrugged. 'There are points in a person's life where a single event or decision splits their reality.'

Jack threw his coat over a chair and sat down. 'You're talking about parallel universes resulting from divergent pathways.'

'Yes.' She smiled. 'I had rather thought you might get that, there are certain things, big things that are set and don't change from one reality to the next.'

Jack interrupted her. 'Destiny? Really?' Not even hiding his incredulity at what he was hearing.

She nodded. 'For want of a better word, yes. The really big things mind, the world wars, Berlin wall, the faking of the moon landing, Elvis. Some things never change.'

'Elvis? That's one of the big things?'

'It surprises a lot of people Jack, but yes.' She paused. 'Sometimes, things occur that weren't supposed to happen, where the consequences of a decision or action have, unexpected consequences.'

'You said consequences twice.'

'I know, look, sometimes things happen that shouldn't have happened like cancelling Firefly. Some things we can fix and others we can't.'

'Are you some sort of cosmic Mafia?'

'What, no, of course not.'

'Okay, I'll play along, something happened then, that wasn't supposed to happen, or didn't happen that should have, so where am I.'

'This is a divergent reality, one where you never joined Torchwood.'

Jack froze, ice in his veins. 'I wasn't supposed to join Torchwood? People I loved died! You are suggesting I wasn't supposed to join Torchwood?'

'No.' Undine ran a hand over her perfectly straight hair, hair that wasn't out of place. 'You are a fixed point in space and time, you are one of the anomalies that can be neither predicted nor greatly influenced. You're a ripple in time and you have consequences but you do not have divergent realities.'

'That is quite a relief, so what is different, what caused this divergent reality.'

'Ianto Jones never joined Torchwood.'

Jack just sat there, Ianto never joined Torchwood, how was that possible, and did that mean he had finally found Ianto?'

'Ianto's death had unexpected consequences in your reality, you, a fixed point, immortal and an ex time agent with all your knowledge and determination. Broken perhaps beyond repair and a promise to remember your lover for a thousand years, it should never have happened.'

Jack felt cold. 'What shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't love him? I found him when I was in the darkness and he became my light. That, shouldn't have happened?'

Undine shook her head. 'You insist on seeing the worst in what I'm trying to explain, but no, loving Ianto was not the consequence we were unable to foresee. You were always going to fall in love with each other. Rather, he was not supposed to die.'

'So destiny screwed me and now is trying to fix things?'

'Not quite, Ianto died in his reality, but he is alive in this one. Let me ask you Jack, what would you be willing to do, to get him back?'

'Anything!'

'Not a moments hesitation, would you destroy worlds to get him back?'

'If I had to, I might, I nearly did.'

'And that is what I am here to stop.'

'You mean I could have actually brought him back?'

'Given another chance yes, maybe, you tried once, in the that pub.'

'No.'

'No? You've had ten years of grieving for your lover and it has destroyed you. How much will a thousand years compound your grief and desperation.' She watched his eyes. 'Yes, I think you see now, how dangerous you become.'

'So what, I'm given one human lifetime to love him. Do I then watch him die an old man?'

'Jack there are some things you have to work out for yourself.'

'Don't give me hope, hope kept Lisa alive in the Torchwood basement, hope drove me mad during Miracle Day.' He watched Undine smile, it was a very Mona Lisa smile and it irritated him.

'Miracle Day never happens here, nor does the 456.'

'What else hasn't happened here?'

'There are a number of different things in this reality Jack, you still don't really die, that hasn't changed.'

'So I'm still alive forever and Ianto is here somewhere not making coffee for Torchwood.'

'I didn't say that, the coffee part.'

Jack frowned. 'Ianto still makes coffee?'

'Would he be Ianto if he didn't?'

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Okay whatever, he's here and you are going to get us back together and some how I figure out some kind of big miracle and he lives for ever too.'

'Pretty much, except the me getting the two of you together bit, I can't directly interfere.'

'This is like a bad movie.'

'I am possibility Harkness, not certainty. You have to woo Ianto, in this reality he never met you.'

Jack thought about that for a moment and considered what Undine was actually saying. While it was Ianto Jones, it wasn't automatically his Ianto. They had no shared past, no highly charged Torchwood atmosphere to bond over. He wasn't just going to be able to take Ianto back to his reality. He was in love with someone who didn't exist here. And there was only the possibility that bringing them together here would lead to Ianto falling in love with him. It wasn't guaranteed. He was starting to feel overwhelmed by the possibility for failure.

He wasn't sure he would survive living in a world with Ianto just out of his reach. That would be worse than never having the chance at all. But he needed to try, he had to meet this Ianto Jones and give them both the chance to fall in love all over again. He didn't want to think about how much of an impact Torchwood had played in their courtship. He dismissed that line of thinking when he was struck by another question. 'Undine, where did this flat come from? And what am I going to do, here. This isn't my reality, I don't work for Torchwood do I.'

'No.' Undine shook her head.

Once again Jack was struck by how her hair didn't move, she seemed to be out of her own reality just as much as he was. 'So what do I do here?'

'What do you want to do Jack? Do you want to work for Torchwood? Or do you want to do something else?'

Jack frowned, he hadn't considered life outside of Torchwood, he'd been a Torchwood employee for over a hundred years. 'I'm not sure what sort of market there is for a man with my abilities.' He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. 'Really, where did this flat come from?'

Undine smiled. 'Everything is energy Jack, money, possessions, I can manipulate certain energies, think of me as cosmic witness relocation.'

'So you can manufacture me a flat, furniture, money and a job?'

'Identification, bank account, money to buy a business.'

'Okay, any suggestions as to what sort of business I should buy?'

Undine smiled. 'I am sure you can find something around here to keep you busy.'

'Will I ever get back to my reality?' He watched Undine and found her poker face familiar.

'Back to a reality absent Ianto? You are only able to cross into this divergent reality because you were not already here. Realities are like time lines, crossing them causes, problems.'

'Tearing holes in time and space sort of problems?'

'You would have found Ianto in one of his other realities, and yes, it would have torn everything apart and destroyed so much and for what.' She paused. 'The chain of events that did not happen because of Ianto's death, that is also as much to play in why I am here, with you.'

'What aren't you telling me Undine, and why do I feel like I know you.'

'You don't know me, because I haven't been born so my reality doesn't exist yet. I am a possibility that hasn't happened and until it does happen,' she stopped as if she had said too much. 'It doesn't matter Jack, I will exist when I am supposed to and until them, I'm a possibility. In a universe where everything is just energy and divergent realities can sometimes be crossed to correct things that should not be broken.'

Jack considered what she was saying, and what she actually meant. 'How long are you here to help me?'

'Until I stop being a possibility.'

Jack raised his eyebrow and shook his head. 'Do you sleep, eat, drink tea or coffee?'

She smiled. 'I can come and go as I am needed, I'm not a ghost, not some incorporeal being just because I don't technically exist yet. Although the laws of physics don't quite apply to me and I can't always physically interact with the world around me.'

'So I'm not the only one out of my world here then.'

She sighed. 'Perhaps not.'

'So what do I do for money, do I have a credit card in another pocket?'

'Why don't you look and see for yourself Jack. I can't tell you everything, where would the fun be in that.'

Jack snorted as he patted his pockets to see what he could find. He pulled a wallet out and flipped it open. Drivers licence, bank cards, and a decent amount of cash. 'Well.' He looked over at the clock on the mantle and tried to decide if he should explore his flat or find a bar. He decided time could be better spent exploring his new world, it was only fair that he should know where everything was inside his own flat. He found the kitchen, the fridge held a bottle of milk and a few basics, cupboards, plates and cutlery in the tiny kitchen along with all the things you would expect to find. Bathroom with bath, hall cupboard, bedroom with bed and the sitting room. It was a basic, one bedroom little flat. He hung his coat up and looked back at Undine. 'Do I own the flat or am I renting?'

She shrugged. 'Which would you prefer?'

Jack frowned. 'I don't know.'

She smiled. 'Think about it. I'll be back tomorrow morning.'

Jack blinked, one moment she was there, the next she was gone. He had either gone completely mental, or this was actually happening. For whatever reason, he had been shifted into an alternate parallel time line where Ianto was still alive. He wondered into his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, clothes and all and stared at the ceiling until sleep finally took him into oblivion.


	3. Chapter two

Jack rose though the layers of consciousness as daylight crept in around his dreams. He reached for Ianto but he was alone in the bed. He lay there looking up at the ceiling as he tried to remember which was the dream, Ianto dying in his arms or Ianto alive in a reality where they had never met. He heard a throat clearing and looked over, still expecting to see Ianto.

'Well at least you're wearing pants.'

'Coffee.'

'In the bathroom, you can thank me later, preferably after a shower.'

Jack followed the smell of coffee to his bathroom where true to her word was a take away coffee cup. He looked at Undine who leaned casually against the door frame. 'I thought you were invisible and couldn't touch things.'

'I might have mentioned that I can't interact with most things, not all, just most. And there are always exceptions.'

He picked the cup up, it was still hot and although he didn't recognise the logo when that first sip of coffee exploded over his taste buds he nearly wept. 'I haven't had coffee this good in ten years.' Jack wondered what else she wasn't telling him. If she didn't want to let him know how she had managed to procure coffee that tasted like Ianto's then so be it. He all but inhaled the coffee and was examining the logo on the cup. 'The Hub?'

She nodded. 'It's incredibly popular, people drive all over Cardiff for coffee from The Hub.'

'The Hub?'

Undine gave him a Mona Lisa smile and said nothing, Jack decided it was too early for puzzles and he had a hangover so he didn't care. If he couldn't shoot it or shag it it was too much effort to think about. A hot shower would help, and it hadn't been a complete surprise to find clothes in the wardrobe. He emerged in record time, clean shaven and dressed to face the world. Dark blue shirt, braces, trousers and his trade mark coat, his armour to see what lay outside the front door. He started patting down his pockets.

'What are you doing?'

Jack pulled a cellphone out and pretended to answer it. 'What, this way I can talk to you and they,' he indicated the people on the footpath around them. 'Won't think I'm mental.'

'You are in nineteen forties period dress, and you are worried about people seeing you talk to yourself.' However she couldn't really fault his wisdom. 'And what happens if anyone does ring you?'

'Who has this number?'

'Oh.'

They walked along the street and Jack found himself comparing his Cardiff to this one, by and large it was the same place. Until they stood outside a little curiosity shop Jack did not recognise. He could see some real treasures amongst the junk in the window. Jack found himself grinning. 'Now this I know. I even remember when most of this stuff was new.' He looked at Undine, his cellphone still held to his ear. 'There is a for sale sign in the window, what do you think?'

She smiled. 'Make him an offer.'

'As my financial advisor, do I have the money?'

She smiled. 'Money is just another form of energy Jack.'

'Is that a yes?'

She nodded.

Jack tucked his phone back in his pocket and entered the shop, the bell dinged as the door closed behind him and Undine. The shop was filled with curiosities, junk and a few genuine antiques and even had a wall of books. It was just like any one of a number of shops he had been taken to by Ianto when he was in a crockery phase. If there was any business in Cardiff, other than a gentleman's tailor, guaranteed to get Ianto's attention, it was this. And since he had lived though the last hundred or so years, he knew what was junk, what was treasure and what was just plain ugly.

* * *

Two days later Jack was the proud owner of a curiosity shop that came with a flat upstairs, which meant he was moving house.

He unpacked the last box and muttered darkly under his breath about hating moving. The word flat however was a bit of a misnomer, it was actually a three bedroom house above the shop. The previous owner, Clive had even left him some of his furniture. He had fallen in love at the young age of sixty three and was taking his new bride on a world cruise, before they moved to her cottage in the country. Jack just gave a quick and quiet prayer that it wasn't the same countryside that had been home to cannibals back in his reality.

He also wasn't impressed that he hadn't yet actually met Ianto, and that since Undine was largely unable to interact with physical things he had to do most of the moving himself. He had also pointed out that she had magicked him up the last flat, and just given him a dirty look when he questioned why she hadn't done the same this time around. Or at the very least, saved time by setting himself up with this place to start with, rather than creating the need to move. Apparently it was something to do with free will and that she was just a possibility, it was still up to him to create the reality.

Jack sighed as he fished out the last tea spoon and flicked the kettle on for a coffee. Even if it was just instant, it would have to do. He looked at Undine leaning against the wall, her dress a lively shade of red that really set off her clear skin and made her eyes look bigger. He didn't know why the layers managed to move as if there was a breeze around her. He also didn't know why her hair never seemed to move, staying straight, down her back and perfect.

'I don't suppose you have any more of that coffee tucked away in some invisible pocket dimension, so I don't have to drink the instant stuff?'

Undine just smiled serenely and shook her head. 'What you really want to ask me, is when do you get to meet Ianto.'

'Well since you know that's what I want to know, I don't have to ask, do I.' He found her smile was really starting to annoy him. He was also sober and he wasn't sure he liked that fact either. 'If I have free will, I want to meet Ianto.'

'Must you whine like a petulant child.'

'Apparently I must.'

Undine sighed. 'There are things I can't tell you. Things you have to work out for yourself, and things I don't want to tell you.' And she was sick of him going on and on and on and on about Ianto.

Jack just looked at her. He had learnt a long time ago that the way to get someone to answer questions they wanted to avoid could be sped up with specifically applied torture. However this wasn't one of those times. Patience wasn't one of the things he was known for either, which made all this cosmic justice crap a little difficult to deal with when he seemed to be on the slower end of the universe. If this was someone's idea of a joke he was going to rip someone's head off. He felt like screaming and Undine wasn't helping him find Ianto. She had brought him here because of some cosmic injustice generated by Ianto's death at the hands of the 456. Now she kept telling him to be patient. He wanted to shoot something.

Instead he spent days sorting though his stock in the shop and even managed to get to a few estate sales. Which meant he had brought more stock that was currently cluttering up a spare bedroom upstairs. His business cards had arrived, flyers sent out and adds had been placed in the local paper. Captain Jack Harkness Collectables (formally Clive's Curios) was officially open for business. A business that was unpredictable and did not leave him any time to explore his new surroundings and find Ianto. He had also been unable to find the source of the divine coffee Undine was somehow able to procure for him. Every morning he would open his shop and a cup of coffee would be waiting on the counter. The more of the coffee he drank from The Hub, the more convinced he was that Ianto had, in this reality at least, opened his coffee shop, or worked in one.

In what spare time he did have he had found the sheer number of 'I Jones' listings in the phone book was depressing and he wasn't yet ready to dial each number until he found his Ianto. He didn't even have have the internet connected yet so he couldn't just google Ianto and The Hub to see if that would offer any clues. So instead of chasing down his lover, he was arranging his front window with the items most likely to appeal to the quite, gentle Welshman. The Wedgwood china and a collection of delightful tea cups were displayed to achieve one purpose and one purpose only.

* * *

The only things stopping him from going out there and looking for Ianto was not knowing what he'd do if he did find him. That, and Undine acting like a dragon guarding her gold. He was terrified he'd find Ianto and the man would not fall in love with him. Just as terrifying was the possibility that he might find Ianto and the man would fall in love. Because what if this wasn't really his Ianto or what if he lost him again.

He didn't want the hope that was matched in equal measure by the fear that it wouldn't be. He woke in cold sweats each night, reliving the death of Ianto until he was afraid to go to sleep least he dream. The dreams of Ianto alive and in his arms were almost worse because now he was being given the possibility that this was another chance for them. And what if he cocked this one up too. Whatever universal dictate or energy had decided he needed a second chance with Ianto was driving him insane with hope. And fear.

* * *

The bell chimed as the door opened in what was apparently mid conversation. Jack hadn't looked up yet to see who the latest potential customers were as he heard a soft English accent.

'I'm not saying we should give him a key to our Hub, but it's like he's an honorary member of the team.'

The next word, spoken in a stronger, less refined English accent caused him to stop what he was doing.

'Tosh...'

Jack turned as if in slow motion and the tea cup in his hand tumbled to the floor.

'Oi, I hope that wasn't valuable.'

Jack could see Undine out the corner of his eye shaking her head. He was looking at Tosh and Owen, alive, tea cup ignored he wanted to volt over the counter and hug them both. And probably give them a quick snog each, if he was totally honest. Jack no longer trusted his eyes and he seriously wondered if he wasn't in fact having a complete psychotic break from reality.

He reasoned however that if he was in a coma, and or was hallucinating and or was suffering some sort of divorce with reality, he would already be in bed with Ianto. He wouldn't be running a junk shop in the vain attempt to met up with his Welshman. They would already have fucked their way towards a decent reunion. But Tosh and Owen. Jack flashed them his customary grin. 'I'm Captain Jack Harkness, how can I help you today?'

'Captain?'

Jack nodded. 'In a former life, yes.' He could listen to Tosh's sweet voice all day. 'And how can I help you today, are you looking for anything in particular?'

'We were thinking of getting a gift for someone.'

'We, weren't thinking any such thing, you were.' Owen looked at Jack. 'Not my idea at all.'

'And did you have anything in mind, Miss?'

'Sato, Toshiko Sato.'

Owen rolled his eyes. 'All right Tosh, steady on, I'm Doctor Owen Harper.'

The bell over the door chimed again as a blonde head poked around the door literally dripping Welsh vowels. 'All right you two, got your phones on silent have ya, I'm double parked yeah.'

Jack looked outside and saw the black Torchwood SUV and grinned, he'd loved that SUV. Andy apparently had joined the team which wasn't totally surprising he had shown a great deal of spirit in trying to save the kids from the 456. Even though that apparently doesn't happen here the same potential had clearly been recognised. He didn't want Tosh and Owen to go but they didn't know him and if he told them how he knew them, he'd be lucky if he only ended up in the cells at Torchwood. Tosh gave Jack an apologetic smile.

'Another time then Miss Sato, Doctor Harper.'

'Yeah, come on Tosh, you can buy the tea boy something later.'

The door closed on their conversation, leaving Jack wondering if Owen had meant his tea boy, but Ianto had never joined Torchwood in this reality. He sighed and turned to Undine. 'This is giving me a headache, Owen and Tosh are alive, Andy is apparently a member of Torchwood.'

She gave him a sympathetic smile. 'It was never going to be easy Harkness.'

Jack banged his hand down on the main counter. 'Dammit does it have to be so difficult though.'

The bell chimed and Jack turned to see who had entered his domain now, dropping the tea cup he had just picked up again. This time the cup shattered. Jack just stared at the man walking into his shop, eyes following him, drinking him in. The first thing he saw was the suit, a very dark pinstripe almost black, the waistcoat buttoned up and the suit jacket open. The shirt itself was just a plain white shirt and the tie a dark blue that emphasised the blue eyes just looking at him. Perfect dark hair and lips Jack wanted to get lost in kissing. He closed his eyes a moment and opened them slowly, willing the man before him to still be standing there.

He could feel his pulse racing and the sound of his own breathing competing with the sound of his heart beating. Sounds that deafened him. He wanted to laugh and cry and this time he really did want to jump over his shop counter and fold Ianto into his arms for an eternity. Even forever wouldn't be enough to wipe out the memory of this same man dying in his arms. It did occur to him that Ianto might think he was a mad man but it was tempting. He still didn't believe he wasn't imagining this. Tosh and Owen, and now Ianto.

The very man Jack would have been willing to follow to the ends of the universe. He realised the truth of what Undine had been saying, that he would have laid waste to his own reality if he thought it would have brought Ianto back. He would have pulled apart the very fabric of reality to have this man in his life.


	4. Chapter three

What cruel fate, that Ianto did not share his memories. He smiled at his 'customer' knowing that in this reality they did not yet know each other. It was up to him to fix that, and he didn't know where to begin. Was this Ianto even open to the idea of a relationship with another man...

He'd tried to draw Undine out on that point and she had just rolled her eyes at him and said she couldn't tell him. He looked over at her, but she was just giving him that infuriating smile as he turned back to Ianto. He always turned back to Ianto as he tried to absorb the man into his very being. His heart was screaming at him to move, hold him, kiss him. His brain and Undine's face said no. It was a measure of how stunned he was, despite craving this moment for what felt like an eternity, that he couldn't move.

Ianto Jones, proprietor of a coffee shop he called The Hub, he hadn't ever understood why, he just felt the need to call it that. He had just walked though the door of what was Clive's Curios and standing at the shop counter surrounded by tea cups was the most handsome man he thought he had ever seen. Definitely not Clive. He felt a little bit uncomfortable at the man's scrutiny it was as if they were supposed to know each other.

Jack took a breath and smiled his most charismatic and charming smile, once he was able to move again. 'Hello.'

Ianto felt compelled to come closer and when he did he breathed in something that really caught his attention, something he shoved aside as not appropriate. 'I, what happened to Clive?'

Jack died in the moment he heard Ianto speak. 'He fell in love and decided to sell the shop, I was new to the area and looking for a business to run. I'm Captain Jack Harkness.'

'Jones, Ianto Jones.'

He wanted to close his eyes and swim in the delicious irony of how he'd introduced himself. 'Well, Jones, Ianto Jones, what can I do for you today?'

'Ah the Wedgwood in the window, could I look at it please?'

Jack let Ianto's accent wash over him, he had never gotten tired of Welsh vowels. 'Sure, let me get the plate out of the display for you.' Wanting to breathe Ianto in he knew he couldn't but he felt all manner of butterflies in his stomach trying to escape in a sigh. He wanted to jump up and down for joy and worship at the alter of Ianto Jones but he was also held back by a tinge of sadness. Other than in his dreams, and that one time in the House of the Dead, he hadn't seen this man in ten years.

Not only had he been dropped into a reality where Ianto was alive, he had gone back in time as well. This was torture like he could never have imagined and he used to be a professional. The man was close enough that Jack could reach out and touch him, run his hand down Ianto's arm and even kiss him, but he couldn't. This was an impossible dream. This was truly the stuff of madness.

Jack fetched the Wedgwood plate, the one he had used as bait to lure Ianto into his shop, and placed it in the Welshman's hands. He let his fingers touch Ianto's, an echo of another time when they had touched over whiskey glasses after encountering cannibals. In that other lifetime. He wondered if he was the same man that Ianto had fallen in love with, he doubted it. Leaving him wondering if he could be that man any more.

He had once thought Ianto gave him back his humanity, and in losing him he had lost more than his gentle lover with the beautiful Welsh vowels. He willed himself back into the moment, fingers reluctantly withdrawing from Ianto's hands. He was sure he hadn't imagined that jolt of recognition at their touch, Ianto looked suitably disconcerted so he must have felt something too.

Ianto tried to focus on the Wedgwood plate, it was a delicate duck egg blue and the plate itself was in perfect condition. It was something else that was disrupting his equilibrium and it was related to the way this man was looking at him. He wondered if this was how a mouse felt when confronted with a cat intent on homicide. But the lingering touch and the smell of the man was addictive. He had barely noticed the plate as he set it carefully on the counter top.

Undine watched the two men staring at each other like school kids and shook her head, how had they ever managed to fall in love over in Jack's reality if they only stared at each other? She knew they had to start somewhere, but one of them had the memories of a love affair and the other didn't know how to process the attraction he could feel building for a man. Jack had clearly turned the full effect of his 51st century pheromones on Ianto and it was disconcerting for the young Welshman. The only thing that was missing from this scene was Germanic opera in the background.

She shook her head slightly, as she faded away. The two men had time she did not, it wasn't just their possibilities that were at stake here. Her task was difficultly simple, she had to get these two men together so they could fall in love. Well they had met, and she was still here. Which meant it wasn't a done deal, and since time was some sort of wibbly wobbly thing, she was here for the duration. Her life would continue when she was ready to get back to it. Besides, her possibilities couldn't start until these two sorted themselves out. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Jack wasn't sure how long he had been staring at Ianto so he decided he needed to start a conversation. 'Since I'm new here, and you sound like a local, where are the good places to go in Cardiff?'

'It depends on what you want to do, the Millennium Centre here has some excellent opera's and there are a number of theatres. With the number of restaurants to choose from you can find anything you like. If you prefer pub food most of them are fine too I've been told. I don't really go out much.' Ianto looked down at the plate, he had forgotten why he had even come into the shop for a moment. 'I'll take the plate.'

'What about coffee?'

'Oh I run a coffee shop so I don't need coffee.'

'No, where is a good place to get coffee, but you have a coffee shop so I'm guessing you would be biased.'

'What, oh, of course, yes. It's called The Hub, just down the end of the street and around the corner actually.'

'The Hub, that's an interesting name for a coffee shop.'

'Yep.' Ianto handed Jack the money for the plate, their hands touching again. 'I should really be getting back to the shop myself.'

'Let me wrap this first.' Jack took his time wrapping the plate first in tissue paper, then bubble wrap before carefully placing it in one of his new shopping bags. 'I have a number of Wedgwood pieces upstairs that I haven't gone though yet, perhaps you would like to pop back sometime and I could show you.'

'Oh, yes, thank you, that would be lovely. Erm, nice meeting you Captain Harkness.'

'Please, just Jack, I haven't been a Captain for a long time.'

Ianto smiled. 'Very well, Jack, I guess I will see you around, and, welcome to Cardiff.'

'Thank you Ianto.' I'm sure you will, he thought to himself, not saying the words out loud least he come across as a stalker. Jack watched Ianto walk out of his shop stifling a groan, he'd missed the man's cute arse, the way it moved beneath his perfectly tailored pants. He could feel his cock hardening at the thought of the things he was going to do to that arse as soon as he had the chance. He groaned again. For all he knew it would be years before he got Ianto into his bed, then there was the problem of his being immortal and his lover not. 'Undine, tell me again why I'm here? And why I'm not chasing after him.'

Her eye rolling was not the answer he expected but he'd gotten used to her silence. He didn't even mind the occasional dour comments and the eye rolling. It was almost like having Ianto around, he had finally met him here, in this reality. But now what? How did he woo Ianto? He couldn't exactly close the shop and chase after the man and he couldn't leave it up to Ianto to come back to look at more Wedgwood. He might be waiting forever and while he had forever, Ianto didn't. He sighed, he didn't have forever either, he wanted Ianto in his arms not just out of reach. Of all the deaths he'd come back from this half lived life was far worse.

The bell chimed over the door and he looked up hoping it was Ianto back again, it wasn't. The slim young woman with light brown hair looked familiar but Jack wasn't sure why.

'You have a help wanted sign?'

Jack nodded. 'I need a shop assistant, I'm Captain Jack Harkness.'

'Carys Fletcher, I've been temping but want something a bit more permanent.'

'Right Carys, so you can use a computer then?'

She nodded.

Jack remembered her now, he could only assume since Andy was on the Torchwood team that perhaps in this reality Gwen probably wasn't. Which might have meant the sex gas alien had never gotten out of it's rock and infected this young woman. He hoped that was the case, no one wants to think that their vagina was capable of eating people, no matter how unwilling one might be at the time. Of course he had no way of knowing if that was the case or not. He wondered how many things had changed in the Torchwood world since he was no longer part of it. What aliens they might never encounter, what deaths were avoided and which ones were unavoidable. He didn't want to start thinking about that.

Undine had pointed out that his daughter had never been born in this world because he hadn't been part of the reality in order to conceive her. That hurt, he could never seek her forgiveness for the death of his grandson. By the same token, here, he never caused Steven's death in the first place, as hollow as that was. But here was someone who wanted a job, and he needed someone to run the shop while he was out buying tea cups from church jumble sales and pursuing Ianto.

'Step into my office and we will discuss the job and if you think it will suit you. We are open Saturday's so there is the expectation of weekend work.'

Carys nodded. 'That's okay, I'm used to having all sorts of shifts with being a temp, so Saturdays wont be the end of the world.'

'You can always go clubbing after work.'

She smiled at him, he was looking like a pretty decent boss so far, and sexy as hell with his American accent. 'Your not from around here are you.'

Jack shook his head as he pointed her to a seat and sat at his desk. 'No, I'm new in town. So, tell me about yourself, what is your work history and why would you want to work in a dusty old junk shop like this?'


	5. Chapter four

Jack sat in his sitting room and tried to work out what had happened, Owen and Tosh were alive and still in Torchwood, they probably weren't going to die like they did in his reality. Since here he had never existed his brother had no part of this reality either. So there wasn't going to be a Grey to use John Hart to mastermind his revenge. His new shop assistant was starting on Tuesday, she could even do his bookkeeping, so that was one less administrative chore he had to do. He'd hated paperwork, that hadn't changed. Carys would work Tuesday to Saturday and it would leave him free to chase the real reason he was here. One Jones, Ianto Jones.

He now knew where Ianto's coffee shop was, and had finally met the Ianto of this reality. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, and wasn't sure he hadn't. But here they had only just met, while he had ten years of pain and two and a half years of a relationship in his past with the same man. Well, not perhaps the exact same man, there were bound to be some differences.

He hadn't seen Undine since Carys had walked into his shop, and he didn't want to sit here by himself. He'd seen a flyer for a local pub and could use a drink. He grabbed his coat and headed down the stairs to his front door, it was a nondescript door in a wall, like any number of other doors that probably lead to houses above shops. He locked it behind him and headed around the corner to The Corner Pub. They were very literal sometimes the Welsh.

It was a typical Welsh pub, a bit dark on the outside, not too brightly lit and with the bar against one wall. What was a surprise was finding Ysbryd y Ddraig on tap, and one Ianto Jones sitting at a table in a corner nursing a glass of red wine. Menu in one hand and a pint of Welsh beer in the other Jack made his way over to Ianto. 'Mind if I join you, since you seem to be about the only other person I know in Cardiff.'

Ianto just nodded as he watched Captain Jack Harkness sit opposite him. 'Nice coat.'

'Thanks.'

They sat in silence as they sipped their drinks and Jack pretended to read the menu, trying to think of something to say, he was drawing a blank. Too many emotions where crashing through him.

Ianto finally broke the silence, it hadn't been awkward silence which surprised him a little. 'Why Cardiff?'

'Why?'

'Yes, if you don't know anyone here, why buy a shop in Cardiff?'

'It's you Welsh and your beautiful vowels, I could never resist them.'

Ianto wasn't sure if Jack was being serious.

'I lost someone a while ago who was from here, I guess I needed to come back.'

'Unfinished business?'

Jack nodded. 'Yeah, something like that. I thought I could start over here, you know, somewhere that felt familiar and create new memories.'

'But Cardiff?'

'Have you ever lived anywhere else Ianto?'

'No, I was going to go to University in England, but that didn't quite work out.'

'And now you run a popular coffee shop.'

'I still want to travel, to see what lies beyond the borders of the world I know.'

'I've travelled all over the place, seen things you wouldn't believe in a million years, sometimes there is truly no place like home.'

'And where is home?'

'It used to be someone with blue eyes who looked fantastic in red and would always know when I needed something.'

'Now?'

'Now it's currently a three bedroomed house above a shop filled with other people's treasures and the tiniest view of the Bay. If I stand on a chair and stick my head out the attic window and it's a clear day.' Jack laughed softly, Ianto laughed with him.

'Cardiff real estate agents at their best, view of the Bay...'

Jack just smiled. 'Something like that, although I don't think Clive had time to list the place, he'd put a card in the window and I saw it.'

'Do you know a few things about junk do you?'

'I think I spent my entire life collecting other peoples junk, or at least a good portion of it. I know enough to recognise a few treasures amongst the clutter, and I have google for the rest. My, friend, was an avid collector, I learnt a lot along the way. Spent a few Saturday mornings being dragged to every jumble sale this side of the Welsh boarder.'

'You strike me as someone who would rather have slept in.'

Jack grinned over his beer. 'I managed to get my way on occasion, I can be very, persuasive.' He finished his beer and pointed to Ianto's glass. 'Can I get you a refill?'

'I'll have the Rock River Red.'

'A Welshman drinking Welsh wine?' Jack grinned as he headed to the bar.

Ianto frowned, for someone who said he didn't know anyone else in Cardiff Jack seemed to have no difficulty in recognising the wine he was drinking. He was lost in thought as Jack handed Ianto his glass and their hands met.

'You're a fan of Welsh wine then?'

Ianto shrugged. 'I wanted a whiskey but I couldn't choose which one.'

Jack grinned. 'A whiskey man.'

'Sometimes, I'm not much of a drinker.'

'I'm staying away from whiskey at the moment, too many memories.'

Ianto sipped his wine, did Jack sound sad? He said something he wondered if he would regret. 'So what happened, to your, friend.'

Jack sighed. 'It was ten years ago and I got a little lost for a while, drank a few of those years into oblivion and chased ghosts. I think it was a little bit my fault, the hubris of hero's when those one loves die around you before you have the chance to tell them how you feel. I also lost two very dear friends not long before my lover died.' Jack stopped talking, he was being followed by too many ghosts. Sipping his beer and wasn't sure he tasted it. Not even sure why he was telling Ianto this. Even more surprised he was able to articulate it at all. He'd tried to forget what his rockbottom had looked like, and that it had been played out in front of John Hart.

Ianto watched pain chase across Jack's blue eyes and wondered what it might be like to be remembered like that. To be remembered still. 'I'm sorry.' He reached across the table and brushed Jack's hand with his, it was meant to be a friendly gesture but somehow it was more intimate than that. Ianto pulled his hand away and blushed.

Jack came back to himself and smiled at the reaction of the younger man. 'Thank you, and I think I should probably go.' He needed to walk away before he leaned across the narrow pub table and kissed the startled lips of this Ianto Jones.

Ianto looked at his glass and back at Jack. 'I'm sorry, I -.'

Jack cut him off. 'Don't apologise, that isn't why I should go.'

'Don't.' Ianto took a breath before continuing. 'We could have something to eat?' He didn't know why, but he didn't want Jack to walk away with such a heartbreakingly sad look in his eyes. Something deep inside him needed to reach out to this man so clearly in pain.

Jack nodded. 'I picked up a menu before, have you eaten here?'

Ianto shook his head. 'First time I've been here since it changed hands, it used to be the 'Sloppy Tart. Well,' Ianto paused. 'It wasn't really my scene then.'

'I can understand why not, that is an interesting name for a pub.'

'The Corner Pub isn't much wittier.'

'And what made you call your coffee shop The Hub?'

Ianto frowned. 'I don't really know, it just sort of struck me as being a good name for it, I can't really explain it.'

'Some things have no explanation, or at least not ones we can easily understand. Shall we brave the pub menu? Are you with me Ianto Jones.'

Ianto accepted the menu from Jack and smiled before surveying their dinner options. 'I don't see anything that isn't deep fried on here.'

'It's a pub, if you want proper food I'll have to take you to a restaurant.'

'Or I could cook.'

'Careful I might take you up on that.'

'Maybe next time, the pizza looks okay.'

'Done, I'll get one ordered then.' Jack moved though the pub and placed his order before Ianto could object, returning with another pint for himself and a fresh glass of wine for Ianto. Who protested when Jack set the glass of wine in front of him.

'I don't usually drink this much, I have an early start tomorrow.'

'Last one I promise.'

'I get a feeling about you, you are what my mother would call a bad influence.'

Jack grinned. 'She's probably right. And do you have any brothers and sisters?'

'Older sister, Rhiannon, she's married with two kids. You?'

'I had a younger brother but, well, he's, gone now.'

'Does everyone die around you?'

Jack sighed. 'It feels that way.'

'I'm sorry, I think I'm drunker than I think I am.'

'I'm not going to have to walk you home and put you to bed am I?'

'You could try and look like you wouldn't enjoy doing that, but once I've had something to eat and stopped drinking I should be fine.' Ianto giggled.

Jack grinned, he remembered Ianto like this, on occasions when he would cook Jack dinner in his little flat. They would drink a bottle or two of wine and cuddle up on the couch watching a movie. Sometimes they actually watched the movie, most of the time however they would up making love on the couch instead. He'd loved that couch, he wondered if this Ianto had one like it or something different. He sipped his beer and tried not to think about that Ianto, that Ianto was dead, it wasn't fair to this Ianto if he started comparing them. They might be the same person but they also weren't.

The man sitting opposite him had no idea of the depth of his feelings for someone who in this reality at least, doesn't exist. He felt about two inches tall in that moment, he knew he wasn't cheating on Ianto, since it was Ianto sitting opposite him. Looking a little flushed from several glasses of wine on what was clearly an empty stomach. He knew he couldn't just get Ianto drunk, jump into bed with him and hope for the best in the morning. At the very least he had to woo the man. Despite being incredibly well dressed and drinking red wine in a Cardiff pub, the man wasn't out of any closet that Jack recognised. He could flirt and tease all he liked, Ianto had to come to him just like last time. He just hoped he had the strength of character to wait.

Jack was saved from his thoughts as the pizza was delivered to their table along with napkins and two plates. He thanked the waitress and handed Ianto a plate before helping himself to the pizza. 'I hope you're hungry, there's enough here for an army.'

'Only a very small army.'

Jack frowned, there was something familiar, he rolled his eyes, everything about this man was familiar. He even liked the same wine. Jack just ate his pizza, suddenly the reality of what Undine had said was possible was feeling rather hollow. Everything, every waking moment and most of his dreams had been spent wondering what he would do should he be given another chance at a relationship with this man. And he was sitting here feeling guilty. He pushed the plate away and finished his beer. 'I, I should go, it was nice to see you again Ianto.'

Ianto finished his wine, his words bolder than he thought he ever could be. 'Why are you so sad?'

Jack closed his eyes a moment. 'I used to know who I was, what I was doing here, but now I don't know who that is any more. I've buried too many friends and lovers and what, to save a world that doesn't notice?'

'Should I be worried, sitting here with you at the pub?'

Jack shook his head. 'No, this is here and now.' He laughed softly. 'I'm just feeling a little blue, new old city, don't know many people here any more. It's been a rough few years really, another reason why I shouldn't be drinking, so I should probably head home. Are you okay to get home Ianto? I'm guessing you don't usually drink much.'

Ianto shrugged. 'I have a flat not far from here, if you live above your shop it's on my way, if you don't mind company for the walk home?' Ignoring the odd way Jack had of phrasing things.

Jack smiled. 'All right then, if you think your honour can cope, apparently I am a bad influence.'

Ianto smiled back. 'Don't presume I'm so innocent Jack Harkness.'

Jack closed his eyes a moment as he recalled a different Ianto in another time. He hadn't been quite so innocent behind closed doors, so why should this one. 'I'm sure you aren't.' He just grinned as he moved towards the pub door, he didn't have to look back to know Ianto was following him. He heard the door close behind him, shutting the noises of the pub inside.


	6. Chapter five

In another life they could have been on a date. He knew wishing for that other life wasn't going to work, that other life was gone. That other Ianto was gone. This was another world, another reality and another chance. He was here now, even if he didn't fully understand why since Undine was being pretty quiet on that front. Although he appreciated the opportunity and there was some concern as to what he might have been willing to do had he known this was even possible. He hadn't seen her since closing up his shop for the day, did that mean this was it? Whatever unexplored possibilities that had been missed by the death of Ianto were now realised in this alternate universe? Or did she have another reason for making herself scarce.

He also wondered why he hadn't encountered any one like her before, a person made out of possibilities. He was fairly sure this would be a new one even for the Doctor. And since he had been shifted into a parallel world he wasn't sure he could find the Doctor to ask. Last time the Doctor had been able to jump between realities it was only because the Darleks had altered the walls between two realities. Pulling the earth out of it's orbit as they had tried to put their plan into action.

He wondered how Rose was getting on with her copy of the Doctor. Or if this was even her reality now or he was in a completely different one? He pushed thoughts of the Doctor aside and concentrated on where he was, Cardiff, ten or eleven years earlier than his reality. In a world with Ianto at his side. He could get used to this, once he got past the weirdness of it all. They walked in silence until they got to Jack's door. Jack pulled his keys out. 'I could offer you a night cap if you like?'

Ianto smiled. 'Why not.'

Jack unlocked the door and indicated Ianto should follow him up the stairs, as much as he would have preferred to follow him, it was his house so he had to lead the way. They moved into the sitting room and Jack pulled a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and two glasses. Ianto nodded as he poured looking around the room.

'I'm hoping Clive left you his furniture and this wasn't yours.'

Jack handed him a glass. 'Yes, he did. I haven't quite got around to replacing it yet. I thought I'd stick it up on my website and see if someone else is colour blind enough to take it off my hands.'

'Good luck with that.'

Jack shrugged as he sipped his whiskey. 'I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I'll figure something out.'

Ianto smiled. 'Your very confident I'll give you that.'

'You should see what I can really do, given half a chance.'

Ianto finished his whiskey and smiled. 'I should probably be heading home now. Thank you for the drink.'

'Good night Ianto. I'll see you out.' He followed Ianto down the stairs and locked the door when the younger man left. He wasn't sure if he had blown his chances or just intrigued the man and he muttered under his breath the entire way back up the stairs. He was pouring another whiskey when Undine appeared in the room. Jack jumped. 'You should wear a bell or something.'

'Rough day Harkness?'

'It's been a long one Undine, seen a number of ghosts today.'

'But did you have a nice dinner with your Ianto.'

'He isn't my Ianto.'

She sighed as she picked up Ianto's empty glass. 'He will be, or, he can be.'

Jack frowned. 'You picked the glass up. You said you couldn't touch things, or most things or whatever.'

'There are things I can touch, it's not completely black and white.'

'Is that how you were able to bring me coffee each morning?'

She nodded as she held the glass out to him. 'Pour in a splash would you, not a lot, I'm not supposed to drink. I just love the smell of whiskey.'

'Where do you go when you aren't here?'

She held the glass up to her nose and sniffed deeply. 'Single malt, 30 years old, you always liked the good stuff. I go places, sit in the back row at the pictures or the opera. Sometimes I walk though the museum and remember when my dad would take me as a kid.'

'You were a kid?'

'I wasn't born twenty four you know, or I wont be, it's all a bit confusing really.'

'Really? I'm an immortal ex-time agent shoved into a parallel reality, though what I assume was the residual energy of the rift, trying to seduce the alternate version of my dead lover. Try me.'

Undine sipped the whiskey and sighed softly. 'It falls under the category of things I can not tell you Jack.'

'Doesn't it all. Good night Undine, I'm going to get some sleep now.' And try not to have erotic dreams of Ianto and wake up even more frustrated than before, which he left unsaid. There were some things the girl didn't need to know. But he had learnt more about her, that she could interact with some things and she liked the opera and the museum. If she'd been his kid she wouldn't have been visiting the museum.

He set his glass on the coffee table and headed to his room, stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers, pulling the empty pillow towards him. He should be happy, he was in a world where Ianto Jones was alive and free to be loved again. But. He'd said goodbye once, he didn't have the strength to say goodbye again. He would destroy the world, if he had to hold Ianto in his arms as he died again. Which was probably the only reason he wasn't running down the street after him right now.

He was surrounded by a paradox and the one person he wanted in his arms wasn't there. He'd seen too many echoes of the past he had walked away from, he was lost in a world of ghosts. There were cold words chiselled in stone monuments to the lives that should have lived. He was standing in his looking glass wondering why he deserved a second chance at a life with these people in it.

Or in the case of Tosh and Owen, on the edge of his world. They still worked for Torchwood, so odds were they would die young anyway, it was just a matter of time and opportunity for death to stalk them, to claim them. But Ianto. And how much of their being alive here was because he, Captain Jack Harkness was responsible for their deaths there. He felt the weight of someone else on the bed and arms wrap around him. A woman's perfume wrapped him up and reminded him of something.

Undine felt her heart breaking as she had stood there watching Jack's pain. She could have dealt with him shouting his rage at the unfairness of being so close to Ianto but not being able to hold him like he held the pillow. But the tears broke her heart. She sat on the bed and only meant to put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but ended up lying beside him and holding him in her arms.

She wanted to tell him it was going to be all right, that Ianto would fall in love with him all over again. That there was hope that his broken heart could mend. But she knew he wouldn't believe it until he knew the truth for himself. And right now he was filled with hurt and guilt. Hating that he was alive, when the people he had seen today, back in his reality, were in fact dead. And after all, she was just a possibility, nothing was ever truly certain.

Every tear he shed into the pillow held in his arms was tearing a hole in her soul. And all she could do was hold him as he finally fell asleep. Knowing Jack she knew he would not thank her for mentioning it in the morning so she faded away before he could wake up. She stayed just out of reach in case he started dreaming again. She often watched him sleep, and knew he would be plagued by nightmares for a very long time. Even once he really did have Ianto in his life forever.

Sometimes the things that happen to us are carved into our souls, he'd said that to her once, in another life. So she did what she had done every night since helping him come here. She stayed in the shadows at the periphery of his awareness and watched over him. Like a parent watching a child as he dreamt a restless sleep until dawn began to peak around the curtains. With the light of the day she faded away, not needed now the darkness had receded. Knowing that some darkness even daylight couldn't erase. Only time would heal some wounds, time and one blue eyed Welshman named Ianto Jones.

* * *

Jack decided to get himself a coffee before opening his shop, he was the owner so if he was late it wasn't going to be the end of the world. He found Ianto's coffee shop, it was exactly where he'd said it was, down the end of the street and around the corner. The Hub. He wondered what he should make of that, was it some sort of latent echo perhaps. He flirted with the young woman behind the counter and felt old just looking at her, she looked like she should have been in school not making coffee. He just smiled and found a seat outside, unfolded his news paper and watched Cardiff pass by, enjoying the sunshine as he waited for his coffee.

'Are you stalking me, Jack.'

Jack grinned, his paper could wait. 'You could join me you know.'

Ianto set a coffee down in front of Jack, a second cup on his tray. 'Sometimes I like to pretend that I'm just a customer.' Sharing his guilty pleasure with someone he barely knew felt natural. He'd worry about that later as he joined the enigmatic man in his military coat.

'You aren't playing hookie are you Ianto.'

'No.' He sipped his coffee. 'Sometimes I like to see what my customers see.'

'And what might that be?'

'An over dressed man in a suit delivering coffee he doesn't always get to enjoy.'

'I like the suit.'

Ianto snorted. 'If I worked for you I'd call that harassment.'

Jack just grinned.

'I'm going to have to watch you aren't I.'

'I didn't hear a question in that. So I'm to take it you don't usually join your customers for a coffee then.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I get so many women giving me phone numbers, and a few men. I wouldn't know where to start.'

'What a problem to have.'

'You don't sound like it would be a problem for you.'

'I love coffee Ianto, especially a well made coffee like this, I'm sure I'd cope.'

'You'd never get any sleep.'

'Isn't that the point.' Jack watched Ianto blush, it was a faint colouring across his cheeks. This Ianto was clearly a little less dour than. Jack stopped, he couldn't compare the two Ianto's. It wasn't fair to either man, even if technically it was still the same man. Or not the same man, if one truly is the sum of their experiences. This was going to be a different Ianto Jones. Just how different, Jack wondered, and how blinded was he to the man this Ianto actually was. He sipped his coffee to cover his silence.

Ianto found the silence refreshing, unlike trying to enjoy a coffee in the company of a woman, Jack seemed free of the incessant need to fill the gaps with conversation.

Jack set his now empty cup back on Ianto's tray. 'I have a shop to open.'

'You don't sound enthusiastic about that.'

'The new shop girl doesn't start until Tuesday, so I can't play hookie just yet.'

'Ah, shame, it's actually a nice day.'

'And you? Your plan for the nice weather would be?'

Ianto smiled. 'I might sneak away at some point to look for tea cups, for the coffee shop. I hear there is a new owner of the shop down the road.'

'Oh yes, I've heard he's very good looking.'

'I've heard he's a terrible flirt.'

'I've heard he's very good at flirting, besides.' Jack leant closer to Ianto his voice quiet so Ianto had to lean in to hear him. 'It's only flirting if there's no follow though.'

Ianto smiled, there was no other expression on his face to reveal what he might be thinking.

Jack folded his paper and rose to leave. 'Until next time then Jones, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto cleared the table and watched Jack move away, the American was quite a presence in his braces and his World War Two coat. Period dress on a man less charismatic just wouldn't have worked. And of course, there had been an unspoken promise whispered in the man's words. One he found himself oddly intrigued by.


	7. Chapter six

Jack had expected a quiet day in the shop. Apparently word was out that Clive had sold his business to an American. He suspected it was as much that he looked, well, if he was modest, completely dashing. It wasn't just a gaggle of Cardiff grannies he was fending off but their single nieces and daughters as well. Some of the suggestions even had him blushing at one point. Of course he had them all charmed, he was Captain Jack Harkness. He had just finished explaining for what felt like the hundredth time, that although he was new in town, he didn't need anyone to show him around. That he actually had his eye on a very handsome young man...

He knew it wasn't really the one hundredth time he'd said that, but it felt that way and when the bell above the door rang his heart sank. He couldn't do it, he didn't have another charming word left, he was done. He'd never had to deal with the tourists, that had always been Ianto's thing. He'd shot the aliens and tried to dodge the paperwork, Ianto made the coffee and provided bus schedules and directions and generally managed the grannies.

'Oh, look Violet, it's that lovely young man from the coffee shop.'

Jack looked up and a pair of blue eyes were laughing at him. Jack shut the door behind the final pair of old ladies and flicked the open sign to read closed. He even turned the lock for good measure. He'd rather deal with aliens any day as he turned towards Ianto. 'You didn't happen to have anything to do with that I take it?'

Ianto the innocent smiled, Jack thought he had a glint in his eyes that didn't match the smile.

'Me? You jest, why would I do any such thing, and it's a bit presumptuous to think I could have masterminded it all from the safety of my coffee shop.'

Jack, his coat long since flung over the back of his chair, sleeves rolled up to the elbow revealing strong arms, arms he crossed over his chest was unconvinced.

Ianto kept smiling. 'I might have put a flyer up on the noticeboard.'

'Well they cleaned me out of tea cups so your noticeboard worked.'

'That is a shame, I had my eye on a pair of tea cups you had in the window yesterday.'

'Step into my office Ianto Jones, I might have put them aside in the general fracas today.'

Ianto followed Jack behind the counter and into his 'office.' He looked around at the pile of papers and general clutter and sighed softly. 'When does your shop girl start?'

'Tuesday, you can just move that box if you want to sit down.' He pointed to a chair as he looked around for the tea cups. 'I've never liked paperwork, ah, here they are.' He reached for a shoe box perched on a pile of books and set it on the desk in front of Ianto. 'I thought I should put these aside. With the exception of a box from an estate sale that I haven't had time to unpack yet, they are the only tea cups left in the shop.'

Ianto removed the lid carefully and pealed back the tissue paper. There was a pair of tea cups nestled in paper. They were thin porcelain, a faint green with gold edging and they looked almost new. They were perfect, as if someone had reached a hand though time and captured them at the moment of their conception and set them aside for him. He looked up at Jack who stood there with a stupid grin on his face. 'But how?'

Jack shrugged. 'Clive had a few boxes of stuff in a storeroom out the back and I found them there. Mixed in with a cake tin filled with toy soldiers and some marbles. I was thinking of putting them online but I thought I'd give you a crack at them first.'

'I look like someone who collects fine china?'

Jack shrugged. 'You didn't buy the Wedgwood for your gran did you. If you don't want them I can always list them online.'

'How much?'

Jack named a price they both knew was too low and Ianto handed over the cash, carefully wrapping the cups back up in their blanket of tissue paper and closing the lid of their box. He wasn't sure how Jack had known he would want them, but he was glad. It was like a set his great grandmother had owned, before it had been lost over the years. He still had a cup and saucer carefully wrapped up in his flat, now he had two more. It was as if the cups were slowly coming home. He took a moment to compose himself before looking back at Jack, who just seemed to stand there, waiting.

Jack had recognised the tea cups when he'd found them in the storage room, they'd looked exactly like the one Ianto, his Ianto, had in his flat, back in his reality. He'd known this Ianto would want these tea cups, and in that instant he felt a little like a stalker. Baiting the connection with knowledge he had of a different Ianto, in hopes that this one would be wooed by those things he knew his Ianto would have loved.

He pushed his thoughts away, he didn't want to examine them, there was too much guilt, too much pain. He wondered, for a moment, if one day he might have to confess to Ianto, to this Ianto. Would he have to tell him how he had known the tea cups would be irresistible to him. And how long could the Welshman keep brushing things off as coincidence and lucky guesses. He sat at his desk and tried to keep his face free of the conflict he felt within. 'Did you decide to rescue me from the granny brigade then?'

Ianto shook his head. 'To rescue you would imply that not only did you require rescuing, but also a degree of responsibility on my behalf that you are clearly imagining.' He leaned back in his chair. 'What was it you said only this morning? What a problem to have?'

'Very funny Mr Jones. I coped, and I didn't need rescuing at all.'

'That's why you locked the door when you practically pushed the last two out onto the street.'

'Old people are very sneaky, they sometimes steal things.'

Ianto laughed. 'The blue rinse brigade, I doubt very much they are the kingpins of the Cardiff petty theft ring.'

'You might be surprised.'

'The only thing in danger of being pinched was your, well, you.'

'Ianto Jones are you blushing?'

Ianto shook his head.

'Liar.' Jack grinned.

'Don't presume to know me.' Ianto grinned back.

'You're right, we haven't spent nearly enough time together for that.'

'Well I should probably be going.'

'Until next we met Ianto, unless you wanted to get a drink in?'

'You clearly didn't have a headache this morning, I don't usually drink several glasses of red wine a night.'

'I wasn't thinking of red wine, I don't have any of that upstairs.'

'Only whiskey?'

Jack nodded. 'One or two bottles.'

'I thought you said you were laying of the whiskey.'

'You weren't that drunk last night were you.'

Ianto shook his head. 'Not really drunk, just tipsy.'

'Ah, the degrees of drunkenness as explained by Ianto Jones.'

'Perhaps. I don't drink often though, I don't like what it brings out.'

'In yourself or other people?' Jack's voice was soft, as well as he had known his Ianto, the past wasn't something they had talked about. Too many pasts for Jack and not enough for Ianto. Or not enough that he wanted to share. He hadn't even met his sister. He had found a picture of her in Ianto's flat, she had been a striking looking woman sitting with another woman who had looked like an older Ianto.

The older woman had sad blue eyes, and pearls, she'd worn pearls. He didn't know why he remembered that. It had just been a photo. And he was glad he'd never met the man's father after what he'd discovered. Back in a time when Tosh and Owen had still been alive. He wondered if that was part of a past shared with this Ianto too.

'Wow, when you get lost in thought you really go somewhere don't you Jack.'

Jack sighed. 'Too many memories to get lost in. Don't ever miss an opportunity to tell someone you love them Ianto. You never know when you wont see them again. Forever is a long time to be alone.'

'Hmm.' Ianto frowned at Jack. 'I don't think a drink will be good idea after all. I think you need a home cooked meal.'

'My kitchen is pretty basic, I don't think Clive was much of an entertainer and I haven't really done much shopping since moving in.'

Ianto shrugged. 'I only live a bit further around the corner, it's only tiny but it's home and I have a well stocked kitchen.'

Jack smiled. 'You did say you could cook for me, last night when we had that passable pizza.'

Ianto snorted. 'You clearly haven't had my pizza.'

'Let me guess, hand made base and home made tomato sauce with a secret ingredient.'

Ianto frowned. 'Well yes, actually. Not tonight mind, I haven't made any pizza bases lately, no point cooking pizza for one.' He felt a faint cold shiver but he dismissed it just as quickly. 'If you don't feel weird about having another man cook you dinner that is?'

Jack smiled sadly. 'My lover wasn't a woman.'

'Ah, I did wonder.'

'Is it the coat?'

Ianto shook his head. 'No. But the offer of dinner is still there, as a friend.'

Jack closed his eyes a moment as he nodded. 'I could use a friend right now.'

'Good, because lets face it, between us we have most of the cliché's covered. I run a coffee shop and wear a three piece suit, and you sell antiques and wear period dress from the forties.'

'Are you saying we look like a couple Ianto Jones, because I don't think I know you well enough for that sort of talk.'

'Rubbish, you flirt with everyone, or it's just blue eyed Welshmen.'

Jack shrugged. 'Should I find a bottle of wine along the way to your place?'

'This isn't a date, my last lover was a woman. She still is come to think of it.'

'You aren't old enough to have a collection of past lovers, your what, twenty three, twenty four?'

'I wasn't born twenty four and I happen to run a very successful coffee shop, women give me phone numbers all the time.'

'How many of them are old women giving you their grandson's number?'

Ianto blushed, truth be told, some of them did try and set them up with men they knew, but he wasn't gay. And he hadn't spent all day hoping Jack's shop would still be open when he walked past on his way home after shutting his coffee shop. And he wasn't looking forward to cooking Jack dinner. It wasn't his fault Jack didn't know anyone else, he was just making a new friend.

Friends cooked dinner for friends all the time. He shoved his thoughts aside and smiled politely. 'You could get a bottle in if you want, we will be walking past an off licence. Come on, grab your coat.' Ianto picked up the shoebox and waited for Jack to follow, for some reason he really liked that coat.

* * *

The remains of the stir fry he'd thrown together for their dinner lay on the plates between them. This Ianto was clearly just as good a cook as the Ianto from Jack's reality. Jack knew he had to stop thinking of them as two different Ianto's, his and this one, it was going to do his head in otherwise. Although the more time he spent with Ianto the more he recognised subtle differences. It was like looking at a perfect forgery and being asked to pick the original. The sense of humour was still there but this was a more gentle man.

Probably helped by the fact that this Ianto hadn't been kidnapped by crazy farmers intent on cannibalism. He also hadn't held his partially converted cyber girlfriend in his arms as she died or had any one of a number of weird and bizarre things happen to him. He never had worked out why there were two days missing from the CCTV at Torchwood that time, along with a few doses of retcon.

Ianto toyed with his wine glass trying to ask Jack a question after the companionable silence of dinner. 'Isn't it uncomfortable?'

'Physically or emotionally?' Knowing what Ianto was asking, a little surprised at how easily this all was. But it was just a question.

'Both I guess.'

'It can be, falling in love isn't always comfortable, you can't always choose who you fall in love with. Have you fallen in love Ianto, and was it always comfortable?' He watched as Ianto nodded then shook his head.

Jack nodded. 'I don't let gender act as a barrier to falling in love, I choose to believe we should be free to love the person.' He didn't stop to think about why he was being so open, so unlike himself to be talking freely about his feelings. Even if it was Ianto, of sorts.

'I don't think society has caught up to your ideals Jack.'

'It will, eventually gender will be less important. Laws will change and one day none of it will matter.'

'I still think your a bit of an idealist.'

Jack leaned back in his chair. 'I think I'm a romantic rather than an idealist, although I wasn't always.'

'This isn't a date.' He just wasn't sure why he felt compelled to point that out. Again.

Jack wanted to say it could be, but chose to bite his tongue, wary of pushing Ianto away. 'I can't turn a straight man gay Ianto, no one can.'

'I'm not so sure, I think if anyone could it would be you.'

Jack grinned. 'Careful, you think I'm cocky now, keep complimenting me and you'll see confident like you've never imagined.'

Ianto laughed softly. 'I'm not sure I could cope with that.'

'Oh I think you underestimate yourself.'

'No, I'm just who I am.'

'None of us are that Ianto, we are always the pieces of ourselves others expect us to be.'

'You maybe, but not me.'

Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto's comment and just grinned.

Ianto finished the last of his wine, lost in thought.

Jack knew Ianto likely had conflicting thoughts, he was presenting the man a significant challenge, including challenging his ideas of himself. He remembered conversations held with the Ianto from his reality. He knew he was asking a great deal of the young man sitting opposite him. The questions he was asking revealed a peek into Ianto's uncertainties and Jack had to take it on faith that Ianto would come to him in time. For now he would take this moment of friendship and discovery as he was struck by the opportunity to fall in love with Ianto all over again.

As much as he wanted to skip the awkward moments between now and regaining the relationship he had lost. Those were the moments that were the seeds of their eventual success. He could only hope Ianto didn't drag his heels too long, he missed his gentle lover and sitting opposite him, unable to touch him, caress him, make love. It was perhaps the worst form of torture as he recognised the potential for pain.

Ianto seemed to make a decision as he spoke softly, his Welsh accented vowels very much in evidence. 'You didn't really answer my question.'

Jack's head snapped up. 'Which one?'

'Well, I accept love can be emotionally uncomfortable, but, well.'

'Physically?'

Ianto nodded, wondering how much he'd had to drink to be even thinking of asking this.

Jack weighed his words. 'It can be uncomfortable at first, it helps to be relaxed and to be sure it's what you want.' He paused as he smiled at a memory. 'And it can be wonderful, intimate and,' Jack stopped talking as he reached out and brushed Ianto's hand. 'Like all things in life, it's about an expression physically of what the heart knows.' He pulled his hand back reluctantly, knowing he couldn't rush Ianto into anything. 'It's natural to be curious.'

'Is it.'

Jack watched Ianto struggling and wanted to tell him it would all work out, that he'd never hurt him, to hold him tight and never let go. Desires at war with the need to be gentle, patient.

'I've known you for two days, why does it feel like you're going to turn my world upside down.'

Jack shrugged. 'How about I help you with the dishes and we take each day as it comes.'

'No ulterior motive?'

Jack grinned. 'I admit nothing Ianto Jones.'

'This still isn't a date.'

'How about friends? Besides, if it was a date I'd have taken you out for dinner, perhaps a movie.'

'Friends.' Ianto began clearing dishes.


	8. Chapter seven

Ianto wasn't sure when he noticed it, but Jack seemed to move with him in his tiny kitchen. There was a rhythm to how they washed the dishes together that spoke to a greater familiarity. He watched Jack, graceful movements flowing with practised economy. He opened a few cupboard doors before he'd worked out where everything belonged, but it was almost as if he knew where everything should be.

Ianto pushed the thought aside, more concerned with his general reaction to the man. He shouldn't enjoy seeing Jack in his kitchen, looking like he fitted, like he belonged there, had been there before. The man had all but admitted to trying to seduce him, or had he. And why did part of him secretly hope he would keep trying. He chose to ignore that thought and look at it later.

He wasn't sure he was ready to explore why he hoped Jack hadn't given up trying to seduce him. Not sure why he would even want to consider it, nor the way it seemed to resonate with him. He didn't want to think about it. It wasn't who he was, he'd never been attracted to another man before. This was crazy talk and he had no idea why he'd even started thinking such things.

Jack put the last plate away and leaned back against the kitchen bench. Ianto was clearly thinking about something, he was reminded of how adorable Ianto was when he was thinking. It was better than worrying about what the man was thinking. Jack wasn't sure if he hadn't pushed too hard, or said too much. Worried least in desperation he be so determined to woo Ianto he pushed the man away.

It seemed the courtship of Ianto was filled with a great many uncertainties and pitfalls and it had barely started. He wanted to be excited at the questions Ianto had asked, but he didn't want to presume it meant anything either. He'd been taken by surprise when he'd fallen in love back in his reality, so this dance was exciting and unfamiliar. And if he was totally honest, it felt a little creepy and disingenuous. It wasn't possible to have a larger ulterior motive than he did.

Ianto watched Jack, the man had an air of confidence about him and he found himself wondering what it would take to rattle that composure. His own composure was being challenged just by the presence of Jack Harkness. And was that aftershave? He sighed.

'Well Ianto, thank you for dinner, it's been a while since someone else cooked for me.'

'Your welcome, it's not the same when you are only cooking for one, I prefer to cook for others.'

'Who taught you to cook? I couldn't help but notice your collection of cookbooks, some of them look older than you.'

'They were my Gran's, she taught me.'

'That explains the absence of pre-prepared sauces.' He'd always wondered where Ianto had gained his love of cooking from. 'You were close to your Gran?'

Ianto nodded. 'She was a sea of refuge growing up.'

Jack nodded, he had an idea of why. 'Well thank you for dinner, I'd offer to return the favour but it wouldn't taste half as good.'

'Sometimes the intent is what matters.'

'You say that now, once I've poisoned you I think you'll change your mind.'

'You can't be that bad a cook surely.'

'I didn't do much cooking, my, well, lets say that on the days it was my turn to cook I ordered in more often than not. I have a kitchen, I can heat a jar of sauce and apply it to pasta.'

'Oh I think I'd be ordering you out of my kitchen too.'

'That did happen more than once.'

'You never mention his name.' Ianto watched the look change on Jack's face and wanted to haul the words back, but it was too late. 'I'm sorry, you don't have to respond to that.'

Jack looked at the floor as he considered how to respond, he could hardly tell Ianto the truth, until he remembered something his Ianto had once told him. That Ianto was a variant of Ifan, the Welsh variant of John, which would have to do, much as he didn't want to remember another former lover with that name. 'Ifan, his name was Ifan.'

'What was he like?' Ianto wanted the floor to open but he couldn't stop asking Jack questions, compelled from some place he didn't want to examine. He reasoned if Jack spoke about this Ifan, it would give him more time to work out his own conflicting feelings. He wasn't sure on what level that made sense but as they say, the cat was out of the bag and he was clutching at straws.

Jack moved away from the kitchen counter and into the sitting room. 'We worked together, well, he worked for me.' He examined the contents of Ianto's bookcase weighing what to say next. He realised he hadn't spoken of his relationship with Ianto for some time, some hurts too fresh even after ten years. 'Like you he hadn't considered his sexuality to be perhaps as fluid as I think of mine. He'd lost someone so we comforted each other, until we realised it was something, else.'

'I don't mean to pry, I don't really know why I even asked. You can ignore me.'

Jack gave a faint smile as Ianto reached out and placed a hand on his arm. He shook his head. 'I think I need to talk about it, I haven't been one for talking the last few years.' He placed his hand over Ianto's for a moment before pulling away. He didn't want to reject Ianto but he needed space in which to breathe. To touch him, it was too soon and not soon enough.

'I regret how long it took me to realise what we had and when it was gone I, well.' Jack wanted to forget, he didn't want to remember what loosing Ianto had cost him, cost his daughter and his grandson. Ianto's death had left him broken and prepared to do anything to destroy the 456. He looked back at Ianto. 'And you Ianto Jones?'

Ianto wondered what Jack wasn't telling him but he figured he'd already pried enough. 'I haven't really had time for relationships, not since school. I was too busy working for so long I think I forgot how, and I only opened the Hub a year ago, that's been my world.'

'No friends you watch rugby with at your local?' Jack shook his head. 'But I don't really see you down the pub watching sport.'

'What do you see then?'

'You have your grandmother's cookbooks and probably her tea pot. You wear three piece suits like armour and you look good in them. I see no clutter, no half finished projects. You invited me into your home for a meal even though you couldn't be totally sure I wasn't hitting on you. I see an enigma Ianto Jones, wrapped in a puzzle I want to solve.' Jack closed his eyes, he'd said too much. 'I'm sorry, I should go.'

Ianto watched Jack walk away, unsure of what was happening or why he cared. Jack challenged him, challenged everything about him. For a moment his father's voice crept softly into his awareness but when he opened his eyes again it banished his father's ghost. It did not however, answer the question of what was he going to do about Captain Jack Harkness.

He didn't want to acknowledge the electrifying sensation he had felt at Jack's touch. He'd never felt any kind of connection like this to another person before. And to find that it was a man who was effecting him felt, he paused. How did it feel? He'd been pushed and belittled by his father most of his childhood, until he had been left with nothing but a fondness for good suits. Jack had been right, they were his armour, in a suit he could take on the world.

But what about Jack Harkness the man, could he take him on? Could he be friends with someone who clearly wanted more than just friendship, when he didn't even know what he wanted himself. He was torn between going after Jack and pulling a blanket over his head and forgetting he'd ever met the man and his damn coat. He'd be impossible to work for.

And he was sure that while Jack would be an incredible lover, he'd be selfish too. But selfish men didn't speak so freely of guilt at not being able to say they loved someone. He'd read between the lines, his guess was Jack hadn't realised he was in love with Ifan until the man had died, or hadn't wanted to. Ten years was a long time to hold on to that kind of regret. But what would it be like, he wondered, to bask in the knowledge of that kind of love.

Ianto looked around his carefully ordered flat and wondered what it would be like to be loved at all. If he died tomorrow who would even notice. He was lucky if he spoke to his sister twice a year, and he saw his mother about as often. Maybe he needed a hobby. He yawned, what he really needed was a cup of tea before bed, he had to be up early to open the coffee shop. Saturday was one of their busiest days which meant he shouldn't have any time to think about Jack.

* * *

Jack bolted the door behind him and trudged up the stairs to find Undine waiting for him. He looked at her and she stopped what she was about to say and threw her arms around him in a quick hug. 'What happened?'

Jack sighed. 'I might have said some things to him.'

'What things?'

'I might have told him he was a puzzle I wanted to solve.'

Undine didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Jack didn't need a lecture on how important it was that he woo Ianto, but perhaps he needed reminding that this wasn't just about his broken heart. There were other things at stake here, the entire universe could be destroyed if this didn't work. Well, she mused, perhaps not destroyed, but a lot of things could be stuffed up in a monumental kind of way if these two men didn't sort themselves out and fall in love. Which was a lot to put on anyone. And it didn't mean Jack had blown totally blown his chance.

'He's not the same person Undine, this Ianto is more.' Jack sighed. 'He hasn't had his heart broken and I don't know if I can do this.'

'So he isn't as hard as you think you are, pull on your big girl panties Harkness, do you love him?'

'I don't even know him. The man who I loved is dead, this is him but it isn't him.'

'So get to know him.'

'What if I've blown it? Then what. What if he doesn't want to get to know me?'

Undine laughed softly. 'Wow, listen to that ego, he met you two days ago, give it a little more time. Look, what do you have planned for tomorrow?'

'Get up, buy a coffee, open the shop and list this god awful furniture online.'

'So do it. And yeah, this furniture is pretty awful, don't hold your breathe on that front Harkness.'

Jack just looked at the pieces he had acquired from Clive. 'I'm sure someone will take this stuff off my hands. I'm not up to the task of recovering it, I'd rather just shoot it.'

Undine shook her head. 'No way, besides, some problems can't be solved at the point of a gun.'

* * *

Jack frowned at his alarm, it could not possibly be morning. He checked his watch, apparently the universe was conspiring against him and it was indeed morning. He went though the motions of making himself presentable and decided first order of the day was coffee. And he knew just where he was going to find it.


	9. Chapter eight

Ianto wanted to raise his voice at something. His usual Saturday morning girl was missing in action, he blamed the new boyfriend and Cassie was at a funeral. Added to which, his other casual staff member had broken her leg a few weeks ago leaving him short handed. And it was busy. Not so busy he couldn't keep up with making the coffees but busy enough that he wasn't really getting enough time to clear tables. Being stoic wasn't working for him and he found himself grinning like a madman when an American voice greeted him.

'Morning Ianto, you look like you could use a hand.'

Ianto turned to Jack and smiled. 'Will you work for coffee?'

'Careful Ianto, if those are your terms of surrender I might just accept, and I can drink a lot of coffee.'

'You can flirt with me later, if you can spare me any of your time to give me a hand, I wouldn't usually ask but I'm desperate.'

'I never turn down a desperate man Ianto. Where do you want me to start?' Jack looked around the coffee shop. 'Tables and dishes?'

Ianto nodded. 'I'll make you a coffee.'

Jack made his way behind the counter and found a hook for his coat, rolled his sleeves up and started collecting coffee cups and wiping tables down. He was grinning as he watched the previously unflappable Ianto with his own jacket hung up, on a padded hanger, and with his sleeves rolled to the elbow.

He even found himself enjoying washing dishes, mainly because it constituted rinsing everything and putting it in the industrial dishwasher in the little kitchen area. It took a few loads to catch up. Clearly it had been a busy morning for Ianto as the man had resorted to putting everyone's coffee into take away cups until Jack had arrived and managed to help him catch up. He handed Jack a coffee and didn't rush to break contact when their hands touched.

'Oh god, what about your shop?'

Jack shrugged as he inhaled the coffee. 'It'll keep, besides, the junk shop is just a cover, I'm actually a secret government agent.'

Ianto shook his head. 'You are a bad man Jack Harkness.'

'Yes but I'm very good looking.'

'That doesn't excuse your behaviour.'

'At least you don't disagree with me, I wasn't sure if you would even be talking to me today.'

'I wasn't sure about a lot of things, but being short handed today, well, desperate times call for desperate measures.'

'So I'm a desperate measure am I?'

Ianto was saved from answering as more customers walked into the coffee shop. Jack just grinned as he drank his coffee. He liked this Ianto, the man was definitely less jaded but he still had something to prove to the world. And at least he was talking to him. It made his plan for them to get to know each other better that much easier. He still had every intention of wooing Ianto, but Undine had been right, he had to get to know the man first. 'Ianto, what's your policy on sexual harassment?'

He turned at the sound of his name and found Jack leaning in the door frame, watching him. 'Why?'

'I'm feeling very unappreciated here Ianto.'

'I appreciate your help.'

'Not that sort of unappreciated, Ianto.' His voice suggestive.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Clearly unlike some I could mention, I'm not one for harassing my staff.'

'I wouldn't mind being harassed.'

'Not in my coffee shop.'

Jack grinned, it wasn't a no, even if it was at odds with his intention to get to know the man first. He focused on washing dishes and wiping tables as he watched Ianto brew a myriad variety of coffees for his customer's, many clearly regulars as he greeted each by name. In the rare moments of quiet Ianto had managed to make Jack coffee and they chatted.

Ianto hadn't realised how relieved he had been to see Jack until he managed to lock the door behind the last customer and Jack just handed him a cup of tea.

'How did you know how I like my tea?'

Jack flashed him a cheeky grin. 'Lucky guess.'

'I'm not sure I ever want to do that again.'

'Lucky for you I really like your coffee.'

'Just my coffee?'

'Are you flirting with me Ianto Jones?' Jack watched Ianto's reaction, the usually poker faced man was looking decidedly ruffled. He seemed to compose himself.

'It's a possibility.'

Jack smiled. 'I'm okay with possibilities.'

'Why?'

'Why?'

'You only met me three days ago, since then we've had a few drinks, dinner. Today. Why me? You could have your pick of Cardiff, so yeah, why?'

Jack considered his response to Ianto's question carefully, the truth was too dangerous. 'Some things are outside our ability to understand.'

'So I don't remind you of someone else then, of another blue eyed Welshman?'

'You think this is about someone who died ten years ago?'

'I don't know what I think, I've never wondered what it would be like to have another man, well. Then I met you and you are everywhere I turn.' Ianto sighed softly. 'You really are turning my world upside down and I don't know what to do about you.'

Jack considered things from Ianto's point of view. He had swept into his life, guns blazing with the intent of seducing the younger man. Confident that as they had fallen in love once before, they could again. 'I lost so much, I'd forgotten how to feel. And I see you, this well dressed young man who maybe reminds me of what I lost, and everywhere I turn, there you are. It's like I've been given a reminder of what possibilities exist outside of the life I was living. I recognise you when I know I shouldn't.' Jack set his coffee cup on the table between them. 'Maybe you don't have to do anything about me.' He rose to his feet. 'I should probably go.'

Ianto felt torn between asking him to stay and letting him go. He didn't know what he wanted and he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he did remind Jack of this other man from this other life. Leaving him wondering if any blue eyes with a Welsh accent would have done. He also knew that was probably an unfair assessment. But since he wasn't attracted to men it didn't matter. Ianto followed Jack to the door so he could lock it behind him. They both hesitated.

Jack pulled Ianto towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Ianto stiffened in his arms even as his lips yielded. Jack let him go.

Ianto wasn't sure if he was supposed to slap Jack or kiss him back.

Jack held his breath, Ianto hadn't hit him which he decided was a good sign, he also wasn't saying anything either. Knowing he probably shouldn't have kissed Ianto he also acknowledged that he couldn't hold his breath indefinitely. He was holding on to the fact that while Ianto had held himself away from Jack as they had kissed, his lips had responded. He couldn't hold his silence any longer. 'Still friends?'

Ianto frowned. 'Do you kiss all your friends like that?'

'No, usually I'd use more tongue.'

Ianto blushed.

Jack cringed. 'I'm not going to apologise for kissing you.' He sighed. 'Say something Ianto, anything.'

'I. I'm not, this is,' Ianto looked at his feet, not willing to met Jack's gaze. 'I'm not sure I'm who you need me to be.'

'Would you believe me if I said you were.'

Ianto shook his head, words having abandoned him.

Jack hesitated, he wasn't foolish enough to think a single kiss, and one that was hardly great, was enough. He wished it was. 'Well I feel special, this is the quietest I've seen you yet.'

Ianto ran a hand though his still immaculate hair. 'What reaction do you want?' Ianto walked away from the door and sat down.

Jack followed. 'I don't know, I can't even lie and say I had this all worked out.'

'What do you have worked out?'

'The more time I spend with you, the more I want to.'

'You don't know anyone else, that just makes this creepy.'

'Probably, I had decided to be a friend and see what happened from there.'

'Clearly you have a different idea of what friends do when they are hanging out.'

Jack laughed softly. 'Do you ever just hang out, Ianto?'

'I wasn't born wearing a suit, I do own jeans and shirts that don't need to be ironed.'

'When do you wear them?'

'Sundays.'

'And what do you do on Sundays.'

'My housework, get fresh groceries in, that sort of thing.'

'When do you have fun?'

Ianto considered what Jack was saying. What did he do for fun? 'I listen to music, go to the theatre if there is a play I want to see. I like the museum.'

'The museum?'

'I like history.'

Jack couldn't fault him, he had lived though a good portion of it himself, didn't mean he wanted to walk through corridors of it. 'They don't always get it right you know.'

'And I suppose you were there so that's how you know it's wrong.'

'If I said yes?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'So what do you do for fun?' Ianto regretted his question when he watched the grin take over Jack's features, starting at the corner of his mouth it filled his eyes with a suggestive look. One that said one thing to Ianto, and one thing only. 'Do you think of anything other than sex?'

'I'm not the one who mentioned sex, well, this time. Actually, I've been so busy helping other people and trying to forget, that well, I haven't taken much time out to just be.'

'So we are, yet again, a matched pair.'

'I like to think so.' He looked at Ianto. 'Have you ever wanted to leave it all behind and just explore the world? Go to new places, help people and see new things, wonderful things?'

'I have a few places I'd like to see, but I've been building this place up.'

'You aren't going to work in a coffee shop forever are you?'

Ianto shook his head. 'I'd like to met someone, maybe travel a bit, have enough for a nice life, get married, have children.'

'Well it's a bit sudden to spring a proposal on me Ianto, we're still getting to know each other. And I know I can kiss you better than I did before.'

'Always with the ego. It must be terrible for you to have someone who tries to bring you back to earth all the time.'

'Maybe I need to come back and stay on earth this time.'

'You say the strangest things.'

'More of the creepy?'

Ianto shook his head. 'No, just, incredulous.'

'It's better than creepy?'

'Come on, I've only got a few things left to do, I can walk you home.'

Ianto set the alarm and locked the door, Jack waiting for him. They walked in silence as they covered the short distance between the coffee shop and Jack's front door. He pulled his keys out and stopped. 'I can offer you an afternoon of double entendre and implied flirting if you wanted to hang out for a bit.'

'As tempting as that sounds, I should probably pass. Too much time spent with you gives you ideas I'm not sure I'm ready to process.'

'What would you be willing to do Ianto if you thought you could see your lover one more time. Or friends you had lost.'

'Sometimes I wish I could see my father once more, to hear him tell me he's proud of me. But I gave up on wasted wishes Jack.'

Jack watched Ianto walk away, he didn't think it was a wasted wish. He let himself into his house and shut the door on the world outside his thoughts. He could only hope this wasn't a false dream filled with poisoned promises.


	10. Chapter nine

Ianto let himself into his flat, his answer phone was flashing at him, he debated hitting play or just ignoring it. He knew it was probably Rhiannon and he wondered what he had been seen doing this time. He was pretty sure he hadn't missed anyone's birthday.

* * *

Jack found Undine sitting on the top step of the stairs into his flat. He wasn't in the mood for being friendly. 'It's like the House of the Dead all over again.'

'He isn't a ghost Jack.'

'He wasn't one then either Undine.'

'Do you wish he had left that cursed pub with you?'

'He knew he couldn't, not at the risk of setting Syriath free to wreck havoc on the world. But if the rift was sealed, how did I get here?'

'I'm not a professor of quantum mechanics or a particle physicist.'

'No, you are a possibility.'

'Yes I am.' She rose gracefully to her feet. 'Come on Jack, you need to get out of here.'

'We're not going to the museum are we?'

She shook her head. 'That's never been your thing Jack. You lived it, why would you visit it for fun.'

'That sounds like something I'd say.'

'Come on, lets go for a walk around the Bay.'

'I don't know if I can be sociable right now, I'm surrounded by ghosts.'

'Fresh air Harkness.' She walked down the stairs and waited for him.

Jack opened the door and followed her out, locking it behind him.

* * *

Ianto knew he couldn't put off playing his answer phone message forever, he had even contemplated washing his windows to avoid listening to that message. He rolled his eyes and pushed play. His sister's voice filled the room.

'_Ianto, its me, well I wanted to talk to you, we haven't seen you in ages, the kids were asking after you, weren't you Mica, David? Anyway, I was thinking of coming into town to do some shopping and thought we could catch up._'

Ianto heard his brother in law in the background.

'_Just bloody ask him yeah_.'

'_Look, just call me back Ianto, please_.'

Ianto wondered what Johnny could possibly want to know or what his sister wanted. His entire life it was like she had a network of spies watching him. Although she didn't say , she usually wanted to talk to him about something someone had seen him do. His face lost all colour. No one had seen Jack kiss him, surely not. He shook his head and wondered what it would take for his world to get back to normal.

Normal where another man didn't flirt with him and kiss him and make him wonder what it might be like if Jack hadn't stopped kissing him. He shook his head and decided he needed a cup of tea. He wondered how worried he should be as Rhiannon hadn't said when she was going to be in town for her shopping trip. Nor had she mentioned if anyone else was going to be with her. He decided he would worry about it when she rang his doorbell and not before.

* * *

Cardiff Bay, Jack found it unchanged as he mingled with couples enjoying the sunshine. Happy smiling people enjoying themselves. Jack pulled his cellphone out once more to give him the illusion of talking to someone. 'Undine, what am I doing here.'

She smiled at him. 'To look Jack Harkness, to see. All around you is the inherent possibilities that come from being alive.'

Jack put his phone away and looked around him. He saw couples, some holding hands, others trailing children and even one walking a dog. He found a park bench and tried to see what Undine wanted him to see. Sitting on the outside edge of humanity, always on the outside looking in. How many more generations would he watch live and die before he found the one death he couldn't come back from.

Lost in thoughts he almost missed seeing Owen leading Tosh towards him. He realised they weren't specifically headed to him when he saw a table and two chairs in the middle of the grassy area he was sitting beside. And he was sure Tosh was blindfolded. Their voices reaching him clearly as Owen helped her sit down.

* * *

'Owen what are you doing?'

'It's a surprise Tosh, which means I can't tell you.'

'Well can I at least take the blindfold off?'

'You weren't complaining about wearing it last night.' Owen's voice brushed Tosh's ear as she flushed scarlet.

'Owen! Not in public.'

'How do you know we are even in public?'

'I can hear people around us Owen Harper, that's how.'

Jack looked at the table Tosh was now seated at, as Owen took the seat opposite her. Between them was a bottle of wine, glasses and a candle in a hurricane lamp. Undine smiled at Jack.

'You need to see this Jack.'

'You can take the blindfold off now.'

Tosh blinked in the sunlight as she looked at Owen before looking at the table. 'What?'

Owen poured the wine and handed her a glass. 'To us Toshiko Sato.'

'Owen Harper...'

'Doctor, Owen Harper, thank you, I went to medical school, remember.'

She smiled. 'And what is this in aid of, Doctor, Owen Harper?'

'I wanted to get you outside, as your personal physician you do not get nearly enough fresh air.'

'Well thank you, it's very sweet of you.'

'That and I wanted to talk to you somewhere where I won't trip over Andy making puppy eyes at you.'

'Oh he does not, besides, when we started dating I recall someone saying they weren't going to stop flirting with other people...'

'I did say that didn't I.' Owen grinned. 'But we live together now, which is part of what I wanted to talk to you about.' Owen sipped his wine. 'Would your family give you less grief about living with a Liverpool supporter, if you were engaged to said Liverpool fan?'

Tosh put her wine glass down. 'Owen, are you asking me to marry you?'

'Yes.' He placed a small box on the table in front of her. 'Toshiko Sato, will you marry me?'

'Oh Owen.' She opened the box and looked at the ring, it was a single sapphire set in rose gold. 'It's lovely.'

'Well put the bloody thing on then and say yes.'

Tosh looked at him as she felt tears on her checks. 'I can't.' She watched Owen's face fall. 'I think my hand is shaking too much and I don't want to drop it.'

Owen smiled softly. 'Is that a yes?'

Tosh nodded as Owen jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Jack had to look away, it was one thing to see them alive. It was quite another to see them together. The ghosts from his past were fading as their memories were replaced with a new future. It gave him hope, if Tosh and Owen could re-write their story in this reality, then he had to believe there was room in this world for a future with Ianto. Undine looked at him and smiled.

'Told you you needed to see this.' She rose to graceful feet and started walking away.

Jack sat there and watched the world turn around him and wondered if he could be happy again. If he could crawl out of the darkness once more and into the light. He hoped he could, and he hoped he was strong enough. And he hoped he didn't have to wait too long for Ianto.

He sighed softly, was he the man Ianto needed, was he the man Ianto deserved? He didn't want to think about the lives he had lived since he had become a time agent. Whoring his way across the universe, taking it as his personal mission to sleep with as many men, women and aliens as he could. This was hardly the best time for his conscience to come back.

It all paled into dust when he thought about the man who had died in his arms and he wondered if he would ever be able to let that go. If he could stop living in fear of Ianto being taken away from him again. He had needed forgiveness and he was no longer sure he would find it in this Ianto. He was avoiding thinking about the life his Toshiko and Owen had clearly been denied by his being in their world. Seeing today that had he not joined Torchwood they still would have. And they would have worked out that actually they did love each other. Would he have danced at their wedding he wondered.

He walked over to the rail by the water and leaned on it, wondering what else this world would show him. What else was his impact on the reality of others. He heard Undine clear her throat, she was tapping her foot as if waiting for him to catch up. Which she probably was. Every time he started to feel happy about being here, something made him sad.

'Did you stop to think that maybe it wasn't your presence in Torchwood that stopped Owen and Toshiko finding each other sooner?'

'What?' Not even bothering to pretend he was talking on his cellphone. How did she know what he was thinking, it was starting to get creepy. Although, in truth this was so far past creepy it needed a new word.

'You aren't the only one who isn't a member of Torchwood in this reality Captain Jack Harkness.'

He frowned and shook his head. 'I don't...'

'You didn't rob your Owen and Tosh of their happiness. Their decisions and their choices led them to that moment you just witnessed. For someone who lived as long as you have you don't really know much about relationships.'

'I avoided them Undine, I didn't try to know.'

'Yeah, I know. For now I have the advantage of knowing everything. That changes when I step back into my reality. So I know your past and your possibilities and your future.'

'I thought I didn't have different realities.'

'You do and you don't, it's part of the complicated side of things I don't pretend to understand. Remember how I said I wasn't a physicist. You know how time works, you once said it was like screwing up a piece of paper then trying to draw a straight line on the page without straightening anything out.'

'I don't remember everything I ever said.'

'Apparently not.' She leaned against the rail and looked at the people around them. 'Trust me when I say you weren't what stopped them connecting in your reality. And be happy that here they have.'

'Is the universe or destiny, or a council of possibilities or whatever energy created you, trying to fix everything that was broken in my world?'

Undine shook her head. 'No Jack, some things can't be fixed because they weren't actually broken in the first place.'

'You really should come with an instruction manual.'

She laughed. 'And when have you ever read the instructions.'

'How do you know me? How does your reality fit into mine or Ianto's?'

She shook her head. 'Who says I fit into your reality at all? Maybe I have no explanation. Maybe I simply am. Like your Doctor.'

Jack looked at her poker faced smile and shook his head. If he ever did met Undine when she managed to get back to her own reality, he would have to remember never to play her at cards. He wondered if he would ever understand who and what she really was.


	11. Chapter ten

Ianto was ironing his shirts when his doorbell buzzed. He turned the iron off and contemplated pretending he wasn't home. Since he didn't know who was at the door he had no way of knowing if it was someone he wanted to see or not, so he gave in and opened the door anyway. He found he was actually disappointed it wasn't Jack. 'Hello 'Rhi.'

'Ianto, you didn't return my call.'

He shrugged. 'I didn't want to.' He knew it was a measure of how out of sorts he was that he had been so bluntly honest with his sister. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. 'Am I to take it you don't always want to talk to me?'

'Well, no.'

'Wow, I'm not sure what to say about that.'

'Come in and think about it, I have ironing I would like to finish.' He let his sister shut the door behind her.

'It's been six years, since dad died Ianto. That is what I wanted to talk to you about.'

Ianto felt a huge sigh of relief, he wasn't sure what was going on with him and Jack, which meant he couldn't exactly explain it to his sister. And thankfully, it seemed that wasn't why she was here now. 'What did you want to discuss?'

'I know you and he didn't have a great relationship Ianto, but it would be nice for our mam if you came to the grave.'

'I'm probably going to be busy when you do that Rhi.'

'You aren't too busy to get out and about with someone.'

'Here we go.' Ianto muttered softly.

'One of Johnny's mates was at the Corner Bar the other night, he said you were looking quite cosy with someone in the corner.'

Ianto turned his iron off again and decided the ironing would have to wait, sitting next to his sister he looked at her. 'I don't know what to say to that, I was having a few drinks with a friend, he's new to Cardiff.' He looked at his sister. 'At what point do I get to live my own life without your network of spies following my every move.'

'It's not like that Ianto.'

'It isn't, my mistake then, what is it?'

'I'm your sister, I'm worried about you. You never bring any girlfriend's around, not since Veronica at school.'

Ianto sighed. 'You've been talking to mam again haven't you, about more than just a visit to an empty grave.'

'It's not empty Ianto.'

'Well it's not like he's actually there is he. It's just a place with a body in it. Mam moved on, we should too.'

'Ianto, I'm not sure what's gotten into you, but I don't think I like it.'

'See why I didn't return your call.'

'I'm starting to.'

Ianto sighed. 'Look, it's been a busy day and I just want to get my ironing done, I don't want to visit dad's grave. I don't want to go on whatever date you and our mam have dredged up for me. And I am not apologising for any of that.'

'Well you've changed.'

'I have, haven't I.'

'I don't know if I like it.'

'Look, how about I put the kettle on and we have a cup of tea, you can tell me all about how David and Mica are doing.'

'I'd like that Ianto.'

He called back to her from the kitchen. 'Have you got any photos?'

* * *

Jack let himself back into his flat and decided it was whiskey o'clock as he poured himself a glass. He tried to find logic and order in his world and laughed, like that was going to happen. He felt something under his thigh and pulled out a diary, he'd forgotten it was even in the pocket of his coat, it must have fallen out on the sofa. It was worn and tattered since he'd been carrying it for the last ten years. He pulled the letter out that was tucked in the cover, he opened it carefully, even though he he'd read it maybe a thousand times.

_Jack, when you're reading this, I'll be dead._

_I can only hope it's like my gran and I was 86 not like Lisa at 26. But let's be realistic, I work for TW and we don't often get to retire in this line of work. I wanted to say so many things that I didn't have the words for, or the courage to say. I can only hope I found the courage over the years. It wasn't always easy for me to admit to loving you. (I never thought I would.)_

_And your not dying thing, not ageing while I will have or did. Which ever it is or was. Time hasn't been so straight forward since joining TW. Obviously I'm writing this while I'm alive, but reading this I will be dead. My voice from beyond the grave as it were._

_I do wish I could have had more than the measure of one life to love you._

He put the pages down and sipped his whiskey, barely registering Undine's presence as she picked out one of the pages of Ianto's neatly written missive.

Her voice soft in the darkness as she began reading._ 'You made me realise so much of the goodness in this world. Reminded me of what we are saving. I know there were times I didn't see why we did what we did. Why we gave up so much and lost so many friends. Sometimes I think I'll always struggle with that. Except for when I was in your arms. Then it all made sense. The future was always going to be there. I just hope we saw it together. I wonder if you would stand over my grave and weep for me. I wont know if you did or not. Sometimes I imagine meeting you again in some other life. I can only hope if we do I recognise you. I think I would always recognise you Jack.'_She put the page back in with the others and tucked them into the envelope, faded and worn with use as she put it back in Ianto's diary. 'It's very beautiful Jack.'

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd imagined a Welsh accent reading those words so many times, it didn't seem real now. None of this was, it couldn't be. Tears he thought he'd finished crying falling silently down his cheek as he turned to Undine. 'How do I get him back?'

She sighed softly as she climbed up on the sofa beside him and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder. 'Just be yourself Jack.'

'I can touch him but I don't have him, this is madness and I must be mad.'

She just closed her eyes and offered him what comfort she could. 'I never said it would be easy.'

'What, the course of true love never did run smooth or some such crap.'

'William Shakespeare was a very influential man.'

'You sound like him when you say that. Are you sure you aren't a girl version of Ianto from a different reality?' He listened to her laughter and sighed. 'Perhaps not.'

'I am not Ianto.'

He just pulled her under his arm and took comfort in her warmth. 'Just, tell me it all works out.'

She sighed. 'There are any infinite number of possibilities Jack. But it worked once so it can work again.'

'That will have to do I guess.'

Jack microwaved his dinner and tried to find something to do, when he'd been with Torchwood there had been the rift to monitor or paperwork to do. With Ianto they would have watched a movie or made love. Often both. He poured another whiskey and prayed for the pain to be dulled, the fire on the edge of his reality waiting to be extinguished. He needed to climb a building and watch the stars.

Undine found Jack standing on top of a building just watching the city.

'Jack?'

He turned towards her. 'I'd forgotten what it felt like to stand up here.'

She smiled. 'You always liked high places to watch the world.'

'I'm not going to jump you know.'

She laughed. 'It would hardly matter if you did, although it might hurt.'

'It always hurts when I die.'

'More than it hurts now?'

'Hardly, it passes.'

She smiled softly. 'Everything passes in time Jack.'

'That's one thing I have the most of and want the least.' He watched her sit down, dangling her feet of the edge of the roof. 'You aren't worried about falling off?'

She laughed softly as she looked up at him. 'Jack, I don't technically exist, the only thing that will damage me is to not be. And there's time enough for that.'

Jack sat beside her. 'Who are you?' He sighed as she shook her head. 'Okay I get it, you wont tell me. Fine, so what else is different around here?'

'Meaning?'

'Gwen and Rhys?'

'Married, they will still have Anwen.'

Jack frowned as her expression changed. 'What aren't you saying?

Undine looked away before looking back to Jack. 'Gwen is as faithful to Rhys in this reality as she was in yours.'

'Meaning she cheats on him.'

'Only this time she doesn't have retcon.'

'She what?' Jack shook his head. 'No. Not Gwen.'

Undine rolled her eyes. 'Oh give it up Jack, in your reality she confessed she slept with Owen and drugged Rhys so she could have a clear conscience and he wouldn't know. God only knows who else she fucked or will fuck.'

'Language young lady.'

'Jack, you're not exactly my father so you can't tell me off for that.'

'Doesn't matter, it's not ladylike.'

'Oh, Since when did you give a shit about ladylike? It doesn't change who she is. She's in the police of course, probably shagged Andy too before he joined Torchwood here.'

'I wondered about that.' He shook his head. 'Not the shagging. So it's Andy here and not Gwen.' Jack thought about something she had mentioned earlier. 'Wait a minute, earlier today, when Tosh and Owen got engaged, you said it wasn't me that stopped them getting together in my reality.'

She smiled indulgently. 'You catch up eventually don't you. If Gwen hadn't joined your Torchwood, Owen wouldn't have,' she paused. 'Shagged, her. The Mary alien would never have had an opening and Tosh and Owen would have gotten together.'

'Your laying all that at Gwen's feet?'

'Her vagina to be technical.'

'Really?'

Undine rolled her eyes. 'Really Jack, it's not like you to be such a prude. Your Captain Jack Harkness for gods sake. Not some catholic Welsh grandmother.'

Jack considered what she was saying. 'I'm not sure who I am any more.'

'Well I hope you figure it out.'

* * *

Ianto looked at his kitchen table and frowned, something was missing. He sighed softly, the last two evenings he'd had dinner with Jack. He was even more convinced in hindsight that the man had definitely been flirting with him. Almost as if he knew he was going to succeed. And it was so tempting to give in. But he barely knew the man, and he said the strangest things.

That he'd moved here but he suggested he'd lived here before, and it was a little creepy that his last lover was a Welshman named Ifan who looked good in red and suits and had blue eyes. That could almost be a description of himself. Maybe the man just had a type. Suit wearing, blue eyed Welshmen. It was quite a coincidence. And then there was the fact that he was straight and Jack clearly wasn't.

He sighed as he ate his dinner in silence. The silence didn't have the same quality as when he'd been with Jack. But he wasn't into men. Although there had been that one time in school when he'd kissed Billy Evens on a dare and hadn't totally hated it. Denied it of course. And he did think the new James Bond was rather sexy...

Ianto groaned as he shoved his dinner aside and dropped his head on the table. He couldn't be gay, he was attracted to women, only having had sex with women. So why did he find himself wondering when Jack would touch him again? What his lips might feel like on his skin? What it would feel like to be fucked by the man, or to fuck him. He wasn't gay, unless he was bi. Would that be so bad? He decided to wash his dishes and worry about it later.


	12. Chapter eleven

Ianto woke from a dream where he had been calling out Jack's name while the man did, things, to him. He sat up panting as his cock throbbed, reminding him how long it had been since he'd had sex and finding Jack's blue eyes and jaw line popping into his head as he wondered what it would be like. He flopped back in his bed and sighed.

'I'm not gay. But I am mental if I'm talking to myself about it.' There was something about the man, actually there were several things, the way he smelt, it was divine. And the coat, he really liked the coat. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but all he could see were images of Jack looking down at him with that quirky little smile of his. He must have been mischievous as a kid.

When sleep did claim him he felt hands on his cock stroking him and whispering in his ear, asking him if he really wanted this, was he sure. Lips on his and a tongue stroking him until he felt his balls explode. Waking up at the age of twenty four to find he'd had a wet dream was somewhere between embarrassing and exciting as he remembered the images from his dream. But now he had sheets to wash. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jack thought about what Undine had told him, of all the conversations he'd had with her since she pulled him into this parallel reality. He had forgotten to ask her why she hadn't pulled him into one where he really was Batman... But he wasn't sure she would see the joke in that. It just felt so overwhelming to even be here, and it made him wonder just how many realities where out there and was there a Jack for every Ianto. Or should it be a Ianto for every Jack.

He went though the motions of being domesticated, doing all manner of household chores that he'd never really paid any attention to. Who knew he could even be domesticated although he drew the line at wearing a piny. Standing in the kitchen he opened the cupboards and decided he needed more than a jar of crappy instant coffee, cereal and some tinned beans. Although he knew he wasn't going to find what he really wanted at the supermarket.

Jack found himself ambling aimlessly though shelves of food, he hadn't been the one to go shopping, Ianto always did that. On the few times he'd been dragged along he'd behaved much like the small children he saw trailing after harassed mothers. Adding one more thing to the very long list of things he wished he could go back and change in his reality. What was the point of fixing things here, with this Ianto, if his Ianto never knew how much he really cared.

He wanted to hold that Ianto in his arms every night. To wake him up every morning with an apology, a blow job and an I love you. While a carbon copy of sorts presented the opportunity to start again, it wasn't the same as making up for the arse he'd been to his Ianto. Every argument they'd had, essentially had been because they were both too proud to put a label on their relationship. Too proud to say how they really felt. Wanting to make that up to Ianto, and living a life with this Ianto, it wasn't the same as the words he needed to say.

He lost count of the number of times he wondered what would have happened if Ianto had walked out of the house of the dead with him. He'd gone looking for Ianto once before in that pub. He'd spent most of the last ten years either drunk or looking for Ianto. It made him wonder, that if Siryeth could re-create his Ianto, take him from time and memory to rebuild him. Perhaps there would have been another way to get Ianto back in his world, without disrupting this one.

But how many times would Ianto Jones have to die to save the world. How many times would he have had to watch, unable to stop it happening. How many more times would he wake screaming in the night and reach for the one person who didn't exist any more. All he wanted was the one chance to love him in life. And even faced with the chance for that life, he wasn't sure he had the strength to take it. It just wasn't quite his Ianto.

He didn't notice time passing as he purchased his groceries and took them home. He'd also brought Clive's mini, it was no SUV but it was in top condition and purred like a kitten. It was a bit like the furniture, he'd look at replacing it another day.

Today he just wanted to pour himself into a bottle and was finding the edges of the day getting twitchy as he tried to resist the craving for the temporary oblivion alcohol represented. But it was only temporary. He still craved real oblivion and even that was denied him. He decided to look through the box in the spare room, from the estate sale. Maybe there would be more tea cups to tempt Ianto through his door hidden within.

* * *

Ianto looked up as the door to the coffee shop opened and he watched as Jack walked towards him. Trademark coat flaring out around slim hips. Here was the stuff of dreams and he wasn't sure he was awake. A quick check and he was wearing his dark blue suit, not pyjamas so he was confident he wasn't dreaming. 'Morning Jack.'

'Ianto.'

He smiled at the American, he did love the inflection the man put on his name, drawing out the first syllable and following with a hard _t_ as it softened into the _o_. It was an odd thing to be excited about, but he liked it. Every morning it was the same. Jack would come striding into the coffee shop at about this time. He'd say "Morning Jack." Jack would say his name in that delicious way of his and order a coffee.

He'd make two and join him at a table, and they'd talk. And in the afternoon he would pop into Jack's shop on his way past, dropping in with coffee for him and the new office girl. Jack had even pulled back on the flirting, which he found he was actually missing.

Their hands touched as Jack paid for the coffee and smiled at him, he smiled back. 'I'll bring your coffee over.'

'Thank you Ianto.' He turned towards a table in the corner and sat there just watching, trying to quell the butterflies that wanted to overwhelm him.

Ianto looked over at Cassie who stood there rolling her eyes at him. 'Oh shut up.'

'He likes you, I mean your coffee's good, don't get me wrong, but he really likes you. He's here every morning.' She gave him an exasperated sigh as she finished refilling the glasses with sugar packets to put on the last few tables. 'Whatever.' Muttered under her breath as she turned to serve the next customer.

Ianto was going to take a break now, to sit with Captain Sexy over in the corner. She was pretty sure Ianto liked the guy back, why else would he sit with him every morning over a coffee. He never did that with any of the other customers. Mind you, none of the other customers looked like that one either. He could have been a film star he was that handsome. Even if he was really old, the guy must be at least thirty five.

Ianto placed the tray on the table and handed Jack his coffee before joining him. 'Morning Jack.'

'Ianto, you said that already.'

He shook his head. 'Sorry, yeah, I did.'

Jack soaked in the time he spent with Ianto each morning. He could indulge in all the longing looks he could squeeze into the fifteen or so minutes he could steal with Ianto. He was proud of the popular coffee shop the young man was running but it did limit the amount of time he could spend sitting at a table drinking coffee with him. He'd missed Ianto's coffee as it exploded over his tongue and he wanted to reach over and kiss the Welshman. 'I see there is a gallery showing starting tonight...' He trailed off as he watched the light in Ianto's eyes.

'Post impressionist art.' Ianto smiled. 'I saw that, but it's invite only to the opening.'

Jack grinned. 'I might happen to know someone.'

'And it's black tie.' Never mind how someone who'd only been in Cardiff a matter of weeks already knew someone.

Jack shrugged. 'A man with your suit collection must have a tux he can get his hands on.' He paused. 'If you wanted to go.'

'Of course I want to go, I love that sort of thing.'

'I know. I mean, I thought you would.' Jack smiled hoping it would detract from his verbal stumble. Ianto looked lost in wonder at the possibility of going to the gallery opening and hadn't seemed to notice. He'd have to be more careful. He also had no idea how Undine had got the tickets but he wasn't questioning it. 'I can pick you up at seven if you like.'

'Um, question. Do you have a car?'

'I do. I brought it off Clive.' He watched Ianto put his coffee cup down and burst out laughing. 'What, it's a perfectly fine car, runs like a dream.'

'I sort of pictured you more in a big black something, rather than a lime green mini cooper.'

'Jesus, how well did you know the man?'

Ianto smiled mysteriously. 'I must show you my collection of Wedgwood next time your at my place.'

Jack shook his head. 'Of course, you were the customer he said I should look after, and make sure I look out for the good stuff at the estate sales.'

'Yeah, for some reason he always called me Maurice, I just never had the heart to correct him, after a while I wasn't sure it wasn't my name.'

Jack laughed softly. 'I wondered who the hell Maurice was. Well, if you aren't embarrassed to be seen in a lime green mini, I can pick you up at seven.'

'Or I could pick you up?'

'Really. And what do you drive, a forest green Audi?' He watched Ianto nod. 'Well, that was a good guess.' He should have known, his Ianto had loved that car. He pulled a card out of his pocket. 'It's got my cell phone number on it.' He envied the card as Ianto tucked it into his pocket. This whole bizarre situation was driving him insane. 'I'm sure you wont be late.'

Ianto grinned back. 'I'm never late.'

'Some how I didn't think you would be.' Jack frowned as he heard music coming from his pocket. 'Hang on.' He pulled his phone out and hit the talk button. 'Captain Jack Harkness.' He looked at Ianto. 'Have you got a pen?' He accepted the pen and note pad Ianto handed him and scribbled down an address. 'Thanks Carys, and I wont forget your coffee... Fine and a shortbread.' He tucked the phone back in his pocket along with the address he'd written down. 'Estate sale this afternoon. I'll need two coffees and two shortbreads to go.'

'Your shop girl, seems to be working out.'

Jack followed Ianto back to the counter. 'She just looks sweet and innocent.'

'She's probably exactly what you need then to keep you honest.'

'As a shop girl, definitely, as long as I keep the coffee coming.'

'I can't complain about that, so where's the estate sale?'

'Just out of town, I wont be late back.'

'Give me your piece of paper.'

Jack pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over.

Ianto wrote a number down and handed it back to Jack. 'Make sure you let me know if you are running late.'

'Oh don't you worry Ianto Jones, I wont be late.'

He took the coffees and was about to walk away when Ianto called out to him.

'Jack, how do you manage with estate sales if you drive a mini?'

'I'm Captain Jack Harkness, you'd be surprised what people will deliver for me.'

'I'm not so sure I would be you know.'

Jack grinned. 'I will see you, in your tux, at seven.'

Ianto turned to find Cassie standing there rolling her eyes at him.

'Oh shut up.'

'He's asked you out on a date then.'

'Do you work for me or my sister?'

She shook her head. 'Don't really know her, where's he taking you if you need a tux?'

'Gallery opening, since you seem to be my social secretary.'

She sighed. 'You want to look at paintings on a date?'

'It's not a date.'

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. 'Are you getting dressed up?'

'Well, it's black tie.'

'So that's a yes then. He's asked you to some swanky do and your getting dressed up to go with him, he's organised it, it's a date.' She turned on her heal and walked away. 'I'm going for my break.'

Ianto rolled his eyes as he cleaned his coffee machine. He'd seen a fingerprint on the stainless steal.

* * *

Jack handed Carys her coffee and shortbread. 'Some days I'm not sure who works for who.' He looked around the office. It was immaculate, he'd found someone even neater than Ianto.

'I just broke up with my boyfriend, it's a distraction, okay.'

Jack just stepped away from her and smiled. 'Okay then, enjoy your coffee.'

Carys sighed softly. 'I didn't mean to snap, it's just...' She trailed off.

'Hay, it's fine, I know it can be hard and I'm glad you've found something to distract you that's productive. And this place looks great. I can actually see my desk now.' She rewarded him with a smile and got back to her bookkeeping as she sipped her coffee.

Jack grinned to himself, he had an estate sale to get to, he'd have to leave soon so he could view the estate. And he needed to check he did actually have a tuxedo. But first he needed to google the address so he knew where he was going and print out directions. The engine of the mini might be in top condition but it didn't have any sort of sat nav. As much fun as the mini was, he did miss the SUV. 'Carys, I'm just going to check something in the flat, then I'm off to the estate sale. Call me if you need anything.'

She nodded as she waved him off.

* * *

Jack found Undine waiting for him upstairs and he grinned when he saw a tuxedo laid out on his bed. 'You are an angel, I'm naming my next child after you.'

'That could prove awkward.'

'What, why? I can have children, I've done it before.'

She shook her head. 'Are you picking him up?'

'He's collecting me.'

She laughed softly. 'It's because of the mini isn't it.'

He nodded. 'I happen to like that little car.'

'But it's not the SUV.'

'The SUV came with Torchwood, I'm out of that life.'

'When you drive home, don't take any short cuts.' She watched him turn to leave. 'And Jack.'

He turned back to look at her.

'Don't be so hard on yourself.'


	13. Chapter twelve

Jack was happy enough with the estate sale, he'd managed to pick up a few bargains and one or two items on a list he'd found of things certain customers where looking for. The more time he spent as the proprietor of Captain Jack Harkness Collectables, the more he found he actually enjoyed it. All the alcohol he'd drunk in the last ten years must have melted his brain.

But he had found some lovely pieces. Including one or two he was sure Ianto would like. He didn't want to think of them as bait but essentially that's what they were. He was driving back to Cardiff and it was later than he'd hoped to leave. It was tempting to take a short cut but Undine's words were still echoing like church bells, so he stuck to the main road and turned the radio on for company.

He'd arranged for Harwoods to pick up the bulk of the items he'd purchased, the smaller items were on the back seat. He'd rung Carys, she'd locked the shop up already so he just needed to unload the mini and get ready for his date with Ianto. He grinned to himself, he had a date and it was one they would both be able to wear tuxedos on. Ianto looked good in a suit but a tux had always brought out his inner James Bond. He found Undine sitting on the end of his bed.

'Hello Jack.'

'I'm running a bit late.'

'I know, so I found you some cuflinks and clean sox.'

'Did you raid my shop?'

'Well it is your shop.'

Jack couldn't fault her logic. 'Right, well I'll be in the shower then.'

'Getting ready for your date.'

Jack poked his head back around the bathroom door. 'You have a very vested interest in this date.'

'And you don't.' She scoffed as she handed him a towel. 'Does he even know it's a date?'

Jack grabbed the towel and grinned. 'I think so.'

She pushed the door closed and walked away. She still found it hard to believe he'd ever gotten together with Ianto in the first place.

Jack walked out of his room, nervous didn't begin to touch the sides. 'Undine!'

She appeared in front of him. 'What?' She heard panic in his tone.

'I can't make the bow tie work.'

She shook her head. 'Do you always whine like a small child when something doesn't work?'

'No, I usually get to shoot something but, well, it's been a while. Can you fix this?' Handing her the bow tie.

She rolled her eyes. 'Lucky for you I have a father who likes these damn things.' She straightened the tie and expertly pulled it into shape. She walked around him, straightened his jacket and brushed the shoulders. 'Right, I think you'll do, there are two button holes in the fridge.'

'Is there anything you haven't thought of?'

'Do I have to tell you not to rush the poor guy. He's never been on a date with a man before.'

'Great.' Jack muttered. 'As if I didn't have enough to worry about, now I don't even know if he'll turn up.' Maybe Ianto had agreed too easily and was having second thoughts, or he didn't realise it was a date. 'Thanks.'

'Oh stop being a baby. And don't try and shag the guy on the first date or you'll really freak him out.'

'What are you, my mother, I know that, I'm not an idiot.'

She smiled. 'You really want me to respond to that?'

'Oh shut up.' He grinned. He didn't think he'd ever been this nervous about a date. But by the same token, there had never been a date so important. From what Undine had told him, the very fabric of reality could well depend on this date. Maybe it was okay to be nervous. His phone rang making him jump.

'Jack, I'm just leaving now I'll be there in a few minutes.'

'Ianto.' He grinned. 'I'll see you soon then.'

'I'll ring the bell.'

Jack tucked the phone in his pocket and made sure he had his keys, wallet and the tickets to the opening. He looked at Undine and smiled. 'Do I want to know how you got these?'

'It's just energy Jack.'

The doorbell rung.

He grinned as he rushed down to open the door. 'Can you come up or is the engine running?'

Ianto smiled. 'I can come up.' He followed Jack back up the stairs. He watched him come back from the kitchen with a plastic florists container. 'A corsage Jack?'

'Button holes, we are wearing tuxedos.'

'You're taking this rather seriously.'

'I'm not coming on too strong am I?'

Ianto considered his response. 'Are we on a date?'

'I'm not sure I want to answer that question.'

'In case I don't want this to be a date?'

Jack handed him a red rose for his button hole. He sighed softly as he nodded, ignoring Undine glaring at him in the background.

Ianto fixed the button hole as he considered how to respond to Jack. 'I'm not sure how I feel about it, if I'm honest.'

Jack was amazed at the man's honesty. 'Do you want to talk about it.'

Ianto laughed. 'No.' He took the rose from Jack and fixed his button hole. 'Aren't we going to be late?' He brushed Jack's lapel and tried to ignore how natural it felt to be touching a man so intimately. To enjoy the feeling of a strong chest beneath his hands. He pulled away as colour stained his cheeks. 'We should go.'

Jack waited until Ianto turned away before he grinned. For all his uncertainties Ianto was still there and they were still going on a date. He followed Ianto down the stairs, admiring the way his arse moved in the tuxedo. He was so close to what he wanted he could feel his heart pounding. He took a few moments to catch his breath as he locked the door and met Ianto at the car. It was the same as the car his Ianto had driven, until John Ellis had killed himself in it. Jack had memories of that car he hoped he would never forget, even as he stood there hoping he could make new ones. It was so surreal he wasn't sure he was going to be able to play it cool enough to win Ianto.

* * *

They pulled up outside the gallery and Ianto handed his keys to the parking attendant. Jack handed the tickets over as names were checked against the guest list and they were shown inside. He snagged two glasses of champagne and handed one to Ianto as they moved towards the paintings.

Ianto looked at Jack. 'This isn't really your thing is it.'

He shook his head. 'Not really, but it is yours.' Ianto surprised him by laughing softly.

'You are something else Jack Harkness. How did you know I'd like this?' Waving his arm to indicate the paintings.

'We've spent every morning for the last week talking, I paid attention.'

Ianto sipped the champagne and smiled. They were surrounded by the gliterati of Cardiff and somehow Jack had wrangled them invitations to an exclusive gallery opening. And it wasn't even something the man was into, but rather, it was because of the person he was with. He leaned over and spoke softly in Jack's ear. 'Well I'm impressed.' He didn't quite know where the daring to do anything like that had come from. Even his total honesty in Jack's flat had surprised him.

There was just something so compelling about this man that made him want to be with him even though it contradicted everything about who he thought he was. Jack was challenging his sexuality and he had no hesitations in letting him. The fact that he'd had more wet dreams since meeting the man than he could remember as a teenager was a pretty clear indication that his sexuality needed a challenge. And it was rocking a tuxedo next to him.

The man was handsome, even his mother couldn't really argue if he brought this man home for Christmas. He was charming, a well mannered rogue, owned his own business and was downright gorgeous. He finished his drink and dropped the empty glass on a passing tray. He wanted another drink but he suspected that might be a very bad idea, and he was driving. He looked around for Jack and found him staring at a painting of two women in Victorian era clothes laughing in a park in Cardiff.

Jack was lost, looking into a window to a past that he hadn't lived in this reality. If he wasn't mistaken it could have been Emily and Alice. He'd spent enough time in their dungeon to be able to recognise them. They looked so happy, so innocent. He barely noticed Ianto placing a hand on his shoulder or the flash of a camera. He looked at Ianto and tried to think of something to say, anything to explain his reaction to the painting.

Ianto leaned over his shoulder to read the card that matched the painting. 'Two unknown women, Cardiff, year unknown, painter unknown.' He looked at Jack. 'That's hardly helpful, and what is that odd symbol in the corner?'

'Oh yes.' Jack leaned forward and grinned. 'Torchwood.' His voice soft as they moved to the next painting.

* * *

Tosh pointed to the painting and nudged Owen, her voice soft. 'He didn't say what I think he said did he?'

Owen leaned over to whisper in her ear. 'He runs a junk shop, and he seems to be on a date with your tea boy, what could he possibly know about Torchwood. It does look like the two women from the archives though. Emma and Alison or something.'

'Emily and Alice you twat.'

'Alright love, I didn't know there was going to be an exam.'

She smiled. 'We may have to keep an eye on him Owen.'

'Torchwood has got to be one of the worst kept secrets in the history of Cardiff. There is a flipping great yellow T on the top of the SUV.'

'Yes, but we know nothing about the good Captain. I looked into his background.'

'I never had you pegged for a conspiracy nut, you know. I bring you to a nice swanky gallery opening and your looking for conspiracies.'

'His background didn't really check out. The only Captain Jack Harkness I could find died in the forties, during the war.'

'Well I don't think that's him then is it.'

'Well.'

'Tosh, we are off duty, Andy is holding the fort down, we have the night off.' He brushed a kiss on her neck. 'We should enjoy it while we can.'

* * *

Ianto watched Jack wave down a tray of canapés and get them both mineral water to drink. The man had every waiter and waitress on the floor giggling and falling over themselves to bring them whatever they wanted. He was quite a sight to behold, a few flirty words and a smile and they were eating out of the palm of his hand. There was just something undefinable about Jack. A magnetism that made him irresistible to others. He included himself along with all the rest in that assessment. The man was a brightly burning star and he was a helpless planet pulled into his orbit. He found he was paying less attention to the paintings and more to the man. Memorising every movement and mannerism.

Jack was torn. He wanted to absorb everything about the man at his side. The innocent joy Ianto expressed at the paintings and the gentle touches of a hand on his arm. But, and there was a but, a B track to his symphony of triumph. This wasn't his Ianto. As real as the hand on his arm was, it still felt like a false promise. And as much as this wasn't his Ianto, he found his affection for him growing.

He was a more gentle Ianto, a man not hardened by life within Torchwood. One or Three. There was an aura of innocence that was refreshing and sexy and Jack had to remind himself that they were in a room crowded with people. And while he had accepted that they were on a date, that didn't automatically mean the man was open to anything else. A kiss, a few shared cups of coffee and some paintings were a start. A beginning only.

* * *

They waited for the car and Ianto looked at Jack. 'Thank you, I know this wasn't really your thing.'

Jack flashed him a smile. 'I got to see you dressed up like James Bond, my life is complete.'

Ianto shoved Jack playfully. 'You are a complete arse Jack Harkness.'

'Ah, but I'm a very handsome one.' He winked as he climbed into the car now waiting before them.

Ianto just rolled his eyes as he sat behind the wheel and buckled his seat belt. 'You are confident, I'll give you that.' He pulled out into traffic and drove towards Jack's flat. Pulling into a park as he shut the engine off.

Jack turned to him and reached for his hand. 'Can I interest you in a night cap?'

Ianto was confused, sitting in the dark in his car with a man holding his hand, it fitted. Jack seemed to fit and it confused him. He'd forgotten they were two men on a date in the gallery. There they had just been two people out for the evening. Now, in the silence of a car parked under a street light they were back to being two men on a date.

And he really wanted to see what would happen next. Had it been that long since he'd been on a date? He nodded and followed Jack upstairs after locking his car.


	14. Chapter 13

Jack handed Ianto a whiskey and poured one for himself. 'To surviving first dates.'

'I haven't got home safely yet.'

'I'm offended, your honour is safe with me.'

'It's not my honour I'm worried about.' Ianto muttered before sipping the whiskey, tasting smoke and pepper. 'This isn't the same one we were drinking last time is it.'

'No, this is from one of the Speyside distilleries.' He watched Ianto nod as he sipped the whiskey. 'I like the slightly spicy hit.'

Ianto settled on the sofa and looked up at Jack. 'Why is this so comfortable?'

'You were expecting something else?'

'Well, I've just been on my first date with a man, and now I'm back in your flat, drinking a very nice whiskey, wondering what is supposed to happen next and wondering why I don't mind.'

'You don't hold back do you.'

'Where you expecting shy and retiring filled with angsty goodness?'

'Well, yes.'

'Oh I haven't given in, don't mistake my candour for being easy.'

Jack sat next to Ianto and laughed. 'Oh I'd never make that mistake. Would it bother you if I said I fully intend to woo you.'

'Woo me? No one says things like that.'

'I do.'

'No, have you put something in my whiskey? You must have, I'm not gay.'

'I never said you were.'

'Okay, so why am I here?'

Jack shrugged. 'I think we're both exploring that question, don't you.'

'As far as seductions go, I've got to say this is the weirdest.'

Jack moved slightly closer to Ianto, resting his arm on the back of the sofa. 'Do I make you uncomfortable?' He watched the younger man consider his question. He hadn't made any attempt to move away. Jack even brushed his fingertips against Ianto's shoulder and the man still didn't react. 'Are you uncomfortable?'

Ianto breathed Jack in, the man wore the most amazing aftershave. He wondered what it might be like to give in and let Jack do whatever it was he clearly wanted to do. But the rational part of his mind kept reminding him that it was a man sitting next to him on a sofa, looking like he wanted to lean in for a kiss. Something about Jack was causing a short circuit in his brain and all he could think about was how inviting the man's lips looked. He didn't think of mens lips in terms of how inviting they were, and he definitely did not want to kiss this man.

Which totally explained why he met Jack half way when their lips found each other and they kissed. Ianto just sighed softly as Jack pulled back. He wanted to touch his lips and capture the kiss to him forever. He'd never been kissed like that. So gentle and filled with Jack's longing as their lips had met and they exchanged a single breath. He'd also felt hesitation and knew it hadn't been his, for all his uncertainties. Apparently he wanted Jack to kiss him after all.

'Perhaps.' Jack spoke softly. 'Shakespeare was right, there truly are stranger things in heaven and earth.'

'Than man can ever dream of?' Ianto finished. 'Didn't have you pegged as a Shakespeare fan.'

'I've seen a few plays in my time.'

'Not your thing?'

Jack shook his head. 'I like the theater, it's opera that puts me to sleep.'

'So you probably don't want to go to Tosca with me then.'

'Depends, is it in Italian, English or Welsh?'

'Welsh, but I could always translate.'

'You speak a few languages don't you.'

Ianto nodded. 'A few, I pick them up easily enough. My Italian and French are pretty good and I speak Welsh.'

'Of course you do.'

'Do you speak Welsh?'

Jack shook his head. 'I know a few words, mostly it's some of your more colourful expressions but I never learnt. It's a beautiful language.'

'My gran always insisted we speak Welsh at her house. Though for a proper Welsh grandmother she knew enough colourful expressions to make even a sailor blush.'

'I think I would have liked your gran.'

'She would have definitely liked you.'

'Oh really.'

Ianto nodded seriously. 'She had a real thing for Charlie Chaplin.'

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Droll.'

'Why thank you.'

'And do you use these languages?'

'It is helpful for running a coffee shop but it hardly taxes my linguistic abilities.'

'Let me guess, you have a mother who thinks you could be doing more with the number of languages you speak.'

Ianto nodded. 'It helps that I run my own business.' He tilted his head. 'And your mother?'

Jack sighed softly.

'I'm sorry.'

He shook his head. 'You didn't know, I'm an orphan of sorts. It's just me here now.' Jack took Ianto's empty glass and set it on the coffee table next to his as he moved closer to Ianto. 'I'd really like to kiss you.'

'Oh.' Ianto watched Jack nod, his heart racing as he considered his options. Did he continue maintaining he wasn't attracted to Jack when the more time he spent with the man the more he found the lines between his sexuality blurring. 'I'm not sure.' He whispered in the space between them. 'You challenge everything.'

'I know.' He didn't apologise as he sat there, waiting.

'It's like you already know how this turns out.' Ianto closed his eyes. 'You're very overwhelming.'

Jack brushed fingertips gently across Ianto's cheek. 'Do you want me to stop?'

Indecision clawed though Ianto's mind. His racing pulse suggested he didn't want the man to take his hand away. His head argued with his curiosity. Curiosity won as he leaned into Jack and kissed him.

Jack let Ianto overwhelm him, melting into the hesitancy and certainty that this was meant to be.

Ianto felt nerve endings explode as lights flashed behind his eyes. Jack demanded nothing, simply matching him in the kiss. Ianto ignored everything he thought he knew about himself as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss electrified Jack and he pulled away least he be unable to stop. Afraid of what would happen should he push Ianto too far. He moved back to give the Welshman room to breathe. Not wanting to speak least he break whatever spell they were under. Jack waited for Ianto to say something. Anything would have been better than the uncertainty of silence.

Ianto tried to calm his racing pulse, sure Jack could hear his heart beating. That had been the sexiest kiss he'd ever had. If he'd known kissing could do that he'd have spent more time doing it. But how much of that was the man he had kissed. He was even more confused about himself and his reaction to Jack than before. It was a lot to process, to answer the unasked question Jack presented him. Echoing through his mind, that was just a kiss, what would it feel like to take it further...

To cross more fully into what Jack was asking, or perhaps demanding from him. It felt less like a question and there were no illusions Jack's intentions could hide behind. But what of his? Did he want a fling with the man, was it just curiosity that drew him to Jack. Curiosity, a coat and a very sexy jaw line. There was also pain, a shadow hiding behind blue eyes. One that might just match his own.

Jack watched Ianto desperate to know what war the younger man was waging in his thoughts. He needed Ianto to say something so he could stop thinking. With thoughts came doubts and the silence was killing him as it stretched between them.

'Oh.' Ianto broke the silence. 'How did your estate sale go?'

'Good, yeah, picked a few really nice pieces up.'

'That's good.'

Jack laughed softly. 'Please tell me we aren't looking for safe topics already.'

'There's only so much I can process at a time. You said no one can make a straight man gay, but.' He took a breath. 'You do present a challenge.'

'A challenge?' Jack reached for Ianto's hand. 'Yeah, I can see how that might be. You're probably wondering why you're attracted to me. Sitting there asking yourself if it's all men or just me.'

'It's like you're inside my head.'

'I've just been here before.' His thumb brushing circles in Ianto's palm. 'If gender wasn't an issue?'

Ianto got lost in the sensations radiating from his palm. 'Sorry, I um.' He swallowed. 'Got distracted.'

'If gender didn't matter?'

Ianto let the softness of Jack's voice wash over him. He closed his eyes. 'What do you want from me?'

'Everything.' Jack whispered as his lips found Ianto's. He never wanted to stop kissing this man, even as logic screamed at him to slow down. To go back to the plan. All thoughts abandoned as he lost himself in Ianto. Hands holding Ianto's face, the kiss hungry, demanding, as Ianto held on. He felt the man's hands tugging at his jacket lapels pulling him closer.

He recognized the madness of pushing too far mingled with his fears of letting go. Jack was desperate to posses Ianto least he wake from the dream. Or the madness. He no longer knew if this was reality or insanity. He was no longer sure he cared which if it meant Ianto was in his arms. They pulled back, each man struggling to catch their breath.

Ianto brushed a fingertip down Jack's cheekbone before pulling back. 'Everything?'

Jack nodded. 'But what do you want?'

'I. I don't know.'

'Too soon?'

'It's like you have this all planned out, how it's going to end and I don't even know you.'

Jack pulled back, Ianto had a point. 'I don't want to rush you.'

'Then don't.'

Jack felt a rush of relief flood though him, he'd regretted pushing too fast, and now Ianto was giving him a lifeline.

'I should maybe go, I have an early start tomorrow.' He rose to his feet. 'You certainly give me a lot to think about.'

'Is that a good thing?' Jack's voice was quiet.

Ianto shrugged. 'It isn't bad. Will I see you tomorrow morning for a coffee?' He watched Jack's eyes light up. 'I'll take that as a yes then.'

Jack nodded before following Ianto out. 'I will see you tomorrow, Jones, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto smiled at him, unlocked his car and climbed behind the wheel. He could still feel Jack's lips on his as he drove away.

* * *

Jack found Undine sitting on his sofa. 'I thought I'd find you here.' She was wearing a long black skirt with a white peasant style blouse.

'And your date?'

'You weren't watching?'

'You're not the only one I keep an eye on.'

'Oh.' He sat next to her. 'I wanted to ask, is there a Doctor in this reality?'

'I'm not sure I want to answer that.'

'No can't this time.'

She shrugged. 'We'll just add that to the overall mystery shall we.'

Jack groaned. 'God you're infuriating at times.'

'What does knowing change Jack?'

'You enjoy being obtuse.' He watched her shrug. 'I'm going to bed, probably best you don't watch.' He blinked and she was gone, leaving him alone with the memory of Ianto. He knew he was going to fall asleep with the memory of their kiss on his lips as he took himself firmly in hand. Whoever she was, she didn't need to see that.


	15. Chapter fourteen

Ianto looked up as Cassie let herself in the back door of the coffee shop.

She grinned as she saw him. 'Oh yeah? I thought you'd be sleeping in.' She dropped the newspapers on the counter.

'Morning Cassie.'

'So. How was your date?'

He watched as she unfolded one of the papers. 'It was.' His voice trailed off as he remembered kissing Jack.

She looked at him and grinned. 'You hussy.' She teased, she liked seeing this side of her boss. 'You make a cute couple.'

'What?'

She showed him the page she had opened the paper to. 'Photos from the gallery opening.' She pointed. 'It's not a very big picture but they got your name right.'

He leaned over her shoulder. 'Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness, local business owners.' He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

'Look at you, rubbing shoulders with all them fancy types.'

Ianto groaned. 'You sound like my sister.'

'We should frame that.' Folding the paper back up. 'You did look lovely.'

'Lovely? Thank you Cassie, my life's complete.'

'So.'

'So?'

'Are you going to repeat everything?' She looked at him for a moment before grabbing her apron and getting ready for the morning rush. 'Are you seeing him again?'

'He'll be here for a coffee like he always is.'

It was Cassie's turn to groan. 'No wonder someone as sweet as you is still bloody single.'

'Sweet, and I thought lovely was bad enough.' He muttered.

'You need an intervention.'

'Trust me Cassie, I'm just trying to keep up with him. I haven't exactly dated a man before.'

'Oh modern up, it's not that big a deal. Being gay is practically mainstream these days.'

'I'm not gay Cassie, I still find women attractive.'

'Fine, so your bi, big whoop.'

'You are lucky you're good at your job, time to open the doors I think.'

His tone suggested that was that as she just grinned at him before unlocking the door.

* * *

Jack walked into the coffee shop and smiled. 'Morning Ianto.'

'Jack.'

Cassie rolled her eyes as she watched the two men making eyes at each other while Ianto made them both coffee. She was glad Ianto had met his Jack, he never used to take regular breaks, and he smiled more. He'd always smiled but now it was like he actually meant it. Even if it was like waiting for paint to dry while Ianto's brain caught up to what to what his body language was already saying. They were practically holding hands while Jack was paying for his coffee.

They were like clockwork, Ianto would give him his change, stamp the little coffee card which Jack would tuck into his coat pocket. Ianto's eyes devouring the coat as Jack slipped his hand in the pocket. It was almost like watching porn. Then Ianto would watch Jack as he moved to the corner seat where Jack would watch Ianto as he made the coffee. Then Ianto would actually take a break. Sitting with Jack and drinking coffee, she wished her breaks looked as good in a coat. The guy could have been a movie star, he was that obscenely good looking. She shook her head as she turned to serve her customers.

Ianto set the tray on the table and handed Jack his coffee. 'Did you see the paper?'

Jack shook his head as he watched Ianto sit down.

'The photos of the gallery opening, there's one of us.'

'Oh really.'

'Hm, yes, Cassie thinks I should frame it and probably put it up here.'

'I'm sure we looked good together.' He paused. 'This isn't going to cause you any trouble is it?'

'What?'

'Having your picture taken in the company of a man and printed in the paper.'

Ianto shook his head. 'Why should that matter?'

'What if your family see it, they might ask you questions.'

Ianto laughed. 'I doubt it. Besides, should I be worried?'

Jack shrugged. He'd gotten used to his Ianto being so secretive about their relationship that he'd automatically assumed this Ianto would be just as keen to keep his family in the dark about being with a man. Although, in hindsight, they weren't officially together. Maybe it was a bit too early to be worrying about the family. 'Oh, I thought I might offer to cook you dinner.'

'What was it you said about not being much of a cook?'

'You wont get food poisoning, I can cook a few things.' Jack added. 'With supervision.'

'Oh, I see, you want me to supervise you in your kitchen.'

Jack grinned as he nodded. 'I've got everything I need to make a meatloaf, if you're interested.'

Ianto considered Jack's suggestion. 'Well, meatloaf is fairly robust as far as recipes go.'

'Is that a yes?' Jack chewed his lip as nerves assaulted him. Meatloaf had always been the one thing he'd been okay at making. With appropriate supervision.

Ianto nodded. 'Do you want me to bring something for desert?'

'That would be great.'

'What time should I turn up?'

'Oh, I hadn't thought about that.'

'I usually try and close this place up around two, if you really need supervising I could come by around four?'

'I'd like that.' Jack reached over and rubbed his thumb across the top of Ianto's lip. 'You had something...' He lost himself in Ianto's eyes as his voice trailed off.

'You really don't have any personal space boundaries do you.'

'Not when it comes to you.' He watched Ianto's eyes. 'If you mind I can stop.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I'm just getting used to you I guess. You're quite a presence in my life and.' He faltered. 'You ask so much and I'm.' He took a breath. 'I guess I'm still coming to terms with, this. With, us.' He shook his head again. 'I get the impression you'd have us married and adopting a dozen orphans tomorrow if you could. It's, it's a lot to process.'

'I tried to slow myself down.' Jack admitted. 'I forget this is all new for you.'

'Wow, you don't hold back do you.'

'I lost so much by not being honest with myself, I don't want to make that mistake again.'

'Just, you have to let me catch up.' He watched Jack's eyes light up.

'So we're still on for dinner then.'

'I want to try your meatloaf. I make a very fine one myself you know.'

'I know.'

Ianto found Jack's comment odd but he decided to ignore it. There were times Jack spoke as if they'd known each other for years rather than the short time it had been. He finished his coffee, he could worry about that later.

Jack placed his empty cup on Ianto's tray. 'I should probably get two to go.'

'Shortbread?'

Jack considered this a moment when his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID. 'Looks like I'm about to find out.'

Ianto smiled, Carys had great timing.

'I was just talking about... Hang on, I'll check.' He looked at Ianto. 'What do you have that's chocolate?'

'Brownies.'

Jack went back to the phone call. 'Did you... Okay, I'll be there soon.' He tucked the phone in his pocket. 'She's worse than a wife.'

'So two coffees and two brownies then.'

Jack nodded as he followed Ianto to the counter. 'I can't complain too much, she is good at her job.' He watched as Ianto made the takeaway coffees and bagged up the brownies. 'I will see you later then.' Handing over the money and getting two more stamps on his card.

Ianto grinned as he watched Jack walk out of The Hub, before he turned to Cassie.

'I know, shut up and take your break.' She grinned as she headed outside for fifteen minutes with her coffee. She just hoped they figured it out before she died of old age. They really did make a cute couple.

* * *

Jack handed Carys a coffee and a brownie. 'Here you go.'

She sipped her coffee and nodded. 'Thanks Jack.' She handed him a post it note. 'Police called while you were seducing your boyfriend. They want to check in with you, being the new owner an all. Something about a ring of thefts and some jewellery they want you to keep an eye out for.'

Jack looked at the name on the post it and grinned. He'd wondered when he'd run into PC Gwen Cooper. 'Do I need to call someone?'

Carys shook her head as she went back to her bookkeeping. 'No, I said you'd be back soon so someone will drop by. And there's an email about some upcoming fairs you should check out.'

Jack opened his laptop and scrolled though the emails and printed one out. Somehow and he didn't ask how, Undine had manufactured some contacts for him, generating emails about a variety of jumble sales and church fêtes. He wasn't going to question it, much. This shop was not only a fantastic cover for seducing Ianto, but he was finding he actually enjoyed the work. He liked buying and selling junk and antiques and second hand goods.

Not only was he pretty good at it, with Carys around, he didn't have to do any paperwork, she did it all for him. He went to print the emails out and saw she'd even updated the calender so he didn't have to do that. 'You, young lady, are very good for my ego.'

She looked up from her desk. 'Ah ha, you keep the coffee coming and I'll keep being all amazing.'

Jack grinned, he could work with that. The bell above the door chimed as two uniforms walked into his shop.

Carys looked over before looking back to Jack. 'That'll be for you then.'

Jack walked up to his counter and smiled. 'I'm Captain Jack Harkness, how can I help you today.'

'I'm PC David and this is PC Cooper.'

Jack shook hands with the older man next to Gwen and nodded politely in her direction.

PC David handed Jack a page of photos. 'These necklaces were stolen recently.' He also gave Jack his card. 'If any of them turn up in your store I'd appreciate a call.' He looked around. 'Are your camera's for decoration or do they actually work?'

Jack smiled at the man, he was solidly built, like a rugby player. His handshake had been firm and his brown eyes honest. 'They work Constable David.' He looked at the photos. 'This is a bit more high end than I usually get.'

'Your new, if the thieves are local they might see you as a better target than someone else.' Gwen flashed him a big smile, he was very good looking.

Jack gave her a polite smile in return. 'Well if I see anything I'll be sure and call Constable David.' He wondered if the Gwen he'd known had looked at him like this, like he was on the menu and she was starving. He reasoned she must have, otherwise why would it have eaten Ianto up the way it did back in the Torchwood where they had worked together.

He could see an engagement ring on her finger, did the woman have no pride. Undine's thoughts echoing into his mind, that this Gwen was as faithful as the Gwen he'd worked with. He felt a pang of regret, he'd liked Rhys, he was a good man who deserved better. This time it wasn't any of his business as he watched the two police officers walk out of his shop. Perhaps he'd run into her again, perhaps not.

He'd come here for Ianto, Gwen just wasn't part of his world any more. He handed the page of photos to Carys and went back to unpacking the estate sale purchases. He had a business to run.


	16. Chapter fifteen

Ianto locked the door at quarter past two. Aside from a last minute rush it had been a fairly average Saturday and he decided to take Jack a coffee after he and Cassie locked the place down and did the end of day cleaning. He locked the banking in the safe and waved her home as he made three coffee's to go and let himself out, alarm set and door locked. It didn't take long to get to Jack's shop and walking into the building Carys looked up and saw the coffees.

'Oh thank god, he's been a pain in the butt, one of them is for me right?'

Ianto handed her a coffee and nodded. Rewarded with a grin that lit her face up. She was a pretty young thing but he only saw Jack as he handed him a coffee and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

'Okay you are officially a life saver.'

Ianto watched Carys rolling her eyes in the background as she retreated to her desk. He wondered if she was friends with Cassie, they seemed to share a similar approach to their respective employers. 'You're welcome.'

He sipped his coffee as he looked over the pieces Jack had unwrapped and placed on his counter top. 'Estate sale?'

Jack sipped his coffee and nodded. 'Ah ha. I also managed to make a few good contacts when I was there.'

'You've really taken to this business haven't you.'

'Well, yes.' He responded as he smiled at Ianto. 'Coming here was good for me.'

'I'm still not sure what it means for me.'

'Stick with me and we'll work it out together.'

'More wooing?'

Jack grinned. 'I said that didn't I.'

'Cassie, one of my staff members, thinks we need an intervention and I should modern up. I think she thinks I'm dragging my heels with you.'

Jack laughed softly. 'Really.' He moved closer to Ianto. 'I kind of like how things are progressing.' He wanted to kiss Ianto but he worried it might be too public for him. Okay, so he might like how things were progressing but he'd be happy if they moved faster too. He sighed softly, they were moving, that was the important thing.

Ianto smiled at him, it was a brief smile, one he recognised.

'I have to go if I'm bringing desert, I'll be back in about two hours, I'm running a bit behind schedule.'

'I could improvise if you wanted to stay.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I should get home first, I'll be back.' He reached out and brushed his fingertips across Jack's cheek before he turned and walked away.

Jack called after him. 'I'll hold you to that Ianto Jones.' Ianto turned and smiled at him before stepping outside and into the Cardiff afternoon. Jack looked around the shop and grinned. 'Carys, go home, see you Tuesday.' He moved to the door and flicked the sign to closed and waited for her to leave so he could lock up.

She patted him on the shoulder. 'Thanks Jack, I like working for you.'

'Tuesday.' He locked the door and turned the lights out before setting the alarm and heading up to his flat. He wanted a shower before Ianto came back. This was his kingdom now, not Torchwood. And as long as Ianto was in it, that was enough.

* * *

Jack found himself singing as he chopped and diced his way though the meatloaf recipe and mixed everything together. He hadn't felt like singing in over ten years. He didn't even mind that cutting onions made him cry. It didn't take long to pull the meatloaf together and press it into the loaf pan he'd found, covering it with foil he placed it in the fridge and decided he needed a shower.

He had also forgotten the simply joy of preparing a meal although he missed having Ianto at his side. Even if the man had been paranoid he'd set the kitchen on fire, again. He had left him a few recipes tucked in the back of a diary, so in a way, he was still with him as he cooked. He checked his watch and did a quick tidy up as he waited for Ianto, grinning when the doorbell rang. He let him in and was handed a tub of ice cream and a covered dish.

'Best get that in your freezer, the crumble will just need heating though.' Ianto found the look in Jack's eyes intriguing. It was as if the man wanted to hug him and cry at the same time.

Jack knew this Ianto had no idea that another Ianto in another reality used to make him crumble for desert. He should have anticipated that since they had shared the same childhood, they might make the same desert. It still threw him as he put ice cream in the freezer.

* * *

Ianto looked around the kitchen. 'You seem to have coped with making dinner so far, what's left to do?'

'Um, cook the meatloaf, and prepare vegetables. I thought mash and corn should do it.' He liked what Ianto was wearing, dark jeans that looked faded and worn, and fitted the man in all the right places. Along with a dark blue shirt, unbuttoned at the neck and a denim jacket which he hung over the back of a chair as he rolled his sleeves up.

'This will go faster if I give you a hand.'

Jack grinned. 'I'll get the potatoes out then.'

Ianto had been right, it was faster with an extra pair of hands. But it was the shared laughter Jack found he missed. Looking at Ianto he kept finding excuses to brush against him as they moved though his kitchen. Jack wondered if he would be damned for corrupting this young man's innocence but by the same token he believed their soul's recognised each other and he was not walking away now. Why else would Ianto have asked the questions he'd asked and still come back each time they had kissed. It was more than curiosity that brought him here. Jack stopped what he was doing.

'What?' Ianto found Jack staring at him, although that in of itself wasn't unusual. 'Have I got something on my face?' He watched Jack's smile start in his eyes as his lips moved suggestively.

'No but you will have in a moment.' He stepped towards Ianto, backing him against the wall. 'Unless you want me to stop?'

Ianto shook his head as his heart pounded, sounding like drums echoing inside his head. He wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like and he groaned softly as Jack pressed up against him. Movements that were agonisingly slow and deliberate as Jack glanced the lightest touch of fingertips along his cheekbones and across lips. Lips that ached to be touched. Time seemed to both stand still and stretch out around them, it was as if he was being shown his past, present and future in a Dickensian fashion.

His every thought dominated by one man, the man leaning in to kiss him. To possess him. And god help him he wanted to be possessed. His hands reached out and pulled Jack closer as their lips met. He hadn't realised until now that they were the same height and his hips pressed against Jack's and he felt their cocks harden at the contact of denim and man. Jack's tongue exploding in his mouth and hands holding him tight. He could barely think as he gave himself up to Jack's hungry demands and started making a few of his own.

Jack pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against Ianto's, trying to catch his breath, trying to slow himself down. He didn't want to stop but he wasn't sure Ianto fully understood what was next if they didn't. Suddenly dinner was the least of his concerns. Maybe this was it, maybe this was the moment when every possibility he had dreamt of in the last ten years was about to be realised.

He was conflicted. Was Ianto ready for what was about to happen and was he even in it forever or did he just see Jack as a curiosity to be satisfied. Jack closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts. His body demanded he loose himself in Ianto but his mind questioned the timing. He needed Ianto to come to him. He heard his name being called softly.

'Jack. Jack, come back to me.' Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer, his lips at the man's ear. 'Wherever you are, I'm here because I want to be.'

Jack wrapped Ianto tighter and held on as his emotions spilled over him. 'I just don't want to rush you, I know I'm asking a lot -.'

Ianto cut in. 'Maybe I want to find out what that means.' He let Jack pull back and met his gaze without hesitation. 'Maybe I want what you're offering me.'

Jack felt like he couldn't breathe, was this what a panic attack felt like? The walls were closing in on him and all he could see was Ianto. 'I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why?' He needed to know, to know if Ianto was going to yank the rug out from under his feet if he changed his mind. To know this wasn't a passing fancy, a chalking up of a sexual to do list.

Ianto smiled softly, he had an idea of what Jack was asking him and it was a fair question. 'I'm not sure I can articulate why Jack. And given how many languages I speak that's saying something.' He followed Jack into the sitting room and sat next to him on the sofa. 'There is just something about you that makes me want to spend more time with you. I'm not saying I'm ready to move in with you or anything, and maybe I'm not really sure what I'm committing myself to. But I do know if I don't find out.'

His voice grew soft. 'I don't want to walk away and spend the rest of my life regretting it.' He reached out for Jack's hand as the silence between them grew. He'd seen the destruction that could be caused by a life lived in the shadow of regret. It festered and rotted the soul until all that was left was a cancerous shell of a man, begging forgiveness on his deathbed. He was not going to be his father living a life frustrated by un-lived dreams.

Jack was torn, he wanted to throw a victory parade and dance excitedly around the room and launch himself on Ianto and make love to him. And he also hesitated, what was Ianto offering him? And if he changed his mind it would hurt like nothing the last ten years had done to him could have. He was closer to getting what he'd wanted than he thought he'd dared dream was possible. Every fear and hope had distilled into this one gentle man making a hesitant offer of, everything. And suddenly he felt like he didn't deserve this.

Ianto wasn't sure what he'd expected Jack's reaction to be but the silence growing between them wasn't it. He sighed softly and Jack seemed to come back to himself as a thumb started feathering tiny circles against his wrist. He wondered if it was possible to live a lifetime in a moment as he waited for Jack.

Jack knew he couldn't hold back from living his life just because one day Ianto might change his mind. So he put his feelings into kissing Ianto. He couldn't say the words yet because perhaps no one had invented them. Lucky for him, his lips were good at more than just speaking. Time stood still and pleasure exploded over his body as Ianto kissed him back. What had started out as a sweet and gentle kiss grew hungry and demanding as each man pressed against the other, as if trying to merge into one soul. Perhaps, Jack reasoned, that's exactly what they were. One soul. Because apart he was broken.

He desperately wanted the man in his arms, a man who was responding and matching the heat of his demands. He needed the gentleness of this Ianto to temper the pain buried within the man the last ten years had moulded him into. Perhaps he reasoned, he needed this man to be a more gentle Ianto than the one he had first fallen in love with. Because perhaps he was no longer as gentle as he used to be.

So together they were the one bright shining star they were meant to become. The sum of the whole truly dwarfing the sum of the parts. He was sure there was a philosophical basis for these thoughts, but right now he wanted to loose himself in kissing Ianto. In being kissed back. And he was even more desperate to find more than the measure of a single lifetime to love Ianto the way he wanted to. One life was never going to be enough.

Ianto thought he was going to pass out as pleasure exploded though every pore of his body. This was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and it was just a kiss. Although he wasn't sure just was enough of a word to describe it as he sat there holding onto Jack, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't entirely sure what he was offering Jack but he knew this was where he was supposed to be. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take the next step towards Jack. Unsure what that step might be.

Jack sat there breathing Ianto in, memorising the face he knew so well. It was an almost bitter-sweet reunion. He had years of memory and Ianto had none, he was a blank canvas and Jack had just been given the brush. But what picture did Ianto see them painting. His hand on the back of Ianto's neck as they sat there trying to breathe, to think. 'I don't want to rush you into anything.'

'I don't feel rushed, I just don't know what, happens next.' He stopped speaking as Jack smiled at him. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for that smile.

'We don't have to do anything if you don't want.'

Ianto laughed. 'You don't strike me as the kind of man who doesn't, well.'

Jack sat back and grinned. 'I'm not.' He reached out for Ianto's hand. 'It isn't just about sex.'

Ianto felt Jack smile fill him with warmth. Jack's voice when he spoke was low and heat pooled in his groin.

'Don't doubt for one moment that when we do, the sex will blow your mind.'

Ianto groaned. 'You can't say things like that.'

Jack leaned over and whispered in his ear. 'Yes I can.'

'You, you're very.' He swallowed. 'Ah, confident.'

'You have no idea.' He sat back and gave the man room to breathe, to process his thoughts. 'But you will.'

'Why do I feel like you know how this turns out and you're just waiting for me to catch up.'

'I'm just very confident and I know what I want.'

'What if I didn't want to be wanted?'

'But you do.'

'Yep, but I didn't know I would when you first started flirting with me.'

'I had no idea if you would end up here or not, all I had was a, a possibility.' His voice a whisper. 'A hope.'

'Hope? You have been single-minded in your determination to seduce me on, what, hope and a possibility. You have had me questioning my sexuality since I met you.'

Jack nodded, there was no point apologising, he wasn't sorry. 'I told you before, no one can make a straight man gay. If you have had your sexuality questioned, then the questions had to be there to be asked in the first place. I forget that not everyone accepts yet that we fall in love with the person not their gender.'

'Sometimes I envy the world you live in Jack.'

He shook his head as pain filled his eyes. 'Don't envy me Ianto Jones. My world has been a very dark place for a very long time and the only ray of light I'd seen was taken from me. I know it's a lot to put at your feet that you might be another light in the darkness. And I have no idea why I'm even saying this.' He moved away on the sofa to put some distance between them. 'I think I spent so long regretting that I couldn't say what needed to be said that I promised myself if I got the chance I would.'

Ianto watched as Jack's posture changed, his shoulders slumped as confidence seemed to leak out of him. Gone was the charismatic Jack he'd grown fond of. In his place was a man still haunted by a past he couldn't change. So he reached out, moved closer to Jack and wrapped him up in a hug. Jack's head on his shoulder.

'You better live up to your hype Captain Jack Harkness.' He felt arms wrap around him and hold him tight. He wasn't sure who started it but their lips met and whispered promises of their own.


	17. Chapter sixteen

Jack wanted nothing more than to drag Ianto into his bed and spend hours undressing him, but he'd promised to cook dinner. Surfacing from the kiss his voice was reluctant. 'I should probably put the meatloaf in the oven.'

Ianto nodded, he wanted to tell Jack not to, that the meatloaf could wait but that required a degree of confidence he didn't have and wasn't ready for. He watched as Jack moved to the kitchen and decided to explore the sitting room. The only DVD's he found were a few James Bond movies and The Princess Bride.

Jack found Ianto holding his DVD collection, such as it was.

'I can see I really need to take you shopping.'

Jack groaned. 'I spend all day in a shop, I don't want to go shopping on my day off.'

'Yeah, but what do you do, up here? I don't see any books...' He trailed off.

Jack shrugged. He could hardly tell Ianto he spent his free time plotting his programme of wooing or talking to Undine. Who, for all he knew, wasn't actually real. Nor could he tell him that the only book he owned was a diary that belonged to another Ianto from another reality. One he had read so many times the spine was cracked and pages were almost falling out. Each word written with love and pain and hope. But he could no longer live if it was only within the pages of the past. Instead he looked to the future standing next to him. 'What do you do when you finish up at The Hub each day?'

'I read, do my bookkeeping, watch movies and iron my clothes.' He sighed. 'It's hardly exciting.'

'Oh I don't know, I'd watch.'

'Really.'

Jack grinned as he winked suggestively. 'Really.'

'You are a terrible person Jack Harkness.'

'You'll get used to me.'

'You wish.' Ianto retorted, smiling at how natural this felt. He'd worry about that later.

'We could watch a movie now if you wanted.'

'Well you do seem to have several of my favourite films, which, by the way, is sort of creepy.'

'Coincidence.'

'We could watch some classic Bond. Am I sensing a tuxedo kink Jack?'

Jack put the DVD's on the coffee table and slid his arms around Ianto's waist. 'Only when that tuxedo happens to be on you.'

Ianto laughed as Jack kissed his neck. 'You are a very bad man.'

Jack grinned as he tasted Ianto's skin. 'You have no idea.'

'Maybe I'm okay with finding out.'

Jack groaned softly, he certainly hoped so. 'I should put that DVD on before I try and drag you into my bedroom and show you just how bad I am.' He felt Ianto hold himself very still as regret washed though him. He let the man go and sighed softly.

'Sorry Jack, I'm still getting my head around kissing you, I'm not.' He stopped and sat on the sofa. 'Why don't we watch the movie.'

Jack nodded as he moved to put the DVD on, bending over so Ianto could get a good view of his arse. He sat next to Ianto and grinned as the younger man moved closer. He didn't even have to stealth his arm around the back of the sofa to pull Ianto into him. For someone with reservations he was remarkably open to their growing relationship. He wasn't totally sure what they officially were, but it was only a matter of time and labels as far as he was concerned.

And since they didn't work for Torchwood here, he figured he had time enough to help Ianto figure it all out. Right now he was content to cuddle up to the man on his sofa, watching Sean Connery sleep his way though an assortment of Bond girls. Ianto's head on his shoulder, an arm around his waist, this was what contentment looked like.

'I always wanted to be some sort of government agent.' Ianto laughed softly. 'But I never got to Uni.'

'I don't think it's any where near as glamorous as James Bond movies make it look.'

'All paperwork and bad coffee?'

Jack nodded. 'Although somehow I think you'd be in your element as long as you had a decent coffee machine.'

'With you sexually harassing me until I finally gave in and let you have your evil way with me no doubt.'

Jack suppressed a shiver as he nodded playfully. 'No doubt.' He checked his watch. 'I better check the meatloaf. Don't start anything without me.' He brushed a kiss over Ianto's forehead. He called back when he reached the kitchen. 'I haven't offered you anything to drink.'

'What do you have?'

Jack checked his fridge. 'Beer.' He looked back towards the sitting room. 'Whiskey and red wine.'

'Maybe a beer.'

Jack checked on his meatloaf and returned with two bottles of beer, one of which he handed to Ianto.

Ianto looked at the label. 'Domestic beer, I'm impressed.'

'I always found it easier to drink the local stuff.'

'What were you drinking at the Corner Pub that time?'

' Ysbryd y Ddraig, which translates to?'

'Spirit of the Dragon.' He grinned. 'You almost got the pronunciation right.'

Jack sipped his beer and just smiled. 'I decided to throw the potatoes in the oven to roast, that way I don't have to stand over them.'

Ianto snuggled into Jack and smiled. 'Fair enough.'

Jack looked at him and grinned. 'I like the view here much better.' He kissed Ianto's forehead before turning back to the movie they were watching.

Ianto stretched as Jack moved back to the kitchen to check on dinner. He padded after Jack into the kitchen.

'You ready for another beer?'

'They're in the fridge?'

'Yeah, if you can get me one out?' Jack accepted the beer Ianto handed him and frowned at the stove.

Ianto leaned against the kitchen counter and grinned. 'You seem to be having a bit of difficultly.'

'I am having gravy related issues.' Jack finally admitted.

Ianto laughed, Jack looked defeated as he stood there, whisk in one hand and his drink in the other. 'Could I perhaps intervene.'

'God yes please.' Jack handed Ianto the whisk and stepped aside as Ianto checked his concoction.

Ianto tried the gravy mix and reached for the salt.

* * *

They sat down to dinner and Jack poured gravy over his meatloaf before handing the jug to Ianto. 'I just hope you don't chip a tooth.'

'It smells good.' He watched Jack blush. 'You really don't cook much do you.'

'I have maybe a handful of meals I can cook.' Jack admitted. 'Most of them are breakfast though. You're very good in the kitchen no doubt.'

'I dabble.' He remembered Jack's comments about making pizza. 'It's like you know me better than I know myself.'

'I'm just a good judge of character is all.'

Ianto smiled as he tried the meatloaf. 'Okay, this is good.'

Jack grinned. 'Thanks, it's the fresh ginger, grated in, I find it works a treat.'

'Like a secret ingredient.'

'Exactly.'

Ianto smiled at Jack. Why did this all just fit. And ginger in the meatloaf, there was something he was forgetting.

They made small talk over dinner, swapping customer stories until they were both laughing as they finished their meal and cleared away the dishes.

Jack put the last plate away and turned back to Ianto. 'It's still early.'

Ianto nodded. 'It is. What did you have in mind?' He watched Jack's smile grow more mischievous. He shook his head. 'No way am I ready for that.'

'What are you ready for?'

'That's a fair question.' He followed Jack into the sitting room. 'I definitely like the kissing.'

'Oh yes. We can do more of that. Maybe while we watch another James Bond film.'

'Is there a fetish you want to tell me about?'

Jack laughed as he shook his head. 'Although you did look amazing in your tuxedo last night.'

'You scrubbed up pretty good yourself.'

'I did, didn't I.'

'So modest.'

'Not usually, you must be a moderating influence.'

'Then we're both in trouble.'

'I think I knew that the first time I saw you.'

Ianto's voice was a whisper. 'You can't say things like that.'

Jack leaned in to kiss him. 'Yes I can.' His lips found Ianto's.

Ianto did what he felt he was always doing as he surrendered to Jack.

Jack wanted to strip Ianto and loose himself in the Welshman but once more he had to stop himself. Recalling Ianto's words he knew the younger man simply wasn't ready for what he wanted. So he contented himself with soul scorching kisses that left them both breathless and panting for more. Jack could only hope Ianto didn't make him wait too long.

* * *

Ianto wasn't sure he could spell his own name as he came out of kissing Jack. He found himself lying on Jack, on the sofa. The top button of the man's shirt undone and their groins were pushed against each other. It wasn't just Jack's erection he felt between them. His lips swollen and his cock heavy as he looked down at Jack. 'You need a bigger sofa.'

Jack reached up with wonder in his eyes as he brushed fingertips across Ianto's lips before tracing along his jaw. He twisted his hips slightly to press his cock against Ianto's as he grinned. 'You're very good at this.' Watching Ianto flush scarlet. 'You know I'd love you to stay tonight.'

'I don't.' He shook his head. 'I'm sorry.'

Jack smiled. 'We don't have to have sex and I don't want to rush you. It's just an offer, I even have a spare room.'

'You would tempt the devil himself.'

'I'm only interested in tempting you.'

'Oh I'm tempted. I'm just not sure.' He stopped talking as Jack ran hands up his arms.

'Too soon.'

Ianto nodded, thankful he didn't have to speak.

'I mean to have you, but I can wait.'

Ianto moaned softly as Jack arched his hips into him.

'You'll kill me first.'

Jack fisted his hands in Ianto's hair as he pulled him in for another kiss. 'Never.' His tongue demanding entrance to Ianto's mouth. He kept his hands above Ianto's waist as his hips bucked against the young Welshman. He felt Ianto tense above him and stilled. 'Ianto?' He kept still as Ianto eased away from him.

'Sorry Jack, I just think I'm too old to cum in my pants.'

Jack grinned. 'I could take care of that...' He teased.

Ianto hesitated before shaking his head. 'I'm not.'

Jack eased back and gave Ianto the room he needed to catch a breath. 'I understand.'

'I don't.' Ianto cursed softly in Welsh. 'I'm still getting my head around us being men.' He sighed. 'I have no idea how this will work out.'

'What if I said trust me.'

Ianto snorted. 'This from the man trying to seduce me.'

'I wasn't the only one with a hard on.'

'When I'm around you it's like my brain is fried.' Ianto admitted reluctantly. 'But we hardly know each other.' His voice dropped lower. 'You ask too much.'

'I know.'

Ianto sat back and watched Jack. The man made no apologies. He was torn between finding it seductive and scary, revealing the thin line between confident and crazy. His boundaries were being pushed and he wanted to see where it would take him. It was like Jack was stretching him slowly until the American could take everything he was. He wondered if he would still exist when Jack finally finished with him. 'I should probably go.'

Jack was torn between letting Ianto walk away and wanting to hold him tighter. 'We haven't eaten your crumble.'

'It'll keep. You could bring it back to mine tomorrow.'

'You don't have to go yet. We can watch another movie or just talk.'

'Why don't you come over to my flat for brunch tomorrow. Say ten?'

Jack nodded. 'You want me to bring anything?'

'If you could pick up some fresh juice that would be good.'

'I can do that. It's still early, you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer.'

Ianto closed his eyes. 'I'm not really sure of anything any more.'

Jack reached out and took Ianto's hand. 'I can be sure for the both of us.'

'Why?'

'Why?'

'What is it that makes you so determined to woo me? You talk of our relationship in terms of certainties I've never even dreamt of.'

'Do you believe two people can be destined to be together?'

Ianto shook his head. 'Not really.'

'I never used to, but then I met you.' He didn't mention that it was a different version of the man, but essentially it was still true. 'Maybe that's a lot to deal with.' He paused. 'Okay, it'd be a lot for anyone to deal with. But I know we are meant to be together.'

'Do you have any idea how that sounds? Added to the fact that two weeks ago I was straight.'

'And now?'

'God help me but now I'm not sure of anything except how it feels when I'm kissing you.' He rose to his feet and paced away from Jack. 'I don't know why I'm even saying this.'

'Do you want me to go back to just getting to know you?'

'Like every morning when you come to the coffee shop?' He watched Jack nod. Ianto surprised himself by shaking his head. 'You can't un-kiss me Jack. I think we're well past just drinking coffee and chatting.'

'So...'

Ianto ran a hand though his hair and tried to find something to hold onto. 'I don't know but I want to find out, I, I need to know.'

Jack felt like he'd been holding his breath as relief flooded through him. He knew he couldn't push the man too far but he wasn't sure he could slow down. 'So, ten tomorrow morning then.'

Ianto nodded, standing there with his hands on his hips. 'Yep. I better get going now though.' He turned and moved towards the door as Jack followed him. He stopped on the doorstep and pulled Jack into his arms, his voice soft as he whispered in the man's ear. 'See you at ten.'

Jack watched as Ianto faded out of site. Ten am held so many promises. He locked the door and moved back to pour himself a whiskey as he waited for Undine to appear. He didn't have to wait long.

'Hello Jack.'


	18. Chapter seventeen

'Evening Undine.'

'How did your dinner go?'

'You weren't watching?'

She snorted. 'You're lucky I'm even sitting on the sofa.'

'We didn't do anything that bad.'

'And you still think I want to watch?'

'Fair point.' He sat his glass down. 'Why did you tell me not to take any short cuts yesterday.'

'This isn't exactly the same Cardiff you lived in.'

'I've seen a few differences but it's still the same place.'

'Not exactly the same Jack. Had you taken the short cut you were thinking off you would have driven though an area with no cell phone reception. The small community you would have driven through, well.' She paused.

Jack sighed, he was finding the constantly cryptic clues giving him a headache. She doled out little hints and suggestions like a queen bestowing favours upon her subjects. If he was honest, it irritated him. 'Just say it.'

'People go missing through there, every few years or so.'

'Cannibalistic villagers?' He watched as she nodded. 'But that was out the other side, well. Just as well I didn't take the short cut then.' He frowned. 'Hang on, if they are still killing people -.'

She interrupted him. 'The police may have gotten a tip about where they could find the latest missing person.' She looked at him sideways. 'I thought you were out of that life.'

'I am, doesn't mean I like the idea of people dying that I could have saved.'

'You're morality is at odds with living a quiet life under the Torchwood radar.'

'Meaning?'

'You aren't Batman.'

'I know that.'

'You can have Torchwood or Ianto, there is no room for both.'

'No contest, I want Ianto.'

'Then leave Torchwood to Torchwood, otherwise there are, consequences.'

'Great.'

Her shrug was nonchalant. 'All life is consequences. This Ianto exists as a consequence of not going to London. In your reality his death was a consequence of decisions made in Torchwood.'

'My decisions you mean.'

'Not just yours Jack.'

He rubbed his temple. 'This is giving me a headache.'

'I'm just glad I wont remember this when I do get back to my reality.'

'You wont miss it?'

'It's hard to describe what it feels like, but I've been ripped from my world and thrust into this one. When I get back I wont even remember.'

'Oh I've got some idea of what that can feel like.'

'Maybe you can. But here I don't exist, and the longer I'm here the less substantial I feel.' She sighed. 'Don't mind me, it just gets tired is all.'

'So why you? Why pull you from your place in the universe to help me.'

'Damned if I know, but whatever karmic debt I'm paying back it better be worth it.'

Jack patted her arm in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture of comfort. 'I'm doing my best to get you home.'

'I know and I know it's a lot to put on you, to put you through.'

'I can't loose him again.'

'I know Jack, I really do.'

* * *

Ianto let himself into his flat and stood in the main room feeling alone. He wished he'd stayed with Jack. He might not be ready for the physical intimacy the man represented. Possibly not even the emotional side of their relationship and yet he already missed him. He felt lost and alone without the charismatic man. He consoled himself with the knowledge that he'd see him at ten the next morning. He saw his answering machine flashing at him and groaned. Pushing play Rhi's voice filled his little flat.

_'Ianto, it's me, your sister, Rhi.'_

Johnny's voice sounded in the background. _'I think he knows who you are love.'_

_'Shut it will ya. Anyway, I saw your picture in the paper.'_

Ianto heard her pause as she took a breath.

_'Anyway, I was wondering it there was something, anything you maybe wanted to, you know, tell us. As your family and all.'_

Ianto groaned.

_'Well, love you, bye.'_

He checked his flat was locked up as he decided to get ready for bed. It was early but he had a book he wanted to finish. He'd worry about his sister later.

* * *

Jack knocked on Ianto's door and grinned as he was invited in. He handed Ianto the juice and beamed as he was given a coffee in return. 'I could get used to this.'

Ianto brushed a quick kiss on his lips. 'I'm sure you wouldn't be the only one.' As he headed to his kitchen. 'I thought I'd do bacon, scrambled eggs, black pudding and toast, if that suits you.'

Jack sipped his coffee and nodded. 'Sounds perfect.' He watched Ianto start to pull his pans out. 'And did you sleep well?'

Ianto nodded, his back to Jack. 'And you?'

'I did.' He moved up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. 'But I missed you.' He felt Ianto sigh. 'I'm sorry, you probably aren't ready for that yet.'

Ianto turned in Jack's arms, facing him. 'Your faith in my ability to accept this relationship is a little terrifying.'

He brushed Ianto's fringe back. 'Yeah, I keep telling myself to slow down, to give you time to catch up.'

'You can't say things like that.' His voice soft, quiet.

Jack held him and said nothing. He felt hands moving from his waist and up his back, holding him closer.

'I don't know what I'm doing with you Jack.' He admitted in a breathy sigh.

'I could think of a few suggestions.' Grinning as Ianto rolled his eyes at him. 'Nothing to strenuous, you might even enjoy it.'

'I'm not sure I would, I sort of googled, well.'

Jack tried not to laugh at the look on Ianto's face and almost succeeded. 'Promise me you wont look at gay porn by yourself. It's not going to be like that when we do make love.'

'Good.' Ianto muttered. It hadn't looked comfortable. 'So what did you have in mind, no sex though.' Ianto warned.

Jack kissed his earlobe. 'There's much more to this than just sex Ianto.'

He groaned, it could have been the lips on his ear. Or it might have been the way Jack said his name. Either way, he was lost. 'I guess breakfast can wait.'

Jack pulled away, catching Ianto's hand in his as he led them to the sitting room. 'Do you trust me Ianto?' Pushing him gently onto the sofa and sitting on his lap. He took the nod as a yes as he began kissing Ianto's neck, his hands moving down the Welshman's chest. Demanding kisses had them both panting for air. Jack brushed his hands against Ianto's cock, feeling it harden beneath his touch as he stroked the denim. He heard Ianto groan as he worked the belt free followed by the button fly. His hands reached for Ianto and gently exposed him to his appreciative gaze.

Ianto groaned as Jack touched him, his skin on fire. He felt helpless as he gave himself to Jack. The man's tongue danced across his skin as if writing sonnets in his flesh. He felt heavy and full and like he was floating at the same time. He'd had blow jobs before but nothing that left him feeling like celestial choirs were singing in the background. Jack swallowed greedy for more as he let himself go at the man's urging.

Ianto felt glassy eyed and hungover as he looked at Jack, there must have been confusion in his eyes as Jack moved to reassure him. After gently tucking him back in.

'You okay? I didn't push you too far?'

Ianto shook his head. 'I'm, ah.' He tried taking a deep breath to see if that would help him focus on what he wanted to say as he sighed. 'Wow.' But did this mean he was expected to reciprocate, because he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Jack cuddled up to Ianto and grinned. 'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'You should.'

'You're okay though, right.'

'Please tell me you're not going to be this needy all the time.'

'Maybe, to start off with.' Jack admitted.

Ianto groaned. 'Great, you are going to be insufferable.'

'Nope, you'll get used to me and when I make you scream out my name we'll both know you like it.'

'I'm not sure I'll survive this Jack.'

'Yes you will.'

'What if I'm never ready for anything more?'

Jack shrugged. 'So what if you're not. Making love isn't just about sex and I can promise you a world of pleasure you could only hope to imagine.'

He groaned. 'You're very confident.'

Jack grinned. 'Yes, I am.' He traced the lines of Ianto's face. 'So other than breakfast, were we doing anything else today or are you going to toss me out so you can do your ironing in peace?'

'I hadn't planned that far ahead. I'm almost hesitant to ask you what your suggestions might be.'

'I don't mind just hanging out and watching you do your ironing if that's what you need to do today.'

'I'd like that. Maybe not the being watched while I iron my clothes part, but we could hang out, here.'

Jack looked around the room and commented dryly. 'I see you have a few movies we could watch.' Taking in the bookcase filled with DVD's. He watched a classic Ianto poker face as the younger man nodded.

'Just one or two.'

'So I see. Are you ready to cook me breakfast or should I show you another one of my tricks?'

Ianto groaned. 'I don't think I'm ready for any more of your tricks.'

Jack kissed him. 'I think you might be fine.'

'Get of me and I'll cook your breakfast.' He smiled at Jack as he stood and waited for Jack to join him. He held his hand out to pull Jack to his feet and found himself lying on the American, laughing.

'Decided I wasn't hungry for food.'

Ianto wasn't quite sure how Jack managed it but he'd flipped them around until he was lying on top. Ianto on his back was helpless as he stared into blue eyes that whispered seductively as they lay on the sofa. Time froze as Jack kissed along his jaw and down his neck. Buttons were slipped undone and exposed skin kissed as lips trailed along his clavicle and down his chest. Ianto moaned Jack's name and shook his head as he tried to think. Just as suddenly as he'd ended up on his back, Jack was re-buttoning his shirt and standing up. Ianto just groaned. 'What are you doing to me?'

'Trying not to push you.'

'You would try the patience of a statue.' Ianto growled as he rose to his feet, not sure he could still stand. 'Come on, if I cook you breakfast it might slow you down.'

Jack just grinned. 'Don't count on it.' He watched Ianto as he walked away, towards the kitchen. The man had the cutest arse. He wanted to do things to that arse but he had to stop himself. Until Ianto was ready, and until he was sure which Ianto he was making love to, he needed to wait. Even if it ate him up inside to be so close. Even now he recognised differences between the two men. This might be a more gentle Ianto but he was also one less plagued with guilt and more open to the attraction growing between them.

Although, how much of that, he mused, was his own openness in his pursuit of the man. The Ianto he'd first fallen in love with may have just been following the lead he himself had set. He'd known before he'd left, following the Doctor, that the man had been in love with him. He'd seen it and run away. Reading the diaries Ianto had left for him, it had broken his heart to realise what he'd done to his sweet lover.

And there in lay the guilt. If he'd been able to tell Ianto how he'd really felt, would the relationship he was now cultivating with this Ianto have been more like the relationship he could have had with his Ianto. He knew thinking such thoughts would give him a migraine and he owed it to the man cooking him breakfast to pay attention to the relationship he was now in. It felt a little incestuous to think of the two men. If Ianto had been a twin would he have chased that man too?

He tried to focus on the man pulling ingredients out of his fridge. He was here, he couldn't go back and change the past, he was here to focus on the future. It would go easier for him if he didn't come across as psychotic. He found it easier to remember where he was when Ianto handed him another cup of coffee. 'I could fall in love with you.' He wanted to bite his tongue out and take back what he'd said as he watched Ianto sigh.

'Do you have any idea how that sounds?'

'Yeah, I keep pushing you.' He took a seat at the kitchen table. 'One day I might be able to explain this to you, but right now I worry I'll scare you off.' His honesty amazed him, he didn't even try to hide behind an elaborate excuse. It was like he had no filter around the man.

So he sipped his coffee and watched Ianto cook. He offered to help but Ianto told him it was probably safer if he stayed where he was sitting. He recognised that the man probably had a point. It was also nice to watch a very relaxed Ianto making him breakfast. They laughed and talked and Jack watched. Everything else would take care of itself, right now he was content.


	19. Chapter eighteen

Ianto was left with the certain knowledge that if they did stay in his flat and watch movies, they would end up kissing. Kissing Jack was like a gateway drug to other things. He had a flashback to a lecture from health classes when he was sixteen. The theory having been that if the school scared kids away from smoking they might not become stoners. He wasn't sure what the success rate had been, but it did give him a nice analogy for why kissing Jack led to other things. Not all of which he was sure he was ready for.

Although he had liked the blow job, and he did get hard thinking about Jack and kissing him. It was like seeing in colour and he couldn't get enough. There was almost something reassuring in Jack's conviction that this was a forever type of relationship. It meant he didn't have to rush himself into sex. Part of him wanted to but the logical brain stepped in and said no.

Right now he was still capable of logical thought, how many more kisses before logic was shorted out and he gave in to Jack, and to himself. He decided that was another thing to add to the list of things to sort out later as he followed Jack into his sitting room. Breakfast cooked, eaten and cleared away left them with time to fill.

He watched Jack move over his DVD collection as if looking for something. He must have found it as he turned around holding a DVD case. Ianto frowned, was he really holding his copy of Firefly?

'I love this show, we should watch this.'

Ianto couldn't fault the man for his enthusiasm. 'You want a Firefly marathon?'

'I can identify with the Captain. I used to be in charge of a bit of a rag tag group in another life.'

'Right, when you were a secret government agent.'

'Exactly.' He handed the DVD case to Ianto. If he thought about it, he really could see the Torchwood crew fitting somewhat into the Firefly universe. Sort of. If you really squinted and were probably drunk. But he knew it had been one of his Ianto's secret guilty pleasures so he reasoned it was likely this Ianto also had a soft spot for the show.

He settled in and grinned when Ianto came back with popcorn and pressed play. His arm around Ianto as he pulled the man in closer and they curled up watching the sexual tensions unfold on screen. He was left wondering how long he could keep ignoring his need to make love to Ianto. Knowing the younger man had to come to him didn't make the waiting any easier.

Ianto got up to change the discs over and shook his head. 'I really wish they hadn't cancelled this show.'

Jack shrugged. 'I'm sure there is a parallel universe out there where they didn't.'

'Yes but why wasn't that universe this one?'

'That wasn't the question I asked when I arrived here.'

Ianto shook his head. 'Sometimes you say the strangest things. I never know when you are joking or being serious.'

'Stick with me kid, you'll figure it out.'

Ianto settled next to Jack, folding himself back into the man's arms like he was supposed to be there. If he looked into the man's eyes he saw what his gran used to refer to as an old soul. Jack looked like someone who had wondered the earth for more than the length of a single lifetime. Reincarnation was something his gran had always believed in, and since she had been his refuge from his childhood, he'd come to believe it too.

Despite being a family who attended mass every Sunday growing up. For all the good a belief in a just and all seeing god who punished the wicked and rose up the righteous, did him as a child. Although, he did have to concede that his father's death from cancer probably wasn't a pleasant way to go. Maybe one day he'd be able to bring himself to forgive, to visit the grave, maybe. He still wondered sometimes, what his father might make of the life he was living. Now that he had met Jack he wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

Jack felt Ianto disappearing into himself and he wasn't sure he could follow. There was still a great deal he had never learnt about the Ianto he'd first fallen in love with. The man had been his match in terms of secrets, and while he worked some out, there was still much he'd never known. He contented himself with curling up with Ianto and loosing himself in Firefly and the problems another Captain in a long coat had to contend with. His coat was sexier, brown had never been his colour.

Ianto found himself tracing the edge of Jack's ear. He'd seen Firefly so many times he could quote it word for word. It was much more interesting to examine Jack. To see what reaction he got and how long it would take before he could distract the man away from what he was watching. He leaned in and licked the earlobe and felt Jack grin.

'Ianto, what are you doing?'

'Exploring.'

'Ah ha, and what are you, oh, finding.' He felt teeth gently tugging on his ear and groaned softly. 'I'm trying to watch this.'

'Do you want me to stop?'

He considered this as he felt the top button of his shirt slip undone, followed by the next one as fabric was pushed gently aside and lips kissed the join between his neck and shoulder. 'No.' He felt his heart rate spike as Ianto moved from kissing to gentle nips. 'But if you keep doing this, I might not be able to stop either.' He felt his toes clench as Ianto grew bolder.

'I thought you wanted to watch Firefly, don't mind me.'

Jack groaned. 'I've been a bad influence on you haven't I.' He wanted to arch into Ianto like a cat.

Ianto grinned as he resumed marking Jack's skin. He knew he was essentially branding the man, saying 'mine' as he sucked and worked his teeth over the spot he'd chosen. He hadn't given any one a love bite since he was a teenager. It was oddly arousing.

Jack found it impossible to concentrate on anything other than the mouth working his neck over as Ianto pushed him back on the sofa. He found himself looking up into blue eyes that filled him with wonder. He'd searched the universe for this man and now he was here. He'd thought there would only be one Ianto Jones. It was one of the few times in his life he found himself happy to be wrong. 'Ianto you're killing me.'

'I doubt it.' He pushed Jack's shirt down his arms as the last button released beneath his fingers. He began tracing patterns on Jack's chest as fingertips moved over exposed skin. Breath catching as he lost himself in the perfection of Jack. He'd never consciously thought about the male body as beautiful, until now. His centre of balance was changing and the reason for that change was lying beneath him, breathless and beautiful.

He wanted to push Jack until he came apart before him. He wanted to do to Jack all the things he'd lain awake at night imagining. He wanted Jack with a need that defied logic. In a moment of madness he wondered if he was ready to step up the physical relationship. It was a fleeting moment and one he didn't chase as it passed him by. The idea of Jack fucking him still left him with doubts.

So he contented himself with tracing the lines of Jack's muscles and drawing patterns on skin. There would be time enough for him to come to terms with a more physical relationship later. It did occur to him that there was a growing number of things he was putting off until later, since meeting Jack.

Jack tried to lie there and let Ianto explore but it was growing increasingly harder to ignore the pressure building south of his border. As if sensing Jack's discomfort Ianto pressed his hips into him and Jack felt both their cocks harden. He thought he might pass out as all the blood in his body seemed to pool in his groin.

He wondered if Ianto might be more ready to step things up than either of them first thought. He was waging a war inside his head and heart, but it was his conscience weighing in that amazed him the most. That little voice he'd all but forgotten was whispering the importance of not rushing this Ianto. What the man might tolerate in the heat of passion would devastate him when reality set back in. And he never wanted to see a devastated Ianto ever again.

'Ianto, what are you doing?' He felt fingers brushing against his groin. 'If you let the cat out of the bag, proverbially speaking...'

'You want me to stop, Jack?' Ianto purred as he eased the zip down. He wanted to see what Jack was packing as he exposed the man to his gaze.

'Ianto...' Jack warned as he gasped, fingers touched him and he melted. He felt Ianto's breath on his ear.

'Would it be so bad if you let go?'

Jack shook his head. 'I'm not sure I can.'

'I think you might have to.' He marvelled at how natural it felt to be so casually brushing fingers over another man's cotton covered cock. 'And I expected silk.'

Jack groaned. 'You have to stop.'

'I'm not sure I can.' Echoing Jack's earlier words as he eased fabric back and found himself faced with Jack in all his pride. 'Wow, and this is supposed to fit, well, you know.'

Jack nodded even though Ianto's eyes were locked on his cock. 'Trust me, when I'm finished with you it will fit.' He sighed softly as fingertips touched him. 'But not today Ianto Jones.' It took all the strength he possessed to roll himself out from under Ianto and away from his feather light touch. 'Don't.'

Ianto watched Jack pull his clothes back together, locking the man's magnificent body away from view. He rolled onto his back and tried to find some sort of order to the chaos swirling though his head. He'd practically stripped Jack naked and if the man hadn't stopped him he didn't know if he would have. 'I'm sorry...' He trailed off and jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder.

'Don't.' He sat next to Ianto who moved to give him room on the sofa. 'You probably have a vortex inside your head that you wish you could understand. I bowled into your world and tipped your centre of gravity so far off it's axle, leaving you struggling to catch up.'

'It's like you know what I'm thinking before I do.'

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and held him for a moment as he considered what to say next. 'Do you want me to leave?'

'No.' Ianto sighed. 'But I don't know what to do with you if you stay.'

Jack kissed his forehead. 'We don't have to do anything. You could do your ironing and I can watch...' He trailed off as Ianto laughed. The fear clutching his chest shattering as laughter echoed around them. He hadn't wanted to stop, wanting to see where Ianto was taking him, but he'd reasoned there would be consequences if he didn't. He'd waited ten years for a moment like this, he could wait a little longer. He'd wait because he had to.


	20. Chapter nineteen

Jack reached for Ianto's hand. 'Come on, lets go for a walk.'

'A walk?'

'That's what I said.' He moved to his feet and pulled Ianto up beside him. 'Come on, we'll go for a walk and if we find a wine bar or something we'll stop there for a while and watch the world go by.'

'Watch the world go by?'

'Are you going to repeat everything or are you going to come out with me."

'I could probably use some fresh air.'

'Great, maybe I'll even buy you an ice cream.' He frowned. 'Or would that give you a headache?'

'How do you know ice cream gives me a headache?'

'You must have mentioned it.' Jack brushed the question off as he moved towards the door of the flat. He had memorised each word this Ianto had said to him and he knew they hadn't discussed ice cream. He would have to be more careful. He didn't want to spook Ianto, the man already had enough doubts about how well he seemed to know him. He watched as Ianto pulled a coat on and picked up his keys, cell phone and wallet before leading the way outside.

'Where do you want to go?'

Jack grinned and picked a direction and Ianto followed beside him.

They found a market and bumped along looking at stalls of crafts and produce until Jack caught Ianto staring at a tray of necklaces and bracelets. Looking over Ianto's shoulder he grinned.

'Not too girly for you?'

'I have a niece.' He walked away and pretended to look at another stall.

Jack smiled as he noticed what Ianto had been paying the most attention to. It was a necklace that looked almost identical to the one his Ianto had worn the first few times they had met. When the man had been stalking him for a job. It had never quite gelled with the suit wearing Ianto he'd gotten to know but this man, standing there in his faded jeans and trench coat. This was a different Ianto. So he brought the necklace and a matching bracelet. Shoving them in his pocket before Ianto could turn and see what he was doing.

He caught up with Ianto and found him looking at a table filled with bric-a-brac. He slipped his arm around the younger man's waist and ran a quick eye over the table. Most of it was assorted junk but there were one or two items that might have a bit of value. He mentally shook his head, owning a curios shop was messing with his brain. They moved on, his arm still about Ianto's waist as they walked in companionable silence.

He found himself regretting never doing this in the other life he had lived. He'd been so afraid of losing Ianto he'd never really taken the time to simply be with him. To do couple things. Sure they went out for meals, shopping and he got dragged to any number of fairs and jumble sales. But he'd never walked with Ianto at them, never stopped to really look at the things Ianto was looking at. He felt so alone in that thought as he walked quietly beside the Ianto in this reality, in this parallel life he was now be living.

It hurt, his heart ached to think of all the things he'd missed out on seeing. He was trying to make up for it now, but the Ianto he'd known would never know how profoundly he'd effected him. And that hurt. But it wasn't fair to this Ianto to keep thinking about it and yet he didn't want to forget the man he had loved. A man who was truly different to the Ianto he was falling in love with here. They were as different as they were the same. And when he was with him he could forget that he was damned.

He brought them a giant pretzel to share and they found a bench to sit on while they watched the world pass them by. He felt Ianto slip a hesitant arm around his waist and lips brushed his check for a moment.

'Thank you Jack, this was a good idea.'

Jack leaned closer to him and smiled. 'It wouldn't have been anything without you Ianto.'

'You can't say things like that.'

'Why not, it's true.' He rose to his feet, pulling Ianto with him. 'Come on, I want to take you somewhere more private so I can snog you.'

'Snog?'

Jack leaned towards Ianto's ear and dropped his voice so only the younger man could hear him. 'Yes, snog.'

Ianto felt himself blush as he walked with Jack, the man moved quickly when he was on a mission. He felt himself being pulled into a gap between two doorways and pushed against the wall as Jack's lips found his. Hands moving around his neck as they kissed in a collision of tongues and lips and he swore he saw stars behind closed eyes. He felt something settle around his neck as Jack pulled away, reaching up he touched beads and shook his head at Jack.

'You didn't have to.'

'I think it looks cute on you, come on, we should go before we get arrested for snoging in public.'

'They don't arrest people for that.' He looked down at Jack's wrist and noticed the matching bracelet. He laughed softly. 'You didn't strike me as being one for jewellery.'

Jack felt panic moving though his veins. 'You don't mind do you, I don't want to -.'

Ianto cut him off by kissing him. 'I think it's cute. But it totally makes you the girl.'

Jack felt relief replace the panic. 'I'm okay with that.'

It felt too soon but they were back at Ianto's door and Jack knew he needed to go home or he'd throw himself on Ianto and he still worried he'd pushed the younger man too far. He needed to reassure himself that everything was going fine, he was too close to loose Ianto now. He was about to say his goodbye when Ianto pulled him inside and pushed him against the wall, lips locked on his. He felt hips thrusting against his as hands moved up his body and pull him closer. When Ianto finally pulled back they were both flushed and trying to catch air in their lungs.

'Ianto Jones, you will be the death of me.'

'Don't go.'

'I have to or I'm going to strip you naked and take you right here and neither of us want that.'

'I'm not so sure I don't.'

Jack wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or Ianto. He shook his head. 'Not that I don't appreciate that, I want it to mean something more than just satisfying your curiosity when I do make love to you.' He cupped Ianto's cheek with his hand. 'When I do, I want longer than an evening to love you and I need to know you love me back.' He kissed him. They shared a single breath in that moment and Jack turned to walk away. 'Tomorrow?'

Ianto nodded. 'Tomorrow then.' Still reeling from what Jack had said, and from his reaction. He wanted what Jack was offering him. He wanted everything. Locking the door behind Jack he leaned against it and groaned. In the space of the two weeks he'd known this man he'd fallen in love with him. He didn't know how that was even possible but he had. He also appreciated Jack recognising, at least on some level, that as keen as he was to take their relationship to a more physical place, he still wasn't ready. He wanted to be, but he wasn't.

He slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees while trying to clear his thoughts. All he'd ever wanted was his father's approval, his own business and to fall in love and be happy with someone. To get married, have children and live a life filled with love and happiness. And art, he needed art. Was it Jack? He'd never felt like this about anyone else, and he didn't even care that Jack was a man. He saw pain written in the man's eyes and he wanted to be the balm to soothe it away. He was lost and Jack was the map. He touched the necklace Jack had brought him and smiled. It would be tomorrow soon enough.

Undine found Jack lying on the floor of his sitting room, staring at ceiling. He was spread out like he'd been making snow angels, on the carpet. 'Jack?'

He looked up and saw her blue eyes staring down at him. 'Hello Undine.'

'What the hell are you doing on the floor?'

'Nothing.'

'Are you drunk?'

He shook his head. 'No.'

'What are you doing then?'

'Come on, get down on the floor and you might just see it.'

'See what? Two idiots lying on the floor instead of just one?'

'Come on, try it.' He giggled as she stood there with her hands on her hips looking at him like he'd finally lost his mind. Perhaps he had. 'Come on.' He cajoled. 'You said you weren't born twenty four, so you must have been a kid once.'

'No Jack, I've aged backwards, of course I was a kid.'

'You have a wicked tongue in your head young lady.'

Undine rolled her eyes, glad she was wearing jeans today as she climbed down beside Jack and looked where he was pointing. She shook her head and wondered if the pressure of being so close to Ianto had finally shorted his circuits. 'Nope, not seeing it.'

Jack gave her an exasperated sigh. 'No imagination, that's your problem.'

She glared at him. 'My problem is I'm stuck here hanging out with you, lying on the floor staring at stains on the ceiling. I. Want. To go. Bloody home!'

Jack sighed softly. 'I know love, but I can't rush Ianto, there is so much that could still fuck this up. You said before that you have the advantage of knowing everything right now. You must know what I was like back in the Torchwood universe or reality, or whatever. I was a cold hearted bastard and god it must have taken Ianto some balls of solid fucking steal to try and breach that border.' He looked back at the ceiling. 'I was an arse to him when he needed me to be someone I couldn't be. I wasn't able to tell him I loved him until it was too late. I can't be that guy any more.'

She reached out and grabbed his hand, her voice soft as she struggled to hide her tears. 'I know Jack, I really do.' What she didn't know, was what had possessed Jack to lie on the floor.

'I wish you could just tell me...' He trailed off as he looked at the steal in her eyes.

'No. You really don't.' She climbed to her feet. 'You have a chance at the life you wanted to live with the man who is the other half of your soul.'

Jack grinned. 'Yeah, he is, isn't he.' As he lay there looking at the ceiling. He didn't notice Undine shaking her head at him and disappearing.

She found her way to the same building Jack had been standing on when they had spoken about Gwen and Rhys. She could understand the man's need for solitude and heights. There was a sensation of flying as she stood in the wind and watched the world spread out below her. Knowing Jack she knew this was hard on him. He was starting to blur the lines between the Ianto of his past and the Ianto of his future.

But it was plastered up with guilt that he was able to be who Ianto needed him to be for the future but he had been unable to be him in the past. No wonder time was a timey wimey thing. It certainly did her head in and she currently had the unique perspective of knowing just about everything. There was the past that Ianto had been reluctant to share with Jack, a past shared by this Ianto. Jack's entire history. And her own. They all stretched out around her.

She wasn't doing this for their histories, it was the future that she craved. To get back to a world where she wasn't a ghost waiting for Jack and Ianto to get their collective selves together and figure it out. She had been warned that this would be difficult, with no set time frame and any number of hurdles to overcome. Having to hold Jack's hand as he broke down in front of her, that had been mercifully left out of the list of warnings she'd been given.

If she thought just sitting the two men down and banging their heads together would work she might do it, but Ianto didn't have the emotional connection to Jack needed for shock tactics like that to work. He was getting closer. And what the hell had Jack been seeing when he was looking at the ceiling?


	21. Chapter Twenty

Ianto opened the door of the coffee shop and Cassie walked in, set her bag down and reached for her apron. She turned slowly as Ianto handed her a coffee.

'Who are you and what have you done with my boss?'

Ianto shrugged as he sipped his first coffee of the day.

She grinned. 'You and Captain Sexy, you didn't...'

'No, we didn't, but we did have a very nice dinner.'

Cassie sipped her coffee, he'd even remembered the caramel shot, but he was a genius when it came to remembering how people liked their coffee. There was something different. She had time, she'd figure it out.

Ianto found himself humming as he helped Cassie with the morning prep, Mondays were always busy in the Hub. He looked at his watch and started making coffees, wondering who was going to be by today. He didn't have long to wait as Cassie unlocked the door and Tosh followed her in.

'Ianto.' She beamed her usual smile his way. 'You are an angel with coffee. You sure I can't tempt you to join my team?'

He laughed. 'I like my little coffee shop Toshiko. And congratulations on your engagement, I see he finally did the decent thing.'

'Oh don't you start. It's just replaced one set of problems with another. Now all I get from my mother is questions about when the wedding will be and which of my awful cousins I should pick for my bridesmaids.'

'And will I get an invitation.'

She groaned again as she paid for the coffees. 'That's the other bloody thing I don't hear the end of.' She grinned. 'But if I do invite you, will you bring your Captain?' She watched Ianto blush. 'We saw you at the gallery opening, you looked very comfortable together.'

'I think it might be a bit soon to invite him to a wedding with me.' He jumped as he heard an American voice.

'I love weddings, who's getting married?'

Tosh turned and smiled. 'That would be me, Captain Harkness, isn't it.'

'Please, just Jack. That was the old me, I haven't been the Captain for a long time. But congratulations, and the lucky chap, he would be Doctor Harper I presume?'

She nodded. 'You have a good memory for details.'

'It helps in my line of work, Ms Sato. Perhaps I could help you with the door?'

'Thank you, Jack.' She smiled at him as he held the door for her. He was a puzzle and she was determined to work out who he was and what he knew about her Torchwood. But he and Ianto did make a handsome couple.

Jack walked back to Ianto, drinking the Welshman in until he reached the counter and leaned over to place a kiss on inviting lips. 'Morning.'

'You're early today Jack.'

'I missed you.'

Ianto practically heard Cassie roll her eyes as she tried to look busy. 'I ah, only have a few minutes before the rush begins.'

'If you wouldn't object, I thought I might sit in the corner, sip coffee and pretend to read my book while making eyes at you.' His eyes watched the line of Ianto's throat as the man swallowed. He pointed to the corner seat he usually sat at. 'Over there, I like the view from there almost as much as I like the view from here.'

Cassie rolled her eyes. 'Oh for gods sake you two, get a room and get it over with.' She looked up as the door opened. 'On second thoughts, shelve it for later. But seriously.' She glared at them with her best glare, the one she usually reserved for her little brother.

Ianto nodded as he made Jack a coffee. 'I um, have customers.'

Jack nodded as he paid for his coffee. 'Just over there.' He indicated with his head. 'I'll be waiting.' He grinned at Cassie before he moved to the corner seat and watched Ianto as he greeted customers and made coffee. He loved the way Ianto moved, he commanded the space he was in with grace. There was a moment of tenderness as the man wiped the coffee machine gently with a cloth. A tender touch he wanted to feel on his skin. He shifted slightly so he wouldn't give himself away as he watched Ianto.

It took about an hour for the first wave to die down until Ianto was able to join him, with a fresh coffee.

'I've got a few minutes before Cassie will demand a break and the next rush starts.'

'Run away with me.'

'Jack...' Ianto warned.

He reached over and took Ianto's hand in his. 'I really did miss you last night.'

Ianto leaned over and spoke softly so only Jack could hear him. 'It wasn't me that left.'

Jack turned and his lips found Ianto's as he kissed him. 'I know.' He looked over at Cassie who was grinning as she served coffee. 'Go, give the girl a break and I'll be waiting here.'

Ianto nodded. He wasn't sure he didn't see stars briefly as he got back to the counter.

Jack smiled as he pulled his book out and tried to read it, in between sneaking glances at Ianto as he served customers. He knew leaving yesterday had been the right thing to do, Ianto was close but physical intimacy was still a lot to ask from their fledgling relationship.

Cassie had seen Jack kiss Ianto, in public, and Ianto had kissed him back. She'd never really thought about two men together as being sexy, but that kiss... She no longer felt the need to sit Jack down and have a friendly chat with him about his intentions towards her boss.

She'd worked with Ianto since before he'd started his own coffee shop. In the two years she had known him he'd never shown any interest in anyone until this Captain Jack breezed into his world. Only an idiot would be blind to the chemistry between these two men. But that kiss. It still made her smile to see the slightly dazed look in Ianto's eyes. She gave him a quick jab with her elbow. 'Oi, focus.'

'Last time I checked, it was my name signing your wages young lady.'

She scoffed. 'You aren't that much older than me.'

'But I am your boss.'

She ducked as he threw a cloth at her. 'Alright, I've got tables to clear. Keep your tie on.' She grinned at him as she lowered her voice. 'Although I think he might like that...'

Jack envied the casual banter between Ianto and Cassie. He envied anyone who got to bask in the young man's aura. He wanted to whisk him away to a private island where they could spend years worshipping each other's bodies. He didn't want to share his Ianto with anyone. Not the customers the man made coffees for each day, not his family, just him. But he recognised that Ianto needed this, the Hub was his empire. It was where he felt safe. Just as he wanted to be where Ianto felt safe. Perhaps it was too soon but he could only hope it was soon enough.

Ianto grinned as the coffee shop finally calmed down long enough for him to take a proper break and sit with Jack. It was fifteen of his favourite minutes each day as he got his tray ready with two cups of coffee and joined Jack once more.

'Ianto, you are the man of my dreams, I hope you know that.' Jack sipped his coffee and sighed his appreciation.

Ianto shook his head. 'I'm never quite sure when to take you seriously.'

'Haven't we had this conversation before? But I can assure you, when it comes to coffee and you, I do not make jokes.'

'I do make rather good coffee.'

Jack reached over and took Ianto's free hand as they sat together. 'Do you have plans for dinner this evening?'

'I hadn't really planned that far ahead.'

'Good, I'm taking you out. I can pick you up at seven.'

'In the mini?'

'What's wrong with the mini?'

'I'm like, five eleven, and it's a mini. Lime green, did I mention it was lime green...'

'You car snob.'

'Yes.'

'Actually, I might turn up in a taxi, since you don't like my car.'

'Fine.' He gave Jack a quick kiss. 'I'll see you when I close up here then.'

'With my coffee?'

'Of course.'

* * *

Ianto was nervous about his date. He'd been out with Jack but with the escalating physical intimacy between them he wasn't sure what to expect. And Jack had refused to tell him where they were going. Only that he needed to wear a suit and be ready promptly at seven. He'd even tried to kiss the answer out of the man when he'd called in with his coffee after closing the Hub. Although it had been a thoroughly enjoyable way to spend part of his afternoon Jack had divulged nothing.

There was a knock at the door and Jack standing there waiting for him. He locked the door and Jack held the door of the taxi as he climbed in. It wasn't a long journey, they could have walked as they pulled up outside a newly opened Greek restaurant. He'd been looking for an excuse to visit, the reviews were very good. He put it down to Jack's movie star good looks as they were shown to a table straight away, although booking a table for two in the name of Captain Jack Harkness probably helped. He did sound like a foreign dignitary with his title and accent. It was a quiet table with a view of the courtyard.

Jack gave the menu a cursory glance, if the restaurant here was as good as the one from his reality he was in for an excellent meal. He'd loved this place, the food, the service, everything about it had always been excellent. He'd been thrilled to see it here in this Cardiff. It did occur to him however, that since he didn't spend his days chasing aliens and assorted rift related activities that he might have to start jogging or join the gym. He was starting to get out of shape.

They both ordered the moussaka and Jack watched as Ianto moaned at his first mouthful.

'This is amazing. I love this sort of thing.'

'I know. Do you make moussaka?'

'I could never get it like this so I gave up.'

'But you want to go to Greece don't you.' Knowing it was one of the places his Ianto had wanted to visit.

Ianto nodded. 'It's on my list.'

'Maybe I'll take you there.'

'I might hold you to that.'

'I think you should.'

They talked about places Jack had been and where Ianto wanted to go. Jack wasn't totally surprised that while he hadn't left Wales, Ianto had a list of places he wanted to go. He also wasn't surprised that the man hadn't taken a proper holiday since ever.

After their meal they walked along the street just talking. Jack felt a sense of peace settle over him as they just were. Living in the moment as they made their way to the Bay. Light reflecting of inky water and people around them making the most of the mild weather they stood arm in arm. A street performer juggled fire and they threw a few pound coins into his hat as they moved on. Seeing Ianto yawn Jack decided to call it a night and flagged down a taxi. He gave the driver Ianto's address and sat back. 'Time to get you into bed.'

'I thought you were never going to ask.'

Jack shook his head. 'I'm not staying, I don't think either of us are ready for that.'

Ianto leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear. 'Maybe you should tuck me in after my good night kiss then.'

'How much have you had to drink?'

He shook his head. 'I'm not drunk.'

Jack watched him yawn again. 'No, but you are practically falling asleep.' He gave Ianto a quick good night kiss and waited until the younger man was inside his flat before instructing the driver to take him home. Ianto wasn't the only one who needed a good night's sleep as the taxi moved deeper into the Cardiff night.


	22. Chapter twenty one

Ianto reflected on the week that was. Every morning Jack would be one of the first customer's though the door. Usually turning up at the same time as Toshiko was making her morning coffee run. One day he might ask her what she actually did, she'd mentioned government research once. He'd watch as Jack held the door open for her and then he'd pay for his first coffee of the day. When it grew quieter he'd join Jack with the man's second coffee of the day.

It was fifteen minutes of happiness he'd never realised he'd been missing until meeting Jack. He didn't even mind the hand holding. Then there would be the phone call, and Jack would order two takeaway coffees and usually some variation on a slice or shortbread. Then Ianto was left without the sun until he closed the Hub and took two more coffees to Jack. And then was the kissing. He loved the kissing. They would make plans for dinner as they kissed. But this was Saturday.

* * *

Carys found, much to her surprise, and her fathers, that she really liked working in the dusty old curios shop. Jack was a good boss, and even though she'd only been here for her second week, she looked forward to coming to work every day. She was well paid, enjoyed serving customers and Jack gave her the independence she'd craved but never gotten as a temp. And then there was the coffee. Twice a day she got to drink the most gorgeous coffee, and in the mornings there was usually a slice to go with it. She'd never had a job like it.

She could only hope Jack's pursuit of the coffee shop guy continued going well. She wouldn't be the only one disappointed if they ever broke up. She watched them when Ianto would breeze into the shop with coffees for them all. The two men would make eyes at each other as they drank their coffee until Jack would whisk Ianto away to show him some treasure he'd found. Although she suspected they mostly just made out in the giant cupboard Jack called a store room. She'd seen Ianto come out adjusting his tie on more than one occasion. They were still in the back as she dealt with Jack's emails.

Apparently he'd just inherited five million pounds from some long lost cousin in Outer Asbidikistania but she was pretty sure that one wasn't legitimate. She'd never been good at geography in school but she was pretty sure she'd have remembered somewhere called Outer Asbidikistania. Then there was the million pounds he'd just won in the Telecom Lottery. She filed that under junk also. She was rolling her eyes at the contents of Jack's in-box when the shop bell rung as a young woman about her age was looking anxiously around the room. She walked up to the counter and smiled.

'Can I help you, I'm Carys.' Jack insisted they introduce themselves to customers.

'I hope so, I'm Cassie, I'm lookin' for my boss, Ianto.'

'He's out the back with Jack -.'

Cassie interrupted her. 'Is that what they call it then.' She grinned for a moment. 'I would have called him but I sort of left my phone at work and I don't have the alarm code.'

Carys sighed, she wasn't looking forward to interrupting Jack, but it had to happen eventually. She picked the phone up and dialed Jack's number and hung up when his desk starting rining. 'Bugger. Hang on then.' She moved to the back of the shop making as much noise as she could before knocking on the door. 'Jack! Cassie needs to speak to Ianto!' She heard muttering as Ianto poked his head around the door.

'Yes?'

'I left my phone at the Hub.'

Ianto sighed. 'Very well, I'll meet you there.'

Cassie grinned at Carys. 'Nice meeting you.'

'Yeah.' She grinned as Ianto stepped back out of the store room while Jack lounged in the door.

'Y'all come back real soon, ya hear.' He drawled with a fake Texan accent.

'I wont be long, I'll be right...' He trailed off as he saw Cassie and Carys grinning at them.

'Best you do.' Jack winked as Ianto turned to follow Cassie.

Jack looked over at Carys. 'You managed to get to the bottom of that in-box yet?'

'Two left, not including any about all the millions of pounds you've inherited from some long lost cousin who died tragically without any other family.'

'Oh good, I always wanted to inherit a fortune. When you've got them sorted you can go home.'

'Will do.' She knew she was grinning as she moved back to her desk.

Jack looked down and smiled as he straightened his shirt buttons while reviewing his plans for the evening. He'd spent a week kissing Ianto and repeating the initial success of their first blow job. He loved losing himself in the responsiveness of Ianto. And it wasn't just the man's lips that responded so sweetly to his touch.

It still bothered him that he'd only have a single lifetime to love this man when he wanted forever. He decided to check on what was selling online. The shop did alright for itself but most days it was the online portion of his business that paid the bills. Even if he only posted items out Tuesdays though Friday. He looked up as the shop bell dinged and he saw Ianto walking into his shop. He told Carys to lock up when she was done before dragging Ianto towards the stairs.

'Disaster averted?'

'That bloody phone.' Ianto growled.

Jack shut the door between the shop and the stairs and flicked the lock before pushing Ianto against the wall as his lips picked up where they had left off. Hands resuming the unbuttoning of Ianto's shirt.

'Ah, Jack.'

'Ianto?'

'Not that I mind being undressed by you, but shouldn't we head upstairs?'

Jack considered what Ianto was saying. 'Do you want that, the undressing and going upstairs?'

'Jack.' Ianto smiled at him. 'I want you, and I'd rather not have my first time be on your stairs.'

Jack wanted to laugh and cry and wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. 'Are you sure you're ready for this.'

Ianto just moved around Jack and headed upstairs, calling over his shoulder. 'I'm sure.'

Jack decided there was nothing to be gained in staying at the bottom of the stairs and followed after Ianto. Who he found lounging in the doorway of his bedroom. Shirt unbuttoned and open, waiting.

'I've ah, been giving this a lot of thought.'

Jack groaned as he followed Ianto into his room, watching as the man's shirt fell to the floor. He put his pocket watch and phone on the dresser as he drank in the lines of Ianto's back.

Jack took the hand Ianto was offering him and let the younger man pull him into his arms. His lips at Ianto's ear. 'You have to tell me if you want to stop at any point. If there's anything you aren't comfortable with.'

Ianto just nodded. He could feel Jack's lips on his neck and his cock was growing harder at the thought of what Jack might be going to do to him, with him. He'd never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wanted Jack as he put himself squarely in the man's hands.

Jack looked around and heaved a sigh of relief that he'd taken time to tidy away his clothes that morning. He'd never been the tidy one of the relationship with Ianto and it had been a while since he'd had to care about socks on the floor. He pulled Ianto into a kiss as he tumbled him onto the bed. Ianto just moved with him as they lay in each other's arms, lips locked and hands just holding. He felt like a teenager again making out with his first crush. He brushed the back of his hand against Ianto's hardening cock, wanting to see if it made the man jump, but he just moaned into the kiss and thrust his hips forward.

His eyes moved hungrily over pale skin and a line of dark hair running down from Ianto's navel. He'd once licked and kissed his way around every inch of another Ianto's body, in another reality. Jack closed his mind to memories and concentrated on the man moaning beneath his hands. It wasn't fair to any of them if he didn't concentrate on the man in his bed. He didn't need memories, not any more. He just hoped he had enough patience to be what this man needed him to be.

Ianto felt his hips thrust themselves forward almost of their own volition. It was getting hot and they were wearing too many clothes. He gasped as Jack's tongue circled his nipple and he arched his back. He was reacting on instinct, helpless to Jack's every touch as he whimpered and moaned his pleasure. There was no denying that this was what his body wanted as Jack switched his attentions from one nipple to the other. He was coming apart and he liked it, groaning when Jack broke contact to pull his own shirt over his head and discard it.

Jack grinned as Ianto's hands reached for him, the touch tentative as fingertips brushed against his skin. Confidence growing as the touch grew firmer. Their hips crashed together as they thrust against each other. Jack slid his hands around to stroke Ianto's back, pulling him closer as he kissed the man's neck, sucking and nibbling as resisted the urge to mark him.

'Oh god Jack.'

Jack grinned as he pulled back. 'You like?' He watched as Ianto nodded. 'You will stop me if anything makes you uncomfortable.'

'Of course.' He smiled as he brushed his fingertips across Jack's lower lip. 'I want this too.'

Jack nipped at Ianto's finger and drew it into his mouth, the Welshman gasped as he sucked deeply before releasing him. Hands reaching down to undo the belt buckle and free Ianto from his trousers. His cock hard beneath Jack's hand as he stroked Ianto though the soft cotton boxers he wore. The image of chartreuse green boxers flashing in his mind before pushed the memory aside. That was something it belonged in memories best left unremembered. The man in his bed was real, the one in his head was gone.

Ianto looked down before meeting Jack's eyes. 'Not fair for you to still be wearing your pants if I have to take mine off.' He reached for Jack's belt and worked it free before his pants quickly followed. When they were both down to their boxers he nodded. 'Better. You may continue.' He still didn't really understand why he was okay with this. Just as he didn't know where the confidence he was displaying came from. He wasn't passive in the bedroom but he'd never been quite this bold either.

Jack was clearly a bad influence. And he liked it. He also liked what Jack was doing with his hands and mouth as he moaned his approval. He wanted to explode, his body on fire, burning up as Jack touched him, licked and sucked him. He heard mewling noises and was surprised to find them coming from the back of his throat. With his head thrown back as he cried out. 'Oh god Jack, I'm, I'm.' He lost the will to speak, completely undone as he lay there panting while Jack climbed up beside him.

'And that was just the starter.'

Ianto groaned softly. 'I'm not sure I'd survive more.'

'Oh I think you underestimate yourself.' He looked around for a quilt to pull up over them before he curled up with Ianto. He grinned as Ianto folded him into his arms and they lay wrapped up in each other. He was happier than he'd been in a very long time. Even though it was early and they had skipped dinner they both fell asleep.


	23. Chapter twenty two

Ianto woke slowly, he felt a weight wrapped up next to him and the bed was facing the wrong way. It wasn't his room. He was naked and lying in bed with a man. This wasn't a dream as he looked down at Jack and remembered where he was. He was confused, was a blow job considered sex or foreplay? He was no expert when it came to this. Maybe he was old fashioned in that he didn't consider a blow job to be sex itself. Of course he didn't have anything to compare Jack to, since he'd never been with a man before and as curious as he was, he couldn't bring himself to look at google again. The man next to him he could cope with but not google. He felt Jack stir beside him.

'Hay, didn't mean to fall asleep, are you hungry yet?'

Ianto drank in the sleepy tone in his voice as he shook his head, saying the first thing he thought of. 'Why am I okay with this?'

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Ianto. 'How do you mean?'

'A few weeks ago if anyone asked me, I would have said I was one hundred percent straight. Then I meet you and now I'm not so sure. And that, what you do to me, was...' He trailed off, he didn't have words to describe how he felt or what was happening to him.

Jack made the hardest decision of his life as he asked Ianto a simple question. 'Do you want to stop?' His heart felt like it was going to explode or implode as he waited for Ianto to respond. Desperately watching the man's face for a clue. For anything that might reveal what was going though his head.

'No, I don't want to stop and I'm not sure what I feel about that.' He was as surprised as Jack seemed relieved. He laughed softly as he brushed a gentle kiss across Jack's lips. 'The one thing I do know is I don't want to stop whatever this is.'

Jack opened himself to Ianto as he kissed the man back. He could feel his heart rate returning to normal as they held on to each other in the semi darkness. He pulled back. 'You hungry? I can put something in the oven or order pizza if you are.'

He found himself reaching for Jack, his voice liquid and filled with desire he still didn't understand. 'That's not what I want.' He reached for Jack, his touch hesitant as he began touching the man's cock. 'I've never...' He trailed off as Jack moaned softly. 'Beginners luck then.' He smiled against Jack's forehead.

Jack's breath caught as he felt Ianto grow bolder. He tried to thrust his hips against the man but Ianto just held him still while he touched him. This was a side of Ianto he'd prayed existed and now he was lip to lip with it as the Welshman kissed him. It was his turn to groan as Ianto milked him until his orgasm was torn from his body.

He reached over to the bedside table and pulled a packet of wipes out, handing one to Ianto. 'Sorry, I was too far gone to warn you.'

Ianto found a bin beside the bed and tossed the wipe away before smiling at Jack. 'I don't mind.'

'We haven't really talked about the mechanics of being physically intimate. You must have questions.' He felt Ianto settle as they lay in each other's arms, their noses almost touching, legs entwined.

'I have a few questions, I think anyone would.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not really.' He admitted. 'I'd rather just lie here in the darkness.'

Jack placed a kiss on Ianto's forehead and just wrapped his arms around him. 'I'm okay with that.' As they fell asleep together.

Jack woke in darkness, alone and felt like crying until he felt a familiar weight join him on the bed. He looked over at his alarm, it was three am. He'd forgotten how many times he'd woken at three and looked for the man that wasn't there. This was the few times in just over ten years where he wasn't alone in the darkest hour of the night. He felt like he was finally home. Even if the hard work had only just begun. While they had a beginning, it wasn't as if he could lie back and take anything for granted. He reached out to Ianto in the darkness. 'Hay.'

'Hay?'

'You hungry?' He heard Ianto laugh softly in the darkness.

'Not for pizza.'

Jack grinned. 'What would you like?'

Ianto's voice was a whisper in the darkness, curiosity having finally won. 'Everything.'

Jack's eyes snapped open, any vestige of sleep banished in that instant. 'Everything?'

He didn't know why but it felt safe to say it in the darkness. 'Yes.'

Every conflict Jack had felt since coming here was back as he reached out and took Ianto's hand in his. 'There's no going back here.'

'I trust you Jack.'

'Okay, but if you want me to stop -.'

Ianto cut him off. 'I know. I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with anything.' He kissed Jack, demanding entrance to the his mouth as hands stroked his back. Grabbing his arse Ianto pulled him closer.

Jack reached for Ianto who just held onto his shoulders as he explored Ianto's boundaries. 'Relax.' Warm breath brushed over Ianto's skin. 'Let go, I wont let you fall.'

He relaxed, his breath catching in his throat as pleasure exploded though his body.

Jack, using Ianto's breathing and soft moans of pleasure as his guide marvelled as Ianto gave him complete trust. The younger man laying himself open for something he hadn't considered possible before now. He was humbled and felt almost sleazy in the same breath. As if sensing his hesitation Ianto moaned, begging for more.

Ianto felt his cock twitch as his balls felt heavy and full. He experienced a moment of panic at the thought of anything going in his arse but Jack didn't push and the sensations exploding though him drove him over the edge. He'd never experienced anything like this and he wanted more. Jack was right, this wasn't about gender and any one else and it wouldn't have felt right. He wasn't sure he wouldn't expire from pleasure and this was still just foreplay. It was all he could do to hold on as Jack drove him wild.

Jack decided Ianto was ready. 'You still with me?'

Ianto nodded, unsure he was capable of speech.

'This might feel, uncomfortable, at first and if you want me to stop -.'

Ianto cut him off. 'I trust you Jack.'

Jack closed his eyes as he remembered another time when he'd heard those words from the genetic double of this man. 'I know you do.' There was an intake of breath as Ianto opened to him. A moment of hesitation and Jack held himself still. 'Relax for me.'

Ianto found language escape him as he gave a low guttural moan. Jack was taking him apart as he moved inside him. He lay on his back, pillow under his hips and legs thrown over Jack's shoulders. The initial burn faded as it was replaced with sensations he wished he had the words to describe. Nerve endings fired as pleasure arched across his skin like lightning dancing in a storm-filled sky. He could feel Jack inside his body and he needed the man to move. He was sure he could see stars as he rocked his hips against Jack.

Jack bit out a groan as he felt the hot tightness of Ianto around his cock. He pulled back and inched forward until he was buried fully in Ianto and began a gentle rhythm.

Ianto begged for more as Jack moved inside him. Jack held his hips so all he could do was lie there and take it. The more Jack gave him the more he wanted, nothing he'd ever imagined had been as good as this. He felt a hand cupping his cheek.

'You still with me?' Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto could barely speak as he nodded. His breathing ragged and harsh as he just held on.

Jack smiled at him in the darkness as he picked the pace up, taking him into his orgasm as Ianto's arse clenched around his cock. He eased out of Ianto and disposed of the condom before pulling him into his arms.

Ianto sighed softly as Jack held him.

'We should probably jump in the shower.'

Ianto shook his head. 'Can't move, don't think I can walk.' He let Jack's laugher wash over him as he cuddled up to the man. His world well and truly turned upside down by what was, beyond any doubt, the most amazing sexual experience of his life. 'Thank you Jack.' He murmured sleepily against Jack's shoulder.

Jack just held Ianto and did something he had done perhaps only a handful of times since his father had died. He prayed. _"Dear god let me keep this man."_

* * *

Ianto woke as light peeked though a gap in the curtains. Muscles he wasn't used to using protested as he tried to stretch. His skin sticky as he moved in the bed. Jack's voice still filled with sleep as he muttered.

'Told you we needed a shower.'

'I'm still not sure I can walk.'

'I didn't hurt you did I?'

Ianto smiled at the concern in Jack's voice. 'No, I'm good, I mean, I know we had sex, but it's not unpleasant.'

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and examined Ianto's face. 'No residual catholic guilt?'

'Nope.' He frowned. 'How do you know I'm catholic?'

'You happen to be Welsh, it's practically genetic, like your beautiful vowels and your singing voice.'

'Fair point, although you haven't really heard me sing.'

'I'm taking it on faith that you can.'

'Alright, so, about this shower.'

'It's big enough for two.' Jack purred.

'Good, because you're going to have to carry me.'

Jack kissed him before leaning back with a grin. 'If you get yourself there I'll give you a good morning blow job.'

Ianto considered his options, he wasn't enjoying the sticky reminder of his earlier orgasms. And the thought of Jack's mouth on his cock had merits. 'I might like to explore this further.'

'Well don't think about it too long.' Jack teased as he climbed out of the bed.

Ianto smiled his half smile as he watched Jack move towards the bathroom. He'd never spent time looking at another man in his naked glory. He frowned as he saw Jack's cock standing proudly at attention. That was in his arse? It was a miracle he'd survived, the man was however, simply magnificent. He decided he needed to move at some point so it might as well be now as he made his way towards the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him. He found Jack waiting for him in the shower.

Jack looked up as the door clicked shut. 'I thought I was going to have to start without you.'

Ianto shook his head as he stepped under the water and reached out to Jack. 'We can't have that now, can we.'

Lathering the soap up he began washing Ianto. 'No we can't.'

* * *

Jack never wanted to stop. He needed to touch Ianto. To hold him, kiss him, make love. The object of his every waking thought was in his life, his bed. And he never wanted to let go. But there was a strain that came from constantly having to let go of the man he had loved in that other life. He finally farewelled Ianto after dinner Sunday evening. They had spent the day in bed holding each other, talking, laughing and making love. He wanted to hold each moment, each touch and memorise it forever. There was a sweetness that came from knowing he had gotten what he wanted, and a bitterness that matched it.

Undine found him curled up on his couch, holding the pillow that smelt of Ianto and crying. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry. She understood that as happy as he was to be connecting so intimately with Ianto. There was still a deep a reservoir of untapped tears and pain that he hadn't been able to hold onto the Ianto he'd first met so long ago. There were no words to help him as he cried at the unfairness of it all.

Jack sighed as he dragged the back of a hand over his eyes to try and wipe away his tears. He looked at Undine and hugged the pillow closer. 'Don't think I'm not grateful, I am. But I have so many lost opportunities, a world of things I wanted to show him. I know it's him but it also isn't. He's my Ianto but he's not.'

'Jack. You will drive yourself beyond the edge of madness if you keep thinking like this.'

His voice was the barest whisper. 'I can't help it.'

'Jack, you have a choice. You can wallow in the pain of the door that closed behind you, or you can be thankful for the one open in front of you.'

'Who are you?'

'You never let go do you. How about I make you a deal.'

Jack looked up. 'I'm listening.'

'You suck it up and let go of the Ianto Jones you first met back in a world that has nothing left for you. And when the time comes and I'm free to go back to my world, I'll answer your questions about who I am.'

'That's your deal?'

'It's the only one I'm going to make your sorry arse.' She handed him a tissue.

Jack didn't want to know where she pulled that from but he took it any way.

Undine sighed softly. 'You have to let him in too Jack. You aren't betraying the man you first fell in love with, you wont forget your promise to love him for a thousand years.'

'Is there anything you don't know?'

'Yeah, I don't know who is going to win the next rugby world cup although smart money is on New Zealand. I'm also no good with horse races.'

Jack gave her a watery smile. 'You are hardly good for my ego.'

'I'm not here for your ego Jack.' She looked at him and shook her head. 'I can't tell you anything else. I will, if you want, but not until I get to go home.' She looked around the room. 'As much fun as it is watching this little soap opera of yours unfold, I want my life back too. This isn't just about you.'

'You are very pushy for a possibility.'

'You are a girly pain in the arse. Shall I find you a tiara to go with your princess dress?'

Jack shook his head. 'You're just mean.' He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be shocked or laugh. 'Fine, I'll suck it up. But I wont stop loving him, no matter how many Ianto's you find.'

Her voice was low as she patted him on the shoulder. 'I wouldn't expect you to. I'm just asking you to leave some room in your heart for this one.'

'I'm to take it that since you are still here and not telling me who you really are, that your mission is still a go?'

She nodded. 'You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you.'

'I was hoping...' He stopped as he looked at her and shook his head. 'Not really, no.'

Undine knew her eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hair as she stared at Jack. 'No.'

He looked at her and realised she was wearing faded jeans and an old tee shirt. 'Don't you usually wear dresses and skirts?'

'It's Sunday.'

'So.'

'You're lucky I'm not wearing my pyjamas.'


	24. Chapter twenty three

Ianto yawned as his alarm went off. He didn't even care that it was Monday. His world was a place filled with wonder as he stepped into the shower and smiled at the thought of Jack's shower. He missed the man and he'd only been apart from him less than twelve hours. But he knew he'd see him soon enough.

He wasn't sure if it had hit him yet, that he was having a sexual relationship with a man. Or perhaps it had and he just didn't care because he liked it. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to tell his family, but since he didn't know how this was going to work out he decided to worry about that if he was still with the man by Christmas. Perhaps he could invite him to the family dinner at his mam's house.

Locking his front door he marvelled at the pattern of cracks in the footpath as he made his way towards his coffee shop. His eyes finding Jack's bedroom window as he walked past the man's home. He knew he couldn't stop or he'd be late and this was Cardiff. It might not be raining yet but it was still early. He didn't want to leave Cassie in the rain waiting for him.

He wondered if it might not be time he gave her a key and the alarm code. He trusted her. Although this might be inspired more by his not wanting to unlock the Hub again after hours to get her phone out. Something she seemed to do a few times each month. He'd think about it and check his insurance policy.

* * *

Ianto was polishing his coffee machine when Cassie let herself in the back door and found a coffee waiting for her on the bench.

'You're in a good mood this morning.' She sipped her coffee and watched the far away look in his eyes. 'Oh my god, you hussy.'

'Hm?' He looked up and saw Cassie. 'Oh, morning. How was your weekend?'

'Never mind me, how was yours or do I not even need to ask?' She watched him blush and just grinned. 'Well, well, well. And the good Captain then?' She lowered her voice. 'Is he as good as he looks?' She took the look Ianto gave her as a yes as she reached for her apron and began her prep, her grin almost as big as Ianto's. She was fond of her boss and she was pleased he was not only getting some, finally, but that he was happy too. She knew the two were not always mutually exclusive. She looked over at him, he was humming now, this must be serious.

Ianto looked up as he checked his watch and nodded to Cassie as she unlocked the door and flicked the sign to 'open'.

'Morning Captain.' She grinned as Jack winked at her, his eyes on Ianto. 'Morning Andy.' She grinned as the former policeman followed Jack into the Hub and smiled back.

'Morning Cassie. Tosh sent me to get coffee today.'

'I'll make them then, I think Ianto's a bit busy. You want extra shots?'

'Ah yeah.' He nodded. He'd missed making the coffee run, Tosh had a bee in her bonnet over something and had insisted on getting their morning coffee all last week. So he'd leapt at the chance to be the one coming in today. He looked over at Ianto, surprised to find him kissing another man. The same man Tosh had been so interested in. Not, apparently, for the same reason. He smiled as Cassie just rolled her eyes.

'You get used to them after a while. But I think it's cute.' She stacked the coffee's in a tray for Andy and stamped his card as she handed him his change.

'Thanks Cassie.'

'You're welcome Andy.' She smiled as she admired his butt as he walked towards the door. She called out as he was about to leave. 'Hay Andy?'

He turned. 'Yes?'

'I um, wrote my number on the coffee card, for you, in case you, you know.' She watched as he blushed and grinned.

'Maybe I'll call you.'

She nodded as she smiled. After he left she turned around to find Jack and Ianto grinning at her. 'Shut it you two.'

* * *

Ianto finally found a break in the flow of customers that was long enough where he could join Jack for a coffee.

Jack picked his hand up and drew circles in his palm. 'I missed you last night.'

'I missed you this morning.'

'Oh really.' Jack smiled as he eyes lit up. He leaned closer to Ianto's ear, his voice a whisper against Ianto's skin. 'What did you miss the most?'

'Your snoring waking me up.' He laughed as Jack frowned. 'Although.' His voice suggestive. 'That wasn't all I missed.'

'Maybe you should stay tonight.'

Ianto smiled. 'I'll think about it.'

'I have a spare toothbrush...'

Ianto leaned into Jack and let their lips meet as he lost himself in the moment. Until a familiar voice shattered his calm.

'Ianto?'

He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as he pulled guiltily away from Jack. 'Rhi? What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

Ianto groaned as he saw Johnny behind his sister.

'I told you he was bender. That's a tenner you owe me.'

'You were gambling on me?'

Rhi had the decency to blush as she glared at her husband. 'I didn't think I'd lose did I.'

Jack held Ianto's hand as the younger man rose to his feet. He looked from Ianto to Rhi and marvelled at the similarities between them. He'd never met her back in his reality. He wished he had.

Ianto took strength from Jack and squared his shoulders. 'Well, you were going to find out anyway, Rhi, Johnny, this is Jack.'

Jack rose to his feet and extended his hand. 'Captain Jack Harkness, I'm Ianto's, well, boyfriend really.'

'Captain? Like a pilot then?'

Jack shook his head. 'No, well, I was, but that was in another lifetime. I run a shop now.' He dropped his hand as no one shook it. He looked at Ianto and wondered what he was going to do.

'Well, it was nice of you to drop in. Can I get either of you a coffee?'

'I could murder a cup of tea.'

'Right, tea for Johnny, Rhi?'

'Same.' She sat at the table and looked from Jack to Ianto, taking in the hand Jack still held and the way he seemed almost protective of her brother. 'So this shop, what is it?'

Jack looked at Ianto who nodded and moved away to make tea. He sat down and smiled at Rhi. 'It's a curios shop. Most of it is just junk really but Ianto came in looking for tea cups and that's how we met.'

Johnny laughed as he pulled a chair up. 'Tea cups?' He grunted as his wife elbowed him in the side. 'Oi.'

'There is nothing wrong with tea cups alright. Our gran loved her tea cups.'

'Alright love.' He rubbed his side as he looked at Jack. 'You got money then?'

'Are you looking for a loan?'

'No, just making sure of your intentions and prospects is all.'

Ianto set cups of tea on the table and handed Jack another coffee. 'Not that I don't appreciate the gesture Johnny. But I can look after myself.'

'It's what you said to me.' He muttered as he put sugar in his tea.

'What?'

'I said.' He looked at Rhi. 'It's what he said to me when I started calling on you.'

She looked at her brother. 'Oh Ianto, that's so sweet, and totally unnecessary.'

'Sweet?' Johnny looked at Rhi and shook his head. 'He was sixteen at the time.'

'Dad was sick, someone needed to make sure you were on the level.'

Jack tried to stifle his laughter and failed as Ianto glared at him.

'Don't you have a shop to open?'

'I think Cassie wants her break.' Jack retorted as he drank his coffee and kissed Ianto on the cheek. 'I'll see you later?'

'Yeah, go on.' He waved Jack away as he looked at his sister and brother in law. 'He's right though, Cassie needs a break. What are you doing here?'

'You didn't return my call.'

'So you popped in for a chat in person?'

Rhi nodded. 'Well yes. I'd wanted to check something.'

'I assume meeting Jack answered your question then.'

'I didn't ask...' She trailed off as she nodded, her cheeks flushing with colour.

Ianto sighed as he pushed the chair in and cleared the empty coffee cups onto his tray. 'Right, well you sit there and drink your tea, I have customers to serve.'

* * *

Ianto walked into Jack's shop and handed him a coffee as Jack folded him into a hug. 'Thanks. I needed that.'

Jack stepped back and sipped his coffee. 'I needed this.' He headed into his office and sat down as Ianto pulled a chair over. 'I think that went well.'

'My sister wanted to tell mam but I asked her to let me.'

Jack nodded. 'How are you? With them finding out?' It was one of the things he knew his Ianto had struggled with, even though his Rhi had been fine with it, according to the diary upstairs in his flat.

'Johnny tried to tell me he always knew but Rhi slapped him.' He grinned at the memory. 'She seemed fine with it. I wasn't sure what to expect really. I mean I don't understand this, us.' He shook his head.

Jack nodded and reached for Ianto's hand. 'One day society will catch up to what the rest of us already know, that gender is less important than people seem to think it is.'

'What is important Jack?'

'Love.' He sighed softly as he thought about all the things he had expected to do with his Ianto. Whispered promises in the dark that he was never going to be able to keep. He looked at Ianto and smiled. Time to make new promises. He held his hand out to Ianto. 'Come on, it's been a quiet day, why don't I shut the shop early and take you upstairs and show you just how unimportant gender really is.'

Ianto nodded as he let Jack pull him out of the chair.

* * *

Jack held Ianto as they lay back in his bed. 'Told you gender wasn't important.'

'That you did.' He stretched contentedly. 'I'm glad my sister took it so well.'

'I thought she might.'

'I should have known she'd figure something out though.'

'Meaning?'

'Apparently I'd been "_seen"_. Well, we'd been seen, that and the photo in the paper.'

'Hang on, seen?' Jack looked at Ianto who nodded.

'My sister has this sort of network of spies, all my life I've been watched. I really wanted to go to school in London to get away from it all. But there just wasn't the money.'

'I don't think you missed on much by staying here.'

'I'll never know though, will I.'

Jack heard a hint of wistfulness in Ianto's tone. 'You might not have met me.'

Ianto laughed. 'I'm not so sure about that.' He began tracing patten on Jack's skin. 'You were certainly persistent.'

'I liked what I saw.' Jack grinned as they lay there in the late afternoon as the day turned slowly towards night and the last of the sun tried to escape into the room around the curtains. He shifted his hips as fingers strayed lower. 'Hmm, are you having fun exploring?'

Ianto chuckled. 'I haven't exactly spent my free time exploring other men's penises.'

'I should probably be happy about that.'

'It's weird -.'

Jack cut him off. 'I assure you, I'm perfectly normal.'

'So you say.' Ianto murmured as he let his fingers dance lower while Jack gave him a breathy sigh. It was his turn to make Jack come apart at the seems.

Jack lost himself in Ianto's touch, letting the Welshman explore his body. Tentative strokes grew bolder causing his breathing to catch. He groaned as he felt a tongue shyly dart across the tip of his cock. 'Oh Ianto.' He moaned encouragement as he experienced Ianto's first blow job.

He'd always loved the enthusiasm his Ianto had applied in his approach to their physical relationship. This Ianto was just as enthusiastic. Perhaps because there were no memories of Lisa to hold him back. He tasted himself in Ianto's kiss and let himself get lost in the younger man's mouth.

He wanted everything and Ianto seemed more than able to keep up. He'd forgotten the bliss of a sexual partner who was also his physical equal. Adding in the fact that he loved the man just intensified every touch. He loved this funny gentle man. This was his world now and he was home.


	25. Chapter twenty four

Ianto yawned as they put the dishes away, he'd cooked dinner in Jack's kitchen. They both agreed it was safer that way. Jack promised he'd buy a new saucepan since even Ianto with all his gran's cleaning remedies was unable to shift whatever it was Jack had charred onto the bottom of the pot. Jack also had to concede that pointing out that he hadn't burnt a kitchen down in years wasn't perhaps the best opening line he could have come up with. But it all paled in comparison to having Ianto in his kitchen. He didn't mind being ordered out by this man. He'd spend the rest of Ianto's life washing dishes if he had to. Jack leaned against the counter.

'I'd forgotten how good it felt to do things like this.'

'Dishes?'

'Being domesticated, waking up next to someone I care about, and falling asleep together after arguing about what movie to watch.'

'Given your DVD selection consists of James Bond and The Princess Bride I don't see anything we need to argue over so far.'

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. 'And waking up next to someone?'

Ianto grinned. 'You promised me a toothbrush.'

'I did, didn't I. There is a spare in the cupboard under the sink in my bathroom.'

'Thanks.' He brushed his fingertips along Jack's jaw. 'Doesn't solve the problem of what I'm going to wear tomorrow though.'

'You can borrow some of my clothes, or you'll have to pop home before going into work.'

'I could figure it out in the morning. Although, I am only a few minutes walk from home, it's not too late to go for a walk now.'

'I did have something else in mind...' Jack winked as Ianto rolled his eyes.

'Sex?'

Jack's lips found Ianto's neck just below his earlobe. 'You didn't object this afternoon.'

Ianto sighed softly. 'Come on, lets go get me some clean clothes, then you can have your wicked way with me.'

Jack grinned. 'Promise?'

Ianto ran his fingertips over Jack's bottom lip before kissing him. 'Promise.'

* * *

Jack locked the door and followed Ianto the short distance to his flat. He loved that he lived so close to the man even though he'd rather there be no distance between them. He also reasoned it was too soon for Ianto to move in with him. Last time they had sort of just started living together by osmosis. This time he rather hoped he'd actually ask Ianto more formally. Besides which, as much as he loved Ianto, he'd been alone so long that he'd forgotten how to live with someone.

Even before, they had spent their time between the bunker in his Hub, and Ianto's flat, they never had one place that was just theirs. He shook his head, he needed to focus on the Ianto waiting for him to catch up. He caught Undine out the corner of his eye and grinned as she smiled at him. He hoped he'd done enough for her to get home.

* * *

Ianto threw a few things into a backpack and grinned at Jack as they headed back to his place. He wasn't sure where this was all going but he found himself enjoying the finding out. He didn't even care that his sister knew, he just didn't want her to tell their mother. That was up to him, and while it made him somewhat nervous, he knew it would be fine. So he took his change of clothes to Jack's flat and hung his shirt in the wardrobe to keep it from creasing. He even made popcorn before they settled on the sofa with a blanket and watched another James Bond movie. They made it though most of the movie before they started watching each other and not the film.

* * *

Jack opened a single eye as he heard an alarm go off and knew it wasn't his. He looked at Ianto who was disgustingly awake for the early hour of the morning. He groaned. 'You weren't joking about getting up early were you.'

Ianto shook his head. 'Nope, I have a coffee shop to open.'

Jack groaned again. He recalled another Ianto who used to get up before dawn as well, he'd rather hoped it was a one off but apparently not. 'I can't convince you to trade the coffee shop for something like a bookshop?'

Ianto laughed softly. 'You're not a morning person are you.'

'I don't need much sleep but I'd gotten used to it being at this time of day.' He rolled onto his side and looked at Ianto. 'But if I get to wake up next to you I suppose I can get used to this.' He leaned closer and kissed Ianto.

Ianto pulled Jack closer as he kissed him back before speaking softly. 'I've got a little bit of time before I have to open the shop...' He knew Jack wouldn't have to be told twice as he found himself rolled under a now wide awake Jack.

A quick shower and Ianto was kissing Jack goodbye as he let himself out of the flat and still managed to get to the Hub just as Cassie was arriving for her shift. She looked at him and his crooked tie and grinned as he unlocked the door.

'And I half expected him to walk you to work.' She winked at Ianto, she liked this side of him, clearly being in a relationship with the Captain was good for him.

'Oh he'll be in soon enough, and you have prep work to do.' He smiled fondly as he watched her salute and tie her apron on. Of all the different staff he'd worked with over the years she was the most level headed and seemed the best suited to the hours they worked in the coffee shop world. The early starts never seemed to dim her enthusiasm. His had been severely tempted this morning seeing Jack still snoozing in the warm bed, lying back in his post orgasmic bliss. If ever there was an image to tempt him back into bed, that had been it. But he knew he'd be back in Jack's bed soon enough. In a world of uncertainties, that was the one thing he did know.

* * *

Undine stood on top of a building and looked at the lights of Cardiff below her. The skyline was a sea of lights reflecting the stars trying to shine above them. She loved this city, of all the places she had travelled it was always home to her. Cardiff was the place of dreams and it felt like she was never going to wake from this one. She wanted to scream with frustration. They were together, Ianto was practically living with Jack. So why was she still here? She should be back in her life by now, surely it was done.

She had watched Jack wake from nightmares and held him like she was comforting a child. And now she saw him with Ianto and the sun seemed to shine a little brighter. Now she just wanted to get back to the world she knew. Jack and Ianto had spent every night of the last three weeks together, Ianto had even given Cassie a key to the Hub so she could open up most mornings. So why, she wondered, was she still here?


	26. Chapter twenty five

Ianto closed the Hub and hummed softly as he made his way to Jack's shop, coffees in hand. He just hoped he'd left his cellphone at Jack's and not lost it somewhere else. He grinned as Jack held the door open for him, and kissed him before pouncing on the coffee.

'Hello Ianto.'

'Jack.' He kissed Jack back before handing Carys her coffee.

'Brilliant, thanks for this.' She grinned as she sipped her coffee and sighed happily, disappearing back into the office.

Jack shook his head. 'I've only ever met one other person who seemed to like paperwork as much as that girl.'

Ianto laughed softly. 'Impossible, oh, have you seen my phone?'

'When did you last have it?'

'I thought I had it this morning when I left, but I don't remember.'

'It's probably in the flat upstairs. Doors unlocked if you need to go up, I can help you look if you like...' Jack winked suggestively as Ianto rolled his eyes.

'I doubt I'd get much done if you helped, I might just go up and have a look for it myself.'

'Oh, you may as well take the dry cleaning up with you, I didn't get time to take it upstairs, we've had a busy afternoon.'

'More of the Cardiff Grannies?'

'I swear, Clive was a popular man.'

Ianto just laughed softly as he headed to the back of the shop and the door to the stairs, scooping the dry cleaning up along the way. He let himself into the flat and hung the shirts up before looking for his phone, he found it on the floor by the bed. He also saw a book he hadn't noticed before. Pulling it out he saw it was a diary and put it on the table beside Jack's side of the bed. It must have over balanced as it fell to the floor and a photo fell out. He picked it up and smiled, it was him and Jack wearing tuxedos. Jack must have gotten it from the paper.

He turned the photo over and frowned. The date written on the back was impossible, it hadn't happened yet. He opened the diary and his frown deepened as he read the neat writing that looked so much like his own. He flicked though pages and felt a growing sense of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. There had to be an explanation for this, it wasn't possible. It must be a joke. As he read the words written in the pages of the diary he felt his heart breaking.

* * *

Jack checked his watch, he wondered where Ianto was, he must have found his phone by now. He checked Carys was alright by herself and headed up to the flat. He found Ianto sitting on the end of the bed reading the diary and he felt the world drop away from under his feet again. He hadn't been able to let the diary go and he never meant Ianto to find it. 'You ah, found your phone then.'

'Among other things.' Ianto looked up from the pages before him. 'And this?' Indicating the diary. 'What the fuck is this Jack?'

'It's a diary.'

'Whose diary? I mean it's my handwriting but it's impossible, it isn't my life written in these pages. I don't even keep a diary. But if I was going to keep one, some of this is what I'd have written.'

Jack closed his eyes. 'Ah.'

'Ah? What's going on?'

Jack took a deep breath and considered what he was going to say, he'd never wanted to have this conversation with Ianto and because he couldn't let go of the diary he was now having to tell the young man the impossible. And it was tearing a hole in his soul. 'I lost someone ten years ago, that someone, was. You.' He started speaking faster. 'It wasn't you, you obviously, but it was you in another reality, one where you did go to London and we ended up working together and you must think I'm insane.'

'I'm not sure what I think.'

Jack sighed, Ianto was still here, that was a good sign. They'd get though this, it would be fine. He didn't feel fine. 'There are multiple realities.'

Ianto looked at Jack expectantly, wondering if there was an explanation for this that he could believe. His first instinct was Jack had set this all up and was psychotically stalking him for whatever fucked up reason he had to justify this. He'd questioned how determined Jack had been when he'd said from the beginning that he was straight but the man had chased him anyway. But this explanation was a bit unbelievable so far and Jack looked like he was in genuine pain. 'Why do I get the feeling that your multiple realities is just the tip of the ice berg. Not that I don't think you're completely insane and in need of some serious medicating.'

Jack felt like his whole body was shaking and on fire as he leaned against the wall just to stay on his feet. Words he hadn't ever wanted to say were being torn from his soul. 'I.' He stopped. Where did he even start? 'I need a drink.' He walked out into the sitting room and poured a whiskey, he was expecting to see Undine but she wasn't there. Did she not know this was going to happen, or was it one of the things the universal mafia or whoever it was she worked for had forbidden her to mention.

He moved to the sofa and poured a glass of whiskey for Ianto and splashed a bit more into his as he watched Ianto move hesitantly across the room and sit on the bright orange covered little arm chair at the end of the coffee table. Jack pushed him a glass of whiskey and sighed as he found his own was now empty. He hadn't even tasted the soft caramel flavours, if he was going to drink it like this he should have started with the cheep stuff.

'I was the head of an organisation in Cardiff called Torchwood. In the reality I came from.'

'Right, so you can travel between realities, are you going to tell me time travel exists too?' Ianto watched Jack's face and shook his head. 'I don't believe it.'

'I can't prove it to you but yes, time travel does exist. I wasn't born on earth either.' He sighed as he sipped his whiskey. 'I don't know what I can tell you that you will believe. I don't even believe half of it myself and I've lived it, am living it. I lost everything.'

'Because I died?' He pulled the letter out. Reading it, in his own handwriting had broken his heart.

Jack nodded. 'You died in my arms and.' He felt tears welling up and a lump in his throat as it felt like he was swallowing cotton. 'You died and I was destroyed.' His voice a whisper as it broke. He knew he wasn't an attractive crier, some people could have tears running down their cheeks and look regal, sexy. He however wasn't that person as he dragged the back of his hand over his eyes. He tried to distance himself from the pain and the memories. Shared laughter and bitter arguments echoed in his memories and flashes of the Ianto he had known flew across his awareness.

'I didn't die.'

'You didn't, but the you that was you in my reality did. There are multiple realities -.'

'You said that already.'

'Sorry, I never thought I'd have to explain this, but I couldn't, I couldn't.'

Ianto put the diary on the table and sipped his whiskey. He hadn't read the entire thing, skimmed over passages and felt like he was intruding in his own mind. Jack clearly believed what he was saying but it couldn't be true.

'I don't really know how I ended up here, twelve years in my past in your reality. But I am. Some, one or thing, gave me a second chance at happiness, at life. And I took it.'

'By seducing me?'

Jack gave a bitter laugh. 'Because you totally resisted falling into my bed.' He shook his head. 'I'm sorry, I wish I knew what I was saying. It, the feeling of holding you as you died, I know it isn't you but it was you but not you and I know it does my head in and I'm the one who lived it.'

'You need to back up a bit Jack, this, it's impossible for me to believe.'

'See why I never wanted to have this conversation.' He took a deep breath and tried to organise his thoughts. 'Torchwood is an organisation that was set up by Queen Victoria to deal with, how did she put it, phantasamagoia.'

'Queen Victoria?'

'She didn't say that to me, it was Alice, no, Emily, it was definitely Emily.'

'The two women from the painting, that was painted in the 1800's? You expect me to believe that?'

Jack sighed softly. 'Yeah, I wasn't quite sure how to work that into this whole wonderful conversation. I wasn't exactly born here.'

'In Cardiff? I sort of worked that one out for myself. I might not have gone to uni but I'm not an idiot, I speak several languages.'

'I know, you used to speak French with one of your gran's neighbours, Italian, and the Jewish man who taught you the piano taught you German.'

'Now how the fuck do you know that!' Ianto leapt to his feet and stalked around the room. He shook his head. 'You can't know that.'

'But I do. I also know your father was a bit of a wanker and life at home wasn't great for you.' He watched Ianto's eyes grow dark. 'I could tell you which bones the man broke, I've seen the x-rays. Not yours of course, but my Ianto's.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'This is so fucked up.'

'Really?' Ianto sat down and finished the whiskey in his glass before topping it up again. 'Do continue with your impossible story.'

'You want impossible, I was born in the fifty first century and worked as a time agent, I met a time lord and travelled with him for a while. Until a series of events occurred where I grew a conscience and was made immortal and ended up stranded in Cardiff in the past.'

'And I'm supposed to believe this? What mental hospital did you escape from?'

'Oh I assure you, this is very real. The diary mentions it more than once.'

'I sort of skipped a few pages.'

'Maybe you should read it.'

'I'm not sure I want to.'

Jack nodded as he topped his glass and Ianto's up. 'He left it to me, on purpose. Tosh had said to me once, that she hoped I found out one day, what it had been like for him when I was away. Well I did.'

'Away?'

'It's a long story.'

'Really?'

'I thought the Doctor, the time lord, could tell me what had happened to me, why I couldn't die, well, I can die, but I don't stay dead. I come back, and I'm a bit older than I look. I thought he could fix me. No one can fix me. I left to get answers and was gone longer than I hoped I would be. It was, hard, on Ianto.'

'_I was brought back from death and I died again_.' Ianto quoted a line from the diary that had particularly effected him.

'Yeah, I was a bit of an arse at times. I couldn't deal with people knowing about us, I fucked up so many times.'

Ianto filed that away to examine later, this was all just so unreal.

'I had been alone so long I didn't know how to be, with, someone any more. So I made mistakes. My biggest mistake was never telling him how much I loved him.'

'So you magicked yourself into my reality and decided to seduce me.'

'It wasn't quite like that. I didn't know I could come here, I was brought here, I don't really understand it all myself.'

'So how did, he, die?'

'It was my fault.' Jack burst into tears. His head in his hands as he curled in on himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smelt Undine's perfume.

She sat next to Jack and pulled him into her arms.

Ianto jumped back and nearly dropped his glass of whiskey. 'Who the fuck are you? And where did you come from?' He didn't usually swear like this, this was all getting to be too much.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'I can't answer that. You have enough to process without me adding that to the mix. I'm the one who brought him here. From his reality. He was broken and dangerous. You have no idea of what he is capable of.'

'Is that supposed to make me feel better about this? If what the two of you are saying is true, he's here with the sole purpose of seducing me because I'm his dead lover. How am I supposed to feel about that?' Ianto started pacing around the room. 'Oh, he was a bit of an arse who never said I love you, so you bring him here to make up for it, with me. If he can travel in time why didn't you just take him back and save this other Ianto? Why fuck up my world?'

'Time travel has rules Ianto, he couldn't go back into his past, it would have fractured the time line and disrupted everything.'

'So it's alright to disrupt my life is it?'

'What life? You were lonely and afraid you couldn't fall in love. You were just as broken as this man until I brought him here.' She stared at Ianto and never blinked once until he sat down and sighed.

'You can't know that.'

'Right now I know everything. And I know the two of you can work this through.'

'Do we work it out because we would have any way or because you tell us we can so we do to prove you right.'

'That's a tautology and you know it.'

'I don't know anything right now. You appear out of nowhere -.'

She cut him off. 'I don't exist independent of your reality, I had to come from some where, not no where.'

'You are a bit of a smart arse, you know that don't you.'

'Is that a rhetorical question?' She rolled her eyes. 'I'm not here for you, I'm here because he needed to be here so he didn't destroy the universe. Happy now?'

'Not really. Between the two of you and this damn diary, I'm being expected to believe that this man, who right now looks like he needs some serious psychiatric help, is here because I'm the alternate version of his dead lover. And don't interrupt me young lady.' Ianto warned. 'You brought him here because you think we are both so broken I wont mind that I'm his dead lover in another reality and here we can live happily ever after.'

'And he didn't think you would get it.'

'You are a very cynical young woman.'

She pointed at Jack who was sitting on the sofa with a blank look in his eyes as he rocked himself back and forward. His mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out as tears fell down his face. 'Look at him you moron, he's in pain.' She raked her hand though her hair and sighed softly as she tried to comfort Jack. 'He's an ex time agent, he used to be the head of a secret organisation called Torchwood, he worked with Tosh and Owen. And I'm breaking so many rules in telling you this but he's clearly in no fit state to do it.'

'Tosh and Owen?'

'They don't really just do research you moron. They chase aliens and retrieve alien technology and deal with the, god how does Andy put it, yeah, the spooky do stuff.'

'Andy?'

'He wasn't working for Torchwood in Jack's reality, that was a different police officer they recruited. Andy is a much better fit and causes less problems.'

'I've gone insane.'

'Well you can join the club then sunshine.'

'Snappy wee thing aren't you.'

She rose to her full height and looked at Ianto as she rolled her eyes. 'You have no idea.' She hissed. She hated seeing Jack like this. She just hoped they could bring him back.


	27. Chapter twenty six

Jack was gone, his mind couldn't cope with everything happening around him. Ianto finding the diary, trying to explain, it brought back the pain of his Ianto dying in his arms. All the tears he knew were hiding behind a damn had been released. He wanted to drown himself in a hogs head of whiskey. Drink a river of red wine. Vanish into a vat of vodka. Bludgeon himself to death with brandy. He sighed to himself, he'd run out of witty ways to kill himself with alcohol. But the hangover wasn't worth it, the pain of that was only ever temporary. The pain he was in now felt more permanent.

He registered Undine's voice arguing with Ianto but the individual words escaped him. Seeing Ianto die before his eyes was playing on a never ending loop, and he couldn't stop it. Except now it was changing and he was seeing every death he had ever died but instead of him it was Ianto. Being shot, electrocuted, thrown of a building, buried alive, being tortured. He'd forgotten how many times he'd died. He held his head and tried to scream to shut out the images but there was no sound. He was stuck in a vacuum of pain and never ending death and silence.

* * *

Ianto looked at the young woman staring him down and sighed softly. 'So the other me worked for this Torchwood for Jack. What did I do?'

'You were the archivist and made coffee and made sure the others had the things they needed and did their paperwork.'

'Did I make proper coffee?'

'That's what you want to know? Did you make proper coffee? What do you think.'

Ianto ignored that one and kept asking questions. 'So, what's your name?'

She shook her head. 'I can't tell you that, you aren't even supposed to be talking to me.' She wrapped her arms around Jack again. She hadn't expected Ianto would even be able to see her.

Ianto felt her affection for Jack and wondered who she was. She held him like a parent comforting a child, but that didn't make sense, she had a Welsh accent. 'I can't deal with this.'

'Oh, because you are the only one who is having trouble here.' She snapped.

'Well excuse me for being a bit put out by this. I'm the spare lover here. You brought him here because what, I was broken? I'm a duplicate of the Ianto that he fell in love with in another reality. One where he was such a dick he couldn't say anything until he got the guy killed so you brought him here for a second chance. I'm the fucking spare. I feel really special now.'

'He does love you.'

'I'm not ready for this.'

'Why not?'

'Why not? Are you completely insane or am I? Maybe that's it, maybe I've gone totally bat shit crazy that I'm just imaging this. I'm not really in a gay relationship with a man trying to recapture the lover he lost in another reality.' He felt the hints of hysteria creeping around his awareness as he looked at the young woman holding Jack. 'I used to be straight, I had sex with women.'

'When?' She shook her head. 'Don't answer that.'

'How did his Ianto die?' His voice was quiet.

Jack looked up but didn't really see him. 'It was the 456, that's what we called them. They wanted the children, ten percent of the earth's children, we stopped them. But in the process they killed him. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my grandson and I couldn't save Ianto.'

'Grandson?' Ianto felt like the world was spinning out of orbit at that news.

Jack nodded numbly. 'I've lived a long time, I had a daughter once. She hates me. I will never have her forgiveness. I'm not sure I would deserve it.'

Undine felt her heart breaking at the sadness in Jack's far away voice. She'd rather hoped this would never have happened, but she also rationalised that it was probably a universal certainty that it would. They were supposed to be so madly in love it was going to be an easy assignment. So much for that theory. She could feel doubt radiating from Ianto and pain from Jack. And she was stuck in the middle of it all, waiting for it to play itself out so she could get home.

Ianto felt his voice fade away to a whisper. 'Was any of it real.' He turned and walked away. He couldn't hear any more of this. It was too fantastic, too bizarre. He let him self out of the flat and headed home. He needed time to think, to process what had happened. He felt violated. Jack's pursuit of him was all about another Ianto from another reality. If that was even possible. If it wasn't then the man was seriously deranged and had stalked him or something. He found himself envying the memories Jack had of this other Ianto as he let himself into his flat and locked the door, sliding the bolt across just in case.

* * *

He dropped his phone along with his keys and wallet in the bowl on the table and loosened his tie as he moved though his flat. It felt empty here by himself, he'd been with Jack much of the time he wasn't at work and it felt, wrong to be alone. He'd never told anyone about his childhood, about his abusive father. He'd grown up being told he was a waste of space, a great universal missed opportunity. His father believed he had been a clever man thwarted by the world that conspired against him. In truth he simply had ambition but not the desire to see the opportunities and it had made him bitter, so he drank. And when he'd gotten drunk it made him violent.

Sometimes he used to wonder why his mother never stopped his father, but he realised much later that she had her own problems. They were catholic, divorce was a sin. So was praying for death but he never felt guilty when his father got sick. His sister was the only one who had happy memories of the man. Ianto used to envy her for that, but now he wasn't so sure which was the gift. Innocence or truth. He'd been happier with Jack when he didn't know the man had stalked him until they'd fallen into a relationship.

The photos and the diary, it was another life lived in pages that weren't his. Was he so broken that he hoped there was a way to salvage this even as he sat there crippled with doubt that none of it was real. That Jack had been living out some twisted and sick fantasy that he had gotten back the man he'd lost.

Time travelling agents and lords and aliens and being born in the fifty first century. But the date on the back of the photo, it hadn't happened yet. And the background of the picture looked like an underground railway station mixed with a building site. He knew Cardiff pretty well and he wasn't familiar with anything that looked like that. He wanted it to be real but he wasn't sure it was.

Who did Jack see when he held him in the dark, Ianto wondered. Who did Jack make love to? Him? Or the man from his past, from the diary, from the insanity of undreamt dreams.

He screamed when the young woman with the impossibly straight hair and blue eyes appeared before him and dropped the diary on the seat next to him. She didn't look very impressed with him, which rankled him, he was the one that had been duped here. He was the victim. And she just stood there glaring at him like he'd stolen her lunch at school.

'What is your problem? You can't just appear in my home.'

'I think I just did.'

'What did I do to piss you off?'

'I am stuck here living between lives until you and Jack sort your shit out and get a clue. I want to go home!'

'I'm not stopping you!' Ianto couldn't believe he was having an argument with his psychotic break, she had to be a figment of his fractured mind.

She sighed as her shoulders dropped. 'But you are. You just don't know you're even doing it.' She ran her hand though her hair and she seemed shorter somehow. 'Read the damn diary and see if you don't think it was worth trying to save even a fraction of that love.' She vanished.

Ianto stared at the space where she was standing, he still didn't know her name. He picked the diary up and began reading, flicking though pages some of the paragraphs stood out.

_...Was he an illusion that I loved. Perhaps I am the illusion now. I don't feel real. If this is a dream I want to wake from it. I no longer want to wonder tired and alone. I do not. If I am not dreaming I would rather I could dream of him again. I do not want to forget him but does he remember me? Do I remember me?..._

_...I don't know that I'm actually gay, I still think it's just Jack and it's only ever going to be Jack. It isn't about him being a man it's about him being the body wrapped up in my soul who I adore. I want him so much it aches..._

Ianto sighed softly, he could have written that. He read on, his eyes dancing over pages and settling on sentences that tore him in half. What sort of world had they lived in that a man could write such things. He was beginning to wonder if this was perhaps too elaborate to be anything but true.

_...I thought I heard him call my name. Sometimes I am almost asleep and I hear him calling for me. He is just out of my reach in dreams. Always just out of reach. It is the stuff madness is born of. I have the want of him but he is not here to be had. I do not want to get out of my bed today. I would rather pull the blankets over my head. Let the others save the world today, I need a day of self indulgence. But if I don't go to work Tosh will start babysitting me again. I respect her and the work she does but I am not in need of her. Only him. So I will pull on a fresh suit and fake my way until this day also ends. Maybe I should give them all decaf for a few days to see what happens..._

_...Gwen and Owen sorted themselves out. Still not giving them caffeinated coffee though. Children they are, bloody children. But now Owen drives the SUV and Gwen's 'in charge'. Which suits me as she does the paperwork Owen used to stuff into draws and pretend he'd lost. It's been about a week of them on decaf, might be time to start giving them the occasion cup of regular strength, purely for scientific reasons..._

_...I heard an American accent today, the man was a tourist and he must have thought I was stalking him. I only followed him to listen to his voice. Gwen sorted it out with Andy who explained to the tourist I wasn't actually stalking him. It wasn't the same anyway, he didn't say my name properly. He said it wrong, it was wrong..._

_...Sometimes it's like he's close enough to touch but he's always just out of reach. A blur out the corner of my eye, a shadow when I first wake up each morning. It's been three months since he left._

_Three months, 90 lonely days since we last kissed. Even longer than that since we last woke up together. Wrapped in each other as if the rest of the world didn't exist..._

_...I have nothing except a hole in the fabric of time where I used to be... _

_...I lost myself when he left me. I lost my heart, I have no soul. I am undone. Like the invisible man, I am not there..._

Ianto put the diary down, he felt like he was intruding as he flicked though the pages. It broke his heart and he wondered what he might be willing to do for someone he loved that deeply. He needed to think about this before he could face Jack. Some of the words echoed though his mind as he dusted the flat he'd neglected for the last three weeks. He wondered if he might become invisible too if he loved Jack. He snorted at that thought, he knew he loved the man.

He just wasn't sure reading this other Ianto's diary was supposed to inspire him into talking to the man ever again. But he had clothes at Jack's place he would eventually need back. He was no less lost that the other Ianto and he wasn't sure why he even believed this was all true. It defied logic, was impossible. And yet his heart ached for Jack.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews and kind comments, it's much appreicated (and who doesn't love reviews) it might be a few days before I can post again. Thank you for sticking with me this far and it's just a bit busy in my world at the moment so I wanted to warn you that I may not have the next chapter up until closer to the end of the week.


	28. Chapter twenty seven

Undine held Jack and rocked him as he sobbed on her shoulder. She'd dropped the diary off for Ianto to read, not sure if that was the right thing to do or if it would backfire. Time was the only thing that would tell and her heart was breaking as Jack fell apart in her arms. She whispered nonsense as she held the man she had grown fond of. He was different to the Jack she knew, broken, soft and vulnerable. Not at all the confident, king of the world she was used to. She hoped this could still work out for these two men, although she wasn't sure Ianto was her biggest fan right now.

* * *

Carys locked the shop and set the alarm before heading up the stairs to Jack's flat. She knocked on the door and hesitated. She'd seen Ianto leave but Jack hadn't come back down. The door swung open and she peered around the corner. 'Jack, I've set the alarm.' She saw him sitting on the sofa holding his knees as he rocked himself back and forward. 'I'll um, see you tomorrow then.' He nodded but she didn't know if he'd heard her as she closed the door and let herself out. She hoped everything was okay.

Undine watched Carys walk away and locked the door before turning back to Jack. It was difficult to see him like this and she hoped he could come back. She'd forgotten about the diary, she understood why he kept it but she did hope it was worth it. Because right now he was breaking her soul into pieces.

* * *

Cassie put her bag away and pulled an apron on as she called out. 'Morning Ianto.' She stopped when there was no reply, the man was just standing there polishing his already spotless coffee machine. 'Ianto?' She waved a hand in front of his face. 'Earth to Ianto.' Frowning she wondered what was wrong.

Ianto blinked as if just noticing her. 'Oh, hello.'

'Ianto?' This wasn't like her boss at all. His eyes looked tired but it was the crooked tie that spoke the loudest.

She watched him sleepwalk though the morning, every time the door opened he looked up but Jack wasn't there. It reminded her of a kid she used to babysit, he'd sit there looking hopefully at every car that drove past asking if it was his father come to pick him up when it was his turn to take the boy for the weekend. It never was and it had broken her heart each time it happened. Only this time it wasn't a six year old little boy who had a deadbeat dad that was too hung over to care that his son still loved him. She grinned when a familiar face walked up to the counter.

'Hi ya, you're Cassie aren't you, I'm Carys.'

'That's right, we met the other day, in Jack's shop.'

Carys nodded as she paid for two coffees. 'So your one looks like someone stole his puppy too then.'

'God is he just as bad is he?' She watched Carys nod.

'He wont talk about it, just threw some money at me to get coffee.'

'I wonder what the hell happened.'

'I have no idea.' She sipped her coffee and gave a happy sigh. 'I just hope it isn't too serious.' She picked the coffees up and turned to leave. 'See you later then.'

Cassie nodded as she watched the young woman walk away. So both men were miserable, whatever it was had to do with Jack. She sighed softly before smiling at the next customer.

* * *

Carys put the coffee in front of Jack and went back to her desk, watching as he pushed it away. Coffee he usually leapt on. He didn't look happy, and even managed to misalign the buttons on his shirt. He looked rumpled as he sat there holding a picture he'd clearly cut from the news paper. Rubbing his thumb over the image. It was like someone had stolen his personality and left her with a blank copy of the man. She just wanted her boss back.

She spent the day serving customers and dusting the contents of the shop, discreetly watching Jack as he faded into himself. She found herself watching Jack as he sat there watching the door, it was the time of day Ianto usually came by after closing his own shop for the day. Only this time there was no Ianto.

* * *

Cassie locked the door and flicked the sign to closed before stalking up to Ianto, hands on hips. 'Right you, what's going on here?'

Ianto looked up, confused. 'What?'

'You with your face all grumped up like this.' Waiving a hand for emphasis.

'Grumped isn't even a real word.'

'Well hallelujah, that must be the longest sentence you've used all day.'

'Cassie...' Ianto warned. 'I'm not in the mood.'

She softened her tone and walked over to him. 'I did kinda figure that one out for myself. What's going on?'

He shook his head. 'I think we might have broken up.'

She groaned, Ianto looked like he was on the verge of tears. 'Oh god, what happened.' She watched him freeze.

'I can't say.'

'What the hell happened?' He'd looked like a wooden puppet with a loose string as he collapsed in on himself.

'It's complicated.' His voice barely audible.

She considered this a moment. 'Can it be un complicated?'

There was a big sigh. 'I don't know, it's a lot to process.'

'Ianto, whatever it is, you know you can talk to me.' He folded in on himself even more as if trying to disappear before her eyes.

'I'm not sure any more.' He jumped as Cassie threw her arms around him. Her voice soft.

'Do you love him?' She felt him nod as she hugged him. 'Does he love you?'

Ianto sighed. 'That's sort of the problem. I don't know if it's me he loves.'

She frowned as she stepped back. 'That doesn't make sense.'

Ianto looked at his feet before meeting her gaze. 'I sort of remind him of someone, from his past.'

'That's a bit creepy.'

He snorted. 'You don't know the half of it.' He almost wished there was someone he could talk to, someone else who knew. 'I look a lot like someone he, well, lost. We even have a similar name.' He moved to the corner and threw himself into one of the arm chairs. 'I don't even know why I'm telling you this.'

'I will admit, it's well out of character for you.'

'I know.' He sat with his head in his hands and sniffed back tears threatening to overwhelm him as he looked at her. She was now sitting opposite him.

'Ianto, I've worked with you, and for you, for a while now, so I'm just going to say this. Do you want to be with Jack.'

His voice a whisper. 'I don't know any more.'

'Hmm, and does he want to be with you?'

'I don't know if it's even me he wants.'

'You think it's the ex.' She stopped when he nodded and shook his head at the same time. 'That does put a different spin on things.'

'You think.' He muttered.

'Well have you talked to him about it?' She watched as he shook his head and just sat there looking like a kid who just found out Santa wasn't real.

'I'm not sure what I'd say to him right now.'

'So...' She prompted Ianto hoping he would keep speaking.

Ianto shook his head. 'I guess I've got some thinking to do.' He looked around. 'Come on, we have things to do so we can get out of here.'

* * *

Carys watched as Ianto walked past the shop and didn't stop. Jack's hungry eyes following the Welshman as he faded away. She shook her head as she turned back to her dusting. She really hoped they figured this out soon.

* * *

Cassie hesitated before opening the door to the Hub, not sure which Ianto she would find. Yesterday's Ianto wasn't much fun to work with, he was just not himself. She catalogued the Ianto's of the last few weeks. First there was the pre Jack Ianto. Efficient, quiet, passionate about his coffee, and his damn coffee machine. She'd come to the conclusion some time ago that there was a fine line between passion and obsession when it came to that man and his coffee machine.

Then there was the initial phase of the courtship of Ianto. He was a little bewildered but sort of just went along with it. But it was the in an actual relationship with Jack Ianto that she really missed. He was funny, actually took breaks and looked relaxed and happy. The broken I think we fucked the relationship up Ianto she could definitely do without.

She wondered what sort of state Jack was in and was sorely tempted to give him a piece of her mind. She might talk to Carys if she came in for coffee again today and see if there was any point intervening or if it was just too big a gap to bridge. Looking at the man moving though his world like he was treading water, it was painful. Anything had to be better than just going though the motions like this.

She kept her head down and worked around him as much as anything. Hoping there was something that could be done. She liked her boss, he was a really sweet guy and up until the other day he'd been genuinely happy.

* * *

Carys squared her shoulders before stepping into the shop, it was dark, the alarm still set. She wanted to hope it meant Jack was wooing Ianto and leaving her to unlock the door and open up but she doubted it. She hit the alarm code and flicked the lights on as she turned the sign from closed to open. She decided to check the emails and see if there was anything she needed to post out as she waited for Jack to put in an appearance. If this was going to be anything like the day before it was going to be a long day. She just hoped he put in an appearance at some point so she could take a break and maybe get a coffee.

* * *

Undine watched as Jack tossed and turned in the bed. A bed that seemed so empty without Ianto. She didn't know how she thought this was going to turn out but the longer the two stubborn men left it the harder it was going to be for them to fix it. There was time, not as much as she would have preferred but there was time. She wondered if this was why she was still here. Still stuck between worlds waiting to be free to go home.

She hadn't popped in on Ianto to see how he was going yet but that might be the next thing on her to do list. This was like a bad comedy, a total train wreck and she was helpless to stop it. She watched as Jack turned the alarm off and went back to sleep. She didn't want to think of how much whiskey this sleep had been won with. If he was going to drink it like lolly water he could at least drink a blend rather than the very good single malts he had in his collection. It might be easier to drink the Tobermory ten but it was a total waste if he wasn't able to taste the rich gingerbread notes.

She contemplated yanking the blankets off him and forcing him out of bed. But she couldn't count on his wearing pants so she didn't want to risk it. There were some things she didn't need to see. She faded away as he sat up and scratched himself. Even as she disappeared she could still smell the whiskey on his breath.

* * *

Carys smelt Jack before she saw him. He stumbled into the shop, unshaven and bleary eyed barking a single word. Coffee. He threw a twenty pound note at her and pointed to the door and held up two fingers. She picked her bag up, shoved the money in her pocket and nodded before shooting out the door before he could change his mind. It didn't take long to get to the Hub and she smiled at Cassie as she reached the counter.

'Hi ya, two black coffees for his highness, better make them with an extra shot and I'll have a white chocolate mocha with caramel thanks.'

'Tell you what, I'll make yours first and we will sit down for a few minutes. I think we need to talk.'

Carys nodded. 'You might have a point. He still looks like someone stole his puppy.'

'Yours talking?'

Carys snorted as Cassie handed her the change before making her coffee. 'I got barked at this morning for coffee and that's pretty much it. You?'

Cassie handed her the coffee and followed her around to a table outside so Ianto couldn't hear them. 'From what he said yesterday he reminds your one of an ex lover. And that's about all I know.'

'Well you're one up on me. Do you think they can work this out?'

Cassie shook her head. 'I'm not sure but this isn't working for me. I don't know about you but I sort of miss my boss.'

'Yeah, me and all. Jack's such a bear with a sore tooth right now.'

'So what can we do?'

'Short of locking them in a cupboard together?'

'Don't tempt me.'

* * *

Undine watched from a doorway across the street as Carys and Cassie spoke over coffee. She wondered what the two young women were up to and if she could help. Something needed to be done.


	29. Chapter twenty eight

It was the end of his day as Ianto let himself into his flat where he dropped his keys on the table along with his wallet and phone. It was habit, a reflex he didn't feel as he moved towards the flashing light of his answer phone. He hit play as his sister's voice filled the room.

'_Hi ya Ianto, it's me. Mam was wondering if we wanted to have Sunday dinner at hers and she asked me to call. I'm sure she'd love to meet your Jack... Anyway, call me yeah._'

He sighed softly, Sunday dinner. It was all a disaster, he'd been outed to his sister and now he'd broken up with the man. Did this mean she would start trying to set him up with men as well as women? He shook his head at that thought. It was like the other Ianto had written, it wasn't all men. It was just Jack. They had that much in common at least. He reached under the cushions and pulled the diary out. He wished he'd never found the damn thing.

He wondered if Jack was able to differentiate him from this other Ianto, if this was even real. He dropped the diary on the coffee table, it was an elaborate ruse if it was fake, and to what end. He lay down on his sofa, curled up on his side he tried to find a place of calm. Was this one betrayal too far he wondered as he lost himself in the silence of his flat. Peace settled around him like a blanket as he fell asleep. He'd tossed and turned the night before and his entire being felt tired. It was Jack he dreamed of now. Jack's name on his lips as he lost himself to sleep.

Undine stood in the corner watching Ianto, wondering what he saw in dreams. He was more peaceful in his sleep than Jack. He also screamed louder when he jolted awake and saw her standing there.

'What the hell are you doing here!' Ianto knew he screamed a bit like a girl but he'd woken up and found someone in his flat so he felt entitled. He did feel a bit silly trying to defend himself with a cushion so he put that back on the sofa and sat up glaring at the strange young woman standing in his flat. He watched her as she watched him. 'Well?'

'Well?' She repeated. 'Well what?'

Ianto sighed. 'What are you doing here? Does he want that damned diary back so he can masturbate over the pictures?' He regretted his quip as she blanched and shook her head. 'I'm sorry, I'm just not sure what the etiquette is in this situation. Do you want a cup of tea or something?'

'Do I sound English?'

Ianto laughed softly. 'Why are you here?'

'That's two questions.'

'No it isn't.'

She sat down next to him. 'Well it has two answers so it must be two questions. I'm here because Jack was never supposed to lose Ianto. And I'm here because I wanted to check on you.'

'Do you listen to yourself and hear how crazy that sounds?'

'I've been pulled from my time and bundled into yours.' She sighed and raked a hand though her hair. 'I guess I've had a bit longer than you to get used to it.' She looked at him and smiled sadly. 'He does care about you.'

'Which me though?' He pointed from the diary then to himself. 'That me? Or this me?'

She picked the diary up. 'This Ianto only exists in dreams for him now.' She looked at the man sitting next to her and smiled softly, sadly. 'Even the Jack that loved that Ianto doesn't exist any more. In these pages Jack ran Torchwood, they hunted aliens and dealt with gnomes and paperwork and saved the world because it was their job.'

'Gnomes?'

She nodded. 'I haven't seen any myself but by all accounts they are.' She paused as a smile lit her face from within. 'Apparently they are rather unattractive, lumpy looking things with bad hair and lots of teeth.'

'I think I recall a line from the diary that said, _if gnomes are the question it seems coffee is the answer_.'

She smiled again as she nodded. 'Jack did mention something about that.'

'You're very fond of Jack aren't you.'

'He has that effect on people.' She agreed.

'I will admit, it's hard not to fall a little bit in love with a man like Jack.'

'So why are you torturing yourself and him by not talking to him now?'

'You have to admit, this whole thing does sound rather stark raving bonkers. How was I supposed to react to finding out that Jack's whole pursuit of me was because he loved another me from a different reality. There isn't exactly a good way to react to that.'

'I guess not. Would you at least be willing to talk to him?'

'Are you trying to broker a peace treaty?'

She sighed. 'I just don't like seeing him in pain, or you either.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him.'

She patted him on the knee. 'I'll take that as a maybe.' She tilted her head slightly. 'What?'

'How is this even possible? Are there more, me's, out there? I mean, it's all a bit si-fi isn't it.'

'The multiverse theory.' She nodded. 'Yeah, I can see how that might be challenging.'

'It's a bit like a plot from Red Dwarf.'

'They bring that back you know, new episodes.'

'Really, I loved that show.'

She smiled. 'There are an unknown number of universes out there, the possibilities are infinite. Which is where I come in, I am a possibility.'

'Can we go back to the Red Dwarf new episodes, that I can cope with.'

She shook her head. 'Sorry sunshine, you'll have to wait along with the rest of the fans for that.'

'Well, what about Firefly, do they bring that back?'

She sighed softly. 'I'm not some sort of cosmic future TV guide Ianto.'

'But you expect me to believe you're a possibility.'

'This was easier with Jack.' She muttered.

'Jack, had a more vested interest in believing you.' He watched her shake her head slightly as she laughed.

'I forgot about that.'

'About what?'

She shook her head again. 'Nothing.' She rose gracefully to her feet, her dress seeming to move softly around her as the red silk settled. 'I need to check on Jack.' And was gone before he could say anything further.

Ianto sat back and shook his head. It was all a bit surreal. He looked around and found himself with time to think about the looks Cassie had been giving him all day, since she'd taken her break that morning. If he didn't know better he'd think she was up to something. He wondered if she knew this disappearing woman in her red dress of if the two were acting independently of each other.

He decided he needed to get to the grocery store, he hadn't been home much the last few weeks and his cupboards were bare. He didn't feel like takeaways, he needed to lose himself in the ritual of cooking. He needed to do something other than think about the insanity of the last few days.

* * *

Carys kept shooting glances at Jack as she checked emails. She'd had a very interesting conversation with Cassie that morning and she wondered if there was anything either of them could do. But they had to do something, neither man seemed willing to talk. Granted, it was only a few days but she knew stubborn men, and the longer they left it the harder it would be for them to figure this out. She was tempted to smack their heads together but that wasn't what they had planned. She just hoped this was going to work, reasoning that it couldn't make things any worse.

Jack looked up and saw Undine lurking toward the back of the shop. He threw the pen down he had been playing with and pushed his chair back. 'Carys, I'm going for a walk.'

'Bring me back a bag of crisps.'

He nodded as he walked out the door and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Undine at his side.

'Hello Jack.'

'I'd ask why you were still here but.'

'I know. He does care about you.'

Jack groaned. 'This isn't helping.'

'Well Jesus Jack, what did you think would happen if he found out?'

'You swear too much young lady.'

'We've had this conversation before Jack.' She sighed softy as he walked into the corner shop. She waited while he purchased crisps and came out with a plastic bag. 'Did you buy enough packets?'

'I don't know which ones the girl likes.'

'Jack, he needs to know you can separate the Torchwood Ianto from him.' She looked at him. 'You can separate the two men can't you?' She watched the look in his eyes. 'Can't you?'

Jack sighed as he opened the door of his shop and closed it behind him, leaving Undine standing outside on the street. He dumped the bag filled with packets of crisps on Carys desk.

'I didn't know what flavour you liked.'

She looked though the bag and pulled out the pickled onion ones. 'Thanks Jack.' She offered him the bag. 'You want one?'

Jack shook his head. 'No. Can you close up when you're done? I'm going for a walk and I don't know when I'll be back.'

Carys nodded as she watched him leave. At least his shirt buttons matched this time. She grabbed her phone and sent Cassie a text message.

* * *

Jack found himself standing on a tall building looking at the city spread out below him. It wasn't the tallest building he could find, since he didn't have Torchwood clearance any more he had to make do with a building he could publicly access. Although he suspected he did still have a piece of psychic paper in his wallet. He didn't really want to risk coming to anyone's attention. He had enough problems he needed to think though without making it worse for himself.

So he stood there and felt the wind tugging at his coat and looked down at the world that was now his. He had a great number of fears and they all centred around loosing Ianto. He couldn't survive that happening again. He hoped it wasn't too late to fix this, he could separate the two Ianto's, couldn't he?

Sometimes in dreams he would feel like he was falling and he remembered how it felt to fly. This time he was awake and the falling was just inside his heart. He thought of Ianto and the face he saw was of a man bringing him coffee in the afternoon. Not the man who talked himself into Torchwood as the butler. He still loved that Ianto but he'd also spent ten years visiting his grave trying to find forgiveness. Forgiveness he wasn't sure he could even give himself.

He wasn't surprised to find Undine sitting on the roof dangling her feet over the edge next to him. She hadn't said anything, probably didn't want to startle him and have to watch him fall off the building. He wasn't sure he wanted to experience that again any time soon. It was a minor consolation that there was no John Hart to push him off in this reality. Not that he needed any help going over the edge. He sat beside Undine and waited for her to speak.

'Watching the world go by?'

'Something like that. You?'

'It isn't my world.'

'I'm not really sure it's mine either.'

'This world needs you Jack. This Ianto needs you.'

'Then why do I feel like the outsider at the feast?'

'I thought it was the spectre at the feast not an outsider.'

'Aren't I the same thing? I am impossible after all.'

'Your Doctor said that didn't he. That you were impossible.'

'He said a lot of things Undine. I thought, hoped, he might love me once. But I was no Rose.'

'Do you still think you were ready to die, the first time?'

'I would have died saving the people I loved most in the universe. Or at least the ones I thought I could love the most.'

'And now?'

'Now I just want Ianto. But one lifetime wont be enough. How many realities can you take me to so that he is with me forever?'

She shook her head. 'There is only this one left for you Jack.'

'What about the other Ianto's then? Will they be happy?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know. They all have the potential to be happy, it will be up to them to take it, or not.'

'Potential, not possibility?'

'I can't be everyone's possibility Jack.'

'So why this Ianto?'

'I told you, because this Ianto needs you.'

'Does he know that?'

'Have you worked out if you can separate them from each other?'

'The past and the future are not the same Ianto, if that's what you mean.'

She nodded. Perhaps this was enough. 'It isn't me you have to convince.'

'No.' Jack agreed. 'I suppose it isn't.'


	30. Chapter twenty nine

Jack found Carys dealing with a gaggle of Cardiff grannies when he got back to his shop and breezed straight into patented Captain Jack mode as he helped her wrap purchases and serve the last few customers. Farewelling the last one he flipped the sign to closed and locked the door before turning to Carys. 'Thank you.'

She shrugged. 'For what? Doing my job?'

Jack watched her shake her head and give him a look that said she thought he was mental, which he probably had been. 'I'm sorry about the last few days, I've been a bit, out of sorts.'

'No shit Sherlock.' She muttered as she tided away the bubble wrap.

'Anyway, I need some help. I sort of had a bit of a set to with Ianto.' He watched her expression as she watched him. 'I don't really apologise well.'

'Jewellery is always helpful.'

'He's not a girl Carys.'

She shrugged. 'You want helpful, that's my suggestion.'

Jack watched as she grinned.

'Okay, joking aside, how serious was this set to?'

'Um.'

She watched Jack squirm and look really uncomfortable. 'Okay so it was pretty serious then, and you rubbished my jewellery suggestion.'

'Ianto isn't really a candy and diamonds kind of girl Carys.'

'Depends on the diamond if you ask me.' She muttered loudly enough for him to hear. She nodded. 'Does he like flowers?'

Jack had to stop, he'd never equated Ianto with flowers. Orgasmic coffee, a stop watch and suits. That was Ianto, but which one. 'I don't know.'

'Maybe you could send him flowers.'

'Like a dozen long steamed red roses?'

'That's a bit gay isn't it. He is a guy.'

'So am I.'

'Oh yeah.' She smiled at Jack as he rolled his eyes. 'Tulips are nice. They were always my mam's favourite.'

'Okay, so tomorrow I track down a florist and find some tulips. Are they even in season?'

'Do I look like google to you?'

Jack shook his head. 'Fine, go home, I'll, I'll see you tomorrow and, thank you.'

She patted him on the shoulder before she turned to leave. 'I'm sure it will work out Jack.' She needed to text Cassie about this.

Jack set the alarm and headed up to the flat, he poured a large whiskey and decided a bath might help him relax. He was nervous about wooing Ianto with flowers. He shook his head, he should have known better than to ask a girl for help, of course she'd come up with jewellery. But if it worked he'd even think about buying her something as a thank you. He could probably write it off as her bonus.

* * *

Andy jumped as Cassie threw herself back onto the sofa and grinned at him.

'That must have been one heck of a text message.'

She smiled. 'Oh it was. Now, where were we?' She kissed him before she nodded. 'That's right, I remember now. Did I tell you I'm glad you called me?'

He nodded. 'I'm glad you gave me your number.'

'It was one of my more inspired ideas. Now shut up and kiss me before something else interrupts us.'

* * *

Ianto heard his alarm go off and groaned. Right now he didn't want to get up. He screamed when he felt a weight settle on the edge of the bed.

'Oh, it's you.'

'Thanks.'

Ianto shook his head at the young woman who still wouldn't tell him her name. 'You can't just appear in my room. What if I wasn't alone. Or not wearing pants.'

She shrugged. 'I checked first, and unlike Jack you strike me as someone who wears pyjamas.'

Ianto nodded at the memory, Jack did indeed seem to prefer sleeping nude. 'Not that I don't mind you being nice to me and all, but why are you here?'

'I wanted to check on you. Since you can see me.'

'What?'

'I'm invisible to practically everyone. Technically you shouldn't be able to see me, you must be psychic.'

'I'm no such thing.'

'Ah ha, so you've never anticipated what someone wanted before they asked for it? Or who was ringing you before you answered the phone.'

'First off, the only one who rings me here is my sister, and I'm just really good at my job.'

She laughed softly. 'You tell yourself that.' She patted him on the shoulder.

'Did you actually want something?'

'Other than to go home? No.'

'How does appearing in my room get you home faster?'

'I'm here to help you and Jack get back together. I can't go home until you two figure out you are supposed to be together.'

'Like cupid?'

'Do I look like a cupid to you?'

'I don't know what a cupid is supposed to look like do I.' He swung his feet out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. 'I'm assuming you don't really want to watch me have a shower.'

She shook her head. 'I'm not cupid.' She moved out of the bedroom and waiting on the sofa. She smiled as Ianto came out straightening his tie.

'If you aren't cupid what are you?'

'I'm a possibility.'

'That makes sense.'

'Really? I still don't think Jack gets it.' She sighed as she rolled her blue eyes at him. 'You arse.'

'Language young lady.'

'Christ, Jack says the same thing and I'm the same age as you, technically.' She shook her head. 'You two idiots would drive anyone to swear.'

'I'm not an idiot.'

'That is currently a matter of opinion.'

'So how does this possibility thing work?'

'Possibilities generate energy, when there is enough of a shift in the possibilities of someone or something that energy can manifest.'

'You are energy?'

'We're all just energy and bits of stars Ianto Jones. Floating around until consciousness forms us into our potential. Until then we are all just possibilities waiting for the spark to make us real.'

'Wow, that's really deep and meaningful for really early in the morning.'

'The time of day wont change that.'

'Are you always really literal?'

She shook her head. 'I'm tired and I want to go home.'

'So why are you here? Here now here, not the overall here.' He pocketed his keys, phone and wallet as he headed out the door. He figured she'd follow him or not, since she could appear and disappear he wasn't too worried about locking her in his flat.

'I'm stuck, like an unwritten symphony waiting to be inspired into being.'

'You are very poetical.'

'Thank you. I don't get it from either of my parents.'

'So you have parents then, where ever it is you are from.'

'Of course I have parents.'

'And they don't mind that you are off trying to play cupid to Jack and myself?'

'I don't exist in this reality at this point in time.'

'Will you exist?'

'I hope so. It would really suck if I didn't.'

'You must exist at some point to be here now annoying the hell out of me.'

'You'd think so.' She muttered as she watched him unlock the Hub and turn the alarm off before following him inside.

'Wait, would you have set the alarm off?'

'I don't know, I don't rob banks in my spare time.'

'Pity, that could have been useful.' He flicked the lights on and began getting ready for the day ahead. 'Did you have an actual purpose for hanging out with me like this? Not that I don't love the time we spend together.'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Very droll, thank you.'

He shrugged. 'I try. I'm usually very good at it.'

'Apparently. So, you and Jack, you ready to give him another chance?'

'I haven't decided.'

'God you two idiots try my patience.' She vanished as she heard the back door open and Cassie call out.

'Morning Ianto.'

'Morning Cassie.' He wondered where she went when she wasn't there as he watched Cassie pick her apron up to begin the day. He'd worry about the strange vanishing young woman later, he had a coffee shop to open.

Cassie looked Ianto over as they worked quietly together to get ready for the day. He seemed like he was in a slightly better mood. Or that could have just been her, since things with Andy were progressing nicely. Even if he was really vague about his job sometimes. She decided it probably didn't matter all that much as she set chairs up and made sure there was sugar on each table.

It was a fairly normal morning, Andy came in and brought coffee for himself and his workmates, Cassie was able to sneak a kiss before he left, promising to call her later. Customers came and went until Jack walked in the door. Ianto was no where to be seen so Cassie was left to serve him. He took two coffee's to go, and left a single white rose on the counter before walking away. Cassie found Ianto hiding in the store room and threw a cloth at him.

'You arse, he clearly came in to apologise to you.'

'I'm not ready to speak to him.'

'What will it take, jewellery?'

'What, no.'

Cassie concentrated on serving customers leaving Ianto to sort his coffee beans, to be fair the delivery had arrived that morning so he probably wasn't really hiding from Jack. It was however, very suspicious timing all the same.

Ianto finished organising his coffee beans and moved back into the Hub, he stopped when he saw a vase with a single flower in it, on the counter. 'Cassie, we don't have flowers in the Hub.'

'I wasn't going to throw it away.'

'Well tell your boyfriend they aren't hygienic.'

'Tell your boyfriend, it wasn't mine who brought it in this morning.' She picked the vase up, surprised she'd even managed to find one and went to move it away from Ianto's precious counter top.

'Wait, don't throw it away.'

She turned and smiled. 'So there is hope for you after all, I'm just moving it to a more _hygienic_ location.'

* * *

Carys grinned at the text Cassie had sent her as she sipped her coffee. She didn't want to get her hopes up too soon but the coffee on her desk had been a good sign. She looked around the shop and grinned, she had it to herself for a few hours, Jack was at an estate sale. Leaving her with the previous day's banking to do and the never ending dusting that a junk shop seemed to require to keep it tidy on a daily basis.

* * *

Jack left the estate sale after letting Carys know to expect a delivery later that afternoon, he wanted to swing by the Hub before Ianto closed up for the day. He managed to find a florist on the way and walked in with a red rose this time. He smiled when he saw the white rose in a vase on the table in the corner and tucked the red rose in beside it before ordering two coffees to go. Once again Ianto was nowhere to be seen but Cassie seemed happy to see him.

'Hi ya Jack.'

'He isn't hiding from me is he.'

She shook her head. 'He's in his office.'

'He has an office?'

She laughed. 'It's a table in the store room out back.'

'That's hardly an office.'

'I know, but he calls it his office, and since he pays me I'm not going to argue with him about it.'

Jack collected stamps on his coffee card and took his change from Cassie. 'He kept the flower then.'

'Yeah, I had to move it from the counter though, apparently it wasn't hygienic.'

Jack walked away grinning, he'd kept the flower.

Ianto came out into the Hub and saw a second flower. 'He came back then.'

'He's one of your best customers and you sound like you aren't sure if that's a good thing or not.'

'I told you it's complicated.'

'And I'm telling you to un complicate it.' She stalked off to clear a table. He might be a very sweet man and a great boss but right now he was being a total twat. She wondered if it wasn't too late to lock them in a cupboard somewhere.

* * *

Jack parked his mini and took the coffees inside, handing one to Carys he sipped his and smiled happily. 'When is my truck turning up?' He saw the shop door open and a Welsh voice called out.

'Hi ya, delivery for Captain Jack.'

Carys looked up from her coffee. 'I'd say about now.'

'Oh shut up.' He said as he laughed and moved across the room to meet Rhys. 'You made good time then. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I don't think we met last time.'

'Rhys Williams, I'm the manager but one of my guys called in sick so I'm filling in.'

'Right, well I'll give you a hand then.'

'That would be grand.' He'd wanted to met this Captain Jack, the man threw a bit of business Harwoods way, and Gwen had mentioned him. 'You met my fiancée the other day I think.'

Jack shrugged. 'I met lots of people in this line of work.'

'She's a police officer, Gwen Cooper.'

'Congratulations.' Jack wondered what she had said that made Rhys remember him after what must have been a month. Recalling Undine's words he felt a little sorry for the man, he deserved better than an unfaithful Gwen.

'There's something magical in finding the person you want to spend your life with, don't you think.'

Jack smiled. 'Oh I agree.'

'You got someone special?'

Jack wanted to laugh, the man was hardly being subtle. 'Oh I do, he and I are in a bit of a rough patch at the moment but I'm confident we will work it all out.'

'It's good to hear that.' Rhys smiled to himself, that should stop Gwen going on about this Captain Jack chap. 'Well I should thank you for the business you put our way. It was nice meeting you Captain Harkness.'

'Please, I'm just Jack these days. And again, congratulations on your engagement.'

'Thanks.' Rhys shook his hand and walked away a happy man.

Carys walked over and started looking over the items that had just been delivered, checking them against the sales dockets Jack had handed her. 'What was that all about?'

'The police officers that came in about a month ago, he's engaged to the woman.'

'That was ages ago.'

'I make quite an impression on people sometimes.'

'Apparently.' She shrugged, satisfied that everything had been delivered and ticked off. She looked over the items Jack had brought. 'God I hope you know what you're doing Jack, some of this stuff looks like utter junk.'

'This utter junk, young lady, is genuine Victorian furniture.'

'If you say so.' She muttered as she moved back to add it all to the inventory programme so they could track the items.

Jack shook his head, she didn't sound convinced. He found a cloth and some furniture polish and started cleaning the pieces up so he could take photos and get them posted on his website.


	31. Chapter thirty

Cassie finished wiping tables and started refilling sugar packets, it was a never ending part of her day. She was alone with Ianto in the Hub in a rare moment of solitude.

Ianto looked at Cassie and sighed. 'What?'

'Nothing.'

He shook his head. 'I've been watching you all day, you keep looking like you want to say something.'

She shook her head. 'Nope, I'm good.'

'Rubbish, out with it.'

She stood there with her hands on her hips as she judged her words carefully. 'You and Jack.'

He threw his hands up in the air. 'Here we go. Come on then.'

She pointed to the flowers in the corner. 'He clearly cares about you.'

'I'm just a convenience, he likes my coffee and I remind him of his ex. Any Welsh accent in a suit who could make coffee would do for that man.'

'That's rubbish and you know it.'

'Well, I do make very good coffee.'

'What's really going on here Ianto?'

'I don't want to talk about it, you work for me remember, not the other way around.'

Cassie turned back to the sugar packets and smiled to herself. She was working on Ianto, she just hoped Carys was having better luck with Jack. Although he at least seemed willing to meet Ianto in the middle, something the stubborn Welshman was clearly ignoring.

Ianto threw his keys on the table and screamed when he saw Undine leaning against his kitchen counter. 'Wear a bell or something, please.'

'Hello Ianto. What really is going on?'

'What's what?'

'Cassie asked you a question in your coffee shop, you didn't answer her.'

'What makes you think I want to tell you the answer? I know her better and she doesn't have as much of an ulterior motive as you clearly do.'

'Please, other than Jack I'm the one person you can talk to about this.'

'Fine, you want to know what's going on? Maybe I'll tell you.' He stalked though his flat and threw himself onto the sofa. 'My father was a bit of a, well, I was raised not to speak ill of the dead, but he wasn't an easy man to live with.'

She nodded as she sat beside him. 'I kind of figured that out for myself.'

'He used to tell me I was a waste of space. That does things to a kid.'

She looked at him, waiting for him to keep speaking.

'When he looks at me, I need to know it's me he sees, not.' He took a breath. 'Not, someone else.'

She nodded. 'I can tell you it is but it's not me you need to talk to.'

'That's the other thing.'

She sat there and raised her eyebrows expectantly. 'Enlighten me.'

'I don't know that I want to talk to him just yet.'

'So you need to know that he sees you but you don't want to talk to him so he can tell you it is only you he sees and not a past Ianto that he buried ten years ago in his time line.' She nodded. 'Well that isn't complicated.'

Ianto pulled a cushion onto his lap and hugged it. 'It sounds a bit.' He sighed softly. 'I can't help how I feel.'

'I wish there was something I could say that would help you Ianto, but the two of you need to talk to sort this out. Time might stretch out in a never ending ribbon of possibilities but the two of you don't have forever.'

'He does though, doesn't he.'

She heard the unspoken worry in his voice. 'If the two of you had the same measure of life to live together would that change anything?'

'How many lovers has he buried in his lifetime?'

'Truthfully, less than you might imagine. He kept himself apart from emotions for so long he forgot how to feel. And then he met a young man dressed in immaculate suits who he truly adored.'

'But that wasn't me.' He forced back tears that threatened to overwhelm him. 'I wish it could have been me but it wasn't.'

'He will always adore that man.'

'How is telling me this supposed to help? When you get back to your time don't ever try and become a counsellor, promise me that much at least.'

She grinned. 'I promise.'

Ianto considered what she had said, to have more than one lifetime and to watch the one's you love leave that life for a death you could never follow them into. To know that those you love will leave you as you live on, even half a life would be too painful than no life at all. 'I'm still not ready to talk to him though.'

'Will you ever be ready to speak to him?'

'I don't know.'

'And if I'd asked you that yesterday?'

'I would have said no.' He frowned. 'You did ask me yesterday.'

'And you didn't say no then either.'

Ianto stared at her. 'You don't want to let this go do you.'

'Vested interest in getting home, party of one.' She quipped. 'No, wait, that would be me.'

'Yeah, I sort of get that impression. But not today.'

'Tomorrow?'

'If I take my pants off will that make you leave?' He watched as she nodded. 'Good.' He stood up and started unbuckling his belt.

Undine rolled her eyes. 'Fine, but you have to talk to him at some point.' And vanished.

Ianto wondered if there was anything Jack could say that would help him right now.

* * *

Jack laid a single white rose on the counter as Cassie handed him his change. He watched Ianto come forward and start making two coffees. Jack smiled at Cassie. 'No offence, but I can tell the difference.' He winked at her as Ianto set the coffees on the counter and ignored the flower before stepping back again.

'I will see you later then.' Jack gave a quick salute before picking the coffees up and walking away smiling. Ianto had come out of his office today, it was progress and he'd take it.

Cassie picked the rose up and added it to the other two flowers in the vase. She wondered how many it would take before Ianto actually spoke to the guy. But he had come out and made the coffee so it was a start. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a voice in her ear.

'They better not be from an admirer of yours.'

Cassie turned in Andy's arms. 'What if they are?'

'Then I would have to make him disappear.' He dropped a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back. 'I could do it you know. I know people who know people.'

'Does this extend to anyone or only strange men who bring me flowers?'

'Did you have someone in mind that you wanted to vanish?'

She shook her head. 'Just keeping my options open.' She ducked out of his arms and laughed softly. 'The flowers weren't brought in for me, so you don't have to make anyone disappear.'

'Good, it would probably put a damper on my day if I had to do something like that.'

Ianto watched Cassie flirting with Andy and smiled at the flowers in the corner. He wanted to rub the soft petals against his skin and imagine Jack showering him with kisses. He sighed softly, maybe it was time he talked to the man. They managed to stand in the same room and the world didn't end. He could at least hear the man out. He might get some peace from Cassie and this mystery woman of Jack's if they talked.

* * *

Jack set a coffee on Carys desk and asked her how the website was going.

'I don't know what it is but there are several people interested in the butt ugly furniture you brought yesterday.'

'I told you I knew what I was doing.'

'I'm still not convinced. Thank you for the coffee, hows it going with Ianto then?'

Jack shrugged. 'He made the coffee today, didn't talk to me but one day at a time.'

'Did you get him tulips or roses?'

'Roses.'

'I still like tulips.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' He looked up as the shop door opened and a customer walked in. 'I've got this one.'

She nodded as she went back to her emails and sipped her coffee with it's perfect amount of caramel flavour.

* * *

Jack found himself back at the florists looking at flowers, trying to decide between roses and tulips.

'Hello, it's the single rose man.'

Jack nodded as the young woman behind the counter approached him. 'Yes, although a friend suggested tulips.'

'And who are you buying for?'

'I had a bit of a fight with my boyfriend.'

'Hmm, so you've given him a few roses, are you looking at stepping your game up?'

'Well he hasn't thrown them away.'

She laughed softly. 'That's a good start.'

Jack grinned. 'Actually, I've got an idea...'

'Well Jack, I hope this works. You will let me know wont you?'

He grinned. 'Vicki, if this works you will be doing the flowers for the wedding.'

'I do love a good wedding, I just wish my brother's boyfriend was as sweet as you. If it doesn't work out with your Ianto I could put in a good word. He's always breaking up with his git.'

'You're a florist, you of all people should know the course of true love seldom runs smooth.'

'Fair point. And I'll hold you to the wedding flowers comment.'

'I always keep my word Vicki.' Jack winked as he walked out into the Cardiff drizzle. He loved sunshine but he knew he'd miss Cardiff, unless Ianto was with him. It wouldn't matter where he was if Ianto was at his side. He made his way to the Hub and added another red rose to the vase in the corner before smiling at Cassie who winked and ducked out the back, leaving Ianto at the counter.

Ianto sighed softly. 'Hello Jack.' He closed his eyes a moment as he listened to the way Jack purred his name.

'Ianto.'

He nodded at Jack. 'Usual?'

'Which usual would that be Ianto? The one where you join me for a break in the corner?' He knew his tone was hopeful as he waited for Ianto to respond.

'I.' Ianto sighed softly. 'I know we need to talk but I'd rather not do it where my customers can see me yelling at you.'

'Fair point, and no more than I probably deserve. I'll take two coffee's to go then.' He handed Ianto the money and lingered as his fingertips brushed the Welshman's wrist. 'But I will have that conversation with you.'

Ianto shook his head. 'Not today Jack, not today.'

'I'll take that as a maybe.'

Ianto frowned, it was the same thing Jack's strange vanishing woman had said to him. He wondered if they were related, but she was clearly Welsh, with her accent. He dismissed the idea, she hadn't even told him her name. He wasn't sure she was even real. He made the coffees and placed them on the counter.

Jack wanted to lean over the counter and kiss Ianto but he didn't. He picked the coffees up and left.

Carys looked up as Jack walked in, whistling as he placed the coffee on her desk. 'You look pleased with yourself, are the two of you back together then?' Cassie hadn't sent her any such text.

Jack grinned as he sat in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. 'Nope, not yet. But we will be.'

'What have you done Jack?'

'I took your advice and decided to give Ianto tulips to go with his roses.'

'Should I be worried?'

He shook his head. 'I don't think so. And I'm sure Cassie will keep you informed as to the developments at the Hub.' He grinned as she blushed, so he hadn't lost his touch after all. 'I wasn't always a shopkeeper Carys. I can tell when someone is up to something.' He flashed her a classic Captain Jack grin. 'And for the record, thank you.'

She mumbled a "you're welcome" before going back to her coffee and firing a quick text off to Cassie.

* * *

Cassie checked her phone when it beeped and grinned. So Jack knew they were conspiring and he was apparently up to something.

Ianto looked up. 'Should I be worried that you are up to something?'

'Probably.' She flashed him a smile and went back to clearing tables. She looked up as she found a single red tulip on an empty table. 'Ianto?'

'Cassie.'

'Did you see who was sitting here?'

He shook his head. 'It was a bit busy, I was making coffee. Why?'

'Nothing, just another flower for your collection I guess.' She tucked the tulip into the vase with the roses. 'I think you'll need a bigger vase though.'

Ianto shook his head and went back to cleaning his coffee machine.

* * *

By the time Ianto flicked the sign to closed there was a dozen flowers on the corner table, a mix of roses and tulips. People had just wandered in and left them on tables over the course of the afternoon. He'd watched Cassie texting someone each time it happened and he had his suspicions.

'Does he have you spying on me?'

Cassie looked up from the table she was wiping down and frowned. 'What? No.'

'So you expect me to believe it isn't Jack you're texting?'

She rolled her eyes. 'I don't even know his number.'

'So who are you texting then? I see you looking at the flowers people have been leaving and texting someone.'

'Well mother, I'm not texting Jack.'

'So why wont you tell me who you are texting then.'

'Ah the phrase, none of your business, springs to mind.'

'You are in my employ and spending your working time texting so I think it qualifies as my business.'

She rolled her eyes again and handed him her phone. 'I'm texting my friend, Carys.'

He didn't look at the texts as he handed the phone back. 'Doesn't she work for Jack?'

Cassie nodded. 'We met because the two of you weren't talking. Remember?'

Ianto pointed to the vase of flowers. 'Because I could forget.'

'So talk to him already.'

'No.' Ianto turned back to the dishwasher and loaded it up again with the last few cups of the afternoon.

Cassie sighed softly as she rolled her eyes and sent Carys a text to let her know Ianto was also onto them. It was a rather stilted atmosphere as she and Ianto cleaned up the Hub before leaving for the day.

'Ianto, when is Teddy back at work?'

'When she gets out of her cast probably.'

She nodded. 'Okay, not that I mind the extra shifts, but I would like the occasional Saturday off once and a while.'

Ianto nodded. 'Me too Cassie, me too.' He watched as she waved goodbye and they went their separate ways. He knew he had to talk to Jack at some point but that point was not today.


	32. Chapter thirty one

Ianto let himself into his flat and peeked around the door looking for the vanishing woman, this time the coast was clear. No strange Welsh woman lurking in his flat to give him a heart attack. He'd gotten his banking done leaving him free for the afternoon. There was an exhibit at the museum he wanted to see. He decided to get changed and headed back out.

He lost himself in the timelessness of history as he wondered though a world war two exhibit of letters written between soldiers and their loved ones. Love stories that existed in letters frozen in time along with photos and sketches of a world he had no memories of. Lives that lived captured in ink, in an instant saved forever.

'He lived though the war you know.'

Ianto closed his eyes and tried to remember when he didn't have such a complicated love life.

'I'll still be here when you open your eyes.' Undine watched Ianto.

He sighed softly. 'If no one else can see you wont I look mental talking to myself?'

'We are alone here, but Jack pretends he's talking on his cell phone.'

'Of course he does, so he lived though this?' Waving his hands around the exhibit.

She nodded. '1941 he was a pilot. You name the war he was probably in it.'

'That explains the coat.'

'Yeah, it does rather.'

'So you're telling me he spent lifetimes in wars and losing people along the way.'

She nodded.

'I can't imagine what that might be like.'

'None of us can Ianto. Neither of us have forever stretching out in front of us like he does. Every day he sees us grow that much older and he can never hope to have that for himself.'

'Wow, and I thought reading these letters was depressing enough.' He looked at her. 'What are you even doing here?'

She shrugged. 'I like museums.'

'Who are you?' He shook his head. Turning around he found her gone as someone else began walking though the exhibit. He knew he needed to talk to Jack, tomorrow would be soon enough.

* * *

Ianto locked the door. Over the course of what was a typical Saturday another dozen flowers had turned up. Roses and tulips, just appearing, left on tables. With the exception of a red rose Jack left for him, he hadn't seen who left the flowers. He still didn't really want to speak with the man but he knew he had to, needed to. And the flowers were very sweet.

He got to Jack's shop and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He saw Jack's face light up as he walked into the room.

'Ianto.'

'Jack.'

Carys smiled to herself as she sent Cassie a text.

'I um, thought we should talk.'

Jack nodded. 'Maybe we should go upstairs.' He watched as Ianto nodded before looking over at Carys. 'You can lock up at four if it's not busy.'

'K Jack.' She watched them leave before murmuring to herself. 'Well that took them long enough.'

* * *

Ianto followed Jack as he crossed the threshold into the flat, last time he'd been here he'd found the diary.

Jack watched Ianto, he was familiar enough with this Ianto to know the man was nervous and that he had something to say so he remained quiet.

'I um, thought we should talk...' He trailed off as he paced the room. 'Look, I'm still angry at you. Our entire relationship was manufactured.'

'Not all of it.' Jack cut in, his voice soft.

'No.' Ianto shook his head. 'You stalked me into going out with you. Everything.' He glared at Jack. 'Everything you did, was done with the sole purpose of seducing me. I was bloody straight before I met you!'

'But were you happy?'

'No Jack, you don't get to talk right now. This is me talking, my turn.' He watched Jack nod. 'Thank you. Where was I?' He rubbed his head before looking back at Jack. 'You stole my free will. Everything you did, the meals you cooked, where you took me for dinner. The gallery opening for gods sake! All of it was a lie.'

Jack shook his head. 'It wasn't.'

'Yes. It was. You weren't interested in who I am, you were seducing a ghost.' His voice dropped to a whisper. 'It wasn't me you made love to, it was a dead man.'

Jack watched Ianto break. He considered their relationship from Ianto's point of view. He had pursued him with a single-minded determination to get back a relationship he didn't have with this man. He didn't know what he could say to convince Ianto it was him he saw and not his past. He wasn't sure the words he needed to find even existed. 'I know you aren't the same man I first fell in love with.'

'How can I know that Jack?'

'You can't.'

'So this is it then, is it. I can't be with you if I don't even know it's me you want to be with.'

'But it is you.'

'Yeah, but which me?'

Jack sighed softly, he wondered if part of the reason he didn't have the words Ianto needed to hear was because he never thought he'd have to say them.

Ianto looked at Jack. 'Did you go to the funeral?' He watched as the man shook his head.

'No, I was saving the world, or it's children at any rate. When that was done, I was too late.'

'That's your theme song isn't it. You were late because you were saving the world.'

'Well I was saving the world.'

'I'm just so glad it worked out for you.'

'Damn it Ianto, it didn't work out for me though did it. I might have saved the world but I lost everything.'

'And that excuses you does it. It must have been really convenient with that whole "sorry honey, I was saving the world..." Bit hard to argue against that one.'

'I don't save the world any more and I've never used that excuse with us.'

'Just once Jack.'

'What?'

'You used that excuse once. Our whole relationship only happened because you were saving your world. If he hadn't died you wouldn't even be here.'

'That's probably true. And I would have missed out on getting to know you.'

'You wouldn't have missed anything because you would have still had him.'

'That doesn't mean there wouldn't have been something to miss.' He watched Ianto stand there, arms folded across his chest as if to suggest he prove his point. Jack sighed. 'You aren't the same man.'

'Oh, so now I'm deficient. Ianto Lite.'

'No, you aren't. You're so much more than.' Jack stopped, his voice quiet. 'You're so much more than he ever was.' His voice breaking as words tumbled, forced from his mouth. 'More than he could have been.'

'What?'

Jack sighed as he took a breath. 'You are who he should have been, not the other way around. You are the Ianto who has been free of the daily stain of death that followed us as Torchwood agents. No life and death choices in your world. You have never had to hold a friend as they died, never had to choose life or death for someone else. You are greater for it.' His voice barely a whisper. 'You are the best of him.'

Ianto stared at Jack, what could he say to that. The man looked broken as his was confession wrung from his reluctant body. Was that confession enough he wondered. Could he look past the enveloping lie of their relationship together to build something they could share moving forward. 'How do I know who you see when you look at me?' He sat heavily on the sofa and watched as Jack sat next to him, reaching for his hand.

'I see you. You, Ianto Jones.'

'Both of us are or were Ianto Jones, Jack.'

He shook his head. 'No, you are the Ianto I always wanted him to be. A man free from the shadow of death.'

'Except I'm not free from my own death, and you will bury me all over again. Maybe this time you can make it to the funeral.'

Jack sat back and closed his eyes. 'I wish there was a way that didn't have to happen. It is torture to be so close to you but not know if I have you. Every fear I have is of losing you.' He looked at Ianto. 'I am guilty because I love you more and I never want to let you go.'

'How can you say that.'

'I don't know, maybe it's because I am free to love you in a way I never was with him. I just know I can't lose you again.'

'I haven't decided you still have me Jack. Don't assume this makes it all okay. It's still incredibly creepy how you know things about me I've never told you, or anyone for that matter.'

'Yeah, I can see how that might be a bit disconcerting.'

'Disconcerting?' Ianto rolled his eyes and screamed as a dark haired young woman popped into view. 'Oh for gods sake.'

'Sorry Ianto, I forgot you would do that.'

Jack turned to Undine and was about to say something when she shook her head. 'Have the two of you sorted it out yet?'

Ianto looked from her to Jack. 'Is there anyone who isn't conspiring against me here? I've got Cassie at the Hub, you popping in and out of my world, and I'm sure Carys is in on it too. At what point does free will come into it?' He shook his head. 'Sorry, I forget, you both have a vested interest in this relationship.'

Jack looked at Ianto. 'Are you saying you were happier before you met me?'

'Mentally yes.'

'Emotionally?'

'I'm not sure.'

Undine shook her head before vanishing again. She hoped she had done enough and could go home, but she was still here.

Ianto looked at Jack. 'How is it possibility has enough energy to pull this together?'

'Did she tell you about that?'

'We didn't compare our lasagne recipes Jack.'

'I'm an ex time agent Ianto, I've not only seen but I've done impossible things. Hell, I am an impossible thing.'

'You really are immortal aren't you.'

'Oh I don't know about that, I'm pretty sure I'll run out of energy eventually, I came really close once. After he died I tried to find a way to make it more permanent. And one day I'm sure I'll find that one death I can't come back from, but I don't think that will be any time soon.'

Ianto shook his head, he had no reference for what Jack was telling him. Death was the one certainty in life he understood and Jack challenged even that. The biggest challenge was to how he felt and he didn't want to fight with Jack any more. He just wasn't sure he was ready to accept that he wasn't a second choice for the man. He needed to know it was him and not who he wasn't that Jack wanted and right now, he wasn't convinced. He just didn't know what Jack could do to convince him otherwise.

Jack took Ianto's hand. 'Can we find our way though this?'

'I don't know. I just don't know how I can compete with myself.' He looked at Jack. 'You have to admit, you have put me in a very awkward position.'

'It's not the one I want you in...' He smiled suggestively.

Ianto shook his head. 'Not happening today Jack.'

'Are you sure I can seduce you into.' He stopped. 'Okay, maybe not.' He decided Ianto not pulling away would be enough for now. They could work this out. They had to. 'Maybe we should have some dinner. And I can tell you how you are ticklish over your ribs.'

'I'll bite, where was he ticklish?'

'Feet, it was his feet that were ticklish.'

'How else are we different?'

'You prefer to sleep on the right side of the bed, not the left. And you like half a teaspoon of raw sugar in your coffee. You also prefer to use a Pratt knot rather than a Windsor or a half Windsor on your ties.'

'Hang on, you can tell I use a different knot on my ties?' He watched Jack nod. 'No one notices that.'

Jack brushed a kiss on Ianto's cheek, his voice soft. 'I noticed.'


	33. Chapter thirty two

Undine watched Jack and Ianto from the space between reality and possibility. She smiled at the hope she saw for their relationship. She had a hope of her own. Jack coming here was done with the purpose of connecting him with this man but she doubted Ianto knew, or perhaps had not yet accepted one simple truth. He was just as responsible for the relationship as Jack.

Jack could not have pursued a man who didn't want to be caught. She just hoped he saw it before it was too late. There wasn't a universe out there that could handle a broken and immortal Jack. Besides, theirs was a love story people only dreamt of living, and she was watching it unfold.

* * *

Cassie yawned as she snuggled up with Andy and a bowl of popcorn.

'I'm not keeping you awake am I?'

She shook her head as she yawned again. 'I start early and work six days a week, what did you expect.'

He pulled her closer. 'And how is the great romance going with your Ianto and his Captain Jack?'

'God, you know what, I really hope they figure it out soon. They have this electricity between them that's so hard to miss. You would have to be a complete idiot not to see they were made for each other.' She grinned at Andy. 'Carys sent me a text to say they were talking, but why are you so interested?' She teased. 'You know there is only one Welshman I'm interested in.'

'Not even the Yank and his snazzy coat?'

She laughed. 'I just told you, that man only has eyes for Ianto. No one else could get a look in.'

'Hmm.'

'What hmm, Andrew Davidson?'

'Nothing.' He kissed her rather than risk blurting out what he actually did, working for Torchwood and Tosh's interest in the Captain. They had only been dating for a few weeks, after a year of flirting. Sometimes he wondered how he was supposed to balance Torchwood with a life outside of chasing aliens, he envied Tosh and Owen their relationship. He just hoped he could work out that balance with Cassie.

* * *

Jack held Ianto as he slept, he'd never really needed much sleep and was content to just hold the one man he would willingly give his soul for. He just hoped that this time he could hold Ianto a little longer, and hopefully never have to let him go. He drifted into a dream where the Torchwood Ianto had sat him down over a cup of coffee and smiled as he faded away and this Ianto stepped in to take his place at the table. He just hoped it could be that simple.

Ianto woke wrapped in a warm body and took a moment to remember he hadn't gone home yesterday after speaking with Jack. He grinned as he felt Jack's arms tighten around him. He wondered what it had taken for this man to be so desperate he could contemplate crossing realities to be with someone, with him. He lay in the warmth of Jack and wondered if he hadn't perhaps been a little hard on the man. He wasn't sure he accepted the why, but he did know he had strong feelings for Jack and that wasn't manufactured.

'Morning Ianto.' He brushed a kiss against the Welshman's cheek. 'Sleep well?'

Ianto nodded. 'You?'

'I wasn't sure I wasn't still dreaming but you feel real enough to me.'

Ianto felt Jack pressing against his thigh. 'You're feeling pretty real to me right now and all.'

Jack pulled back. 'Sorry, I can't always -.'

Ianto cut him off. 'It's okay, you aren't the only one.' He sighed as he closed his eyes. 'Look, I said some pretty awful things I was confused about how I felt about you and why being with you fells so,' he paused as he searched for the words to express himself. 'Being with you, it's like for the first time I know who I am. I never felt like I fitted anywhere, like something was missing and now, it's like you are what was missing. And then I find out I wasn't the first Ianto Jones. It. Well it's a lot to take in.'

'I know, I'm sorry you found out like that.'

He turned to Jack. 'Would I have found out differently?'

'I never planed to tell you, if that's what you mean.'

'Wow, you haven't really changed much have you.'

Jack shook his head. 'You have no idea how much I've changed Ianto Jones. What did finding out do for you? Did it make you happy or just give you an excuse to walk away from something that scares you.' He got out of bed, pulling his clothes on.

'Oh sure, poor Ianto, his lover tricked him into a relationship. You have no point of reference for what I lost. When I say I lost everything, I mean everything. My friends, dead. My lover, dead. My grandson, dead. My daughter who will hate me with every atom of her being, because I had a duty to save a world that was never mine. Except for a few years I spent with him. I lost everything. And you are a bit pissed because I wasn't going to burden you with that knowledge.'

He walked away needing space, everything he'd wanted to say bubbling out from the dark place he'd carefully constructed to lock his pain away.

Ianto leapt out of bed and rushed after Jack, still wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. 'Jack, I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to get my head around this.'

'And that's exactly why I wasn't going to say anything.'

Ianto sighed softly and sat on the sofa. 'I don't want us to fight any more.' He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. 'I'm miserable without you, I've got Cassie who is clearly in cahoots with your Carys. Not to mention some strange woman who pops in and out of my flat as if she has her own key. It's all a bit disconcerting.'

'She's something else that girl.'

'She's worse than my sister.' He groaned. 'God, I totally forgot about that.'

'What?'

'I haven't rung Rhi back, mam's doing Sunday dinner and Rhi rung to see if I was going to bring you.'

Jack waited for Ianto to keep speaking.

'I haven't told mam yet, I'm not sure how she will take the news that I'm, well, I didn't know what I was.'

Jack sat next to Ianto. 'Do you know now?'

He leaned into Jack. 'I'm still not really sure.'

'And do you want to go to dinner at your mother's?'

'I, no.' He shook his head. 'I don't want to go if I'm honest.'

'Then don't.'

'It's that easy is it? I just don't go.'

'Are you ready to tell her that you are in a relationship with a man? Or are we not in this together?'

'We're in this, whatever it is.'

Jack patted Ianto on the knee. 'I think you need to work out what this is, because whatever doesn't work for me as a label. I want us to be in a relationship together. But if you don't -.'

'I do want to be with you, I just don't have a label.'

Jack let the irony wash over him as he just held Ianto and hoped they could work it out. As much as he found himself fond of Undine, he wanted her to be free to go home too. And she'd told him she would only let him know who she really was when she was about to leave. He really wanted to know. And her leaving would also mean that it was done, that he was with Ianto and they were together. This sea sawing of his emotions was draining. Although right now he just wanted to take Ianto back to bed and start catching up on the last few days they hadn't been sleeping together.

'I should call Rhi and tell her I wont be making it for dinner.'

'Right now?'

Ianto grinned at the suggestion in Jack's voice. 'Okay, maybe not right now.'

Jack brushed kisses down Ianto's neck. 'There's something I want to do.'

Ianto moved his hips as he leaned back against Jack, his head tilted forward to give more of his neck to the man's demanding lips. 'And what's that?'

'I want you to make love to me.'

'I guess the phone call can wait.'

* * *

Ianto lay wrapped in Jack's arms as he tried to catch his breath. 'That was...' His voice faded as Jack just nodded.

'Like nothing you've ever experienced before.' Jack gave a contented sigh as he finished Ianto's sentence.

'Yep.' He held Jack and listened to his heartbeat as fingers traced circles around the man's nipple. He groaned as his phone began to ring. 'I bet that's my sister.' He took the phone Jack handed him and nodded at the caller ID. 'Hello Rhi.'

Jack felt the tension in Ianto's body as he spoke to his sister.

'No, I wont be at dinner tonight... I've been busy... Of course not... Look, we had some, things to work though... Well I don't know, I haven't exactly been in a relationship with a man before have I.' He looked at Jack and felt his heart melt at the smile he got back. 'Look, why don't I call mam when you are there and I can tell her I've been shagging a guy, would that make you -' He held the phone away from his ear.

Jack could hear her excited squeal and grinned, his voice quiet. 'She sounds happy.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Look, this is a big deal for me, and yes Rhi, I'm nervous about telling my mother that I'm, well, I'm Bi I guess... No, you did not always know. I dated girls in school remember.' He sighed as he rubbed his face and rolled onto his back.

'Fine, I wont tell mam over the phone then, and it isn't the cowards way out... Fine, I'll tell her myself... Yes I would like you to be there...' He sighed. 'Leave it Rhi, I'll call her, see what she is doing next Saturday and tell her after I finish work... Love you too Rhi, bye.' He put his phone on the bedside table and sighed.

'You were going to tell your mother over the phone, when your sister was there for dinner?'

'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

Jack shook his head. 'You people with your antiquated labels for your sexuality.'

'I'm sorry, I've never met anyone from the, when was it, the fifty first century?'

'Gender is less important, it's about the two people not whether they have matching or opposing genitals.'

'That's beautiful Jack, you should write for greeting cards. We should see if Hallmark has an opening...'

Jack shut Ianto up by kissing him as he rolled them over so he was on top. 'It's not Hallmark's opening I'm interested in.'

'Apparently not.' He giggled as Jack lightly stroked the skin over his ribs. 'Stop it.'

Jack shook his head. 'Never.' His mouth capturing Ianto's laughter as he felt legs wrap around his waist. This was what he missed the most when he was stuck in the half life he was living after Ianto's death and being brought into this reality. The laughter and the warm skin against skin as hands moved over a body he never thought he'd find again.

Kissing lips he'd dreamt of and never wanted to lose again. He just wished he knew a way to stop the inevitable death that would one day stalk and claim this beautiful soul lying beneath him. His voice a whisper as emotion spilled out from him. 'Let's never fight like this again Ianto.'

'Can we still have the make up sex though?' He teased Jack as he smiled, his hands cupping Jack's face. 'I'm not really sure how I feel about what I found out, but I know I want you.' He kissed Jack. 'I think I'm falling in love with you Jack Harkness.'

'Oh Ianto.' Jack wasn't sure he was ready to say the words, so he poured his feelings into the kiss.


	34. Chapter thirty three

Jack smiled as Ianto placed coffee in front of him before handing one to Carys.

'Thanks Ianto.' She sighed softly as she sipped her coffee. Today he'd used the hazelnut flavouring. 'You always know.' She watched him shrug as he turned back to Jack.

'I'm good at what I do.'

Jack laughed. 'When it comes to coffee you have this sixth sense, that isn't about being good at your job.'

Carys nodded. 'I agree, it's like you just know what someone needs when it comes to coffee. And cake.' She looked hopefully at the paper bags he'd brought in along with the coffee.

Ianto shook his head as he picked one out for her and handed it over. 'Here you go.'

Jack watched as Carys opened the bag and peered in, grinning as she pulled out a cookie.

'Raspberry and white chocolate?' She gave Ianto a huge smile as he nodded. 'If you weren't practically married to Jack I'd kiss you.'

'I'll be the only one doing that, thank you Carys. And you're good to lock up today?'

She nodded. 'Yeap, you go and make cute babies or whatever it is you do. I have my cookie.' She raised her right hand followed by her left. 'And my coffee.'

Jack sighed as he looked at Ianto. 'I've been a bad influence on her.' He looked at the other bags. 'How many cookies did you bring?'

'Jack, I'm introducing you to my mother, I figured she could use the calories when she finds out her only son is practically shacked up with another man, and she wont be getting any more grandchildren any time soon.'

Carys interjected. 'You can always adopt, or have a surrogate or something. I bet you'll have cute kids.'

Jack sighed softly as he picked his coffee up. 'Come on before one of us fires my shop girl.' He watched as Ianto gathered his remaining paper bags up and followed Jack.

'I'm driving, I refuse to take you to my mothers in your mini.'

Carys grinned as the conversation faded and the two men headed out. The last week had been a huge improvement in the Jack and Ianto stakes. They had been back to the routine she had gotten so fond of. Jack would be at the coffee shop early and drink coffee while ogling Ianto, and then he'd bring her back coffee and some calorie laden treat that justified her gym membership. And Ianto would come by when he locked up and bring them coffee. Unless Jack was at an estate sale, then he'd just bring her a coffee. She really loved her job.

* * *

Jack found himself standing in Ianto's flat watching the Welshman in the midst of a mini nervous breakdown.

'Should I get changed, I mean, does this shirt look alright?'

Jack suppressed the urge to laugh or roll his eyes. 'Ianto, this shirt, like the last four, no, it was five, looks fine. You look fine.' He pulled Ianto into a hug. 'Your mother wont stop loving you just because you are introducing her to me.'

'I've never had a boyfriend before Jack. I don't know how my catholic mother will take having a gay son. Or bi or whatever. Because either way you dress it up, you and I are both men.'

'Well I'm not having any operation to change that, I like my penis exactly the way it is.'

Ianto sighed. 'I'm being silly aren't I. And I like your penis too.'

'I'm glad. Come on, you look fine, you have a collection of coffee shop treats for your mother, and your sister will be there, she likes me.'

'Yep, for some reason she does. She wasn't happy with me when I told her we nearly broke up.'

'Oh god, why did you tell her that?'

'She forced it out of me, she's very good.'

Jack looked at Ianto, he was wearing faded back jeans that hugged his arse like they were moulded to fit. And a dark blue shirt that emphasised the colour of his eyes, and the necklace he'd given the Welshman. 'Come on, grab your jacket and take me to your mother.' He picked the bags filled with sugary bribes and followed Ianto down to his car. 'I still don't see what's so wrong with the mini.'

'I just don't see you as the kind of guy who owns a mini. Besides, we are both too tall to fit in that toy car of yours.'

'I like it.' He knew he was pouting as he put his seatbelt on and waited for Ianto to start the car. He put his hand on Ianto's as it sat on the steering wheel. 'Hay, what's the worst that can happen?'

'Um, I get disowned.'

Jack nodded. 'Okay, and the best outcome?'

'She likes you.' He sighed as Jack grinned. 'You are going to try and charm my mother aren't you.'

'I happen to be a very charming, and successful local businessman. And come on, I'm Captain Jack Harkness.'

'You're very sure of yourself.' Ianto muttered as he started his car and pulled into traffic. He turned a tape on and felt calmer as the sounds of opera filled the car.

Jack looked at Ianto. 'What is this?'

'It's the 1963 recording of Milashkina and Raikov singing one of Tchaikovsky's operas, this is the aria.'

'Oh.' Jack decided he would have to accept that no matter what reality he was in, Ianto would always love opera. 'Actually, that reminds me, the Russian Ballet are preforming Swan Lake later this year, did you want to go?'

Ianto nodded as he concentrated on driving. 'That would be nice.'

'We can wear our tuxedo's and make an evening of it.'

Ianto grinned. 'I'd like that.'

Jack marvelled at Ianto as the man hummed along to the recording of an opera while trying to dispel his nervousness at introducing his boyfriend to his mother. This was something he'd longed for but never hoped would happen. Perhaps he would finally find out why the Ianto he used to know had always been so wary of telling his mother about their relationship.

* * *

The house they pulled up in front of was an average semi-detached house in an average looking street. The garden however was spectacular. Jack looked at the riot of colour, taking it in as he stepped out of the car.

'Wow.'

'Yep, gardening has always been my mother's passion. She always used to say that she was closer to god in the garden than in any cathedral built by man. Or something like that.'

'I'm impressed.' He gathered the coffee shop bags from the car and followed Ianto up the path to the door, his sister standing there waiting for them.

'Hello Ianto, I didn't realise you were bringing Jack. Hello Jack, nice to see you.'

'Rhiannon.' Jack smiled at her. 'How are David and Mica?'

'They're good, thanks.' She was a little surprised he knew her children's names but she got the feeling Jack was very serious about her brother, it was the way he looked at him. It made her feel better about what was about to happen. She led them into the sitting room and took the bags from Jack. 'I'll find a plate for these, mam's got a pot of tea brewing. Or do you prefer coffee?'

Ianto put his hand on Jack's arm. 'Tea will be fine.' He turned to Jack when his sister left them alone. 'I'm not sure how to do this.'

Jack was about to say something reassuring when a woman walked into the room that looked like an older, female version of Ianto. So this was where he got his looks from. She had a happy smile and clear blue eyes.

* * *

Eirian looked from the hand her son had on his friend's arm to their eyes. 'Hello. I hope you like tea. I'm Eirian.'

'Mam, this is Captain Jack Harkness.'

'It's a pleasure to met you Captain Harkness.'

'Please Ma'am. It's just Jack these days.'

'And I'm Eirian.' She wasn't quite sure why her son was introducing her to this man, but he seemed to have pleasant manners. His hand was now resting over Ianto's, which was still on his arm. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

Rhi walked into the room wheeling the tea trolley. 'Hows the shop doing Jack?'

'It's going well, thank you.' He looked at Eirian who looked confused. 'I run a second hand shop not far from Ianto's coffee shop, it's how we met.'

'And are you sleeping with my son?' She sipped her tea as she watched Jack's face as he nodded.

Ianto set his cup down, hastily swallowing a mouthful of tea. 'Mam!'

'Really Ianto, your sister said you were seeing someone, and then you bring this young man to my door, I'm not an idiot.'

'Rhi!

'Oh don't make this about me Ianto.' She warned her brother.

Eirian rolled her eyes as she looked between her children. 'Really you two, you aren't children any more.' She looked back to Jack. 'So, how long have you known my son?'

He considered how to answer that question. 'Must be about two months now I guess.'

She set her tea down and reached for a piece of shortbread. 'Well, that's something then isn't it.' She turned to Ianto. 'Have you always...' She watched as he shook his head.

'No mam, it's, just, Jack.'

She patted her son on the knee. 'Well then love, as long as you are happy.'

Jack felt Ianto's relief as they sat next to each other on the little love seat and he grinned at Rhiannon who seemed almost disappointed there hadn't been a more explosive reaction. Something Eirian must have noticed as she looked at her daughter.

'What were you expecting dear? After you married Johnny I had to accept that my children were raised to know their own minds and would always follow their hearts.'

'Are you saying you didn't approve of Johnny?'

'Now dear, you have to admit, you did hardly know the man when you married him.'

'Hang on, how is this all about me?'

Jack cut in. 'This is a lovely tea set Eirian.'

'Thank you, it belonged to my mother in law, my second husband's mother, not their father's.'

'It's a lovely example of Royal Dalton at their best.' He sipped his tea as he smiled at her.

'Thank you, I can see why he likes you.'

Jack just smiled his charming Captain Jack smile. He could also see where Ianto got his love of fine china from. And the eye rolling.

* * *

Eirian waved the two men goodbye and turned back to her daughter. 'And you managed to not tell me for several weeks, I'm impressed.'

'Do you really like him mam?' They walked back into the house.

'Well, they seem very natural together, I can't say I'm happy he's with a man but that Jack seems to really care for him. And if your brother is happy then I can be happy.' She smiled at her daughter. 'You've clearly met him before, what do you think of him and his dating your brother?'

'I like him, he seems good for Ianto.'

'And that my dear, as you well know, is all any mother can hope for.'

* * *

Jack watched as Ianto pulled his Audi into a rest area and turned the engine off.

'Thank you Jack.'

'I think it went well.'

Ianto nodded as he turned to Jack. 'I think she likes you, and she didn't throw me out of the house so that's a start.'

'Why were you so worried about telling her?'

Ianto took a breath and sighed. 'I have a cousin who is a few years older than me. When he was eighteen he came out to the family and.' He stopped as he considered what had happened when Nathaniel had told everyone he was gay. 'It wasn't pleasant. My aunt basically threw him out of the house.'

Jack nodded. 'I see, and this is why you didn't want to tell your mother.'

'We grew up with the church telling us it's wrong because the bible says so. My aunt disowned her only child for being gay. I might not believe in the whole church thing but you grow up with that and it.' He rubbed his forehead. 'It gets into your thinking.'

Jack sighed softly, Ianto had never told him why it was so hard that he tell his family about them. Now he had a bit more of an idea. 'Your sister was fine with it.'

Ianto nodded. 'Yep, I'm not really sure why, but I can only thank her for it.' He looked at Jack. 'Thank you for being there, it wasn't something I could have done over the phone.'

'It's your sister you need to say that to.'

'I know. I guess I owe her a really amazing birthday present for that.'

'You probably do.' Jack reached for Ianto's hand and pulled him closer, kissing his Welshman. 'I love you Ianto Jones.' His voice soft in the silence of the car.

Ianto felt his breath catch as Jack just held him. 'I.' He kissed Jack back. 'I'm not ready for that.'

'To hear me say it, or to accept it.'

'To say it back.'

Jack shrugged as he settled back in his seat, Ianto pulling away from him. 'Maybe I just needed to say it. Maybe I spent too long afraid of saying the one thing I always wanted to say, and maybe I didn't want to make that mistake again.' He reached out and touched Ianto's cheek. 'I don't need you to to say anything Ianto, why don't you take me home and I'll show you how I feel.' He grinned as Ianto started the car and nosed back into traffic.

'You don't make things easy for me Jack.'

He smiled. 'That was never my intention.'

Ianto nodded as he started the engine and drove them home.


	35. Chapter thirty four

Walking into Ianto's flat Jack looked at his Welshman. 'I still can't believe you were going to tell your mother over the phone.' He watched the blush spread over Ianto's cheeks.

'Yeah, not my finest idea that. But it still went well.'

'It did.' He pulled Ianto into his arms. 'Do we want to go out for dinner to celebrate?'

'Are we celebrating because I wasn't disowned or because you said you love me?'

'I'm good with both Mr I think I'm falling in love with you...'

'Doesn't mean I'm ready to say it yet. I'm still working though the whole reality swap, possibility, thing.'

'Yes, that one still does a number on me and I've had longer to get used to it. I spent the first few days thinking I'd finally lost it and gone insane. Or taken something that really messed with my head. I'm not totally sure you aren't some alien drug induced delusion.'

Ianto slapped his arm. 'Thanks Jack. It really makes me feel better about myself when you say something like that. I've had a very emotionally trying day.'

'Fine, how about we have a bubble bath and discuss it over sex.'

'Well you're back to normal.' He stepped away from Jack. 'Fine, you sort the bath out and I'll find us some towels.' He screamed when he turned around and found a woman lounging on his sofa. 'Oh my god, between the two of you I'm going to end up in an early grave.'

'Not if I can help it.' Jack muttered softly. He looked at Undine. 'What are you doing here?'

'Still, you forgot the still in that question, Jack. I'm still here.' She rose to her feet and stepped towards him, her finger pointing at his chest. 'This is not working for me, I have a life I want to get back to so why am I still here?' She looked from Jack to Ianto. 'He said he loves you.' She looked back at Jack. 'He said he's falling in love with you. I shouldn't be here.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I find myself saying that every time I talk to you.'

She sighed as she threw herself back onto the sofa. 'It's not fair, everyone else gets to go on with their lives, why am I still here?'

'Don't you have some sort of supervisor who can answer that one?' Jack sat next to Undine.

She shook her head. 'My brief, was to get you into the same proximity as him and be your guide until you two got together. I don't have the energy to watch the two of you break up again so what the hell is going on. I mean, you met his mother today, he never introduced anyone to his mother before.'

'Hay.' Ianto glared at her. 'Enough with the creepy secret knowledge of me.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Don't worry, I forget all that when I get home, which seems ever unlikely.' She sighed as she vanished.

Jack looked at Ianto. 'I'm not sure if I should be worried about her or not.'

'Do you know where she even goes when she does that?'

'The museum or a rooftop maybe. I think she likes the movies too.' He wasn't sure her still being around was a good thing, wondering if that meant life had another hurdle for them to get though before they could be happy and together and free of the possibility of not being together. A possibility that was clearly still represented by Undine being around.

* * *

Undine stood on the roof of Cardiff's Castle and felt her frustrations building. She wanted to scream. She shouldn't still be here. They had as much as admitted to each other they were in love. Ianto hadn't said 'I love you' not exactly, but he did. They were together, Jack and Ianto. They had been torn asunder by Ianto finding that damned diary. Worked the rough patch out and gotten back together.

Jack had even met his future mother in law, Eirian and survived. Not that he wouldn't have charmed the woman, he's Captain Jack Harkness after all. She sat on the edge of the roof and hugged her knees while she wondered what else could possibly go wrong for her to still be here.

* * *

Jack eased himself into the hot water of the bath as Ianto joined him. He grinned as he seemed to have gotten the water level right, both men managing to settle without generating a flood.

'What's so funny?'

'Just thinking about this flat I lived in once, we flooded the bathroom so many times the neighbour downstairs hated us.'

'It probably wasn't you the neighbour hated.' Ianto muttered thinking about his neighbour and just how good Jack was at charming people. Ignoring the implied reference to the man's past.

'Hay, I'm here now, this is about what's right in front of me.'

'I hope so Jack. I couldn't deal with this not working out, not now that you've met my mother.'

'Have I slain the dragon?'

'I hope so, I really do.' He relaxed back into Jack's arms and let the hot water and the scented candles do their work as he tried to let the tension in his body go. Jack holding him helped but he did wonder if they didn't need a bigger bath if they were going to keep doing this.

Jack kissed Ianto's neck. 'Move in with me.'

Ianto's eyes opened as he looked back at Jack. 'Don't you think that's a bit sudden.'

'No.'

'Of course you wouldn't. I'm not sure I want to. I don't know what will happen next, and if what's her face is still around, that probably isn't a good thing.'

'You don't know her name?'

'She wont tell me.'

Jack was about to say something when it occurred to him that she must have a reason. 'She's good like that, she takes being vague to a whole other level.'

'I just think it's too soon to start arguing over wardrobe space and what time the alarm is set for.'

Jack laughed. 'You must have about half your clothes at my house now as it is.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Jack sighed softly as he held Ianto and decided it wasn't worth getting into a fight about. Not when they had only just managed to work things out. Maybe this was why Undine was still around. Maybe they still needed some sort of cosmic referee. He just hoped she was okay.

He felt very, he stopped as he considered the word that popped into his head and dismissed it. Maybe it was too soon for that conversation, he could enjoy the moments in between, like right now. He felt his body reacting to the closeness of a very naked Ianto.

'Um Jack, I don't think there's enough room in this tub for what I think you have in mind.' Ianto felt Jack growing hard at his back and moaned softly as hands reached for him, touching him gently. Lips at his neck and warm breath on his skin.

'I'm sure I can think of something to amuse myself Ianto...' His lips tracing gentle kisses over Ianto's skin as his hands moved in gentle strokes. 'Unless you want me to stop.'

Ianto smiled as he relaxed into Jack. 'No, I'm good.'

Wrapped in a towel Jack followed Ianto into the bedroom. 'We didn't work out what we were doing for dinner.'

'You said we'd discuss that over a bath and sex. Well we've had the bath.'

Jack grinned. 'Ianto Jones are you propositioning me for sexual favours?'

Ianto stood there, wrapped in a towel, hands on hips as he nodded. 'I believe I am.'

Jack stepped closer to Ianto and tugged his towel, dropping his own in the process. 'Never let it be said I didn't keep my word.' He pulled Ianto into his arms and tumbled them onto the bed. Hands moving over Ianto's skin as lips touched.

* * *

Ianto pulled the blanket up over them as they lay back in a post orgasmic haze. 'I don't think I'll ever get tired of that.' He cuddled up with Jack and felt his smile filling the spaces between them.

'I'd rather you didn't get tired of me any time soon. I would still like you to move in with me.'

'Jack. I don't want to talk about that, we haven't even exchanged keys yet.'

'Wouldn't have to swap keys if you just moved in with me.' Jack muttered.

Ianto sighed. 'It's too soon.'

'Have you ever lived with anyone before?' He wasn't surprised when Ianto shook his head. 'I love you and that is never going to change.' He cupped Ianto's cheek with his hand and kissed him. He revelled in being able to say the one thing he wished he could have said so many years ago. And he knew he meant it. 'If you need more time Ianto then time you have. I'm not going anywhere.'

'We didn't decide what to have for dinner.'

Jack lay back and smiled to himself. 'Are you changing the subject or hungry?'

'Both.' Ianto admitted as he moved over Jack, his fingers stroking the lines of the muscles on the man's chest, his ear resting over Jack's beating heart. 'Although I do like where I am right now.' He felt Jack laughing as a hand moved up his back.

'I hope so, your bed is smaller than mine.'

'It's cosy.'

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto. 'It's that alright.' His hands moving over Ianto's body.

'Um, Jack?'

'Ianto.'

'Aren't we getting up to sort some dinner out?' He sighed softly as Jack's hand moved down to hold his arse.

'Ah ha, unless you want me to stop.' His finger slipped gently inside Ianto and he took the man's breathy moan as permission to carry on with his explorations.

'I'm good.' Ianto closed his eyes and let himself go as Jack possessed him once more. His voice soft in the darkness. 'I love you Jack.'

* * *

Jack stretched as he tried to work out the kink in his neck from sleeping in Ianto's bed. 'We never did get to dinner.'

'You kept making love to me.'

'You returned the favour more than once.' He watched as Ianto blushed in the soft morning light. 'Do I hear church bells?'

'Jack, it's Sunday, in Wales, of course you can hear church bells.' He looked at his bed and sighed. 'I need a bigger bed if you are going to stay over.'

'I have a bigger bed at my place.'

'We aren't at your place.'

'We could be.'

'You're not going to let this go are you.'

'I want us to live together. We practically do anyway. I've checked your wardrobe, you actually have more suits at my flat.'

'You counted my suits?' Ianto rolled out of bed and pulled some clothes on. 'Of course you did, it's that creepy stalker thing of yours.'

'I'm not creepy.' He pulled clothes of his own on as he followed after Ianto. 'I'm charming, adorable and endearing.'

'You're not a puppy.'

'We could get a puppy.'

Ianto looked at Jack and rolled his eyes. 'And I'd be the one feeding it, walking it and cleaning up after it.'

Jack flashed back to memories of Myfanwy and just nodded. 'You're probably right about that.'

'You didn't have a puppy did you?'

'No, a pteranodon, or she might have been a pterodactyl, I was never really sure what she was.'

'A what?' Ianto shook his head. 'That's a bloody dinosaur, in Cardiff.'

'Who liked dark chocolate.' He smiled at Ianto. 'Coffee?'

This was met with another eye rolling as Ianto moved though his kitchen. Seeing Jack lounging against the counter top he was struck with the realisation that his flat was really rather small. But moving in with Jack was a risk he just wasn't sure he was ready to take. He was rather fond of his little flat. He wasn't ready to relinquish the freedom having his own flat provided. No matter how determined Jack was that this be a forever relationship. And since the man was apparently immortal, forever took on a whole new meaning when it came to Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

Jack pushed the coffee cup away and smiled at Ianto. 'It's starting to get busy and I have a shop to open.'

'Nothing like a typical Monday morning Jack, you want one to go?'

'Does it come with a kiss?'

Ianto rolled his eyes as he leaned across the table and obliged Jack. 'This doesn't mean I'm moving in with you.'

'I didn't say a word.'

'This time.' He took the cups with him as he moved back behind his counter. Making Jack a takeaway coffee and watched as Cassie handed Jack his change and stamped his card.

'How many of these cards have you filled up Jack?' She watched as he shrugged. 'You never redeem your free coffees.'

Ianto snorted. 'He's probably using them to re-wallpaper the spare bedroom.'

'I have two spare bedrooms in my roomy, three bedroom flat, thank you.'

'Wow, that must be nice.'

'Oh don't you start too Cassie.'

She looked at Ianto and frowned. 'What? I share a flat with my cousin, which is fine and all since she pays her share of the bills, but it must be nice to have a place with a spare bedroom.'

'And when Andy stays?'

Jack looked from Ianto to Cassie. 'Andy Davidson?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, you know him?'

'Haven't been formally introduced, I know of him, he used to be police.'

She nodded. 'He works for some government agency based here in Cardiff. Torch, something.'

'He seems like a really nice young man.'

'Jesus Jack, you sound like my gran when you say that. You're worse than Ianto here.'

Jack shrugged as he picked his coffee up. 'Until we met again.'

Cassie watched Ianto as he watched Jack walk out of the Hub. 'Why aren't you living with him, officially.'

Ianto groaned. 'Please, not you too.' He waved her away as he saw the door open. 'Ah, saved by the boyfriend, why don't you go and make him a coffee and solve your own relationship dilemmas.'

She grinned. 'Oh don't make any assumptions there Ianto, I'd move in with him in a heartbeat. But he hasn't asked me yet.' She smiled as Andy walked up to the counter. 'Morning Andy.'


	36. Chapter thirty five

Jack smiled as Ianto walked into the shop with coffee.

'Sometimes.' Ianto mused playfully, handing over the cup. 'I think it's the coffee you're actually happy to see.'

Jack put the coffee down and pulled Ianto into an appreciative kiss. 'It's definitely all you. The coffee is just a bonus.'

'Alright then.'

'I got you something.' He handed Ianto a small gift box. 'It's not an engagement ring.'

Ianto opened the box and took out a keyring. 'I already have one of these.' He looked up and saw Jack holding a key.

'Yeah, you do, but your one is missing this.' He watched Ianto hesitate before taking the key. 'It's unconditional, you don't have to give me anything in return.' He watched as Ianto put the key on the ring and looked at him, a question in blue eyes as he tucked it in his pocket.

'I. Thank you.'

'It doesn't mean I've given up asking you to move in with me, I still want that for us. When you're ready.'

'What if I'm never ready?' He knew his voice was quiet as he searched Jack's face for a reaction.

Jack sipped his coffee as he considered what Ianto was saying. Nodding he remembered something. 'Then we buy the building next door and become neighbours. It seems to work for Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter.'

'I think they have interconnecting houses Jack.'

He shrugged. 'We can do that too.'

'You'd do that? Buy the building next door and be happy as neighbours?'

'Ianto, if I have you I have everything.'

'You make it really hard to say no.'

Jack just pulled him back into his arms, his voice warm at Ianto's ear. 'I know.'

* * *

Undine watched from her invisible sideline. It had sounded so easy, bring Jack into this reality. Set him up, transfer his wealth to this world. This one being the closest to his own, the least number of differences. With the Ianto who needed him the most. She wondered if another Ianto might not have said yes faster, but it hadn't been her decision and there was no way of knowing.

She sighed softly, she felt so close to going home, she just had to be a little more patient. Patience had never been one of her strengths, she was too much her father's daughter. Perhaps there was a lesson for her to be learnt in that. In knowing that there is a time and a place for everything. But knowing it, and being happy about it, were still two different things.

* * *

Ianto sat on the edge of Jack's desk. 'Do you have anything that needs to go to the dry cleaners?'

'I did that this morning after you left, I'll pick it up tomorrow, it's just a few shirts.'

'And dinner?'

'Took some chicken out to thaw, I figured between the two of us we could throw some pasta together.'

'Do we need anything else?'

Jack shook his head. 'I don't think so, you can check if you like. Flat's unlocked.'

'Apparently I have my own key now anyway.'

Jack grinned. 'That you do.' He looked around the office. 'If you want something to do you can always dust the shop. Carys usually does it but it's Monday.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I might go back to my flat and grab some more DVD's. I probably need to clean the fridge out anyway, since I seem to spend most of my time at yours.'

'If you moved in -.'

Ianto cut him off. 'Broken and record Jack, not interested.'

'I'm not going to stop asking.'

'Of course not, you wouldn't be Captain Jack Harkness if you did.'

Jack was about to kiss Ianto again when the door opened. 'You were saved by the bell.'

'I'll be back later.'

'This isn't over Ianto Jones.'

Ianto waved as he turned to walk away. 'Of course it isn't. Go, your adoring public awaits.'

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto walk away before going out to see if his customer needed help.

* * *

Ianto decided there was nothing in his fridge that needed dealing to and surveyed his little flat. He wondered if maybe it was silly to hold onto the almost abandoned rooms he called home. It wasn't really home without Jack. But what if it didn't work out, being in love with someone was no guarantee it would last forever. His parents were a classic example of that. If his father hadn't gotten sick he wondered if they would have stayed together, or if his mother would have finally found the courage to leave.

And what did he really know of love, he wasn't sure he'd been in love before. He walked though to his living room and looked around before speaking softly. 'Come on then, apparate. I'll even try not to scream like a girl. I'm sure you're lurking around somewhere.' It crossed his mind that he might just be going insane to be talking to himself and the ulterior motive laden young woman who seemed to delight in popping in and out of his life.

'Did you want to talk to me Ianto?' Undine sat on the sofa.

'Please tell me you don't watch us all the time.'

She screwed her face up. 'Ew that's gross, of course not.' Her head shaking. 'So why did you call me out?'

'I need someone to talk to. About my relationship with Jack, since you seem to have this inside knowledge, which is creepy by the way.'

'You called me, that's sweet. What's wrong?' She watched as Ianto sat beside her, his body language tense.

'He's asked me to move in with him.'

She considered what he was and wasn't saying before replying. 'Okay, so either you think it's too soon, or you still aren't sure it's you and you're wondering if any Ianto would do.'

'Are you sure you aren't a projection of my id or something?'

She nodded. 'I'm pretty sure.' Patting him on the knee she smiled. 'Look, you probably never really thought about the multi-verse before meeting me and Jack. How to explain this?' She nodded. 'Okay, it's a bit like a photocopy, the closer to the original the clearer the reproduction. The more copies there are, the more potential the image has to be distorted.'

'Meaning?'

'It's a bit like that with the multi-verses, except it's probably more of a ripple than a photocopy, but the principles the same, the closer two universes are to each other the more similarities there are between them. Like how an identical twin is going to be a better match if you need a kidney than any other sibling.'

'You really like mixing your analogies.'

'Do you have a degree in quantum physics? No. So you are stuck with my analogies. Does it make sense though?'

'The physics or your analogies?' He gave her a brief grin. 'I'm assuming you are inferring that I'm the closest copy of his dead lover and that's why he's in my world.'

'It still bothers you. You aren't a copy, I shouldn't have use the photocopier to try and explain this.'

'I'm hardly his clone.' Ianto frowned. 'That sort of technology doesn't exist does it?'

She shrugged. 'In which universe? But no, it isn't just that this is the closest to Jack's reality, it's also you.'

'What does that mean?'

'You are the Ianto that most needed Jack. This reality is the one that needed the two of you to be here.'

'You are worse than a badly written plot in a crime show. What does that even mean?'

'There are some things I can't tell you.'

'I would never have guessed.'

'Droll.'

'Thank you.'

She sighed. 'It's not easy for me, I know what's at stake here -.'

Ianto cut in. 'You have the biggest ulterior motive you mean.' He watched as she just nodded.

'Yep. I can't deny that, and I can't tell you why. I still don't really understand why you can even see me.'

'Didn't you say my gran was psychic or something? Or was I a gypsy fortune teller in another reality.'

Eyes rolled at Ianto's comment. 'Really? That's what you come up with?'

'Oh shut up.'

'Can you accept that he loves you.'

'Doesn't mean it isn't too soon to move in with him.'

'So don't.'

'Aren't you stuck here until we sort our relationship out?'

'I know, believe me, I know. But there's no point rushing to the inevitable and missing the journey along the way. Imagine how boring Lord of the Rings would have been if the eagles had just flown Frodo over to Mordor and back.'

'The book wouldn't have been as long.'

'I love that book.'

'I love Jack.'

'I know.'

'It just feels like I have no free will.'

'So you're taking your time over deciding to move in with him. I understand.' She looked at him. 'What? You were expecting me to tell you to just face the inevitable and move in with him already.'

Ianto nodded. 'Maybe.'

'Oh no.' She shook her head. 'I am not giving you permission, you want to move in with him you make that decision yourself. This has to be about what you want.'

Ianto nodded. 'I just don't know if I can let the flat go.'

'Security blanket?'

He nodded. 'Yep.' His knee was patted again as she just looked at him.

'So what are you going to do?'

'Take some DVD's to Jack's and probably start cooking dinner.'

* * *

Tosh looked up from her desk as Andy wondered into her office, closing the door behind him. 'What's up?'

'Has anyone at Torchwood managed to juggle a relationship with someone not in Torchwood?'

'What's brought this on?' She watched as he sat down almost heavily in the chair opposite her desk.

'I've been seeing someone and it's just.' He sighed. 'It's difficult, it's not like I can talk about what I do here.'

'Well no, I can see how explaining how to get alien slime out of your hair could put a damper on a romantic dinner.' She set her glasses on the desk and ignored her reports, Andy needing her attention more than UNIT's latest request for copies of her files. 'You know you can't tell her, or him, about what we do.'

'Her. Cassie, from the coffee shop.' He played with the hem of his shirt, missing the look on Tosh's face. 'I know I can't tell her what we really do. But has anyone managed to do it?'

'Do what?'

'Balance life with this place.' His hand sweeping around to indicate the Hub.

'You really like her.'

'Took me a year to ask her out.'

'And I bet she made the first move.' She smiled as he grinned and blushed crimson to the roots of his blonde hair. 'It's not easy, we've all tried but this place seeps into your bones. You will have to find a balance with what you are comfortable with her knowing about what we do.'

Andy sighed. 'But how do I do that when I know I could get killed tomorrow.'

'You were never bothered by that when you were on the police force.'

'I didn't know what else was out there. This is Cardiff, my biggest worry was getting smacked in the head with a flying kebab after a night at the local.'

Tosh snorted. 'More likely to get food poisoning from eating the kebab.'

'What do I tell her?'

'I think that depends on how serious it is, how much you trust her, and what you think we will do to protect Torchwood if necessary.'

'That puts a different complexion on things.' He watched as she nodded.

'I didn't get the big desk because I look pretty in heels. I trust you will figure out how much to tell her, and if it becomes appropriate we will cross that bridge when we get to it.'

'Which bridge is that?' Andy muttered as he rose to leave. 'The one when you memory wipe my girlfriend...'

'I have excellent hearing.' She put her glasses back on. 'I also have paperwork, UNIT is less forgiving.'

He nodded as he moved towards the door. 'Thanks Tosh, I'll figure it out.'

'I'm sure you will.' She waited until he left before pulling a folder out from beneath the paperwork she had been reading though. Making notes as she turned to her computer. The only certainties in life were paperwork and aliens.


	37. Chapter thirty six

Time blurred for Jack and Ianto. It continued to rain in Cardiff. Jack continued to flirt with Ianto over coffee at the Hub and ask him to officially move in with him. Cassie and Carys continued being friends and Undine continued sitting on the rooftops wondering when she would get to go home. This time Jack found her sitting on his sofa after Ianto left for work.

'Hello Jack.'

'You sound tired.'

She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. 'I am Jack, it's been a couple of weeks since the two of you patched things up and I'm still here.'

He folded her into his arms and held her. 'I know it must be hard on you.'

'Do you?' She sighed. 'I know you mean well Jack, I just want to go home.'

'Do you know what it would take for that to happen? You don't exactly come with an instruction manual and I'm not sure how much more together Ianto and I can be. He doesn't officially live with me but he's here every night. We haven't slept apart since he found the diary.'

'That was what, a month ago?' She watched him nod. 'You're right, I don't come with instructions. I have no way to go home. I'm here until this is done, one way or the other.'

'Can you contact who or what sent you here?'

'Nope, that bit got left out.'

'I hate when that happens, I lost a few years of my memories to the time agency. They tend leave that sort of thing out of the fine print.'

'Would you have signed up if they had told you.'

Jack shook his head, he didn't hear a question. 'Would you?'

She snorted with derision and vanished.

'I hate it when she does that.' He muttered to himself. He checked his watch, time to go and flirt with Ianto over coffee.

* * *

Ianto stopped polishing his coffee machine and looked at Cassie. 'What now?'

'Well.'

'Well what? Out with it.' He waited for her to speak. It was quiet and Jack hadn't arrived yet.

'Have you moved in with him yet?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Why is everyone so obsessed with my living arrangements.'

'Come on Ianto, you're practically living with him as it is.'

'Do you want my flat? Is that it?'

'What, no.' She stopped. 'Well, it is close to work.' She shook her head. 'Nice, change the subject, this isn't about where I live. You go home to him every day as it is. Move in with him already.'

'I ask him the same thing.'

Cassie blushed as she turned around and saw Jack standing at the counter. 'Oh, hi.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Sometimes I wonder just who's payroll you are really on Cassie. I'm sure you could be clearing tables or something.'

Jack leaned on the counter, eyes only for Ianto. 'Most of your stuff must be at my place anyway, how much harder could it be to move the rest of your things in?'

'Jack, I don't want to talk about it.' He handed him a coffee. 'I'm not ready to give up my flat.'

He reached for Ianto's hand. 'Are you ready to take a break and join me over coffee?'

Ianto looked up and caught Cassie's eye before nodding. 'I'll be right over.'

* * *

Cassie shook her head as she watched them sitting at the corner table. This week the flowers in the vase were yellow roses. Jack continued to have flowers delivered to the Hub, she thought it was sweet. Her attention shifted from her boss and his boyfriend to her own boyfriend as Andy walked up to the counter.

'Have they moved in together yet?'

She shook her head as she leaned across the counter to kiss him. 'Hello Andy.'

'You leave too early in the morning, you know that don't you.'

'Says the man who just about works every hour god gave him and a few extra ones.'

'You've been talking to my mother again.'

She grinned. 'I like your mother.'

'Good, she likes you. I need four coffees.'

'Usual?'

Andy nodded. 'Yep. Actually, make them all with a double shot, it's probably going to be a long day.'

'It's Saturday.'

'I'm also working this weekend.'

She handed him his change and stamped his coffee card. 'Hmm. I like flowers.'

He grinned. 'Subtle.' He watched her shrug.

'Jack might be a bad influence but he's a romantic one. You could learn a lot from him.'

'How is he a bad influence?'

'He corrupted Ianto.'

Andy laughed softly at her teasing. 'Because he looks corrupted to me.' Looking at the two men holding hands in the corner as they sipped coffee and made eyes at each other.

Cassie made coffees as she laughed. 'Okay, fair call. I do love seeing him this happy though.'

'It's like that with Owen and Tosh. Even if she is driving us mad with wedding stuff and seating arrangements. Which reminds me, have you asked Ianto about getting the day off yet?'

'Yeah, he's replaced the last two part timers with a new one starting next week so I can go to the wedding with you.'

'What happened to the last two?'

'Tish never came back after she broke her leg and the other one moved to Bristol with her boyfriend.'

'Bristol?'

'Yep, she's on the other side of the channel now, working in a fish and chip shop or something. We get the occasional postcard.' She handed him the coffees and smiled. 'But I'm good for the wedding.'

'If it's a quiet weekend I should be able to see you at dinner time. I'll call you.'

'I'll hold you to that.' She smiled as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Jack finished his coffee. 'Do you want to go out for dinner?'

'I thought I'd make pizza.' He watched Jack's face light up. 'I take it that's a yes.'

Jack blurted out the first thing he could think of. 'Marry me.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Don't you think it's a bit soon for that?'

'Okay, move in with me.' Jack reached for Ianto's hand. 'I love you.'

'Jack, I'll think about it.'

'You've been thinking about it for the last few weeks.' He didn't remember the other Ianto being quite this stubborn. Or maybe he had been, he flicked the thought away and focused on the man sitting next to him.

Ianto sighed. 'I just don't want to loose the flat and have everything not work out between us.'

'Like that's going to happen.' Jack brushed his lips across Ianto's cheek as he murmured softly. 'I'm never letting you go. I didn't cross universes to find you, only to let you go.'

'It's a little disconcerting when you say things like that.'

Jack just shrugged as he followed Ianto to the counter where Cassie handed him two coffees and a paper bag for Carys. 'Thank you my dear.'

'Tell Carys I'm on for tonight, Andy's working this weekend anyway.'

'I take it there is a girls night on the cards.'

'Yeah, I asked Ianto if he wanted to come too but he said he's washing his hair and come come out.'

'I could fire you.' Ianto looked from Cassie to Jack and shook his head. 'You.' He pointed to Cassie. 'Take your break. And you.' He looked at Jack. 'Get to work, make some money and maybe you should look at buying that building next to the shop.'

Jack grinned at Ianto. 'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

'Yes, but I'm not marrying you.'

'Ha, you said that about moving in with me.'

'We will talk about this over dinner. Now go.'

Cassie waited for Jack to leave before turning to Ianto. 'Did he ask you to marry him?'

'Take your break Cassie. My love life is not up for debate.'

'He did ask you to marry him.'

Ianto winced, as she practically squealed. 'We don't even live together.'

'Technically you do you just have a separate postal address.'

'I get all my mail delivered here.'

'Probably just as well, since you're hardly ever at your flat. Waste of time paying the electric if you ask me. Or rent.'

'It's a mortgage actually.' Ianto mumbled as he watched Cassie walk away with a cup of tea and a muffin. Had he actually agreed to move in with Jack, or into the building next door. He shook his head, it did hardly make sense to pay utilities at a flat he barely visited. He could rent it out to cover the mortgage, it was in a brilliant location, shouldn't be too hard to find a decent tenant. He hummed softly as he cleared tables while waiting for the next rush of customers to distract him.

* * *

Jack handed Carys her coffee and the muffin. 'Cassie's on for tonight.'

'Brilliant, haven't had a decent night out for a while.'

'Single young woman like you and you aren't out clubbing every Saturday night?'

'You don't pay me enough.'

Jack laughed as he sipped his coffee.

She looked up from the emails she was checking. 'You're in a good mood, more than usual I mean.'

'Ianto's going to move in with me.'

'He already lives with you.'

'Proper move in, he still has his flat.'

'Wonder what he's going to do with it then.'

'You looking for a place?'

'I like living with my da. But I think Cassie's sick of living with her cousin.'

Jack shook his head. 'I'm sure he'll figure something out. Which reminds me, I've got an estate sale on Tuesday, I need you to confirm the details and print me out directions. There should be an email.'

'There's one on Friday as well.'

'Brilliant.'

'Yay, more bric-a-brac...' She opened the paper bag and grinned. 'I love that girl, she has the best muffins.'

'That sounded totally wrong.' Jack muttered to his coffee.

* * *

Ianto walked into chaos, it was clearly a day out for the WI as what looked like a bus load of Women's Institute ladies pawed though Jack's shop. He froze when he recognised his mother in the crowd. He handed Carys and Jack coffees and cringed when he heard his name.

'Ianto, how lovely to see you.'

'Mam.' He kissed her cheek. 'What are you doing here?'

'I mentioned to the girls that your, friend, was running a little shop and they insisted on visiting.' She looked around at the eclectic collection of second hand furniture and collectables on display. 'It's really quite lovely.'

Ianto frowned, did his mother sound disappointed, he wondered what she'd been expecting. 'Jack's actually very good at all this.'

'Yes, so it seems, he does have some lovely china, but you must get first pick of course.'

'He finds a few pieces he knows I'll like.'

'And are the two of you living together?'

Ianto cringed at the polite edge to his mother's tone and just nodded. He watched as she softened.

'You are happy, aren't you?' She watched her son as he smiled and nodded. 'Good, that's what's important.' She patted him on the arm and looked around. 'Actually, while I'm here, I would love a grandfather clock, do you think he could find me one?'

'Probably, best talk to him though, I don't know what one would of those would even be worth.' He felt a huge wave of relief as Jack joined them.

'Eirian, did you see anything you liked?'

'No, but I want a clock.'

Ianto took the opportunity to slink away as Jack pulled a notebook out and started writing. He wanted to get started on the pizza dough anyway.

* * *

Jack walked into a kitchen that smelt of roasted garlic and tomato sauce as he wrapped his arms around Ianto.

'Do you think you can find her a clock?'

'Ah ha, I've got two estate sales next week and a few contacts I can talk to, shouldn't be too difficult.'

'You've been in this world a few months and you have contacts?'

'I'm Captain Jack Harkness. You clearly don't have the proper frame of reference for what that means.'

'You made a straight man gay Jack, I think I've got a unique perspective on what that means.'

Jack kissed his neck. 'We've had this conversation before, I can't make a straight man gay. You had to be open to the idea on your own first.'

'If I hadn't been?'

Jack shrugged. 'I never even considered that as possible.'

'Thanks.'

'I love you. And did you really agree to move in with me?'

'I think so.' He felt bereft as Jack pulled back.

'Don't tease me here Ianto. I love you but I don't know if I have the sense of humour needed to take it if you're joking.'

Ianto turned the heat off and turned away from his sauce. 'I'm not joking. I do have to work out what to do with my flat though.'

'Do you own or are you renting?'

'I have a mortgage. Which means I need to work out if I want to rent it furnished or not.'

'Carys suggested Cassie might be interested.' Ignoring the fact Ianto was going to keep the flat.

'Oh I know she would be, she's been dropping hints all afternoon. Which is unlike her, usually she stares at me for a while until I ask her what's up and then she tells me.' He shook his head as he checked his pizza bases to make sure they had rested long enough.

Jack washed his hands. 'I'll help, what do you need?'

'Just need to assemble everything, I thought I'd make two and put the second one in the freezer.'

'We can make one each then.'

Ianto grinned as he spread his tomato sauce on both bases and handed one to Jack.

* * *

Jack started on the dishes once Ianto had the pizza's in the oven. 'Do I really need to buy the building next door?'

Ianto laughed. 'Not really, unless you don't think my suit's will fit in your wardrobe.'

'So what changed your mind?'

'About moving in with you? I live here now, it hardly makes sense to keep the flat out of some sense of doom and gloom that something else will go horribly wrong and we'll break up.'

'You Welsh, I could show you wonders you can't imagine and you would still manage to find the holes in it.'

'Everyone's good at something.' He grinned as Jack rolled his eyes. 'Besides, I like falling asleep with you and I have slowly been moving my DVD's over a few at a time. I might as well bring them all.' He wrapped his arms around Jack. 'I love you.'

'You know you're not a spare, don't you.'

Ianto nodded. 'I know.'

'It was the tie wasn't it.'

'I only have your word for that.'

'There are pictures, in the diary.'

'Don't go there Jack.'

Jack nodded. 'Fair point.' He grinned at Ianto who groaned.

'No way Jack, we don't have enough time and those pizza's took ages by the time I finished making the dough and the sauce, I will not be happy if dinner is ruined because you want to have sex.'

'Make love, we don't have sex Ianto, we make love.'

'We don't have time for that either.'

Jack sighed. 'Fine, I'll finish these dishes then.'


	38. Chapter thirty seven

Ianto cut the pizza and handed Jack a plate, producing a salad he'd prepared earlier.

'I wasn't joking Ianto, you really should marry me.' He grinned as Ianto rolled his eyes and gave him that look. The one that said 'we are not amused'. 'I'll take that as a not yet then.'

'You never give up do you.'

'Told you.' Jack spoke over a mouthful of pizza. 'I didn't cross the universe to find you to take no for an answer.'

'Yeah, still really creepy when you say things like that.' He handed Jack a napkin, wondering if it wouldn't be easier to just get the man a bib. And yet he did love this man, even if sometimes the edge of a seed of doubt reminded him that there had been another Ianto Jones in that other reality. Most of the time he could ignore the little voice but some days it was able to drown out the other noises in his head. He felt like he had stolen someone else's possibilities by being with Jack.

They ate in silence and cleared up before Jack pulled him into his arms and planted a kiss on him. Lips locked as Jack backed him against the wall, hands moving over his body and working buttons undone. He shivered at Jack's touch, he'd never responded like this to anyone else and he didn't want to. He was undone just like his buttons as Jack touched his skin and imprinted himself on his soul. It was Jack's name on his lips as he cried out when they made love.

It was Jack he thought of when he curled up in his arms and went to sleep at night. And his first thought each morning was to marvel at the relationship growing between them. His second was to hope he hadn't woken Jack up but the man didn't seem to need much sleep as they would often make love before he'd have to take a quick shower and head to the Hub. He lived even closer to his coffee shop and Cassie usually beat him to work. He was glad he'd finally given her a key and the alarm code.

Jack had Ianto undressed in double quick time as he kissed and nibbled his way round the body he loved. If he had his way they would never leave the flat except for food, and he was pretty sure they could convince someone to deliver if he offered them enough money. He had money, Undine had managed to transfer the equivalent of his wealth to this universe.

He'd amassed a fortune that would keep him comfortable for Ianto's lifetime at least. Although, he'd live in a box under a bridge if Ianto was with him, he did like the comforts money provided. And Captain Jack Harkness Collectables certainly managed to pay it's way.

Ianto reached for Jack, braces shoved off the man's shoulders as he fumbled at Jack's fly to free him from his pants. Pushing them and the boxers off his hips. 'I want you inside me Jack.'

'You ready to road test the table?'

'We eat of that table.'

'So, we can wipe it down afterwards.' He walked Ianto back and laid him out on the table, pulling a draw open and retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom as he began to prep Ianto. Letting the soft moans and whimpers of pleasure be his guide as he teased Ianto into readiness before rolling the condom over his cock and possessing his lover in the only way he knew how. With love for the gentle man laid out before him like a feast at Christmas. 'I love you Ianto.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

Jack shook his head at Ianto's suggestion. 'It's raining and you want to go for a walk?'

'Why not, it's perfectly good Welsh weather.' He grinned at the look on Jack's face. 'Yes Jack, I do.' He yawned and stretched languidly.

'You sure I can't convince you to stay in bed with me?' Jack grinned, he found he just didn't want to share Ianto with the world.

'We've been in bed all day Jack, I want some fresh air.' He blushed at the memories of how they had spent the rest of their weekend, only venturing out for meals. After bleaching the kitchen table and moving from the kitchen and into the living room before finally making it to the bedroom. He found Jack, inventive, when it came to making love.

Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek. 'If I can't persuade you to stay here...' He loved that this Ianto still blushed, even with the look he gave him before climbing out of bed.

'Walk Jack, then you can have your way with me.' He got the desired response as the man shot out of bed and began getting dressed.

'I'll hold you to that Ianto Jones.'

He grinned. 'I hope so.' Coming to terms with his growing feelings for Jack and agreeing to move in with him, he was enjoying his, education, at Jack's hands. He didn't even mind the marriage proposals as he watched him pull the front door closed behind them. His front door, now too.

Jack pocketed his keys, if Ianto wanted a walk in the rain who was he to say no. It was getting dark, the weekend was drawing to a close as they wondered through the streets of Cardiff. Silence was companionable as they occasionally brushed against each other. Jack found himself in awe of Ianto and how he had accepted their relationship. And his need to tell him he loved him as he pulled the younger man into his arms.

He found he needed to touch him and it was a need that took over until he had no choice but to pull Ianto into his arms. He was about to kiss him when his reflexes saved them both. Movement from the corner of his eye confirmed something he'd been wondering about. He saw Andy and Owen running, guns drawn as a weevil ran towards himself and Ianto. They moved as if in slow motion and time stopped for Jack.

* * *

He reviewed his memories afterwards to try and pin point what happened but it was never any clearer in hindsight. Here he'd stopped carrying his webbly and now he wished he hadn't locked it in his safe. The weevil grabbed Ianto and sank it's teeth into his neck as claws shredded at the man's chest. Jack had heard screaming, his. And gun shots as he threw the weevil off Ianto and held his hand to the wounds. He later recognised that Owen had been trying to help and Andy had pulled him out of the way so Owen could apply pressure bandages. First to Ianto's neck and then his chest.

'You have to save him Owen Harper!' He knew he was screaming as he felt cold. 'I can't watch him die again!' Knowing he sounded hysterical he didn't care, he wouldn't survive if he lost Ianto.

'If I can stop the blood loss.' Owen sighed, ignoring Jack's outrageous comment. 'He still might not make it.'

Andy had to hold him back as he screamed. 'He has to make it! If he needs blood he can have mine.'

'All of it?' He snapped facetiously at the hysterical man. Regretting his words as he saw tears streaming unabashed down Jack's face.

'If you have to.' Jack hissed. 'I'll survive, he wont.'

Owen saw something in Jack's eyes that convinced him to at least try as he nodded at Andy. 'Okay, you'll come with us then.'

The SUV pulled up and someone Jack didn't recognise was driving, Owen barked orders and Jack helped him get Ianto into the SUV. Andy was left to clear up after the weevil as the driver floored it back to the Torchwood Hub. Jack was thankful that in this reality it was still located under the Plass and therefore only a short drive away. Tosh greeted them with a hospital trolley as she looked from Owen to Jack, frowning.

Jack looked at her, it was not time to find this surreal, Ianto's life was in the balance. 'We were attacked by the weevil Owen and Andy were chasing.' His voice raw with shock and fear filled him with dread.

'How?'

'Can I explain when Owen doesn't hold Ianto's life in his hands?' Looking anxiously after the man he loved as Owen raced him to the autopsy suite. It was ominous imagery and he felt a cold dread pooling in his gut, he couldn't loose Ianto, not now and never like this.

Tosh nodded and didn't even question how the man she knew as a junk shop proprietor moved though the Hub, her Hub, like he had been here before. Although it confirmed a number of suspicions she'd been harbouring. Leaving her wondering just which of her many theories about Captain Jack Harkness was right.

* * *

Owen wasn't sure how but Ianto was still alive. 'He needs blood.' He clamped the vein and quickly sutured the wound.

Jack just shrugged his coat off and rolled up his sleeve. 'I'm a universal donor, use mine and take as much as you need.'

'How do I know it will even work?'

'Because it has to!'

'Steady on mate, don't burst a blood vessel.'

'You have to save him.'

'I can't kill you to save him, he should be in a hospital as it is, what if you aren't a match, it could kill him.' He still didn't know why he'd brought Ianto here and not taken him to the emergency room in the first place. It wasn't like they hadn't explained away weevil wounds before. They'd been doing that a lot of late. But Jack had recognised the creature as a weevil, that in of itself raised alarm bells and he knew Tosh wasn't going to be happy.

'There is no one else I can trust to save him and if I die.' Jack touched Ianto's cheek. 'I can come back, he can't.' He knew he was taking a risk putting himself into the hands of Torchwood, they might just lock him up for what he was saying. For what he was. But he had to trust the Owen and Tosh he'd known wouldn't do that and that they would want to save Ianto too. Even if these two weren't really them. This parallel universe thing was really doing his head in right now and Undine was conspicuous in her absence. He could see Owen wasn't convinced.

'You wont kill me, not permanently, I'm not exactly from around here, not quite, I'm immortal. I used to be Torchwood in another reality, I recruited Toshiko from a prison cell and you, after an alien killed Katie. I'm assuming since I haven't seen her Suzie has already shot herself. If you haven't worked out the glove she may still be dead or whatever. Officer Andy Davidson seems to have made a good addition to the team. And no doubt you've already looked into me and found I don't actually exist.'

He was rambling but he didn't care, only Ianto mattered, and convincing Owen to save him. He'd deal with the consequences later. 'I'm holding on by a thread here.' His hand trembling as he reached for Ianto's.

'That's impossible.' Tosh looked at Jack. 'You can't know any of that.'

'Life comes out of possibilities Tosh.' He looked at Owen, his voice raising. 'You have to save him! I can't lose him.' His voice broke. 'Not again.'

Owen frowned, he was almost surprised not to have a gun to his head. 'Alright, you better be right about this.' He muttered to himself. 'This is just mental.'

'You don't understand, I have to be right, just, don't stick me in the morgue if I do appear to die, it wont be for long anyway. And I'd rather not find myself in the cells next to Janet either.'

* * *

Owen swabbed Jack's arm before inserting a needle into the vein and doing the same to Ianto. It wasn't his preferred method of providing someone with a blood transfusion but there wasn't time for anything else. There was an edge to Jack's voice that left him concerned for the consequences if anything happened to Ianto. 'This better work.' Knowing he was repeating himself just as he knew his training as a doctor wouldn't allow him not to at least try to save this man.

Jack looked at Owen before taking Ianto's hand. 'It has to.' He watched his life flow into Ianto and hope replaced the lethargy filling the spaces where his blood had been before he passed out in the chair Owen had found for him. He didn't know if he did die, he was sure Owen hadn't let that happen, but Ianto? Was he still alive?

Owen watched as Jack opened his eyes. 'I don't know how he's still alive, he'll need another transfusion and he'll have scars. But you, Captain Jack Harkness. What the hell are you and tell me why I shouldn't be locking you in the cells.'

Jack's tone chilling him to the bone.

'What I know about Torchwood will be the least of your concerns if he dies.' He looked at Ianto and brushed at the hair on his forehead. 'What you really want to know, is how I know about Katie and the parasitic alien that incubated in her brain. Until it killed her when they operated to remove the tumour they found on the MRI you insisted they do.'

Jack looked at Tosh and Owen. 'I'm from a reality where Ianto and I both worked for Torchwood Three, with the two of you and Suzie Costello for a while. Until she lost the plot and used an alien knife to kill people so she could use the matching alien glove to bring them back. She got up to two minutes at one point. Ianto called it the risen mitten, Tosh wanted to call it the resurrection gauntlet.' He could see from the looks they were exchanging that he had their attention.

'In my reality this all happened about, ten or twelve years ago, somehow I fell or was pulled into this reality though the rift, with the help of possibility. I don't quite get it myself but it happened. Because.' Jack stopped talking and tried to force back the tears threatening to overwhelm him. 'Because in my reality Ianto died and I lost him.' He brushed his fingertips gently along Ianto's cheek. 'I lost everything, my grandson, my daughter, my friends and my Ianto.'

'Wait a minute.' Owen cut in. 'You can't be old enough to have a grandson.'

Jack laughed. 'I'm older than I look. You must have scanned us, or perhaps you didn't believe the results?'

Owen shook his head as Tosh shoved him. 'I told you my computer wasn't broken.'

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry I doubted you. I'll cook dinner tonight, alright.'

Jack grinned. 'Look at you two, together.'

Tosh nodded, twisting her engagement ring. 'We aren't in your reality?' She watched his smile fade. 'Oh, so things are a bit different then.'

'It's a divergent reality, I have it on good authority that since there is only one of me, or until my time line actually starts at any rate, I have only one reality. Which is good for you because my brother caused a lot of trouble.' He shook his head at the memory of burying the woman standing before him. Sometimes he wasn't convinced this was real. Although, he didn't think he was in a coma since he'd hardly have dreamed up a weevil attack.

'This reality diverged from mine because he never went to university and never got a job in London, at Torchwood One, before joining Three, here.' Jack pointed at Ianto. 'And in my reality, he died.'

Tosh frowned. 'Does he know this?'

Jack nodded. 'It caused a few, issues, for us. But we're working it out. I'm just not sure how he's going to take this though.' Indicating Torchwood and the Hub. 'It's bad enough I'm from another reality and I can't die, well, I don't stay dead.'

'How is that even possible?'

'It involves a time vortex, a TARDIS and a time travelling Doctor.'

'That's impossible.'

'You work for a secret agency set up by Queen Victoria, based in an underground base scavenging alien technology, while dealing with Cardiff's weevil population and I'm impossible.'

'Okay, so what were you saying about Suzie?'

'Don't bring her back, if you find a connection to her and some dead bodies, call me first.'

'How can we trust you? I can't let you leave here with what you know.'

Jack rolled his eyes as he looked at Tosh. 'I'd say try and stop me, but I've stopped wearing my wrist strap and I don't know if the computers would recognise me, since this isn't my Torchwood.'

'So it's hardly a boast you should be making then, is it.'

Jack was about to reply when Andy rushed into the room. 'Oh my god is Ianto alright? Cassie would kill me if anything happened to him.'

Jack grinned. 'You and Cassie.' He looked back at Ianto. 'He will be fine, wont he Owen.' He knew his voice was cold as numbness filled him every time he thought about the possibility Ianto might die.

Owen checked his computer readings and Ianto's vitals before he nodded. 'I don't know how but he is.' He checked Ianto's wounds and made notes on a chart before turning back to Tosh, his voice low. 'What are we going to do about this?'

She shrugged. 'When he comes around we will talk to them and give them the amnesia drug.'

Jack laughed. 'We called it retcon in my Torchwood, it never really worked on me. It's my slightly different genetic make up, being that I'm not from this world or century.'

'Oh this just gets weirder and weirder.' Owen muttered before checking Ianto's pulse and making sure he was resting as comfortably as anyone could on an autopsy table.

Andy shook his head. 'What are you blathering on about Jack?'

He took a breath before explaining to Andy he was from an alternate reality, all the while wondering what they were going to do with him. Knowing he had placed himself squarely in their hands.


	39. Chapter thirty eight

Andy looked at Jack. 'So I never joined Torchwood where you were from?'

'No, but you were one hell of a policeman and you stood up for what was right when it counted the most.' Saving Ianto's niece and nephew in the process. 'I know this is all a bit much to take in, you always referred to it as _spooky do_ stuff.'

'That does sound like me.'

'You were partnered up with Gwen Cooper when I knew you, before she joined my Torchwood.'

Andy snorted. 'Bet that caused issues.'

'You have no idea.'

Andy looked at Tosh and Owen. 'I believe him.'

The fourth member of their team approached them with a tray of coffee cups.

Owen groaned. 'Christ no Wilson, I'm sure I've got an ulcer from drinking your coffee.'

Jack looked at Wilson, his posture screamed military. 'UNIT?' He watched the closely cropped black hair nod as green eyes looked him up and down. 'You don't say much do you.'

'Don't usually need to.'

Jack grinned. 'Now that's a Scottish accent.' He heard Ianto groan and reached for his hand. 'Ianto?' Blue eyes looked up at him, glassy with the drugs Owen had given him. He looked distressed as he coughed, his voice a broken whisper.

'What happened?'

'Well, remember how I told you about my Torchwood?'

Ianto gave Jack a shallow nod as he looked from Tosh to Owen and Andy. Wilson he didn't recognise. 'Am I on an autopsy table?'

'You really do watch too much American TV Ianto.'

'What the hell ate me?' He felt his voice sounding less harsh and ragged as he coughed, groaning in pain. 'I hurt.'

'I don't know what these guys call them, but we called the weevils, they live in sewers and you don't want to know what they usually eat.'

'Great, so now I'm going to get gangrene and die.'

'I don't think so.' Jack grinned, Ianto was sounding more like himself, it was a good sign.

Tosh watched the exchange between the two men and felt something unexpected. She believed Jack.

Owen stepped in and checked Ianto's pulse. 'I hate to interrupt your show and tell, but Ianto needs fluids and I need to check his wounds.' He pulled the bandage back and frowned. 'You shouldn't be talking either.' He looked at Jack, standing there covered in Ianto's blood. 'What's going on?'

'About why the weevil attacked a human in the first place?'

Andy waded into the conversation. 'We have had an increase in attacks, what do you know about that?'

Jack looked at him and tried to recall the details. 'We found a real estate weasel named Lyon, no, Lynch, who had some sort of weevil slash human fight club thing going on.'

'I knew it, we found that body in a warehouse that had one of his signs out front.'

'Oi, Andy, focus, one thing at a time yeah.'

Jack sipped the coffee Wilson had handed him and spat it back into the cup. 'Do you use this to clean the drains too?' He gave the cup back and resumed holding Ianto's hand and stroking his hair. He missed Wilson walking away with his tray as he focused on Ianto.

'I'm going to give him something so he will sleep, he needs fluids and rest now.'

Jack looked at Ianto who nodded, he kissed him on the forehead. 'Sleep my love. I'll be here when you wake up.' He looked at Owen and Tosh. 'I will be here, right?' She nodded.

'Yeah, you'll be here.'

Jack held Ianto's hand as his eyes closed and Owen hooked him up to a drip. He tucked Ianto's hand under the blanket and walked over to Tosh and Andy.

'What do you want to know?'

* * *

They were sitting around the table in the conference room. Jack looked up as Owen joined them. 'How is he?'

'Resting, I've got him on fluids, hopefully he wont need any further transfusions. And I've given him antibiotics for infection and some general pain relief. He's lucky to be alive.'

'I'm familiar with weevil injuries.'

'Then you know he shouldn't be alive.'

'Owen!' Tosh glared at him.

'It's alright Tosh.' Jack drew patterns on the table with a fingertip. 'I'm just relieved you didn't throw me in a cell.'

'I haven't decided not to.'

'I take it you're in charge then.' Jack watched as she nodded. 'It suits you.'

'What was it like, your reality?' She watched as Jack's smile faded.

'I'm not sure you want me to answer that.'

'Oh. Well then, what about these weevil attacks?'

Jack nodded. 'You might want to take notes. Lynch is a total douche, he sets up cage fights with weevils and they see how long they can last in the cage.'

'That man who died, he had a family.'

Jack nodded. 'Yeah Owen, he did. He also put money into the pot and took a chance that he could last the longest. Winner take all.'

'Right, we'll watch him and stop him. Any other pearls of wisdom you want to share?' Owen pushed a pen and paper towards Jack.

'Suzie.' Tosh looked up. 'You mentioned Suzie.'

'She was brilliant, I gave her the glove to work out how it worked, she had the best connection with it out of all of us. But it turned her somehow. She worked out a link with the.' Jack laughed bitterly. 'Ianto called it the life knife. She used it to kill and then she would bring them back because she could. She set things in motion so we would bring her back after death. She came back to kill her father.'

'We couldn't find any mention of him, she wiped her records before she killed herself.'

'I said she was brilliant.' Jack sighed, so many ghosts sitting at the table as he looked around the room. 'I never thought I'd be back here, I didn't want you to find me. She said I couldn't have Torchwood and Ianto.'

'Suzie said that?'

Jack shook his head. 'Sorry, too many ghosts is all, no. But Suzie did belong to some conspiracy group thing called settlers, no.' He shook his head. 'Pilgrim. A woman started it, you wont find it online Tosh.' He watched her pulling a wireless keyboard over and start typing. 'She used retcon in my world to set some sort of trigger in one of the group members. He killed the others and wrote Torchwood in their blood at the murder scenes. We brought him into our cells and he used a voice activated trigger to shut the system down.'

'What?'

'Oh don't worry, you figured it out Tosh, it was the ISBN number of a book of poetry that reset everything. You really were a genius.'

'Were?'

'I said I lost my friends.'

'So I died, that's, wow.'

'Don't worry, you wont be killed by the same person in this reality.'

Owen jumped up. 'You come into my world and tell me my fiancée got killed in your reality but I shouldn't worry because it wont happen like that here?'

Jack's voice was quiet. 'It was my brother who killed Tosh, alright.' He held his head and tried not to cry. 'Because I wasn't part of this Torchwood, John Hart wont bring my brother Grey here. It's a story I'd rather not go into if you don't mind.' He couldn't shake the feeling that things were happening out of order. In his Torchwood Suzie had already come back long before the Weevils had become an issue.

'Are there any other things we should know?'

Jack looked up at Owen. 'Yeah, actually, there is. Just, let UNIT handle the Pharm.'

'Why?'

'Because in my reality that's where you died.' He watched Owen blanch.

'Oh.'

'See why I don't want to play this game Owen. When I was part of this world, people around me died.' He leaned back in his chair and looked at them one by one. 'Everyone I loved or cared about was torn from me because of this place. It's cursed.'

'So why come back here?' Tosh looked at Jack. 'If it's cursed.'

'I didn't want to be here, not in Torchwood Tosh. I came here for Ianto. Some universal force decided I need to be with him. That's all I want, a quiet life with the man I love. And he gets mauled by a fucking weevil.'

'How did Ianto die?'

'A group of aliens that apparently wont be an issue for you, we called them.' Jack stopped as he choked up and started weeping. 'I can't. He just did, and I need to focus on the man I'm with now. I can't live in a past I wished to god I could forget. I mean I tried.' Jack dragged the back of his hands over his eyes to wipe away the tears, wishing he could wipe the memories away as well. 'Just, stay away from the Pharm.'

'Yeah, alright, I'll let Martha know to check them out.'

'Martha Jones?'

'That's right.' Owen looked at Jack. 'Don't tell me she's dead too.'

'No.'

'Well that's a bloody relief. I'm starting to think you're a jinx.'

'Maybe I am.' He looked at Tosh. 'Can you bring up the CCTV of Ianto, I'd feel better if I can see him.'

* * *

Tosh was torn, letting Jack leave the Hub with Ianto went against everything she'd ever learned in her time at Torchwood. But she couldn't drug him, he was too useful, knew too much and his energy signature was different. Although it didn't prove his claims, it didn't disprove them either. The only person she'd seen anything even similar in was Martha, when she'd visited them to check on how Wilson was fitting into the team.

And there were things she didn't want him to be right about. She didn't want to lose Owen and she could only imagine what it must have been like for Jack to lose Ianto and to get him back and nearly lose him again. She was still getting a headache just thinking about it. She looked at Jack. 'This isn't over you know that don't you.'

'Are you going to lock me up or just keep me under surveillance?'

'How do I know you wont mention Torchwood?'

He laughed. 'I was part of Torchwood for over a hundred years, I kept her majesties secrets then, I can keep them now.'

'I'm still not sure I believe you about that.'

'What do you want to know? Or do you want to shoot me and see what happens?'

'Steady on you two.' Andy looked from Jack to Tosh. 'Look, I'm sure we, being Torchwood now, will need to discuss this and work something out.'

Tosh nodded. 'He's right, why don't you go and sit with Ianto.'

Jack rose to his feet and gave her a sardonic bow. 'I'll be over there.' Pointing at Autopsy as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jack looked back and saw them talking, they held his and Ianto's fate in their hands, he wasn't sure he could rely on faith that they would simply let him be. He wouldn't have. But he couldn't do anything about that now as he made his way to Ianto's side. His theory confirmed as he saw Undine holding his hand, he hadn't seen her on the CCTV footage. He sat next to Ianto and took his other hand carefully in his, not wanting to disrupt the drip.

'It's going to be okay Jack.'

'He has to live.' He felt tears welling up as he kissed Ianto chastely on the lips. 'I wont survive if he doesn't. They might as well put me in the freezer and forget about me.'

'Thaw you out once a year until they clone Ianto?'

'Don't think I didn't consider it.'

'I know you did.' She sighed softly. 'It wasn't one of your more stupid ideas and that's saying something.'

'I had his DNA. I could have done it.'

She nodded. 'And how insane would you have been by the time it had worked? And what, would you have just grown a new Ianto every eighty years or so?'

'I might have to, he's still going to die one day isn't he.'

'Probably, everyone dies Jack. The only two pages written are the first page when we are born, and the last page when we die. With the exception of you.'

'Yeah, with the exception of me.' He sighed. 'I was okay with dying, I'd stood up for something, redeemed myself a little and then Rose brought me back.'

'Do you regret that?'

'Sometimes. There were times when I wished I could have stayed dead. Like when I lost Ianto.'

'The enduring love story.'

'You make it sound like the Titanic movie.'

'I hate that movie. Draw me like one of your French girls...'

'I'm pretty sure I saw a copy in his DVD collection.'

'Oh you laugh now.'

Jack brushed Ianto's hair. 'I'm not sure I'll be laughing again any time soon.' He watched as Ianto slept while he waited.

* * *

Tosh looked around the table. 'So we are decided then.' She watched the three men nod.

'With one exception.'

'Owen?'

'We send Wilson here to spend a few days with Ianto learning how to make coffee we can actually drink.'

'Oi, I resent that remark. There's nothing wrong with my coffee.'

Andy grinned. 'He's right, his coffee is absolutely wonderful for degreasing things.'

'Oi shut it you Welsh git.'

'Skirt wearing blouse.'

'I hate to cut into what is by now, a familiar barrage of what I hope are good natured insults, but we need to have a little chat with the good Captain. And Owen probably needs to check Ianto again.' Tosh smiled as Andy and Wilson grinned and shook hands. It had taken a while to get used to the good natured bickering between the two men. Owen would join in sometimes, and they'd spend hours making comments at the expense of each other's accents and where they were born. 'Come on you three.' She lead the way to where Jack was sitting with Ianto, quietly talking to him.

Undine looked at Jack and gave him a warm smile. 'It's going to be fine, you'll see.'

He wanted to ask her what she meant when she vanished as the others approached them. He moved out of the way so Owen could check on Ianto. He knew he was hovering but he couldn't help it. He needed Ianto to be okay. He felt himself barely holding on as it was.


	40. Chapter thirty nine

'Jack.'

He turned towards Tosh. 'And the decision is?'

'We will be keeping a very close eye on you. Both of you.'

He felt relief flood though his body as he gave her an impulsive hug. 'Thank you Tosh, I appreciate it probably goes against every protocol to let me walk out of here.'

'You're too valuable an asset to let go without surveillance Jack. And by that I mean if you leave the country I want to know. I don't care if it's your honeymoon or your great aunt Mildred died. You check in with me.'

'Tosh, I can live with that. But ah, what about UNIT.'

She smiled. 'They don't know everything that goes on here, after One got closed down we managed to create a little more distance between us and them.'

'And Wilson?'

'Oh don't worry about me.' The Scot interjected. 'I actually like it here, besides, my loyalties are to these guys, not some beret wearing bureaucrat who hides behind a desk.'

Jack's attention was diverted away from Tosh and her team when he heard Ianto groan. He leapt to his Welshman's side. 'Ianto?'

'Jack?' His voice was thready and strained.

'I'm here.'

Owen shook his head. 'You shouldn't be talking, it's a miracle the weevil missed your vocal cords.'

'The coffee shop Jack.'

'As your current physician I'm ordering you off work for the foreseeable future.'

'New staff member starts tomorrow.'

'Nope, I'll send Wilson in, he could use some tips in making coffee.'

Jack cut in. 'No offence but you can't let that man loose near coffee.'

'Hay.'

Andy stepped up. 'I don't mind helping out at the Hub for a few days. If you guys can spare me here.'

Ianto sighed, Jack grinned.

'I think he wants to say something about you making eyes at Cassie and not getting any work done.'

'Thank you Jack, I think I can handle myself appropriately.'

Owen exchanged a look with Tosh before nodding. 'Fine, just get her to teach you how to make a decent coffee will you.' He checked Ianto's pulse and noted it down. 'Looks like you are staying here tonight Jack, I can't let Ianto go just yet. Unless we take him to hospital.'

Jack shook his head. 'I trust you Owen.'

'I'd rather he was in the hospital to be honest, that way I can get some sleep and someone else can check his pulse and temperature every four hours.'

'And I can't get up to any mischief in the hospital.'

Owen shrugged. 'No point sugar coating it, I'm a doctor not a baker.'

'If he still needs medical attention in the morning then I'll take him to hospital.'

Owen yawned. 'I'm sure Tosh will want to follow up on the real estate guy anyway, Wilson, can you and Andy find a camp stretcher for our guest.' He watched as they nodded and moved away.

Jack protested. 'I don't need much sleep.'

'Tough. Doctors orders. And the couch over there isn't that comfortable, but it's mine.'

Jack sighed softly as he accepted that this wasn't his Torchwood, Owen didn't work for him and he had to act like the guest of their hospitality that he was. And he could stifle his urge to yawn all he wanted, he did need some sleep. He watched as Wilson and Andy had a stretcher set up for him and even found him a blanket and a pillow. He mumbled a thank you before sitting next to Ianto and taking his hand again.

* * *

Owen walked over to Tosh and pulled her into his arms, his lips at her ear, voice soft. 'So much for a quiet weekend.'

She smiled as she melted into his arms. 'It's what we do.'

'What do you make of this multi-verse theory.'

'It's not a new theory, it gets thrown around all the time. I'd be more surprised if it wasn't true I mean, think about the impossible things we see every day. Why shouldn't there be multiple universes or realities out there.'

'You seem to be taking this very well.'

'Why wouldn't I, I'm alive here.'

'Yeah, that's a bit of a shocker.'

Tosh gave him a warm smile. 'I'm glad we found each other Owen Harper.'

'That's Doctor, Owen Harper, thank you.'

'Do you think there's a reality out there where she didn't die?'

Owen didn't have to ask who Tosh was talking about. 'Part of me hopes so. And the other part of me is glad I had the time with her I did, and then I got to met you.'

Tosh pulled him into a kiss. Letting him go she looked at Andy. 'You should probably head home I'm sure you have to be at the coffee shop early to help Cassie out.'

He nodded before turning to Owen. 'He is going to be okay right? I like him and Jack, and I know Cassie loves working for him.' He watched as Owen nodded.

'He's going to be fine, I don't understand how but he is.'

Andy gave Ianto a final glance before leaving.

Tosh sent Wilson home and went back to her never ending pile of paperwork, leaving Jack and Owen to sit with Ianto. She liked the gentle coffee shop proprietor, she hoped he was going to be okay. Although from what Owen said, he shouldn't be and he didn't understand how he was. She suspected things were going to be different now they had really met Captain Jack and his lover.

* * *

Jack watched as Owen dozed on the sofa and Ianto slept in his drug induced haze. Undine appeared at his side and brushed at Ianto's fringe.

'He's sleeping.'

She looked at Jack and smiled. 'I know.'

'What's going to happen, giving him my blood, will it change him?' He waited for her to answer.

'It might.'

'It might?' Jack shook his head. 'Did you know this would happen?'

Undine sighed softly as she looked at Jack. 'It was always a possibility.'

'But what does it mean?' He sighed as she shook her head. 'Something else you couldn't tell me?'

'I did tell you Jack.' She watched as he tried to remember.

'I wasn't exactly sober when I first met you, I don't recall everything you said.'

'You will.' She smiled at Jack before winking out of sight.

Jack looked down at Ianto. 'She drives me up the wall when she does that.' He yawned, the camp stretcher was looking more and more inviting. 'I'm going to get some sleep now Ianto, I'll be just over there.' He felt slightly silly pointing when Ianto wasn't conscious but he did it anyway. Kissing his forehead. 'I love you, you have to survive this, I can't, I just can't let you go again.'

* * *

Jack woke when he heard Owen shouting. He rolled over and fell out of the stretcher, landing on the floor as he remembered where he was. Tosh and Owen standing there wasn't a dream. Ianto lying on an autopsy table was a bit of a shock but he could see his chest moving. 'Ianto?'

'What the fuck? That was some of my best work!'

Jack stumbled over to Ianto.

'Oi.' Owen glared at Jack, pointing at Ianto's neck. 'What the hell?'

Jack nodded. 'It must be my blood, something similar happened in Miracle Day. I hadn't thought to hope it might work here too.' He examined the wounds on Ianto's chest and neck and felt a hint of hope that maybe this time he wouldn't loose Ianto. 'I get it now and I wish to god I'd thought of trying it sooner.'

'What are you talking about? And how did he heal so quickly?'

'I'm immortal Owen, normal goes out the window when it comes to me.'

'Jack?'

He put his hand on Ianto's chest. 'Don't try and sit up. You're still wired up to a drip.'

'I really got attacked didn't I.'

'I'm sorry Ianto, I never wanted to drag you into this world.'

'You didn't do this to me, and I'm still on an autopsy table aren't I.'

'Don't take it personally, you aren't the first person on my table.' Owen made notes in Ianto's chart.

'I'm not sure how to take that.'

'Lets just say I don't want to see you back on my table any time soon. But for some reason you are healing faster than you should be.' He unhooked the drip and let Ianto sit up.

'Well what did you do to me then.'

'Oh it wasn't me. I think it had something to do with giving you Jack's blood.'

'Why would you give me blood?'

'You do remember getting attacked by the creature with sharp pointy teeth and claws right?'

Tosh sighed as she shook her head. 'Owen, he's woken up on an autopsy table, do you think he might need a little time to adjust?'

He sighed. 'You're right Tosh, look, I'm sorry Ianto, I know this can't be easy for you. I'll need to run a few more tests on both of you.' He watched as Jack and Ianto exchanged a look before they nodded at him.

Ianto groaned.

'What is it, are you alright?'

'Jack, stop fussing, you're not my mother, I just realised the Hub needs to be opened.'

'Andy is covering that for you.'

'New trainee starts today.'

'Cassie can take care of that and Andy can clear tables and do the dishes. She's a very capable young woman. You might surprise yourself if you give her a chance.'

* * *

Owen and Tosh stepped away, giving the two men some room to talk while they compared notes.

'Have you picked up any changes in Ianto's energy signature?'

Tosh nodded. 'And it started when you gave him Jack's blood. I think Torchwood may have just become their primary healthcare provider for the foreseeable future.'

'Think about what this could mean Tosh, if the wrong people got hold of him and used his blood to make themselves immortal -.'

'The plot of every one of those awful sci fi movies you make me watch would be the spring board for world domination attempts.'

'Not how I would have put it, hay, you said you like watching movies with me.'

'With you being the key part of that statement, the movies, not so much.'

'I watch your chick movies.'

She kissed him on the cheek. 'Exactly, and that's why I watch your awful movies. Because I love you.'

Owen shook his head. 'Hmm.

She shoved him playfully. 'Oh stop it, we have bigger issues here than what movies we watch.'

'Please tell me you aren't talking about seating arrangements.'

'No, I think I finally cracked that one, I wrote a computer programme...' She trailed off, recognising the look on Owen's face, he wasn't paying attention to her any more.

'Sorry Tosh, I thought I just saw something on the scans, but I was wrong.'

'You're not usually wrong, and I only calibrated the scanner last week.' She looked over his shoulder.

Owen pointed to a shadow on the screen in front of them. 'I thought I saw something but when I checked it again, it was gone.' Showing her the next image without any shadows. 'See, nothing.'

'Hmm.'

Owen sighed softly. 'I recognise that hmm Tosh, it was nothing, it happens sometimes, the human body is a complex organism. It isn't a fault with your computers or my equipment.'

'If you say so.'

'I do say so. Come on, I don't know about you but I need a coffee I can actually drink and maybe some breakfast.'

'Wilson will be in soon, we can get something then.'

'Unless you want to get the coffees now?' Owen watched as she nodded.

'Fine, I'll check up on Andy and see how he's doing, he'll want to know Ianto's alright anyway.'

'I'll be fine with the boys, you go and get us all coffee.'


	41. Chapter forty

Tosh walked into Ianto's Hub and pulled her phone out to take a picture of Andy wearing an apron and clearing tables. 'Oh that one's going up on the noticeboard at work.'

Andy spun around and groaned. 'No, please.' He sighed. 'Fine, whatever.'

Cassie saw Tosh talking to Andy and came over. 'Hi ya. Andy said you lot were looking after Ianto, that he had a bit of an accident.'

'He's fine, resting up.' Tosh smiled at Cassie before looking at Andy, her smile fading as Cassie walked away. 'You couldn't just tell her he had the flu?'

'I'm sorry.' His voice quiet so only Tosh could hear him. 'She's my girlfriend and I lie to her enough as it is.'

'I'm sorry Andy, it's not easy balancing life outside Torchwood. But I've got enough of a headache dealing with our two guests without worrying about your pillow talk.'

'I'd rather have a conversation like that with Owen or Wilson.' Andy muttered as Tosh walked over to the counter to order coffee and he went back to clearing tables.

* * *

Tosh walked into her Hub and handed out coffees. Wilson having arrived with breakfast while she was out.

'Owen called and asked me to pick something up. I see he's doing better now.'

She handed him a coffee in exchange for a danish. 'Apparently so.' She looked at Owen who nodded and stepped towards her, they moved away from the others. 'So what's going on?'

'Seems Jack's blood has changed Ianto somewhat. I don't know how I can tell if it's made him completely like Jack or not. I don't exactly want to shoot the guy just to prove my hypothesis. It isn't what I signed up for.'

Tosh nodded. 'We stick to the plan, keep them under surveillance and make them pop in for regular check ups.'

'I guess we should invite them to the wedding too then.' He watched as she nodded.

'Actually, two more people would balance up the seating arrangements.'

'I was kidding, but if you think we might get a decent gift out of it...' He grinned as she rolled her eyes. 'Alright then, I was kidding, mostly.' He went back to checking his scans and reading over Ianto's medical history. 'Bloody hell Tosh.'

'What?'

Owen pointed to the screen. 'These x-rays, they look like healed fractures, none of them recent judging by the remodelling I'm seeing. I mean, I'm no forensic anthropologist but I know a spiral fracture when I see one.'

Tosh stepped up to another computer and started running a search, her voice quiet. 'I'm seeing numerous visits to the emergency room with broken bones.'

'I know some kids are accident prone but this is something else.' He jumped when Jack approached them.

'Ianto's father used to drink.' He too kept his voice quiet. 'It was the same in my reality.'

'Oh.'

'You two seem to say that a lot around me.' He watched as they both shrugged. 'We haven't really talked about it but I got Owen to look at his records back in my world.' He rubbed his eyes and Tosh patted his arm.

'It must be a bit confusing for you, especially now you're here, in Torchwood.'

Jack nodded. 'I try and keep them both separate but being here, it makes it more difficult to do that.'

'You said you were told you couldn't have Torchwood and Ianto, what did you mean?'

'Just that. I can't have both in this reality, so I chose Ianto. Much as I loved you guys in my world I love him more. Always will so it wasn't a difficult choice to make.'

'I take it that means you don't want a job here then.'

Jack gave Owen a look that said it all.

'I had to ask.'

'Don't think I wouldn't take Ianto and just disappear, you just think you could find us. I've been doing this a lot longer than either of you have.'

Tosh nodded. 'Yeah, I can see that.'

'Good.' Jack turned and walked away.

* * *

Tosh watched him holding Ianto's hand and sighed softly. 'He'd be one hell of an enemy.'

Owen took her hand. 'God help anyone who threatened Ianto is all I can say.'

'It's one hell of a love story though, even cynical old you has to admit that.'

'Double wedding then?' He laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I love you Tosh. I'm glad you never gave up on me.'

'It was tempting a few times there Owen, you didn't always make it easy for me to love you.'

Jack looked over at Tosh and Owen and smiled, he'd always hoped they would work it out and get together. It hadn't been easy to be told by Undine that Gwen had stuffed that up for them in his reality. It hadn't been easy to be brought here, to see Ianto and to have hope that they could be together. Knowing that one day Ianto would still die, and now, now there was hope that he might have more than the measure of one life to live.

It was everything he'd ever hoped for and been too afraid to dream. But. The shadow of Torchwood still hung over them as they stood in the one place he'd most wanted to avoid. For all Tosh's unspoken reassurance that he would be relatively free to live his life under constant surveillance, there was always a hint of uncertainty in a Torchwood promise. He'd made enough of them himself.

* * *

Owen joined them and checked Ianto's vitals for his records.

'You can probably go home once I've run a few more tests on you both.'

'I'm not going to be your lab rat, I have the resources to take Ianto -.'

Owen cut him off. 'You are a very suspicious person Jack, I'm offended. I was a Doctor before I joined Torchwood.'

'You don't survive the sort of life I've lived without being suspicious.'

'My concern is your health and well being. If I can identify what's different with you then I can see if it's had an impact on Ianto and if it's a repeatable phenomenon.'

'You are not repeating anything.' Jack stood over Owen and stared the man down.

Owen blanched, he had no illusions as to the lengths Jack might go to in order to protect himself and Ianto.

'No. I don't want to repeat anything, but I would rather it couldn't be repeated in the first place because if a transfusion of your blood can make someone immortal you would be the most dangerous person ever.'

'Oh really, you think I hadn't thought of that.' Jack shook his head. 'To think I might carry immortality in my veins and that it can be used to infect someone else, it's not a pleasant feeling. Man was never meant to be immortal Owen.'

Ianto reached for Jack. 'You think your blood made me like you?'

'Well I'm not going to shoot you to find out. It hurts like a bastard and I wouldn't survive being wrong.' Jack held Ianto's hand. 'It's a bitter-sweet pain to be immortal. To have all the time in the world means you stop noticing the little things. You don't see the beauty of flowers fresh with dew, the pleasure of a child's laughter.'

He sighed. 'There is a pain in watching the people you love, your friends and family grow old and die around you. And I never wanted that for anyone else, not even you Ianto.'

'We don't know it changed anything.'

'You're memory of what happened seems fuzzy, perhaps you want to see the pictures Owen took of your wounds last night? I can probably get you copies if you like.'

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's tone. 'Okay, so you're suggesting I'm healing too quickly. We don't know anything else has changed.'

'That's why I need to run more tests.'

Jack poked Owen in the chest. 'You run your tests but I warn you, if anything comes from this to hurt us, I will find you. And I wont fail.' He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. 'And I wont hesitate.'

Owen swallowed before he nodded. 'I think I understand.'

'You better.'

Ianto looked from Jack to Owen as he saw a different side of his lover. A protective and very deadly side. He wondered if there were any lengths he wouldn't go to, to protect those he considered his.

* * *

Jack was impassive as he watched Owen's movements. Eyes never leaving the Doctor as he swabbed their arms and took blood along with blood pressure, temperature and pulse. He ran a scanner over them and got them to step into another piece of alien tech for another full body scan. Jack watched as Ianto's skeletal structure appeared on a computer screen followed by layers of Ianto. Everything looked normal, no evidence of the weevil attack he endured less than twenty four hours ago. What he didn't know, was the more lasting effects of the blood transfusion Ianto had received.

And it was his turn in the alien tech next. Ianto sat down while Jack stepped up. His skeleton appearing on the screen. He wasn't surprised to see little evidence of the years of abuse his body had suffered. His bones should have looked more like Ianto's but dying reset everything. He wondered if it would also be true for Ianto, if his blood had changed him, would it eventually remove the marks of his childhood from his very bones. The legacy his father had given him other than a fondness for well tailored suits and a name.

Owen looked up from the scans and his microscope. 'You are both in perfect health. Ianto here probably wont even have scars.'

'So what's next?'

Owen shrugged. 'I run some test and you two come back and I check you both over again.'

'Oh goodie.' Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Does that mean I can get back to work now?'

Jack shook his head. 'Nope, we are going home.'

'Yeah, might be best you wait until tomorrow, take the day off and get over the fact that you almost died.'

'Thank you Owen. If you have finished prodding us, I'd like to take my boyfriend home and go back to bed.'

Ianto blushed. 'Jack.' He slapped Jack's hand away.

Jack leaned in and spoke softly in Ianto's ear. 'But it's where I want you.' His hand trailing down Ianto's back.

'Do the two of you mind?'

Jack grinned. 'Sorry Owen.'

'Oh you look sorry.' He muttered as he went back to his notes.

Tosh walked over and laid a hand on Owen's shoulder. 'Go home you two, Jack, you have my number, I expect you to call me. And we will be checking in on you.'

'Of course.' Jack nodded as he waited for Ianto so they could walk away. Just glad he wasn't chained up back in a familiar cell deep in the bowels of the Hub. 'Oh, by the way, what did Andy tell Cassie?'

Tosh rolled her eyes. 'He told his girlfriend Ianto had an accident.'

'He couldn't have said I had the flu?' Ianto muttered.

'Come on, I need to get you into bed so I can strip you off and make sure you are okay for myself.'

Ianto laughed. 'Because that's the only reason you want to get me naked.'

'No.' He flashed Ianto a seductive smirk. 'Of course it isn't.' Grinning as they walked away, Ianto flushing a delicate pink. 'I want us to get lost in each other. To bury myself in you and show you I never want to let you go.'

* * *

Jack unlocked the door of the flat and kissed Ianto with a hunger born from the fear of almost losing the man in his arms. 'Don't ever do that to me again Ianto. I can't loose you again.'

'You wont.' Ianto took control and pushed Jack against the wall, tearing at the clothes he was wearing. Clothes that littered the floor as they made their way to the bedroom. He all but leapt on Jack as he pushed him back on the bed.

'Oh my, Ianto.' Jack moaned as he lay back and let Ianto take the lead. Delicate fingers and soft lips traced a blazing path around his body. His breathing hitched as Ianto began applying lube and followed through. Wrapping his legs around Ianto's waist he let the Welshman set his own rhythm as desperation flowed over both of them in a need to get closer than skin deep.

* * *

Jack held Ianto as they lay there covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hands moving over Ianto's body as if to reassure himself the man was still there.

Ianto rolled into Jack and kissed him. 'Yes.'

'What?'

'You asked me something, the answer is yes.'

'Yes you'll move in with me?'

'I already said that the other day. You asked me something else.'

'Oh yeah.' Jack smiled. 'I asked you to marry me.'

'Yes.'

Jack felt stunned as everything he ever wanted was being given to him. Ianto lying next to him, in his bed, agreeing to marry him. To possibly spend forever with him. Not just one human lifetime but possibly, just possibly forever. Which is when Ianto screamed.

Jack wasn't surprised to find Undine standing at the foot of the bed and rolled his eyes. 'You, young lady, are lucky you waited until now, five minutes ago and it wouldn't be Ianto screaming.' He watched as she blushed.

'I took a chance.'

'Are you here to say goodbye?'

She nodded before she shook her head. 'Not quite. There is one more thing that has to happen first, before I can go.'

'So you do come with instructions.' Jack looked at Ianto who had pulled the sheet over his head, before looking back at Undine.

She laughed. 'Not instructions, just, a certain series of events that needed to happen.'

'And there is one more spot left on your mystery tour of my life.'

'Something like that Jack.' She grinned as she winked out of sight.

'Well I think she actually looked happy for a change.' Jack lifted the sheet and peeked at Ianto. 'I chased the scary girl away Ianto, you can come out now.'

He slapped Jack and mumbled something.

'I'm sorry my love, I didn't catch that.'

'I said.' Ianto shoved the sheet back. You can be an ass sometimes.'

'I'm am ass who will love you for as long as I am alive.'

'I get that Jack. I wont be sad if she can go home, she's just as big an ass as you are. Are you sure she isn't related to you?'

'Sometimes I wonder but that isn't possible.'

'And you even being here is?'

Jack grinned. 'Fair point. But I'm pretty sure I'd know if she was related to me.'

'So what is she waiting for now so that she can go home?'

'She doesn't tell me that sort of thing.'

Ianto rolled his eyes before turning to Jack. 'I believe it's your turn now.' He watched as a smile formed in Jack's eyes.

'I have been a bad influence on you.' He leaned over and kissed Ianto before his hands moved possessively over him. 'I don't even feel guilty about the shop being closed today.'

'Don't forget the estate sale tomorrow.'

'Your mother wants a clock, and what do you want?'

'You.'


	42. Chapter Forty One

Jack finally let Ianto out of bed long enough to reheat the frozen pizza and take a quick shower. Jack ducked into his shop to collect something form his safe, something he had been saving for just such an occasion. He was back in the flat by the time Ianto had the pizza ready. He placed the gift box on the table and pushed it towards Ianto's plate before pouring two glasses of wine.

'Cab Sav okay?'

Ianto nodded. 'Where is this one from?' He picked his glass and sipped.

'Hawkes Bay, New Zealand.' Sipping his wine. 'It's won a few awards.'

'And this?' Picking up the box from the table.

'Open it.' Jack leaned his hip against the counter and sipped his wine, watching Ianto's face.

Ianto looked up as he set the lid on the table. 'Jack?'

'Would you prefer an engagement ring?' He watched as Ianto shook his head.

'It's, perfect.' He pulled the fob watch out and clicked the case open and read the inscription. 'Oh Jack.'

'You are my forever. I don't want you to ever doubt that.'

Ianto put the glass of wine down and stepped towards Jack. 'If I hadn't already said yes, I would now.'

'I love you Ianto Jones.'

'Harkness-Jones.'

Jack grinned. 'I like the sound of that. Ianto Harkness-Jones and Jack Harkness-Jones.' He kissed Ianto as he held him tight. 'And I will never let you go.'

'I hope you are being figurative Jack because I would like to eat dinner before it gets cold.'

He released Ianto and carried his glass of wine to the table. Watching as Ianto laid the watch carefully back in the box and stroked it with his fingertips before joining him at the table.

'Um, please tell me you brought the watch here, and didn't bring it with you.'

Jack shook his head. 'I found it at one of the estate sales I was at and I knew I had to buy it for you.'

'And the inscription?'

'_You are my everything. You are my forever_.' Jack quoted. 'It took me a while to come up with the right words. I even googled romantic forever love quotes.' He watched as Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, most of them were pretty bad so I gave up on the internet search. That and the engraver charged by the letter...'

He smiled as he reached for Ianto's hand. 'I never want you to think you are anything less than loved. And that you could never be just a blip in time for me.'

'I better not be if you've made me like you, in fact, if you ever leave me I will haunt you forever. And if you and Owen are right, that isn't just a metaphorical threat.'

Jack grinned. 'I was blind until I met you, now I see. You are my everything, you are my forever.'

'It's still pretty overwhelming but I do love you Jack.'

'Are you going to be alright going back to work tomorrow?'

'You have an estate sale so it isn't like you can hold my hand.'

'You could come with me.'

Ianto laughed softly. 'No, we both have to live our normal lives regardless of what else is going on around us.'

'Oh.' Jack spoke over a mouthful of pizza. 'How should we announce our engagement?'

'Maybe we should have a house warming party for my moving in and tell everyone then.' He watched as Jack nodded. 'And don't talk with your mouth full.'

Jack swallowed. 'Okay, oh, and I have some empty boxes in one of the spare rooms.'

'You really weren't taking no for an answer were you.' Ianto muttered into his wine glass.

* * *

They headed to Ianto's flat after dinner once the washing up was finished and started packing some of Ianto's belongings.

'How long did you live here?'

'Two years. It was never much but it was home, it was mine.'

'Will you keep it?'

He nodded. 'For now, I shouldn't have too much trouble renting it out to cover the mortgage.'

'You know I'm quite wealthy right.'

Ianto shook his head. 'No you don't. If this forever thing is real then we will both need to make sure we make good sound investments in order to provide the level of comfort I have every intention of getting used to.'

Jack laughed as he packed DVD's into a box. 'I think we will be fine.'

'Don't you worry about bumping into yourself?'

'Not really, I just need to make sure I'm nowhere near myself when the fifty first century roles around. By then we should be able to pick a nice quiet tropical island on a habitable planet and build a quiet life for ourselves.'

'And you wont get bored with me.'

Jack walked over to Ianto and pulled him into his arms. 'I could never get bored with you. My soul recognised you before I did. How could I ever lose sight of that.'

'But I'm not the man you first fell in love with.'

'No, but you are the last. There will never be anyone else for me. Now come on, lets find a bed and I can show you just how much I love you.'

Ianto gave a fake groan. 'I think I can feel it pressing against me.'

'That isn't where I want to be pressing.'

Ianto just rolled his eyes as they pulled apart. 'Come on, lets go to bed.'

* * *

Jack opened his eyes as Ianto's alarm went off. 'Ugh.'

'What time do you have to leave to get to the estate sale?'

'Pretty much as soon as I can grab the directions and get a coffee.'

'If only you were sleeping with someone who could make coffee.'

'If I was I'd marry him.'

Ianto grinned. 'If I hadn't already agreed to marry someone I'd say yes.'

Jack threw a pillow at Ianto before climbing out of bed to join him for a shower.

* * *

Ianto handed Jack a coffee and waved him goodbye before turning back to his Hub. He'd found everything where it should be, Cassie had done well. He heard her shriek when the door opened.

'Ianto! You're okay!' She flew across the room and hugged him. 'Andy said you had an accident.'

'It wasn't that serious. Owen patched me up and I'm fine now.' He managed to pry her off and held her at arms length. 'See, I'm fine. But thank you for looking after this place for me. Looks like you did a good job.'

'Andy helped.'

'And how did Sian do?'

'Not too bad, she picked up the till and the customers seem to like her. She's back in at eight.'

'Good.'

'You are still moving in with Jack right.'

'Of course.'

'So, your flat...'

Ianto rolled his eyes as he began preparing for the day ahead. 'Why don't we talk about that later.'

It didn't take long until Ianto and Cassie were convinced Sian was more than capable of making coffee and serving customers with minimal supervision. Enough to give Ianto and Cassie time to discuss his flat.

'My cousin's girlfriend is moving in and I'd really like to give them their space.'

'Loud lesbian sex disturbing your sleep Cassie?'

She nodded. 'I get up early, I need my sleep and Andy's flatmates aren't any better.'

'I'm not sure how long it will take to get everything packed. The real question is, do you need furniture or not.'

'I might have to talk to Andy, I'm hoping he'll move with me. The only furniture I have is my bedroom stuff.'

'There's a spare room at Jack's I can take mine and leave the rest of the furniture if you need it.'

'Ianto you are awesome.' She hugged him.

'Don't get too carried away, it's a one bedroom flat, not the Hilton.'

'Ianto, it's enough for me.' She grinned as Andy walked into the Hub. 'Hi ya.'

Ianto grinned. 'I will leave you to talk to Andy.' He turned to leave when Andy stopped him.

'How are you doing Ianto?'

'I'm good.'

'Owen asked me to check when you will be free to come back so he can make sure.'

'I'll talk to Jack and we'll see how busy we are. Are you wanting coffees?'

'Ah yeah, the usual thanks.' He started to hand Ianto money when his hand was batted away.

Ianto's voice low. 'I think a few coffees is the least I can do.'

* * *

Ianto felt his pocket vibrate and smiled when he saw it was Jack calling. 'Hello cariad.' He heard Jack groan.

'I love it when you speak Welsh.'

'Really, dw i'n dy garu di am byth.'

'I am really going to have to learn the language.'

'I'll tell you what it means when you get home.'

'Okay. Anyway, I found a clock for your mother.'

'She's going to love that.'

'I'm leaving now, I'll be back in a few hours, what are you wearing?'

'Don't normal people ask what someone is doing?' He heard Jack laughing. 'You have sex on the brain. I'm packing my books if you were interested.'

'Nope, more interested in what you're wearing.'

'I'm hanging up, you'll just have to wait and see, wont you.'

'Ianto.'

He could practically hear Jack pouting over the phone. 'I'll see you when you get home, do you want any dinner?'

'I'll pick something up. I should be back around seven.'

Ianto looked at his watch, it was just past four now. 'Drive safe you.'

'I love you too.'

Ianto tucked the phone in his pocket, a smile on his face as he started humming. It all felt right, and Jack had found a clock for his mother. He looked around the flat that had been his home for the last two years as he smiled. He hadn't realised how empty his life was until he met Jack. Now it was as if the walls had been removed and replaced with glass.

All he could think about was the possibility he might get to spend a literal eternity with the one person he loved above all others. Was this what finding god was like? The all encompassing love and the certainty of forever. He went back to packing, knowing the sooner he could get moved to Jack's the sooner they could have a house warming and tell everyone they were getting married.

* * *

Jack yawned as he walked up the stairs and found Ianto unpacking books. 'Honey I'm home.' He flopped onto the sofa as Ianto came and sat next to him. 'How's the new girl working out?'

'Sian, she's lovely, customers seem to really like her.'

'I missed you today.'

'It was rather quiet without you staring at me all morning.' He grinned as Jack wrapped an arm around him.

'Really.'

'Really.' He agreed, cuddling into Jack. 'Cassie and Andy will take the flat, I just need to move the bedroom furniture out.'

'I'll clear one of the spare rooms.'

'Andy also asked when we can pop in for a little visit with Owen.'

'What say we get you moved in here then we go and see Doctor Harper. I'm not really thrilled at the idea of being poked and prodded by the man every time he wants to check us over to satisfy some sort of morbid curiosity of his.'

'If he can tell us if I've been made like you that would be helpful. I've just found you, I don't want to lose you.'

'That's been my abiding fear for far too long.'

'It's no way to live Jack.'

He agreed with his Welshman. 'It's not.' He held Ianto and let the closeness warm his soul. 'How's the packing going?'

'We're going to need more boxes.'

'Hmm, I'll track some down.' He yawned.

Ianto looked at Jack. 'Come on, you spent six hours driving and the day at an estate sale. Bed.'

He yawned again. 'And I'm supposed to be the one obsessed with sex.'

'Well you are. How about a bath first then.' He patted Jack on the arm and disentangled himself. 'I'll run the water.' He rose to his feet and held his hand out. 'Come on.'

Jack stifled a yawn as Ianto pulled him to his feet and he let the younger man tug him towards the bathroom.


	43. Chapter forty two

Wrapped in a towel Jack padded after Ianto and into the kitchen. 'I don't need a cup of chamomile tea Ianto.'

'Warm milk then.'

'I don't like warm milk.' He reached out and stopped Ianto. 'I'm not a child.'

Ianto looked him up and down and noticed the growing peak in the towel. 'I can see that.'

Jack followed the line of Ianto's gaze and grinned. 'I'm happy to see you.' He watched as eyes rolled.

'You haven't stopped yawning since you walked in the door. What you need is a good night's sleep.'

Jack shook his head. 'What I need is you.' He took the cup he was given and sipped the tea. 'I'm not sure this is an improvement on the warm milk.' He set the cup aside and pulled Ianto into his arms. 'Can I tempt you into my bed?' Lips moving along Ianto's clavicle, kissing towards his ear as he felt Ianto shivering in his arms. 'Are you cold my love?'

'Quite the opposite.'

'Hmm, shall we?'

Ianto grinned as he pulled away and began to head towards the bedroom, grabbing the towel as he moved past Jack. He made it to the bed when Jack strolled into the room and tackled him to the bed. They landed in a pile of giggles and warm bodies as lips found each other.

Jack had Ianto undressed and hands moved possessively over his body. Memorising every inch of his lover's skin as he traced the lines of a body he wanted to spend an eternity worshiping. Eliciting a giggle as he brushed over ticklish ribs.

Lips following fingers as he kissed Ianto and branded him with a trail of little love bites. He brushed his lips over the fading scars from the weevil attack. 'I never wanted to pull you into this world Ianto.'

Ianto sighed softly as he reached for Jack, lifting his chin so he could look him in the eyes. 'I'm with you Jack, whatever world we are both in, that's all that matters.'

'Yeah but you still weren't supposed to get caught up in any of this.'

'Isn't this the point where you shut up and kiss me?'

'Oh yeah.' Jack grinned and resumed kissing his way around Ianto's body. 'I think I was up to here.' His tongue moving around a nipple as hands continued mapping Ianto.

'Ah ha.' Ianto sighed softly as he let Jack have his way. He had every faith the man would ensure his pleasure and he wasn't going to try and stop him. He moaned and sighed his way through Jack's foreplay and gasped with pleasure as Jack moved in a slow measured stroke, taking him all the way. Until Jack held Ianto as they fell asleep together and let dreams take them into the night.

* * *

Carys looked up as Jack set coffee and a paper bag on her desk. 'I asked Cassie to surprise you.'

'Thanks Jack, how did the estate sale go?' She watched as he grinned, wondering what that meant this time.

'I managed to find a clock for the mother in law and a few other items I think should do well.'

'Great.' She sighed. 'More ugly furniture.' Sipping her coffee as she checked the contents of her paper bag.

'Hay, you do my bookkeeping, you know how much money I make.'

'Doesn't make me any less wrong.' She muttered as he turned back to his most recent acquisitions. 'When does this clock arrive?'

'Should be here after one. What did Cassie pack for you today?'

She pulled out a florentine. 'That girl is amazing.'

Jack grinned as he started unpacking his latest treasures. It never ceased to amaze him how much he actually enjoyed this.

Carys rolled her eyes as she watched Jack unwrapping an assortment of knick knacks and crockery as she entered the details of his latest purchases into her spread sheet. 'Cassie said she's moving into Ianto's flat.'

'Yep, soon as we get him moved in upstairs.'

'Well I think it's sweet.'

'Him moving in here or Cassie moving in with Andy?'

'Both.' She sipped her coffee. 'I'm glad you have all found each other.'

'What about you Carys? You looking for someone?' He sat on the edge of his desk.

'I don't know, I was seein' someone but it didn't work out.' She shrugged. 'Maybe.'

'You're young, plenty of time for that.' Jack smiled as the bell rung. 'Customer.' He winked at her before heading out into the shop. 'Hello, I'm Jack.'

* * *

Cassie watched Ianto, there was something different about him. She shook her head and went back to clearing the tables after their busy patch so she could take a break. Filing the bags under his eyes away for review later. She smiled when Andy walked in with his workmates. 'Hi ya.'

Andy kissed her on the cheek. 'Hi ya.'

Wilson shook his head as he made his way to the counter and greeted Ianto, Tosh and Owen finding a table.

'Morning, usual?'

'Thanks.' The burly looking Scot grinned. He looked from Andy and Cassie and back to Ianto. 'Is she due a break?'

Ianto nodded. 'I'm sure I can spare her.' He called over to Cassie. 'You want your break now?'

'Can you make me a mocha?'

'Sure, I'll bring them all over.' He made coffees for everyone and loaded his tray. 'Chai latte for Tosh, double espresso for Owen. Soy caramel latte for Wilson.' He moved to another table. 'And two mocha's, with marshmallows.' He started to move away when Tosh stopped him.

'I wanted to give you this.' Holding him a gold edged envelope.

Ianto withdrew the contents and smiled. 'A wedding invite Tosh?'

'Well, you and Jack are part of the extended family now.'

'Thank you Tosh, I'll talk to Jack but I'm sure we can be there. As to popping in to see you in a more professional capacity, when I've finished moving in with Jack we will be available to call in.'

'That would be lovely Ianto. If you need any assistance moving I'm sure the guys would be more than happy to help.'

Wilson and Owen's heads snapped up and chorused with a 'What.'

Tosh sipped her latte. 'Ah ha.'

'I'll talk to Jack.' Ianto smiled as he walked away, he had customers to serve.

* * *

Jack looked up when Rhys walked into his shop.

'Hello again, I've got your delivery here.'

'Rhys, I'll give you a hand.' He moved to follow the man.

'Thanks.'

They moved several boxes into the shop and Jack signed the paperwork before he waved Rhys farewell. Once again he wondered what Gwen had said to generate this sort of reaction from Rhys. He called Carys over to open the packaging and log his latest purchases.

Carys walked around the clock, her fingertips brushing the wood lightly. 'When you said you brought her a clock I wasn't picturing this.'

'It is beautiful isn't it. The wood is carved black walnut, it plays the Whittington chime, not as well known as the more common Westminster but I prefer it.'

'Is it old?'

'Victorian, the date stamp in the back says it was made in 1860.'

'If she doesn't like it I don't see you having any trouble selling it.'

'This place is starting to grow on you isn't it.' Jack grinned as he moved onto the next box. 'I'll have you appreciating Victorian furniture yet.'

'I wouldn't get that carried away, I still have to dust it.'

'Yes you do. Just be careful with this one, I'll talk to Ianto and see if he thinks his mother will like it.'

'It's one hell of a bribe Jack.'

He just smiled as he opened the next box. Careful to save the cardboard. By the time Ianto walked into the shop with their afternoon coffees they had everything unpacked, itemised on the website and fitted with a price tag. Everything except the clock.

Carys grinned as Jack greeted Ianto with a hug and a proper snog, maybe she was ready to start dating again as she felt a twinge of envy for their relationship. Watching as Jack practically dragged Ianto towards the clock before using the key to wind it and get it chiming.

'It's the Whittington chime.'

'I have no idea what that means.'

'Do you think your mother will like it?'

'She'd be a fool not to. It should match the rest of her furniture, she does favour dark wood.' Ianto handed Jack the wedding invite. 'Tosh gave me this.'

Jack pulled the invite from the envelope and felt like crying. 'I always hoped I'd dance at their wedding.'

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack. 'Now you can, I said we'd probably be there but I'd talk to you.'

'Well if your mother doesn't like it they can have the clock for a wedding gift.'

'I'm not sure that will fit in my car, and it definitely isn't fitting in the mini.'

Jack stepped back and laughed. 'What about the Hub, Cassie will be Andy's plus one, your new girl can't run it on her own.'

'I can open it for the morning rush and close early. We will have plenty of time to get to the venue, and we already have tuxedos from our date at the gallery opening.'

'That just leaves finding a gift.'

Ianto shrugged. 'Given how well you know them, even if it isn't directly them, I'm sure you will think of something.' He watched as Jack nodded before turning to Carys.

'You, go home, I'm closing early.'

Carys shrugged. 'Alright, see you tomorrow. You have the other estate sale Friday, don't forget.'

'I wont.' He flicked the lock behind her and grinned at Ianto. 'Let's get you moved upstairs.'

'Tosh also volunteered the guys to help us move.'

'So she can plant her surveillance devices in my home, I don't think so.'

Ianto frowned. 'What sort of shit did you do for Torchwood?'

'You don't want me to answer that.'

Ianto shook his head as he followed Jack out, picking empty boxes up from the office along the way.

'Did you tell her we'd come back to see Owen once we have you moved in?' Jack watched as Ianto nodded. 'Alright then, lets get packing.'

* * *

By the end of the week Ianto was moved into the flat with Jack and Cassie was free to start moving into his flat. It was Monday afternoon when they made their way to the Torchwood Hub for their follow up tests. Ianto was finished at his Hub and Jack closed early after a quiet day. They had also started inviting everyone to their house warming party at the end of the week. Ianto wasn't sure if his mother was more interested in the clock Jack had managed to find for her, or in seeing his new home.

He just wanted to know that Jack's blood hadn't changed him in any overly dramatic way. If he was honest with himself the idea of living forever was daunting, but every moment spent with Jack just made him happier than he'd ever thought he could be. He also couldn't wait to plan their wedding.

Jack had told him that in his reality the government hadn't yet passed the law giving same sex couples the same rights as everyone else. Making Ianto glad he lived in a reality where that law had been passed the year before. While he never expected to fall in love with another man, he was glad he at least had the option to marry him.


	44. Chapter forty three

They walked into the Hub and Andy led them to Owen and his medical equipment.

'I hope you don't think I'm traipsing in here every few weeks so you can run your tests on me.'

Owen shook his head as he swabbed Jack's arm and took a blood sample. 'I think an annual check up unless you suffer any medical emergencies in the interim should be sufficient.' He labelled the sample before repeating the process with Ianto.

'If you would step into the scanner Ianto, we will check to see if there is anything lingering from your weevil attack.'

'Other than the occasional nightmare, I feel fine.'

'Nightmares?'

Jack nodded. 'We had a few bad nights but it seems to have stopped.' He stepped into the scanner once Owen was satisfied Ianto's results were normal. Expecting the all clear himself he watched as Owen frowned. 'What?'

'This.' He pointed. 'I saw a shadow last time but it went away, and now it's there again.'

'Ah.' Jack suspected he knew what Owen had seen. 'I am from the fifty first century, by the time I was born men could also get pregnant.'

Ianto's head snapped up. 'You're pregnant?'

Jack shook his head. 'I'm not pregnant.'

'But you can get pregnant.'

'Yes Ianto, I can.' He watched as Ianto shook his head.

'Men can't get pregnant.'

'It's not uncommon where I'm from, but I'm not pregnant.' Jack looked at Owen. 'Your scanner, how sensitive is it?'

'I haven't tested it in a man before, but it can pick a pregnancy up from about two weeks, same as a regular pregnancy test. Other than this shadow, nothing is out of the ordinary.'

'See, not pregnant.'

'Well, since I don't know how pregnancy works in men I couldn't say if you were or not.'

Jack glared at Owen. 'You're not helping.' He looked back at Ianto who had lost all colour in his face except for his eyes, which were growing darker. 'I'm sure Owen can test the blood he sampled and put it in some fancy alien tech and get a result that will prove I'm not, bloody pregnant!'

Tosh wondered over as she heard Jack's raised voice. 'Who's pregnant?'

'I'm not pregnant.' Jack sighed as he threw his hands up in the air. 'I don't really know how it works, there isn't like a predictable cycle or anything, but most of the men by the fifty first century have a pregnancy organ, which is the shadow you can see in the scans. It might have a fancy name, probably for whoever discovered it.'

'Like a uterus in a woman?' Owen's interest was piqued as he jotted notes down.

'I don't suppose I can convince you not to put this in my file? Jack sighed as Owen shook his head. 'But yes it's like a male version of a uterus, it gets fertilised by sperm and grows the baby.'

'So, you can get pregnant.'

Jack reached for Ianto and nodded. 'Yes my love, theoretically I can get pregnant.' He could hear the edge of hysteria in Ianto's voice and wanted to calm him down. 'But I'm not pregnant and I don't really want to get pregnant any time soon.'

'But you didn't tell me you could get pregnant, I mean we... And that time we, you could have...' He trailed off.

Jack tried to stay calm, last time he had omitted to tell Ianto something it nearly ended their relationship. He didn't want this to be a repeat of the awful week he spent apart from the man he loved more than himself. And Ianto had been very explicit on the consequences of any further dishonesty between them.

He ignored the fact that Owen was busy taking notes and checking computer scan results. While Tosh was standing there with her arms folded looking very interested in what was unfolding before her.

'Ianto, I was going to discuss that with you when the issue of children came up between us. Now isn't really that time.'

'Oh no, you back up, I just assumed us both being men that we weren't really going to have children so what was the point in talking about it.'

'Oh.'

'Oh, that's all you can say, oh.'

Owen waded into the conversation, Jack would never know if he was unaware of the growing tensions in the room or was prompted into action by them as he stepped in.

'So, if there isn't a cycle per say, how do you know when you can get pregnant?'

'The pregnancy organ thing, god I wish I could remember the technical name, it grows as it becomes more viable, which in some men causes slight twinges, but most of the time you don't know.'

'So if you want to get pregnant?'

'You can get a kit that checks the hormone levels, similar to ovulation tests.'

'You pee on a stick?'

'That's a revolting idea, it's a test based on saliva, not urine.'

'And does it happen every month like women?'

Jack shrugged. 'I don't really know, and no, I am not coming in every month for a scan so you can plot my fertility.'

'But a scan would show if the organ was gearing up for viability?'

'Well yes.' Jack frowned at the calculating look in Owen's eyes. 'No.'

'I didn't say anything.' Owen smiled sweetly at Jack, not convinced the older man was buying it as he continued to shake his head slightly. 'But you're telling me now that the organ isn't currently viable, right?'

Jack nodded. 'Judging by the scan, that's right.'

'So we have no way of knowing what side of your non existent cycle you are?'

'Not without a saliva test, no, not really.' Jack looked from Owen to Ianto who seemed to be calming down. 'Are we done, because I would like to get Ianto home, we still have some boxes to unpack.'

'Sure, you can go if you like. I've got plenty to occupy myself with here.' Owen smiled as he turned back to his computer.

* * *

Jack could see Ianto wasn't convinced and he decided to pick dinner up and head home. 'Come on, Thai okay?'

Ianto nodded numbly. 'You can have a baby?'

'We can, yes.'

'Does it hurt?'

'I'd have to give birth via a caesarean Ianto, so depending on what alien tech Owen has, yes.'

'Have you, been, you know.'

Jack nodded. 'Once.'

'What happened?'

Jack sighed softly as he remembered the baby smell he'd not thought of since Alice had been born. 'I had a son. I was a time agent, the job was too dangerous and my partner was killed. So his parents took the baby.'

'When did you last see him?' Jack shook his head, Ianto saw tears in his eyes.

'I don't remember, I lost a few years to the agency, my last memory of Jeph was handing him to his grandmother and praying she could keep him safe.' Jack closed his eyes as emotion overwhelmed him and his voice broke. 'He was six weeks old.' He blinked a few times before looking back at Ianto. 'I never want to go through that again.'

Ianto reached out and took Jack's hand in his. 'When you are ready we can finish that conversation Jack, and not before. Lets go home.'

* * *

Undine waited for Jack and Ianto to come home, she knew they had been with Owen and that Ianto now knew Jack could get pregnant. She looked up as Jack walked into the room, Ianto close behind.

'You're going home aren't you.'

She nodded. 'Yes Jack, I am, sort of.'

'Sort of?'

'Well, technically I don't have a home to go to, when I leave here I cease to exist.'

'Okay, now I'm really confused.' Ianto shook his head. 'How is that possible, you yelled at me that I was holding you up from going home, so how can you not have a home to go to.'

She nodded. 'I get how that might be confusing. I'm not from this reality.'

'Hang on, what?' Jack sat next to her and frowned, confusion written on his face.

'I'm from your reality.'

'Who are you?'

'You really haven't worked that out yet?'

'I did wonder if we weren't related but that's impossible.'

'I'm the child you would have had. I was conceived just before the 456 turned up, when you died, so did I.'

'I never knew.' His voice a whisper as he felt his heart breaking all over again.

Ianto felt lost, watching Jack crumble as he sat there confronted with the child he would have had. He felt torn, like he was intruding on something. This was the daughter of the other Ianto, did that make her his daughter, niece or step daughter? Like he wasn't confused enough.

'Hang on, you said I wasn't your father, we were on the building and you said to me I wasn't your father.'

'Well, technically Jack, you're not. If I had been born you would have been my mother, technically.'

'Hmm.' Jack mused softly. 'You definitely got your poker face from Ianto. But why bring me here if you were from my reality too?'

'Because it's what needed to happen, here there is still a possibility, it wont be me exactly.'

'Like me.' Ianto looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, looking for himself in her features. 'I'm not the same Ianto from Jack's reality, but I'm still Ianto.'

'Exactly. She shrugged. 'All any of us are is a possibility. We are the product of genetic chance and possibility and the spark of stardust. What we do with that possibility is up to us.'

'It doesn't bother you?' Jack reached for her hand.

'Of course it does, but this is about more than me. I got to watch my father's fall in love, how many kids can say that. And when all is said and done, I go back to being a possibility and the stuff stars are made of. Maybe we will all meet again one day.'

Ianto smiled. 'I'd like that. Just not for a while yet, but I take it this means I am immortal, like Jack.'

She nodded. 'Yep.'

'How much do you know, about the Jack from this reality.'

'I'm not sure I should tell you, the you here doesn't become immortal, like I said, realities are like time lines, you can't cross your own reality. The only reason you could come here is because you weren't already here.'

'But I will still be here, in the fifty first century, I'm still born, I still lose my brother, my family.'

Undine nodded. 'That still happens.'

'And the Doctor?'

'Do you still become his companion?' She watched as Jack nodded, debating what to tell him.

'It wont change anything, my knowing.'

'It will change you.'

'I'll know one way or the other though, wont I.'

She hesitated before telling him, her voice soft. 'You never become Captain Jack Harkness in this reality.'

Jack nodded. 'I assumed that identity when I was working for the time agency. So that doesn't happen here then.' He watched as she shook her head.

'That's all I can tell you Jack.' She pulled what looked like an egg timer out of her pocket. 'As you can see, I am out of time. I don't regret being here, I loved getting to meet you both and I hope one day we can meet again.'

She pulled Jack into a hug before standing and turning to Ianto. 'Bye Ianto.' Giving him a quick hug before turning back to Jack, letting him fold her into his arms once more as she slowly faded from view.

Ianto watched Jack, a war of emotions moving across his face as they both digested the reality of who the strange young woman had been. To Ianto she had been an inconvenience popping in and out of his world and causing him to fear for his sanity. But to Jack she had been a friend and comfort, all the while knowing who she was but unable to tell him.

He couldn't begin to imagine what it must have been like for her to know and to watch their drama unfold before her, knowing she didn't really have a reality to return to. He didn't know if he would ever understand what that all meant, he did know he would have been proud to be her father. Now he wondered if he ever would be, in this reality, with Jack.

Jack was numb. 'I never knew.' He felt Ianto's arms wrap around him and he let the younger man comfort him, his heart breaking all over again. He wondered if he had been cursed to have lost so much. But she had brought him here and given him everything back, so perhaps he wasn't cursed after all.


	45. Chapter forty four - epilogue part one

**Epilogue - Part One**

Jack smiled as he found his husband of ten years sitting on the floor with their son, looking though photo albums. He still missed Undine and when they had found themselves pregnant with Gareth they both thought the baby was going to be a girl, until their son was born. Gareth Franklin Harkness-Jones.

Owen had tried to check for the sex of the baby when scanning Jack but the angle of the baby in Jack's body had made it impossible to tell. What they had no way of knowing yet, was the impact of their immortality on their son. Having both refused to let Owen run anything other than standard medical tests, although Jack was fairly convinced their son was 'normal'.

He'd broken his arm at four, Ianto and Gareth had fallen out of the tree house at Rhi's. Ianto healed within a few days but Gareth took the usual six weeks. It hadn't stopped him trying to ride his bike, cast not withstanding. Their son it seemed was a bit of a daredevil, not unlike Jack.

'When was this dad?'

Jack sat on the sofa behind his son. 'That was our wedding.'

'But I'm not there.'

'Well, we got married ten years ago.' Jack laughed softly as memories flooded back. 'So no, you weren't.' He watched as the page was turned. 'And that is your Uncle Owen and Aunt Tosh's wedding.' Remembering another wedding where he danced with Ianto.

'Was I at this wedding then?'

Jack grinned, he was fairly sure that was the night they had conceived their son. 'Not really.' Watching Ianto blush. They had drunk a great deal of champagne and one thing had lead to another. It had been three weeks later when Jack couldn't stand the smell of coffee and Owen was back from his honeymoon that their pregnancy had been confirmed.

Gareth looked from his tad to his dad. 'So, why am I looking at pictures if I'm not in them.'

Ianto grinned. 'He's your son.'

'Turn the page, you were at your Aunt Cassie and Uncle Andy's wedding.'

'I don't remember.'

Jack smiled at a picture of his son, six months old and dressed in a tiny tuxedo to match his fathers.

'But I was a very handsome baby.'

'Definitely your son.' Ianto muttered as he looked at Jack.

Jack smiled before looking at photos of a pregnant Tosh dancing with Owen. Something he'd once given up all hope of ever seeing.

'I do remember Aunt Carys and Uncle Wilson's wedding.' As he turned another page.

'Do you?'

'Well, no.' He looked very seriously at his tad. 'But there are pictures.' This time it was him as a page boy, in another tuxedo that matched the ones worn by both his fathers. 'But why am I looking at these pictures, where are the ones of me?'

Ianto shook his head as he swapped the wedding album for one covered in blue. 'This one is you.'

'Okay then.' He found pages of himself as a baby and smiled his way though a series of photos. 'I miss David and Mica.'

'You only saw them last weekend.'

'Tad, I'm nine, last weekend was like, ages ago.'

Ianto sighed softly as he shook his head. 'Hmm.'

'But where's this?' He pointed to a photo of himself as a baby sitting on the floor of the Hub.

'My old coffee shop.'

'But your shop's downstairs with dad.'

'Now, but when you were first a baby it wasn't. We brought the building next door and expanded the shop to fit my coffee shop in.'

'I think I like it better, I was too little to remember the other one.'

Jack agreed with his son. 'I like it too.'

'Of course you do, coffee's right downstairs now.'

Jack pulled a face. 'Not that I can enjoy it right now.'

'You can't blame me for that.'

'Well I didn't do this by myself.' He rubbed his round belly as he tried to get comfortable.

Gareth rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, he didn't really understand what they were talking about, and this was supposed to be all about him. He put the album down and picked up another one, a picture falling out.

'Is this when you were pregnant with me?' Holding the picture out to Jack. He knew his dads were different, since his dad was also his mother. He also knew he wasn't supposed to talk about it outside of his fathers and his extended family of honorary aunts and uncles.

Jack took the picture from his son and shook his head. 'We took that one last week, remember.' He winced as he shifted on the sofa. Ianto's eyes following his movement.

'You alright cariad?'

'I wont miss getting kicked from the inside out that's for sure. Tomorrow can't come soon enough if you ask me.'

'I fitted in there?' Gareth pointed to Jack's belly.

Ianto laughed at the look of horror on his son's face. 'You did indeed.'

'How?'

'With great difficultly.' Jack muttered as he tried putting another pillow behind his back. He had mixed feelings about being pregnant, remembering Jeph. And knowing he'd never gotten to feel the baby when he was pregnant, however briefly with Undine, back in his own reality. And not being able to leave the house once he got too big. He also hated the swollen ankles and the fact that he couldn't stand the smell of coffee. At thirty nine weeks he was glad they were having the baby tomorrow.

'So, where did I come out?'

'Your dad had an operation and that's how we got you out.'

Relief flooded Gareth as he nodded. 'That's good, I was a bit worried about that.'

'Where did you think.' Ianto stopped asking the question as he considered just how much the boy was Jack's son. 'Never mind.'

'So when does the baby come?'

'Tomorrow.' Jack sighed softly at the thought of not being pregnant after tonight.

'So.' Gareth looked from his tad to his dad. 'Why don't we know if you are having a boy or a yucky girl.'

'Girls aren't that bad son.'

'Yes they are, Sonja just wants to play with her dolls, and Braith and the twins are just annoying.'

Jack smiled, Sonja Harper was a year younger than Gareth. Andy's daughter Braith was four and Carys and Wilson's twins were three. Both were very cute little girls but they were still girls and apparently that was unforgivable. 'What about Alywn and Albert? They are boys.'

'Dad.'

Jack smiled at his son's serious face.

'They are babies still.'

'Hang on, Rhydion might be a baby still but Alywn is six and Albert is four.'

'Please, I'm nine.'

Ianto shook his head. 'He's your son.'

'I was thinking the same thing.'

'So I don't like playing with Alywn, Braith and Rhydion, even if they do only live next door. And I don't really like Sonja and Albert. I mean, what kind of names are those, we live in Wales.'

'You know Tosh and Owen are English, of course they are going to give their children English names.'

'But dad, uncle Wilson is Scottish and the twins have proper Welsh names.'

'I'm glad you have your father's Welsh pride Gareth, but it isn't polite to say things like that.'

'Uncle Johnny says things like that all the time.' He muttered. He looked back to his dad. 'So why don't you know if the baby is a boy or a girl? Aunty Carys knew the twins were girls.'

'Because when we had the scans we couldn't tell.'

'So if you don't know how will you know what to call the baby?'

'If baby is a girl she will be Branwen.'

'And if baby is a boy,' Ianto continued. 'He will be Cadfael.'

'I thought we were going with Neirin if baby is a boy.'

Gareth rolled his eyes as he put the photo album down. 'I hate to interrupt the two of you, but I was promised ice cream.'

Jack laughed softly at how serious their son looked before turning his gaze to Ianto and rubbing is belly. 'Do you mind my love? I've just gotten comfortable...'

Ianto rolled his eyes and got to his feet. 'Do you want some too Jack?'

'Maybe just a little.'

'I wont miss you being pregnant.' He muttered as he rose to his feet.

'With chocolate sauce please.' Gareth called after his father before grinning up at Jack. 'I love chocolate sauce.'

'I know, you might not remember but when you were about three you got your hands on the bottle and covered yourself in it from top to toe.'

'I think I saw a photo of that.'

Jack nodded. 'There might be but I don't think your tad let me put it in the album because the photo also showed him in the background looking like he was going to murder you.'

'Tad wouldn't murder me.' He scoffed. 'He loves me.'

'Not when you were covered in chocolate sauce and your dad was laughing too hard to help clean you up I didn't.' Ianto handed them both bowls of ice cream and chocolate sauce. 'Especially since someone.' Looking pointedly at Jack. 'Was supposed to have put the bottle away after grocery shopping but hadn't.'

'Is my brother or sister going to do things like that?'

'God I hope not, but probably.'

Jack nodded in agreement until wincing as he felt another kick.

'You alright dad? Is the baby kicking?'

Jack took his son's hand and placed it on his belly, smiling as his son giggled when he felt the baby move.

Ianto watched them together, this was their last night with just the three of them, which was why they were looking at photo albums and why Gareth was up past his bedtime eating ice cream. He wondered if this time the baby would be a girl. If this time she might be the same young woman Jack refused to talk about but who had brought them together.

He wondered how they were going to balance their lives, time with their son and the new baby, but finding out Jack was pregnant again had never been tinged with regret. Neither pregnancy had been planned, but both had made them very happy. With one exception, Jack not being able to drink coffee made him somewhat difficult to live with. And he didn't like being confined to the flat once his belly was too difficult to hide or explain. Men might be able to get pregnant when Jack was still in his own time, but here it was unheard of except in science fiction.

Carys had been the one to go to the estate sales while Jack was on maternity leave, over the years she had developed an eye for the collectable side of 'Harkness Jones Coffee and Collectables'. He loved the Hub, it was his first business, one he built and paid for. When the building had been sold and the new landlords put his rent up it had been logical for Jack to buy the building next to his own shop and expand their business together. And the flat above the extended shop had been leased to Andy and Cassie and their three children.

It had been a very neat solution and he did love the shop and it seemed to work, customers loved drinking their coffee surrounded by Victorian furniture and old books. Jack had gone away from the curios and moved into the more upmarket items as his reputation and contacts had grown. He specialised in Victorian furniture and was the go to place for anyone seeking specific pieces.

With Ianto's mother being his biggest advocate after finding her the grandfather clock just over ten years ago. She belonged to a lot of committees and word had got out. Jack and Carys even went on the occasional trip further afield to find what they were looking for and always managed to come back with bargains. He suspected the Harkness charm was responsible for that.

And tomorrow their little family was going to be one bigger. He and Jack had both explained to Gareth that his sibling was going to require a lot of attention and they needed him to know that they still loved him just as much. And they might have to work together to make sure they all still got to spend quality time together. Neither father wanting their son to feel marginalised by the arrival of the new baby.

Being their son he was intelligent and quick witted, and had all of Jack's charm and charisma which sometimes made Ianto a bit worried about what he was going to be like when he started dating. But they would worry about that when it happened. He was hoping they had a few years left before his innocence was challenged by being Jack's son. And until he hit puberty there was no way of knowing if like Jack, Gareth was going to be able to get pregnant also.

For all the things that worried him he wasn't worried about them as a family. He loved Jack and Jack had given him a beautiful son, and tomorrow they would add one more child to the family. He ruffled his son's hair.

'You going to cope spending tomorrow with Cassie and Carys in the shop?'

'Yes, but I don't understand why I can't come with you, it isn't like I haven't been to Torchwood before.'

'Because watching your father have a baby isn't the sort of thing you need to see.'

'It's not like your pushing it out your vagina.'

Jack watched Ianto's face change colour and reached out for his husband's hand. 'Gareth.'

'I'm sorry.' He finished his ice cream and set the plate on the coffee table. 'I'll be okay tomorrow. I've got the Lord of the Rings to read anyway.'

'Alright then, and I think it might be bedtime young man.'

'Okay tad.' He hugged Ianto and then Jack before taking the bowls into the kitchen and heading off to brush his teeth. 'I'll see you in the morning then.' He patted Jack's bump. 'And I'll see you tomorrow.'

Jack watched his son head off to bed and turned to his husband. 'We should probably head to bed ourselves.'

'Are you tired?'

Jack shook his head, laughing as Ianto rolled his eyes.

'Seriously? You want to have sex, you have a basketball for a belly.'

'What can I say, I mean, we should probably end this the way we started it...' His smile suggestive.

Ianto just rolled his eyes as he piled the photo albums on the coffee table and rose to his feet. 'Come on then, you wont shut up until we do anyway.' He helped Jack to his feet and turned the lights off as they headed to bed.

They both knew it was no sacrifice for Ianto, he loved making love to a pregnant Jack as much as Jack enjoyed it. Knowing what they had created between them, feeling the belly grow as the pregnancy progressed. The unspoken uncertainty that they were bringing a little person into a world that was sometimes a bit mad.

And the hope, equally unspoken, that this might be the possibility hinted at by a dark haired young woman with blue eyes. A child taken to museums by her father and who knew how to tie a proper bow tie. It was with that thought that Jack and Ianto finally fell asleep knowing it would be tomorrow soon enough.


	46. Chapter forty five - epilogue part two

**Epilogue - Part Two**

Jack hugged Gareth before waving goodbye to Cassie and Carys and moving with Ianto to Torchwood where Owen was waiting to introduce them to their child.

Gareth, admonished to behave himself for his aunts and promising to be on his best behaviour was soon bribed with a hot chocolate into helping clear tables.

Cassie handed Carys a coffee and grinned at her friend. 'It makes me want another baby, seeing them pregnant like that.'

'Wilson talks about it, but the twins are a handful.' She had not had a pleasant pregnancy and wasn't sure she was ready to repeat the experience just yet. 'I would like a son though.'

Cassie laughed. 'Once you hold that baby you will be throwing the birth control out, you mark my words.'

'Will you?'

'I think three really are enough for me, we'd need a bigger place for a start and I love living upstairs.'

'Hmm, thanks for the coffee, I've got paperwork to do.'

* * *

Tosh greeted them as they arrived at the Hub and caught them up on Sonja's progress at school. This week she wanted to be a doctor like her father. Last week she wanted to join the circus.

Jack laughed. 'We both know she'll be running this place when she leaves school.'

'Not if I can help it.' Owen shook his head. 'But I like the idea of her being a doctor.'

'So does my mother.' Tosh mumbled as she smiled at her husband.

It was just the four of them in the Hub, Andy and Wilson where in the field dealing with a rift event. Jack just hoped it wasn't gnomes, but they didn't seem to have them in this reality.

Owen scanned Jack to make sure everything was still okay before preparing him for surgery. It was a simple process with the alien technology he had available to him. And within what seemed like minutes Ianto was holding his daughter and kissing Jack.

'Look what we did.'

Jack smiled as Tosh took a few photos for them and congratulations were issued. He held the baby and examined her perfect little fingers and toes and the thick mop of dark hair as he kissed her temple. 'Welcome to the world Branwen.'

Tosh grinned, since getting to know Jack and Ianto she found herself very fond of both men. 'That's a lovely name, what does it mean?'

Jack looked at Ianto. 'It means beautiful raven.'

Owen handed Jack a bottle and chuckled. 'Sounds fitting for your daughter.'

Ianto brushed Jack's hair back as he fed their daughter. 'And so it begins.'

* * *

Wilson and Andy came back to the Hub and dumped the containment boxes in a secure room before coming into the sickbay to see Jack and Ianto and met their new child.

'She's not ugly then.' Wilson announced as he passed judgement over the newest member of their extended family.

Andy shoved his friend and had to agree. 'She's a good looking baby, you two did well.'

'Branwen. And we can't wait to introduce her to Gareth.'

'I don't know how you do it Jack, Carys hated being pregnant.'

'The two of you did start with twins Wilson, what did you expect.'

'Well we didn't plan it like that.' He laughed softly. 'But I do love my girls and her da sure loves being a grandda.'

'Am I hearing a little clucking going on?'

Wilson blushed as Tosh smiled at him. 'It don't make you want another wee barin, seeing this one?'

Tosh shook her head. 'I'm happy with the children I already have.'

Andy nudged Wilson. 'Do you get the feeling she's including Owen in that?'

'So it wasn't just me then.'

'Don't you have artefacts to catalogue?'

'Technically Owen, Tosh is our boss, she gives the orders.'

Tosh shook her head. 'And you ask me if I want more children when I have the three of you to deal with at work...' She patted Ianto on the arm. 'You two did good, now, the rest of you, get back to work.'

'I was meaning to ask you Tosh, how are the new recruits working out?'

She smiled. 'This lot look like they might last a little longer than the last few we trialled. But now isn't the time for giving you their performance evals.'

'And where are they today?'

'They all had the weekend shift so they have today and tomorrow off. They don't know about you yet and we wanted to keep it that way.'

'Thanks Tosh, I appreciate it.'

She smiled at Jack as she went back to her never ending paperwork, they had spoken about that a great deal over the last ten years, it had been one part of the job Jack had hated. He was right, every time they saved the world instead of a thank you and a day off, they got more paperwork. And the last ten years had seen a few disasters averted by quick thinking and a whole lot of luck.

She looked at Jack and Ianto, neither of whom looked a day older than when she danced at their wedding. There had been a few times when she'd called on Jack and picked though his experiences to deal with a Torchwood issue. Each time he flatly refused to join her team. She still asked but she knew he'd never choose Torchwood over Ianto.

She didn't blame him, his story still broke her heart, not just because in his story she had never married Owen and never gotten to hold her children in her arms. She had tried to get him to talk about how he had managed to cross into this reality but he was only ever tight lipped about it and said it was all down to a possibility and never elaborated on what that actually meant. She wasn't sure they would ever know the full story behind that. Both men would look a little sad when asked so they stopped asking.

Once Owen was satisfied Jack was fully recovered from the birth of Branwen he farewelled his friends and turned to Tosh, asking her if she was sure they didn't want any more children as he held his wife.

* * *

Ianto carried the baby into the shop and Jack followed him into his office. Cassie looked up from serving customers and knew she would have to wait to meet the baby, and she understood that the two men would want to introduce her to their son first. Carys excused herself after a quick peak and went to help Cassie. Ianto had called as soon as their daughter had been safely delivered to give them the good news.

Gareth looked at the baby and rolled his eyes when Ianto insisted he sit down before holding her along with the accompanying lecture about how to hold the baby.

'Tad, I'm surrounded by babies, I think I know how to hold one by now, I never dropped Rhydian or any of the others.'

Jack grinned at his over protective husband and slightly exasperated son. 'Met Branwen Harkness-Jones.

'Branwen Undine, Harkness-Jones.'

Jack's head snapped up as he stared at Ianto. 'What?'

'It's one of Tchaikovsky's opera's, we listen to it all the time, I always wanted to give my daughter Undine as her middle name.' He looked at Jack. 'Why did you react like that?'

'That was her name, Undine.'

'We never talked about it, you never wanted to.'

'Do you think it's her?'

Gareth rolled his eyes, he thought he was used to his father's having cryptic conversations, but it seemed they had a few he hadn't heard before. He frowned as he the baby began to fuss in his arms. 'Dad, tad?'

Ianto took the baby and gave Jack a look that promised this wasn't finished as he changed the baby.

* * *

Branwen was a week old when a letter turned up. Carys sorted the mail and put the unopened letter on Jack's desk, since it was addressed to him, marked private and confidential. Jack came downstairs with the baby and set her down for her morning sleep in a crib in the corner of the office. It had been for sale in the shop, Jack having re-purposed it to use while he went though the paperwork with Carys. Most of the children had slept in it at one point or another.

It meant Ianto and Jack could get some work done while the baby slept. And the girls could coo over the baby when they thought no one was looking. It got him out of the house for a few hours and meant Ianto and Carys didn't have to carry on without him. Picking the letter up he withdrew the folded pages and began to read.

_Jack, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything when we last met and I know you still have questions even now. I was the child conceived in your reality with your other Ianto Jones. I never wanted to tell you that but until I did, I couldn't go home. You needed to know what would happen if you died while pregnant. _

_Of all the things I needed to wait for, before I could leave, that was the hardest. I hope I gave you a little hope in my leaving, that I would be back. And I think you now understand why I could never tell Ianto my name. Not that I gave you my full name at the time. _

_I couldn't risk changing anything and there was always the possibility that I might not come back. When I returned to my time I was given the option of writing you a letter to be delivered after I was born. You need to know that it wasn't just you who was brought to this reality. That it wasn't just Ianto's death that wasn't supposed to happen when the three of us died at the hands of the 456. _

_They wont tell me why they wanted me here with you, just that they did. Memories are starting to fade and I have to trust that they will keep their word and make sure this is delivered to you after I am born again. So I will get to live though the memories I told you about. I know now that it will all still happen because I have been born._

_Not many parents get the opportunity to meet the adult their child will one day become, I hope you can be proud of me. Even though is was hard knowing I existed in two realities and that I died before I even began in the first one, I live in this one. Here I am alive. _

_Don't ever think Gareth and I didn't know we were totally loved. Oh and neither of us are ever going to like brussel sprouts, it doesn't matter how much bacon tad cooks them with. With all my love, Undine._

Jack looked up as Ianto walked into the office, he handed him the letter and smiled. He finally had everything he'd ever wanted and he couldn't wait to see the adults his children were going to grow into. A little worried what her destiny might be to need to be brought here. But he had time to find out. With Ianto at his side, and their two children in their lives, he had everything he needed.

Ianto looked at Jack as he handed him back the letter. 'Well, I guess that answers that question then.'

'About the brussel sprouts?' Jack smiled at his husband.


End file.
